Verde y Lila
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Una nueva orden surge y tanto Mortífagos como mestizos se unen para formar la Orden Secreta de Jen Rouse. Pero Draco y Hermione se ven forzados a convivir un año y poco a poco del odio al amor solo habrá un paso. ¡Entren y descubran que pasará!
1. Jen Rouse

Summary: Draco y Hermione se enamoran tras el pacto que se crea entre Muggles y Mortífagos tras una reunión secreta organizada por Dumbledore. Pronto todos los encubiertos formarán parte de la Orden Secreta de Jen Rouse.

Desclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a su única creadora J. K. Rowling. Yo no recibo un pago por esta historia, simplemente es para divertirme y divertir a mis lectores.

PROHIBIDO COPIAR O PLAGIAR ESTE FANFIC, QUE PERTENECE A SU ÚNICA CREADORA. YO NEGUMI UCHIHA.

Les agradezco a mis queridas amigas Star Acua y Reyka akira que me obligaron casi, casi a escribir este fic que me ha gustado.

Saludos

Negumi Uchiha

Capítulo 1. Jen Rouse

Bajo la lluvia de un día tan gris como los días anteriores, el agua azotaba a Gran Bretaña. Sin embargo, la lluvia no puede detener a los habitantes para concluir sus compras o trabajos.

Muchos autos pasaban levantando pequeñas olas de agua helada, mojando los ventanales de los grandes establecimientos de compras o ventas y en algunos caso mojaban a las personas que pasaban por ahí.

Bajó la lluvia de ese día iba una joven tras el resguardo de una pesada gabardina color beige y un paraguas color negro, gruñía como fiera enjaulada al verse en las calles contra el clima de ese día. Odiaba al idiota que la había mandado a comprar ropa para esa ocasión. Sus ojos eran de un castaño salvaje, un rostro ovalado y delineado de un color de piel blanca, unos cabellos rizados enmarañados y esponjados por el clima húmedo.

Observó como el semáforo le permitía el paso hacía la otra calle dentro de esa calle de dos sentidos, del otro lado el mismo indicador de avance estaba en verde. Pasó lo más rápido que pudo pero un automóvil a toda velocidad pasó mojándole toda la parte trasera, la joven gruño una vez más al sentir el agua casi traspasar su gruesa gabardina. Pronto vio como un gran edificio en negro brillante se acercaba tras pasos que ella daba, viendo como en letras cursivas color dorado brillante decía "Accesorios y ropa para dama", observó con detenimiento la tienda, tras mirar a mucha gente en especial del sexo femenino dentro de este, comprando vestidos y ropa color "rosa". Hizo cara de asco al ver ese color...

Tras un sonoro suspiro entró a la tienda y olisqueó el aroma a perfume italiano mezclado con otros aromas dulces.

—Bienvenida señorita, ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?—preguntó una joven de tez bronceada, ojos negros, cabello azabache y de más o menos 1. 78.

—No gracias—sonrió la castaña para encaminarse dentro del departamento de ropa para fiestas, no sin antes cerrar el paraguas y ponerlo a secar en paquetería junto a los demás que estaban ahí.

Caminó por los pasillos alfombrados buscando algo adecuado que ponerse, pero su vista divagaba por la mayoría de redecillas de colores, tenis Niké y jeans.

Prontamente regresaba su vista hacía su búsqueda, en donde observó vestidos de todo tipo, con escote, sin escote, largos, demasiado pequeños, con encajes, holanes. Pero ninguno la convencía ninguno era de su gusto y el vestido rosa-morado que tenía en casa ya no era adecuado para llevarlo a esa reunión. Se comenzaba a frustrar por no poder encontrar algo adecuado para ella, odiaba cuando tenía que pedir ayuda a las demás personas para solucionar su problema... ella tenía orgullo pero esta vez tendría que rebajarse para pedir ayuda.

Se acercó de nueva cuenta a la muchacha que estaba parada mirando sonriente a todas las personas que salían y entraban de los vestidores, a las otras que compraban o regresaban la mercancía. Se interpuso sobre su vista negra para que le tomara atención y así lo hizo la joven mujer.

—¿Necesita algo señorita?—preguntó ella sonriente mientras Hermione asentía con un puchero de molestia en su rostro.

—Si por favor—se sonrojó y trato de mirar la placa donde decía el nombre de la empleada.

—¡OH! Discúlpeme, mi nombre es Marlene—sonrió abiertamente—ahora dígame señorita ¿Qué es lo que esta buscando?—preguntó interesada por ayudar a la joven castaña.

—Mira Marlene, quiero un vestido para fiestas—la joven pelinegra comenzó a encaminarse al departamento para fiestas pero Hermione acababa de regresar de ahí, así que la siguió—Disculpa no encontré nada ahí—

—Veo que eres exigente—sonrió al ver la cara sombría que puso Hermione tras ese comentario—¡Tenemos algo nuevo que nos llegó de Francia hace unos días!—echó a correr dentro de la bodega donde estaba la ropa sin desempacar.

Tras diez minutos de espera, Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse pues su paciencia era muy poca. Lista para irse hecha una furia vio correr a Marlene con una gran caja color blanca entre los brazos, la pobre chica casi tropieza con una maceta del lugar pero por fin llegó a donde estaba la joven leona.

—Espero que te guste, es un estilo nuevo. Tiene un toque del siglo XVI de la época de Luis XIV en Francia y el toque moderno de nuestra época—sonrió la chica mientras colocaba la caja en uno de los banquillos de ahí cerca y abría la caja para dejar ver una tela bombacha en color dorado con detalles bordados en amarillo brillante.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?—preguntó Hermione, pues no le veía la forma al vestido ahí doblado en la caja.

—Te lo mostrare—el vestido salió de su lugar y se extendió dejando una vista exquisita de aquella prenda, el vestido consistía en una falda bombacha que caía seguramente diez dedos arriba de las rodillas, media parte de arriba era como tipo corcé. Y en donde iba el busto era de color blanco con encajes en la parte de las copas. La espalda era brevemente cubierta por la misma tela y los hombros eran cubiertos. En el cuello hacía una cinta larga de color blanco que iba a juego con el vestido.

También dentro de la caja, Marlene traía consigo un par de zapatos en color negro charol. Este tenía un pequeño moño de adorno. Simplemente perfecto.

—Creo que me lo probaré—comentó algo avergonzada por como se vería dentro de esa ropa.

Tras entrar al probador escuchaba la música de fondo que había en los probadores y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa no sin asegurarse de poner el seguro en la puerta para evitar intromisiones no deseadas. Se miró su ropa en el espejo de cuerpo completo en donde admiró su suéter morado con una franja blanca en medio del estómago y sus jeans de la parte de abajo estaban mojados tras pisar algunos charcos.

Se quitó el suéter, blusa, jeans, tenis y calcetas para quedar en ropa interior de bonito color lila. Se colocó con algo de morbo el vestido y este parecía haber sido creado para ella y solo para ella pues este se ajustaba perfectamente a sus caderas, pechos y curvas femeninas. Además sus piernas largas deslumbraban bajo la falda y los zapatos de taco de aguja.

Al salir varias miradas de envidia se posaron sobre ella, pero pronto llegó al lado de Marlene que le sonreía y levantaba sus dos pulgares en alto para darle un positivo. Toda ella quedaba perfecta en el vestido.

—¡Por Dios señorita! Se ve preciosa—chilló de emoción al ver a Hermione cubierta por el vestido.

—¿No crees que es demasiado revelador?—preguntó ella con un color rosa pálido en sus mejillas.

—¡No, claro que no le queda genial!—Marlene juntó sus dos manos y dio un par de saltitos para mirar una vez más a Hermione.

—Bien... entonces creo que me lo llevó—sonrió y se encaminó de nuevo al vestidor para colocarse su propia ropa.

—¡Perfecto!—la pelinegra hecho a correr con la caja y dársela a la castaña para que lo guardara tras quitárselo y así poder pagarlo.

Unos momentos después, Hermione se encontraba buscando en su cartera con que pagar. Pues la mirada asesina de la anciana cajera casi la comía viva, ella juraba que si las miradas mataran ella ya estaría cinco metros bajo tierra pudriéndose con los gusanos. Rebuscó y rebuscó pero no encontraba dinero... y se sonrojó al comprobar que solamente traía dinero del mundo mágico... en la cartera traía 9 galeones, 20 Sickles y 5 knuts. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?

—¿Y bien niña?—preguntó la anciana de cabello blanco.

—¿Con esto alcanza?—ella sacó de su cartera una pequeña moneda de galeón y observó claramente como aquella anciana mujer se babeaba por la pequeña pieza de oro.

Gustosa aceptó la moneda y entregó a Hermione sus compras, así regalándole una cadena en forma de corazón y una deliciosa fragancia o perfume italiana.

Al llegar a su casa llegó empapada pues el desgraciado paraguas se había doblado de lado contrario dejando a la castaña sin protección del agua. Su mal humor había regresado tras mojarse en la tormenta. Azotó la puerta de entrada y se encerró en su habitación para ir a tomar un relajante baño de burbujas pues aun era temprano como para irse.

Tras encerrarse en su habitación comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa mojada y quedar desnuda para meterse al baño y relajarse por una hora con suficiente agua caliente.

Salía del baño, su pecho tonificado escurría pequeñas gotas de agua haciéndole ver sumamente sexy, estaba solamente cubierto por una toalla blanca y en esta había dos letras bordadas en color negro, D. M.

Su rubio cabello escurría también pequeñas gotas de agua y sus fríos ojos color mercurio estaban ceceantes buscando su armario en color negro. Toda su habitación era en verde y negro digno de un verdadero Slytherin.

Sacó del armario una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y corbata del mismo color. Se colocó unos bóxer de color azul rey y comenzó a vestirse.

Tras unos minutos después se peino su cabello sin echarle goma para fijar su platinada melena. Frente al espejo se acomodaba la corbata hasta dejarla perfecta y delineada. Y su arma mortal su loción llamada _"Seducción" _haciendo caer a muchas chicas que le admiraban.

Con su sonrisa, salió de su habitación hacía la sala de Malfoy Mannor, donde sus dos padres lo esperaban con una pose aristocrática, su bella madre lucía un exquisito vestido color verde y sus rubios cabellos caían tras su espalda perfectamente, su padre portaba su cabello rubio largo bien peinado y acomodado en su lugar, utilizaba un traje de gala del mismo color que su hijo.

—Es hora de irnos—sonrió cínicamente Lucius Malfoy mientras tomaba a su esposa por el brazo y Draco asentía en silencio para entrar dentro de la gran chimenea principal y llegar por vía flu.

Hermione salía de la bañera envuelta en una toalla color blanca. Su cabello escurría y con un hechizo lo secó pero para mala fortuna este se esponjó haciendo que su humor se cayera de nueva cuenta.

Se acercó a su closet y sacó un conjunto de ropa interior de color blanco y lo colocó. Bajo la falda del vestido se puso un pequeño short de seda para estar más cómoda durante la fiesta. Ahí frente a su espejo se miró con el vestido ya puesto, se veía perfecta como anterior se lo había probado en la tienda le quedó perfecto. Ahora solamente tendría que acomodarse su cabello... lo alisó con la plancha y peino con una palmera dejando la parte de debajo de su cabello suelta dándole el toque perfecto.

Se colocó la cadena de corazón y el perfume italiano que le regalaron, un poco de brillo labial en los labios, un delineado pequeño bajo sus párpados quedando perfecta.

—¿Hermione estas lista?—su madre se quedó de piedra al ver a su hija, se veía preciosa pero estaba mostrando demasiado a la imaginación de sus amigos.

—¿Cómo me veo?—preguntó la joven leona mientras se veía una última vez en el espejo.

—Perfecta hija—tal vez con una sonrisa forzada le regaló a la chica para después salir de la habitación.

Tras una batalla con su madre, la mayor de las Granger consiguió ponerle a Hermione un pequeño chal de color rosa cosa que incomodo mucho a la joven. Mientras iban sobre el pequeño jeep negro hacía la dirección de aquella extraña reunión de improviso.

La lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente, la tormenta iba empeorando cada vez más y más... ahora algunas avenidas de Londres estaban inundadas por tanta lluvia y coladeras tapadas con desperdicios inorgánicos que se hallaban por el lugar.

La joven castaña iba con brazos cruzados y piernas cruzadas en la parte de atrás del automóvil mientras sus padres escuchaban una canción de The Beatles. Siempre escuchaban al cuarteto de Liverpool pero horita la leona de Gryffindor estaba enfurruñada por tener que usar ese trapo sobre ella solamente para cubrirse por ordenes de Jane su madre.

—Estamos por llegar—habló Frank quien mantenía la vista al frente del camino.

—Vamos Hermione quita esa cara—esta vez habló Jane tratando de animar a su hija pero esta la ignoró olímpicamente.

—Vean ya llegamos—sonrió el señor Granger mientras llevaba a las dos mujeres de su familia a la entrada del enorme salón de fiesta que como siempre estaba perfectamente reluciente.—Yo iré a estacionar el auto, ahora las alcanzo—completó Frank y se encaminó al estacionamiento.

Hermione y Jane entraron, fueron recibidas por Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall que como siempre estaban vestidos tradicionalmente. Entraron ellas tras un cordial saludo y todo el salón se deslumbraba ante los ojos castaños de ambas mujeres parecidas una más grande que la otra.

Examinaba el salón con ameno mientras veía varias mesas llenas de distintas personas que conocía gracias a que los chicos más jóvenes asistían con ella al colegio. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver a familias de sangre pura brindar en varias mesas cercanas al escenario del lugar. Estaba desde la familia Nott a la Parkinson, los Greengrass, Zabinni y Malfoy para la mayor sorpresa de Hermione. ¡Y lo peor, todos eran familias de Mortífagos!

A lo lejos del salón divisó unas cabelleras rojas como los tomates. Había en si había 7 cabezas y una castaña por ahí. Pero lo más extraño era de que no estaba la principal de todas Sirius y Harry ¿Dónde estaban? Si ellos eran papel importante si era de que esa reunión se trataba de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—¡Hermione!—escuchó la voz de Ron acercándose rápidamente, vistiendo un traje de gala parecido al del baile de navidad hace tres años.

—Ronald—dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba pues en todo el verano no lo había visto, además de que el pelirrojo ni siquiera le mandaba cartas para saludarla.

—Venga, vamos a sentarnos todos—se fijó en Jane que se mantenía en silencio—Discúlpeme señora Granger—besó cortésmente la mano de Jane que encantada aceptó el saludo.

—¿Sabes algo de Harry? ¿Por qué no esta aquí?—preguntó curiosa la Gryffindor mientras caminaba junto a su madre hacia todo el clan Weasly que se encontraba haciendo quien sabe que cosa.

—Te lo contare en un rato—dejó a la chica con su duda y cuando llegaron se dedicaron a saludarse mutuamente hasta que Frank también se unió a los saludos.

La bella música era tocada por varios instrumentos encantados, estos parecían que en realidad eran tocados por humanos en una orquesta sinfónica. Haciendo que el ambiente de aquel salón se hiciera más cómodo y acogedor.

Albus y Minerva seguían en la puerta recibiendo a más gente pero ni rastro de Harry Potter ni de Sirius Black. Eso si que estaba raro... pero claro no estaba Harry pero Malfoy si que lo estaba, el mencionado se encontraba haciendo revuelo entre un grupo de chicas babosas que reían tontamente cuando el les sonreía seductor.

Tras dar las nueve de la noche las puertas del salón se habían cerrado y de una mesa en donde estaban todos los miembros más activos de la Secreta Orden del Fénix se levantaron los principales anfitriones que recibieron a toda la gente en la puerta acompañados esta vez por el ministro Cornelius Fudge, Severus Snape y Alastor Moody.

Tras el farfullo y choques entre copas de cristal se hizo un gran silencio para dar paso a toda la atención hacía el hombre de larga barba blanca con lentes de media luna que extendió sus brazos como en la cena de bienvenida a Hogwarts. Todos los presentes prestaron atención y dejaron de hacer ruido para centrarse en el punto del escenario.

Muchos pares de miradas se posaron sobre las figuras en frente del gran escenario con cortinas blancas y un piso de caoba clara. Dio comienzo la reunión secreta... por que no era lógico que familias mortías estuvieran en una fiesta con mestizos nada más por que sí, seguramente debía de haber un motivo por el cual ambas razas convivían sin lanzarse imperdonables.

—_Bienvenidos señores y señoras, como todos aquí presentes ya me conocen los hemos invitado por que así como muchos estamos al tanto de que Lord Voldemort ha vuelto. Por eso mismo como ya observaron familias Mortífagas y mestizas están aquí reunidas es por el motivo de hacer un pacto y una orden secreta tras la ya existente Orden del Fénix—_todos prestaron más atención—_Esta fiesta se llevara a cabo con tal de que todos los presentes estemos de acuerdo en pactarnos mutuamente y cuando comience la Guerra acabar de una buena vez por todas con el Lord Tenebroso. ¡Yo se que algunas familias seguidoras del Señor Oscuro tienen miedo! ¡Pero aquí, yo Albus Dumbledore les aseguro una seguridad para toda su familia!—_los ojos del anciano brillaron mientras muchas familias oscuras aplaudían a las palabras del director de Hogwarts.

—_¡Entonces esta fiesta secreta se ha pactado como la Orden Secreta de Jen Rouse y yo Cornelius Fudge tengo el decreto y nombres de todos los integrantes de dicho pacto!—_esta vez el ministro intervino y más aplausos junto a algunos chiflidos en el salón se escucharon.

Severus Snape se colocó al frente llamando una vez más la atención de todos los presentes y poco a poco los aplausos menguaron hasta quedar en un silencio ensordecedor.

—_Yo propongo a que todos los alumnos dentro de la orden tomen clases de Oclumancia para protegeros de la mente poderosa del Señor Tenebroso. Pues tengo entendido como también testigo de que él utiliza Legeremancia para leerles el pensamiento. Propongo que todos aquí presentes me den autorización para impartirles clases una vez por semana en las mazmorras a las 22:00 PM—_pidió el sombrío profesor de pociones y entre familias conversaron. Una señora de cabello negro se levantó de su asiento.

—Yo Damaia Parkinson propongo que nuestros hijos si aprendan Oclumancia para que se protejan de la mente del Lord—todos aceptaron y en el documento apareció la tutoría de Severus.

—Pues bien ¡Qué comience el banquete!—terminó Albus mientras bajaba las escaleras del escenario y la música volvía a tocar.

De nuevo el hermoso salón se llenó de platicas y brindis. Tras unos momentos un delicioso banquete apareció en todas las mesas llenas, muchos se fueron al ataque de la comida. Las familias de Mortífagos estaban con un pesar menos ese nudo en la garganta de ser enviados a Azkaban después de la guerra se había ido. La tensión entre todas las familias de sangre pura desapareció y comenzó el ambiente alegre.

Varias parejas se levantaron a bailar pero en su mayoría eran los adultos pues había muy pocas parejas de jóvenes bailando. Hermione sonrió al ver bailar a Neville con Luna. Pero ella estaba aburrida y aun no estaba fuera del shock en el que entró al escuchar las palabras de su director. Observó como Ron se atragantaba con un pan y l sopa de espárragos que comía mientras que Fred y George hacían una pequeña broma.

¿Y cuándo llegaría Harry? Se estaba preocupando... pero el aburrimiento estaba más pesado que su preocupación por el chico azabache. Casi se caía de la silla pues sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar debido al aburrimiento que sentía en esos momentos, su madre ya la había notado sonriendo al ver a su niña dormirse.

—Ya vengo voy al sanitario—la mujer se levantó de su lugar para perderse entre las personas hasta que ninguna vista azul ni castaña se fijaran en ella para así escabullirse hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba cenando Dumbledore, al llegar el anciano la invitó a tomar asiento y ella aceptó sigilosamente, al oído le susurró unas palabras.

La sonrisa de Albus se hizo más grande tras escuchar los susurros de la madre de la mejor alumna de todo Hogwarts, y tras transmitir el mensaje el director se lo pasó a Minerva que sonrió emocionada.

—Espléndido—dijo la animago y con un movimiento de varita paró el movimiento de los instrumentos que se fueron levitando para descansar sobre unas sillas de terciopelo rojo oxido.

Algunas parejas que disfrutaban bailando del vals se molestaron y después se fueron a sentar a su lugar. Algunas de ellas se quejaron pero permanecieron de pie a esperar a que siguiera aquella balada.

Con otro movimiento de varita un gran componente de audio apareció al frente del escenario en donde tocaban los instrumentos, muchas familias oscuras se preguntaron que demonios era esa caja extraña que encendió al ponerse en posición. Pronto un fuerte sonido los hizo saltar de sus sillas y protestar por grotesco ruido. Hermione al borde del desmayo por sueño se levantó de su lugar por un brinco, sintió como toda la adrenalina le subía al cuerpo y le bajaba rápidamente.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó curiosa mientras veía como una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes se acercaba a ella corriendo.

—¡Vamos Hermione!—la jaló de la mano y corrió con ella al centro de la pista en donde muchas miradas se clavaron en ella, pronto chicas mestizas se fueron levantando para formar un gran grupo.

—Jessica ¿Qué haces?—preguntó la chica castaña, en verano había bailado con ellas algunas veces, pero esa canción si que la conocían. Hermione en ese baile era la capitana. Odiaba esas situaciones.

Penosa y muy, muy molesta comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción. Las demás le seguían como secundarias. La joven castaña en algunos pasos hacía movimientos robotícos con todo su cuerpo. Aun su rostro estaba sonrojado pero poco a poco comenzó a soltarse pensando que estaba en el gimnasio.

Bajó, subió, se movió y varios ojos masculinos se fijaron en ella mientras se movía agitadamente junto a las demás chicas que la acompañaban. Hubo una parte en donde cada una hacía un solo de movimientos rápidos para que todas alcanzaran a terminar. Hermione era la última... tras mover el cuello, hombros y piernas como robot en el último solo se dejó caer con las piernas abiertas y subiendo rápido para ser más francos la joven había realizado un Spleet. Muchas otras se hubieran caído pero ella tras ensayarlo muchas veces en sus clases lo consiguió y aun mas sorprendente realizarlo con vestido y tacos de aguja.

Muchos chiflidos y aplausos se escucharon tras ese magnifico movimiento y para finalizar la canción todas quedaron en flor de loto y Hermione al centro.

Más aplausos sonaron, la cara de Ron estaba completamente roja. Al momento comenzaba otra pero todas las chicas se retiraron a sus respectivos lugares.

—¿A poco me vas a decir a que la Granger baila mal?—preguntó un moreno cínico a su amigo que se mantenía frío como el hielo y sus ojos grises se clavaban sobre la figura de la leona. Se sorprendió ver a su padre aplaudir también y a su madre.

—No—contestó tajante.

—¡Vamos, Draco la sangre sucia se ha puesto buena!—exclamó pervertido Blaise y esto hizo molestar al rubio. Draco no entendía que era lo que su amigo le veía a esa horrorosa, Gryffindor y sobre todo sangre sucia.

Tras más bailes ahora de todos los jóvenes novatos la fiesta siguió finalizando casi a las cinco de la mañana, con algunos ebrios y otros ya desmayados por exceso de alcohol, como siempre para todos los Slytherin no podía faltar el whisky de fuego.

Pero sobre todo... ni el rastro de Harry Potter y Sirius Black...

Continuara... 


	2. Premios Anuales

Capítulo 2. Premios Anuales

Los gritos se escuchaban en la estación de trenes King Cross, en donde muchas personas abordaban el expreso muggle, pero en especial los jóvenes magos entraban bajo la torre del anden 9 ¾ , se veían varios baúles llevados por niños de todas las edades, un nuevo año en Hogwarts comenzaba al igual que el retorno del Señor Tenebroso.

El expreso partió como siempre puntual, a las once en punto sale para no regresar casi, casi hasta la noche del mismo día.

En los vagones de la parte de en medio se encontraba el trío dorado, Hermione estaba leyendo un libro mientras Crookshanks descansaba pacíficamente en sus piernas cubiertas por un jeans de mezclilla. A su lado se encontraba Ron hablando con Harry amenamente sobre el deporte más famoso... el Quidditch si como no para Hermione eso era aburrido por eso que mejor que leer un buen libro.

—Este año yo aseguró que los irlandeses ganaran el gran torneo—dijo Harry entusiasmado mientras Ron negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no Harry, seguirán ganando los búlgaros!—sus ojos azules se posaron enfurruñados hacía la castaña—Además por que esta el estúpido de Krum—terminó mientras el moreno de ojos verdes reía por los celos de su amigo.

—Como quieras... sigo diciendo que serán los irlandeses—se cruzó de brazos el moreno mientras que el pelirrojo iba a protestar.

Una chica de cabello rubio y cara de ángel soñador entró por la puerta del vagón posando su mirada en la leona que leía y el pelirrojo.

—Ron, Hermione la junta de prefectos esta por comenzar—habló Luna mientras los otros dos ascendían.

—Me voy contigo de una vez Luna—completó Hermione mientras dejaba al gato descansando en su lugar y el libro lo guardó dentro de su chaqueta.

Luna acompañó a Hermione a que se colocará el uniforme del colegio, además ella siempre era puntual con todo. La joven leona entró a los servicios del largo tren en donde se colocó como siempre una blusa blanca, medias a negro, zapatos negros, la falda gris, el suéter gris y en la parte de abajo este tenía franjas en rojo, amarillo el color de la casa de los leones. Luego se puso su capa que ondeó al momento de que ella salió.

Se encaminaron hacía el vagón de prefectos, se cruzaron con algunos chicos de la casa de la Ravenclaw, otros chicos de la casa Hufflepuff, otros cuantos de Gryffindor pero para su mala suerte a los Slytherin que en ningún momento dejaron de molestar a la leona que simplemente los ignoraba olímpicamente.

Al llegar al vagón esperaron a que los nuevos encargados de horarios acerca de prefectura llegaran y comenzara la reunión. Luna no paraba de hablar de hadas que comían el alma con solo mirarlas, siendo esas cositas tan bonitas pudiesen hacer eso. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Hermione fue la bella figurita de Campanita revoloteando al lado de Petter Pan. Pero por lo que contaba la rubia no era nada bueno esperarse eso.

Poco a poco los demás prefectos del año pasado comenzaron a llegar tranquilamente, pues por cada casa había tres prefectos.

Entraron los nuevos encargados de horarios y pidieron que se sentarán en los sillones que más bien parecía auditorio muggle, le gustó a Hermione pues el año pasado era como un salón de clases de su mundo.

Los prefectos de la casa Gryffindor eran Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly y Parvati Patil. De la casa del águila eran Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil y otro chico que ella no conocía, y de la casa de los tejones menos a esos chicos jamás los había visto en su vida, para terminar con la casa de la serpiente estaba Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott.

A todos les entregaron sus insignias de prefectura y las hojas con sus nuevos horarios, Hermione sentía que se moría ¿Qué pensaba McGonagall poniéndola de pareja de ronda con Draco Malfoy? Se preguntó muy molesta mientras se acercaba al encargado de horarios... debía ser un error. Pero al mismo tiempo también se levantaba el Slytherin pidiendo una explicación acerca de sus horarios de ronda...

—¿Qué significa esto?—ambas voces se escucharon mientras los ojos de los demás se centraban en ellos.

—Lo siento, no es mi culpa la profesora McGonagall me los entregó para dárselos. Cualquier queja les sugiero que lo hablen con ella llegando a Hogwarts—el chico moreno terminó mientras daba la junta.

Ahora si estaban jodidos ambos, pasar la noche de vela con tu peor enemigo, que más podía pasar ¿Qué compartieran habitación?.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cada quien se encontraba sentado en sus propias mesas, sobre las cabezas de todos las cuatro banderas estaban colocadas, al frente todos los profesores descansaban sentados en la gran mesa que tenían para ellos mientras como cada año la profesora McGonagall hacía la selección de niños a sus respectivas casas con la ayuda del Sombrero Seleccionador. Aquella selección de los niños de primero se tardó mucho pero sin embargo ni una mención sobre la Orden a la que pertenecían tanto hijos de Mortífagos como los hijos de muggles. Todos estaban en silencio y aparentaban que nada pasaba.

Tras terminar la selección Dumbledore se acercó y presentó al nuevo profesor de pociones al que muchos aplaudieron dando gracias a Merlín que Snape ya no daba esa materia. Ahora vendrían la elección de Premios Anuales de este año... algunos aseguraban ser ellos por sus notas e inteligencia pero nadie rebasaba la biblioteca andante de Hermione pues ella sacaba excelentes.

—Es hora de elegir a nuestros dos Premios Anuales de este año—anunció Dumbledore mientras todo el Gran Comedor quedaba en silencio.

—Estos dos alumnos durante todos sus siete años han sido prometedores, inteligentes, cumplidos, responsables y el año pasado sacaron un extraordinario en sus TIMOS—muchos aplausos se dieron en el salón—Ahora pido que venga al estrado Hermione Jane Granger y Draco Lucius Malfoy—la mesa de los leones festejó al igual que la de las serpientes pero menos estos dos últimos que tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

"_Yo y mi bocota, ¿Para qué hablé?" _

Gryffindor y Slytherin se acercaron al lado de ambos profesores mientras seguían los aplausos pero eran más fuertes y emocionados que en las casas vecinas que aplaudían pero muy poco.

Ambos regresaron a sus lugares tras echarse una mirada de odio bien impregnado en sus destellantes ojos y regresar a sus puestos e ignorarse olímpicamente hasta que vieran cual era su sentencia de muerte.

La cena comenzó, pero como siempre Ron atacó lo que se le puso en frente, para no ahogarse tomaba de vez en cuando un poco de jugo de calabaza, mientras Harry simplemente comía un poco de relleno con salsa de arandanos y tomaba también de vez en cuando jugo de calabaza. Y finalmente Hermione ella no tenía mucha hambre así comiendo solamente unas cuatro tostadas con mermelada y un chocolate. Eso era todo para su estómago.

—Mis condolencias Hermione—dijo un chico de Ravenclaw que la miró con pena y ella solamente asentía no estaba en condiciones para pelear.

Tras la cena muchos quedaron satisfechos y los nuevos prefectos tenían que conducir a los chicos de primero a sus dormitorios en donde dormirían puesto que la Sala Común eran para todos pero en las cuatro casas había niveles de dormitorio. Todos llevaron a sus pequeños niños a sus respectivas salas, pero menos los dos Premios Anuales que terminado la cena tenían que dirigirse a la oficina de Dumbledore, el viejo quería decirles algo.

Draco le pidió a Pansy que ella se encargará de todos los pequeños mocosos que estaban esperando ansiosos ser llevados a su Sala Común. El molesto se encaminó hacia la oficina del director, no tenía ganas de nada tan simple estaba le reclamaría al viejo por ponerlo con la leona que tanto detestaba ¡¿En que demonios estaba pensando Dumbledore, juntando a un león y a una serpiente? ¡Y estos eran Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy!.

Al llegar al pasillo que estaba alumbrado con las pocas antorchas se acercó a la figura del águila y mencionó alguna contraseña relacionada con los locos gustos del director, pronunció "pastel de limón, chocolate, gomitas dulces" hasta que dio con la contraseña de "Grageas de limón" que gran contraseña pero viendo que el viejo no cambiaría jamás decidió dejarlo pasar.

Subió en la escalera mientras esta ascendía en forma de espiral hasta toparse con la cálida oficina, en donde estaba su jefe de casa, McGonagall y el director. Pensando que Granger aun no llegaba se acercó hasta el grande escritorio de madera cubierto por muchos papeles y otras cosas pero sobre todo no podía faltar la copa de dulces que Dumbledore tenía.

—Me alegro de que nos acompañes Draco—dijo tranquilamente el director mientras se tocaba la larga barba blanca.

—¿Qué se supone que planea juntándome con esa sangre sucia?—azotó Draco su puño contra el escritorio pero jamás noto como un puñetazo se estampaba contra su mejilla izquierda.

—Por si no lo notaste hurón, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo de que ambos seamos Premios Anuales—continuó la joven castaña mientras simplemente Dumbledore sonreía ante tal osadía por parte de su mejor alumna-¿Sabes lo que significa estar contigo casi las 24 horas de día?—enfurruñada se sentó de nuevo en la silla en donde se había mantenido sin que la notara el rubio.

—Maldita sangre sucia—se acarició el lugar que al momento del golpe se había puesto rojo.

—Por favor jóvenes—pidió esta vez Minerva que los observó seriamente—como podrán observar ambos son los dos Premios Anuales de este año y tendrán que ser pareja en todo aspecto a excepción de salidas a Hogsmeade, serán pareja en bailes, proyectos y durante las clases—explicó la animago mientras los dos presentes se mataban con la mirada.

—Tanto la profesora McGonagall como yo, si vemos desperfectos entre ustedes me veré obligado a separarlos—terminó Snape—no sin antes aplicarles una sanción—a la chica castaña se le erizó el cabello al escuchar las arrastradas palabras del grasiento profesor ahora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Como se darán cuenta, todas sus pertenencias ya están en la Torre Norte de Premios Anuales—finalizó Minerva.

—Bien—terminaron la serpiente y la leona mientras se cruzaban de brazos molestos.

—Jóvenes la contraseña de su Sala Común es _Grageas Bertiboth—_sentenció McGonagall—Que pasen buenas noches—

Hermione y Draco salieron de la oficina del director emparejados, no tenían ganas de discutir pues sabían que si lo hacían terminarían lanzándose maldiciones y uno de los dos esa noche dormiría en la enfermería. Por eso decidieron calmarse un poco además aquel pacto entre Mortífagos y muggles era el no atacarse mutuamente, pues si no este quedaría disuelto mágicamente y lo que menos querían era que el pacto se rompiera por que si no el Señor Tenebroso ganaría esta lucha.

Cruzaron por el pasadizo de la Dama hambrienta y le dieron santo y seña para poder pasar, al salir del otro lado vieron su Sala Común en donde la pintura que custodiaba la entrada era la ninfa oscura quien les miraba interrogante pero estaba mirándolos asesinamente. Se acercaron poco a poco cada quien en sus pensamientos hasta que el retrato encanado les habló pidiendo contraseña.

Al entrar se asombraron por la grandeza de la sala, era aun o más grande que sus propias Salas Comunes. La mitad de la sala tenía adornos Gryffindor y en el techo un estandarte con un león, lo mismo era del otro lado solamente que en la repisa de cristal estaban los premios de Quidditch del Slytherin y sobre su cabeza estaba el estandarte de una serpiente. Arriba se veía el balcón en donde seguramente estaban las habitaciones separadas. Un piso más arriba estaba el baño que compartirían los dos si así lo deseaban.

Tenían una pequeña sala alrededor de la chimenea, tras los sofás estaba una pequeña mesita de estudios, sobre la mesa había dos plumas una de codorniz y otra de águila real. A mano derecha había un pequeño librero y Hermione observó a su gato dormir en frente de la chimenea. El ambiente era acogedor pero si evitaba a Malfoy a toda costa su estancia en ese lugar sería agradable.

Solamente le dirigió al Slytherin una mirada de soslayo antes de perderse en su habitación, al parecer era la correcta por que toda su habitación era como la de su Sala Común en Gryffindor solamente que aquí no tendría que convocar un hechizo silenciador para no escuchar a las cotillas de Lavender y Parvati. La habitación en si era bastante amplia, tenía también su propio baño, tenía un tocador en color madera oscura, un baúl en donde guardar su ropa para todo el año y la cama era bastante grande como para dos personas.

Recordaba que antes de entrar al colegio después de la reunión secreta, ella pidió autorización a Minerva y al director de traer consigo un aparato electrónico. Pues últimamente le había dado por escuchar música. Ellos le advirtieron que tal vez no serviría a menudo debido a que ella y el pequeño aparato se encontraban en un área demasiado mágica así anulando por completo la energía del pequeño aparato.

Sonrió al recordar la carta de aceptación de McGonagall y ahora si podría encender su pequeño mp3 cuando ella quisiera, sin ser molestada.

Comenzó a cambiarse el uniforme, se quitó todo y lo doblo para el día siguiente, se miró en el espejo del tocador y fue a sacar su pijama. Esta era un pantalón de seda en color lila y una playera del mismo color, también se colocó unas pantuflas de conejitos blancos y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con la mirada de Malfoy echada en el sofá leyendo quien sabe que cosas.

Bajó las escaleras, mientras colocaba los dos pequeños audífonos en sus oídos y encendiendo el aparato para que empezara a sonar. Tan solo vio que el rubio movía los labios tras una mueca de burla pero ella le regresó la sonrisa divertida respecto a que no escuchaba nada. Se encaminó a la cocina y preparo para ella una pequeña taza de té para así poder conciliar el sueño.

En unos pocos minutos el té estaba listo para llevárselo a los labios, Hermione regresó a la pequeña sala en donde Malfoy seguía leyendo esta vez sin siquiera interesarse por la presencia de la leona que se encaminó de nuevo a su habitación. Solamente escuchó como se cerraba su puerta.

Hermione una vez dentro de su habitación subió a todo volumen la música mientras acomodaba su uniforme y cuadernos en la mochila para el siguiente día. Llamó a Crookshanks y el gato contento subió corriendo las escaleras para entrar al cuarto de su ama y treparse en la cama no sin antes acomodándose en la almohada que tenía la chica.

—Buenas noches Crookshanks—el gato tan solo ronroneó y se acomodó para perderse en el sueño junto a su ama que apagó el pequeño aparato y lo colocó sobre su falda doblada.

Draco estaba desconcertado, en vez de que la castaña le contestara como esperaba tan solo le regresó la sonrisa divertida y se encaminó a la cocina por una taza de té. Eso lo dejó descolocado, pues primero se había burlado de su pijama y de sus pantuflas no sin antes agregar también su apodo favorito hacia la leona el sangre sucia pero esta ni siquiera lo tomó a pecho siguiendo su camino.

Dejó de leer el libro y lo dejó sobre el sofá para encaminarse también a su propia habitación, estaba cansado pero sería divertido ir a molestar a la castaña que seguramente estaba leyendo algún estúpido libro.

Sigiloso como la serpiente que era, abrió la puerta para encontrarse una gran melena esparcida sobre la almohada y un gato también durmiendo. Tubo que quedarse en silencio o contener la risa al ver a la chica dormir tranquilamente. Tan solo suspiró para cerrar la puerta y ahí atacarse de risa.

Al entrar a su habitación se cambió el pijama de color negro y se metió dentro de la gran cama, ni siquiera revisó si todas sus cosas estaban completas. Ya lo haría después ahora tan solo quería dormir pues mañana tendría dos horas de pociones con el nuevo profesor.

0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertaba tranquilamente, mientras se dedicaba a entrar al baño y ducharse rápido sobre el chorro de la regadera, cuando estuvo lista se colocó su uniforme para ir a su primera clase, al parecer aun era temprano por que ni un ruido se escuchaba abajo, pero que tonterías si ella ya no dormiría en su Sala Común, lo más seguro era de que Malfoy ya se hubiera levantado e ido para evitarla a ella a toda cosa. Con ese pensamiento bajó al Gran Comedor, antes de la clase vendría a recoger su mochila pues aun era bastante temprano pues al ver por la ventana apenas comenzaba a amanecer completamente, había muy pocos chicos por los terrenos por eso mismo.

Tomó su mp3 y lo guardo en la bolsa de su capa para después usarlo si era necesario, pero siendo alumna ejemplar no tendría problemas con usarlo en clases siendo que ella se sabía la mayoría de las respuestas preguntadas en clases.

Al pasar por el vestíbulo principal se encontró con el retrato de Percy el tuerto quien la saludó amigablemente, ella terminó de bajar las escaleras y entró al Gran Comedor, había muy pocos también. Ahí al fondo de la mesa Ravenclaw había un par jugando al ajedrez mágico. Otro par en Slytherin cuchicheaban y en su mesa tan solo encontró a Nevell con un libro de herbolaria.

Se sentó a su lado y el chico dio un salto por el pequeño susto que la Gryffindor le dio.

—Buenos días, Nevell—comentó ella mientras un cuenco de cereal aparecía en frente suyo. Al lado aparecía el cereal y la leche acompañados también de un zumo de naranja.

—Buenos días Hermione—comentó algo nervioso el chico castaño—¿Estas bien?—preguntó mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chica.

—Si, por que no he de estarlo—afirmó ella mientras se llevaba a la boca una cucharada de cereal.

—Ya sabes, por que tienes que vivir con Malfoy—dijo nervioso mientras Hermione reía divertida asustando al chico, pues pensaba que el rubio le había lanzado un hechizo.

—No, te preocupes Nevell se me cuidar sola—sonrió mientras comían ahora ambos entre platicas y risas por parte de los dos.

Poco a poco el Gran Comedor se fue llenando de estudiantes que se levantaban más tarde, entre ellos apareció la cotilla del grupo Ginny, Harry y Ron. El pelirrojo venía bostezando fuertemente mientras el otro tan solo se tallaba los ojos y la pelirroja venía platicando de quien sabe que cosas pero seguramente sería la cotilla número dos después de Lavender. Se sentaron lejos de ella pues no la habían divisado y habían comenzado a desayunar mientras el gran banquete se ponía en cada mesa. Los profesores también poco a poco comenzaban a llegar. Tomaban café de eso estaba segura Hermione pues cuando entraban al comedor tenían una cara de muertos en vida para después del desayuno brillaran despiertamente como siempre.

Hermione se molestó con ellos un poco pues ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de buscarla entre los alumnos que comían ahí. Más tarde les diría unas cuantas verdades pues ahora se encontraba en una divertida conversación con Nevell que también algunas veces le mostraba algunos tipos de plantas curativas que ayudaban a Madame Pomfry.

Draco poco después de escuchar suficiente bullicio en los pasillos decidió bajar pero no se encontró con Hermione en el cuarto, la ratona de biblioteca se había ido demasiado temprano dejándolo a él, no le tomó importancia y bajó a desayunar para encontrarse con Pansy, Blaise y Nott que estaba bastante callado el por que, siempre el castaño era así. Se sirvió un poco de cereal, se sirvió nubes de azúcar y un poco de zumo de calabaza para seguir mandándole a media chica miradas insinuadoras.

Poco después tenía dos horas de pociones con Slughorn, el nuevo profesor de pociones quien al parecer era muy amigo de esos detestables leones desde la noche pasada.

Se encaminó a las mazmorras en donde se cruzó con varios de su casa que le dieron su más sincero pésame por tener que vivir con la Gryffindor. Al llegar al salón se encontró con su compañera que estaba hablando ahora con San Potty y la odiosa comadreja que quien sabe que demonios seguía comiendo. Suspiró para que después llegará Theo y comenzaran a hablar tranquilamente.

Slughorn se veía tan ridículo siempre con su estúpido gorro de graduación en la cabeza y su larga capa color beige. Se veía tan gracioso, los invitó a entrar y los colocó pronto por parejas pero por ordenes de Dumbledore los dos Premios Anuales se sentaron juntos para empezar la clase.

Granger escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el profesor decía y lo que le agregaba a una poción bastante sospechosa pues, agregaba grisopos de sanguijuela y otros ingredientes que no conocía. Pues Snape siempre los ponía a hacer pociones efectivas para defenderse y siempre se mantenía ese ambiente pesado que el propio profesor dejaba salir haciendo una clase bastante pesada pero este explicaba de una manera en la cual todos participaban. Pronto terminó de hacer la poción y pidió a los alumnos que se levantaran de sus puestos y se colocaran en semi-círculo alrededor del caldero humeante. Poco a poco se fueron integrando.

—¿Quién me quiere decir para que es esta poción?—pidió Slughorn amablemente esperando a que alguien pasara. La única que levantó la mano fue Hermione...

—Es la poción de Amortentia—dijo ella segura mientras el profesor se ponía los anteojos pues era imposible que alguno de ahí supiera que era.

—¿Y para qué sirve la Amortentia, señorita Granger?—preguntó mientras Hermione se lamía los labios para empezar a hablar como toda una sabelotodo.

—La Amortentia funciona como un filtro muy poderoso de amor, quien la bebe se enamora profundamente de la persona que se la dio. Sin embargo también al olerla uno puede percibir el aroma de la persona que muy, muy en el fondo ama pero que no se ha dado cuenta—terminó Hermione mientras Slughorn boqueaba una y otra vez.

—Muy bien señorita Granger—pausó- ¿Nos puede decir que aromas percibe usted?—preguntó interesado.

Por su parte Ron esperaba que percibiera su aroma, siempre olía a canela y hierba buena. O a su vez olía a un poco de dulce de calabaza. Harry simplemente estaba interesado en lo que su mejor amiga olería.

—Esta bien—comentó ella algo nerviosa, se colocó frente al caldero humeante y comenzó a oler el humo que salía cálido, pasando por sus fosas nasales esta... pasaron unos minutos mientras que el profesor dudaba que lo pudiera hacer. –Yo por ejemplo huelo, un olor mentolado, fresco y es demasiado tentadora—dijo nerviosa mientras la cara de Ron se destrozaba al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

—Muy bien señorita Granger, 25 punto para Gryffindor—sonrió Slughorn satisfecho mientras Draco observaba de soslayo a Hermione y su raro descubrimiento aromático de la persona que muy escondida o lejos estaría de ser posible.—Muy bien, para mañana quiero 30 centímetros de pergamino con la deducción para que es especial la Amortentia a parte de lo que nos dijo la señorita Granger—

—Si—dijeron todos al unísono mientras salían poco a poco de Pociones, pues en realidad las dos horas pasaron tan rápido con esa clase tan divertida que nadie notó cuando las dos horas se pasaron tan rápido pero ahora tenían una tarea.

Al salir de la clase, Hermione decidió ir a la biblioteca pues Harry y Ron se fueron como alma que persigue el diablo. Eso la molestó más puesto que en toda la mañana ni siquiera le dirigieron la palabra, solamente la miraban pero no le decían nada. Primero en el desayuno ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de buscarla para tomar el almuerzo con ella, segunda en pociones de iban sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Salió de las mazmorras para dirigirse a la biblioteca que se encontraba en el segundo piso, su segundo hogar a parte ahora de su Sala Común. Guardó su libro de pociones y lo metió en su mochila, tenía un rato para su siguiente clase con Sprout, debía acomodar su libro y su nueva libreta pues esta vez en vez de utilizar tantos pergaminos decidió utilizar una libreta muggle. La forró de color azul y le colocó todos sus datos. Para terminar le colocó el plástico para proteger las pastas.

Se encaminó a su sección de libros, esta vez tomaría un libro de herbología para la siguiente clase. Agradecía que esa clase no la tomaba con Malfoy por que de verdad que era un fastidio; estaba de acuerdo que en Pociones no la molestó pero esa no era razón para que no aprovechara cualquier descuido de ella y se burlara el rubio hasta cansarse. Se colocó entre varias estanterías de libros que iban y venían, volaban entre sí y a lo muy lejos de la entrada estaba la señora Pince acomodando los pocos libros. Su lugar favorito estaba cerca de la Sección Prohibida, por ser alumna ejemplar podía entrar cuando ella quisiera.

Sacó el libro que buscaba y se sentó en la gran mesa, también de su mochila sacó su pequeño mp3 y colocó una canción brasileña que le gustaba, más al ver como se bailaba le causaba tentación pero todos los que estudiaban ahí no se atreverían a bailar con ella por ser la traga libros. Se colocó los pequeños audífonos en cada oído y subió el volumen al máximo y comenzó a leer pero era difícil no querer moverse al ritmo de aquella canción.

Draco estaba muy molesto, por culpa de Granger tenían que realizar 30 centímetros de pergamino acerca de esa poción. Donde podría encontrar la información suficiente era en la biblioteca, donde seguramente la muchacha estaría tragándose algún libro.

Buscó entre las secciones un libro de pociones que lo ayudará con la tarea de Slughorn, era el primer día y ya estaban dejándole tarea, menos mal que a penas era la primera hora y tendría a la siguiente Aritmancia. Por eso decidiría adelantar un poco para estar libre un rato. Rebuscó y rebuscó pero no encontraba un libro necesario para hacer la tarea.

—¿Joven Malfoy, que lo trae por aquí?—preguntó la señora Pince mientras acomodaba unos libros.

—Necesitaba un libro que me ayudara con la tarea de Pociones, necesito información sobre la Amortentia—pidió cortésmente a la profesora que le sonrió y se encaminó a buscarle el libro.

El siguió caminando por la gran biblioteca, había muy pocos alumnos ahí pues era el primer día. ¿Quién en su santo juicio se pasaría su hora libre en la biblioteca? Pues claro la única que estaría ahí sería la sangre sucia. Caminó hasta que vio una mata de cabello castaño y rizado moviéndose en ondas y su dueña moviéndose en la silla... se sintió cotilla pero miró su cara cuando esta la flexionó hacía atrás y tenía una cara de placer... parecía que Granger estaba experimentando un orgasmo, pues se relamía los labios sensualmente.

Parpadeó un par de veces y se acercó a ella para examinarla, movía las caderas bamboleándolas de derecha a izquierda sobre la silla, igual a sus hombros y todo su abdomen. Ella aun tenía los ojos cerrados y con ambas manos se levantó el cabello sensualmente para dejarlo caer de nuevo y volver a arquearse sobre la silla. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Hermione por su parte sentía como todo su cuerpo se liberaba de la poca tensión que sentía al poder bailar en secreto en las más escondidas repisas de la biblioteca, mientras escuchaba el ritmo caribeño parecía que su cuerpo se movía por inercia propia haciéndola llegar al éxtasis de relajación... amaba ese baile pues nadie mejor que ella lo podía bailar tan bien. En sus vacaciones de verano había ido a un gimnasio a bailar un poco aprendiendo mil bailes, también se había echo de tocar el violín y cualquier guitarra. Siguió moviéndose pero claramente sintió como una presencia se iba despavorida de ahí... sonrió pensando que era algún chico chismoso y se fue.

Draco al escuchar la voz de la señora Pince, salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el demonio. Estaba algo sonrojado y al tomar el libro salió casi corriendo de la biblioteca.

Continuara...


	3. Espiándose en secreto

**¡Hola!**

**Me he divertido mucho escribiendo este capítulo de verdad me ha gustado como me ha quedado el final, esperó que a ustedes también disfruten de él. Por cierto se me olvidaba algo importante, para los que sean fáciles de avergonzar o se les suba la sangre a la cara por lo que leerán les recomiendo que estén sentados todo el tiempo.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no pe pertenecen, pertenecen a su única y original autora J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente los tomó prestados para hacer de ellos una locura.**

**Advertencia: El capítulo de hoy contiene un poco de lime, si eres fan de ellos te recomiendo leerlo con palomitas de maíz a la mano xD.**

**Mis agradecimientos a mis únicos tres Reviews. En especial a:**

**Sasoriuchihadeidara, remy-pher y Star Acua.**

**Saludos**

**Negumi Uchiha**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3. Espiándose en secreto.**

El día había pasado sin problemas, pues en todo el día Draco no volvió a acercarse a Hermione en lo que restó de las clases que tenían juntos, aún estaba algo confuso por lo que vio en la biblioteca y la ratona ni cuenta se había dado de ello. Eso lo desconcertó completamente, estaba esa mujer desquiciada pero no podía decir que esos movimientos que ella hacía no lo aturdían más de la cuenta. ¡Pues claro que lo hacían! ¡Era hombre por el amor de Merlín!.

La Sala Común que compartía con la Gryffindor estaba vacía, adecuada para hacer los deberes pendientes. Comenzando con la redacción de pociones, sacó el libro que le dio Madame Pince en la biblioteca y así mismo salió echo una carrera. Ahora estaba concentrado haciendo los deberes... si mal no recordaba Vector le había dejado otra redacción para el día siguiente, en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas igual... ese estúpido retrasado del guardabosques también exigía demasiado. En Adivinación como siempre la profesora no les dejaba nada... una hora en donde cuchichea con Blaise. Y Adivinación una redacción para el día martes de la siguiente semana acerca de la levitación dormida, Snape había sido demasiado problemático también dejándoles buscar algunos ingredientes para preparar una poción de la verdad... claramente no podía ser _Veritaserum, _estaba prohibido que los estudiantes realizaran esa poderosa poción de la verdad. Por eso mismo harían otra parecida y casi tenían los mismos efectos.

No, estaba hasta el tope por que en si todas las redacciones las hacía en un rato, la chimenea calentaba tranquilamente la Sala Común que estaba adornada de los colores de su casa y la de la leona. Su mochila estaba botada en el sofá de terciopelo y una taza de té que salía de la pequeña cocina iba directamente hasta él.

No era difícil acabar en unas dos ó tres horas como máximo de eso estaba seguro, tomó la pequeña taza que levitaba hasta él y dio dos sorbos al humeante líquido que le tranquilizó la garganta al pasar caliente por ella. Se hizo el cabello para atrás y volvió a concentrarse en las redacciones, no por nada era Premio Anual... sus redacciones al igual que las de Granger eran perfectas.

Le dio por quitarse los zapatos y poner la capa en el perchero de caoba que tenía a un lado de la pequeña mesita, mientras movía los pies cubiertos por unos calcetines blancos, se concentraba en su tarea que solamente percibió como el horrible gato de la sabelotodo estaba ronroneándole mientras se embarraba contra sus pies.

—Quítate maldito animal—susurró asesino mientras el gato lo ignoraba y seguía en lo suyo, dejando pequeños rastros de pelos anaranjados en los pantalones negros del rubio.

El gato era igual o peor que su dueña, era necio como las desgraciadas mulas que no entendían hasta que les daban un fregadazo y comenzaban a andar, pero ni el gato con dos ó tres patadas se fue. Siguió ronroneando a Draco y este simplemente mejor decidió ignorarlo por que su mente tenía la intención de petrificar al animal pero sería fastidioso estar escuchando los reproches de la ratona.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba terminando ya todas sus tareas, tan solo pasó al Gran Comedor a tomar la cena para después seguir y acabar antes de que cerraran la biblioteca. Sonrió satisfecha mientras guardaba sus pergaminos, todos tenían la perfecta caligrafía y en la parte donde se anotaban los datos, perfecta caligrafía decía su nombre. Listo para ser entregado al día siguiente.

Al salir de la biblioteca se encontró con Harry y Ron que también trataron de huirle pero ella molesta les detuvo.

—¿Se puede saber que demonios les pasa a ustedes dos?—preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos ya cargando su mochila.

—A nosotros nada—contestó Ron tranquilo pues jamás entendía los cambios de humor de la castaña.

—¿Por qué ambos habéis estado evitándome todo el día?—preguntó ella de nuevo mientras Harry y Ron repartían miradas acusatorias.

—Lo sentimos Mione, pero en el desayuno no te vimos y pues en Pociones estabas con Malfoy y bueno... como explicarte Ron sé enfadó—dijo el moreno mientras Hermione solamente se reía y abrazaba a ambos.

—Bien, pero me deben para la primera salida Hogsmeade una cerveza de mantequilla ¿Vale?—

—¡De acuerdo!—sonrieron ambos mientras acompañaban a la chica a su dormitorio.

En el camino vinieron hablando de varios temas sin sentido, de lo que hicieron en vacaciones y todo por el estilo. También de que Ginny extrañaba a Hermione pero ella interiormente se alegraba de no tener que compartir cada noche con la pelirroja pues siempre la metía en malentendidos vergonzosos, hablaron sobre lo menos importante para Hermione... el Quidditch.

Entraron por el retrato del astrónomo y dieron la contraseña a donde los llevó al séptimo piso. Tan solo tenían que caminar y salir hacía las escaleras en donde se encontraba la torre norte de los Premios Anuales.

Se despidieron de la joven leona y ella le dio la contraseña a la ninfa oscura, sin rechistar el cuadro le permitió la entrada. Cuando entró a la Sala Común la sintió cálida. Una mochila estaba botada en el sofá compartido, unos zapatos acomodados perfectamente y la figura de un rubio estudiando tranquilamente. No le tomó importancia y subió a su habitación... por lo menos Malfoy no la había recibido con un insulto como era de esperarse.

Subió por las escaleras de caracol y entró a su habitación que en esos momentos estaba toda oscura pero por la ventana entraba la fresca brisa de los terrenos del colegio y la cortina escarlata danzaba con el poco aire que daba. Encendió las luces para que su habitación estuviera completamente iluminada, su gran cama estaba tendida lista para que ella se metiera a las cobijas. Pero aún no era el momento de dormirse... sacó los libros y pergaminos que no utilizaría al día siguiente y los acomodó en el pequeño librero que había en su habitación.

Ahora sí, se cambiaría su uniforme y lo pondría en el cesto de ropa sucia para que Dobby se encargara de lavarlo y colgarlo en algún perchero. La joven sacó de su baúl otro uniforme limpio y lo colocó en la silla en donde también colocaba su pequeño mp3. Cotilleó por su baúl pues había metido unos cuantos libros que quería leer en sus tiempos libres, sacó dos tomos de su novela favorita _"Romances y prejuicios" _pero algo más le llamó la atención, entre uno de sus jeans reposaba un pequeño cuadernillo como de unas cincuenta hojas y en la portada había una muñeca japonesa, la muñeca animada tenía el cabello rosa medio rizado tomado en dos pequeñas coletas que dejaban en parte mucho cabello suelto, en la frente tenía tres puntos rosas también y sus ojos eran del mismo color. La misma chica del dibujo traía un uniforme de instituto escolar color gris y ella sentada en una almohada. En la parte de arriba decía _"Lo mejor de Japón presenta: Girls Bravo"_ a un lado del título decía volumen uno.

Este estaba cerrado en su envoltura y en la parte de atrás decía lectura solo para mayores de dieciocho. Se sonrojó al ver el material o el librito que ella ni siquiera conocía de su existencia, estaba claro que cuando iba a sus clases de violín y guitarra observó un local en la calle llena de esos artilugios, muchas fotografías de caricaturas japonesas, había ahí en el local en la parte de afuera estaban también varios de esos libritos pero de diferentes dibujos. En la vitrina de abajo había figuras de estas mismas dibujadas en el papel, pero ella no se acordaba de haber comprado semejante cosa y menos aún teniendo dieciséis años.

"_¿Qué hago? Lo mejor es que lo guardé bajo llave o lo queme con un Incendio" _Se mordía el labio inferior mientras veía tentadora en leer o no el pequeño libro, tragó fuerte y lo hecho en su cama, su curiosidad era más fuerte que ella. Lo dejó ahí mientras ella se colocaba su pijama. Luego se acercó a su pequeño aparato y le quitó los audífonos para que pudiera escuchar la música sin que la asustaran al ser sacada de su sordez musical. En el día varios brincos asustados dio pues la alarmaban o simplemente llegaban tocándole un hombro.

Dejó el pequeño aparato sobre su uniforme mientras la canción sonaba y ella sentía la necesidad de liberarse. Sonrió un poco y empezó a moverse como anteriormente lo había hecho en la biblioteca. Ahora bamboleando sus pies en pequeños círculos y sus caderas de derecha a izquierda. Mientras flexionaba su cuello hacía atrás al igual que hombros y abdomen se movieran sensualmente. Tomó uno de los barrotes de soporte de la cama y bajaba mientras disfrutaba como su cuerpo olvidaba la tensión que sentía al ser molestada. Bajaba mientras se apoyaba con el barrote y la música del pequeño mp3 sonaba. Amaba esa canción, en el gimnasio donde iba a bailar de vez en cuando le mostraron que ese tono brasileño era sensual pero quitaba el estrés de maravilla dejándola como nueva y valla que si funcionaba. Siguió en lo suyo mientras se movía sin penas ni vergüenzas.

* * *

Draco había terminado por fin todas las redacciones, tan solo notó con desagrado de que el gato peludo de su compañera estaba echado durmiendo tranquilamente en sus piernas, el animal era astuto y consiguió subirse a dormir a las piernas del rubio. Este molesto trato de quitarlo pero el animal parecía una piedra pues no se movía para nada. En sí Crookshanks parecía contento durmiendo en las piernas del rubio que buscaba la manera de zafarse... se estiró él gato y bostezando se bajó de las piernas de Draco.

Crookshanks se dirigió a las escaleras de caracol seguido por Draco que iba directo a su habitación para cambiarse. Tenía ganas de dormir, estaba bastante cansado se la había pasado molestando a los mestizos que no eran parte de la orden secreta. Siempre era igual los molestaba llamándolos sangres sucias y estas se iban con la cabeza baja, en algunos pudo notar pequeñas lagrimas finas.

El gato volvió a estirarse antes de mover la puerta dejando una ranura que llamó la atención del rubio por el sonido caribeño que se escuchaba ahí. Era un acordeón lo que sonaba junto a las maracas, unos bongos y alguna mandolina. Sabía que esos sonidos pertenecían al caribe por que en alguna ocasión visitó América. Cotilla se acercó a ver mientras el gato parecía sonreír por la osadía de ver a su ama bailar.

Hermione se bamboleaba sensualmente mientras se movía libremente y siempre movía hombros y abdomen. Se apoyó contra un barrote de su cama y bajó lo más sexy que se pudo... su tensión se iba poco a poco conforme se movía... se acercó la joven a su cama y se echo mientas seguía moviéndose, pequeñas zancadas daba la cama mientras su ocupante la mecía al moverse tan sensualmente. Se acarició las piernas mientras la cantante de la canción seguía con su canción. Se relamió los labios y se levantó antes de que terminara la canción.

El animal anaranjado por fin entró a la habitación de la castaña, no sin antes embarrarse en las piernas de Draco. Este anonadado se metió a su habitación olvidando lo que había visto ¿Quién demonios era esa chica? ¿Qué había hecho con Hermione Granger?. Estaba de acuerdo que la joven estaba cambiada pero jamás lo admitiría; pues era una sangre sucia. Estaba de acuerdo con no insultarla o hechizarla por el pacto que tenían Mortífagos y muggles. Se fue a su habitación y se encerró para poder cambiarse tranquilamente; se quitó el uniforme votándolo en el suelo. Se colocó su pantalón de seda negra seguida del saco.

Al acostarse cerró los ojos y se perdió ante los brazos de Morfeo, unos minutos después Dobby entró a recoger la ropa del rubio echándola en la cesta de la ropa sucia, sacó el uniforme limpio y lo dejó en una de las sillas para que el rubio a la mañana no tuviera desastres al sacar todo. Limpió el pequeño elfo el poco polvo que había y con un tronar de dedos desapareció dejando todo limpio.

* * *

Hermione veía a Crookshanks contento, siempre era así pero ronroneaba mucho el pequeño animal. Lo acarició un poco y de su pelo anaranjado se desprendió el olor de la loción de su compañero, frunció el seño y salió de la habitación para ver en donde estaba. Observó desde arriba y todas las cosas del mencionando estaban ya acomodadas en el gran sofá. Sus zapatos seguían ahí al igual que la capa colgada, seguramente ya estaba dormido. Aprovechó para bajar a tomar un poco de té.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con Dobby quien se encontraba limpiando los pocos trastes usados ahí. Sonrió al elfo y este en seguida le dio su té sabiendo que la Gryffindor amaba tomar té antes de acostarse a dormir.

En la cocina se tomó tranquilamente el té mientras hablaba con la pequeña criatura que se divertía limpiando las cuatro pequeñas tazas que estaban ahí. Sencillamente la castaña no lo entendía ¿Cómo alguien podía ser feliz cumpliendo ordenes de alguien más? Eso si que era sadomasoquismo. Claro estaba que el elfo recibía paga por parte del colegio pues en casa de los Malfoy simplemente recibía el techo pues ni un galeón le daban por todo su trabajo, sin embargo, en Hogwarts recibía 15 galeones al día por su excelente trabajo.

—Bien, Dobby creo que me voy a dormir—sonrió mientras la pequeña criatura recibía la taza. Despidió a Hermione y la castaña se fue directamente a dormir.

Se echó en su cama mientras el gato ya tenía un buen rato durmiendo, ella se metió entre las cobijas y poco a poco fue conciliando el sueño hasta ser abrazada fuertemente por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Harry y Ron estaban cambiándose el pijama, mientras sabían que Hermione últimamente estaba algo rara. Bueno Ron y ella tenían absolutamente prohibido hablar acerca de la Orden Secreta de Jen Rouse por el bien de Harry y Sirius. Pero tan rápido el pelirrojo se olvidaba de ello que ni siquiera se le ocurría pensar en la orden. Pero Hermione estas vacaciones de verano había regresado... como decirlohabía regresado algo rara, pues a muy a pesar de Ron la chica estaba algo cambiada, ahora veía que se ponía solamente un poco de brillo labial. Y en la fiesta de Jen Rouse había demostrado lo mucho que había cambiado, sin embargo Harry ya había notado el cambio.

—¿Has notado algo raro en Mione?—preguntó el moreno de ojos verdes.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, creí que eran alucinaciones mías, pero con tu pregunta me doy cuenta de que no—le responde Ron.

"_Ahora que me doy cuenta, hoy que fui a la biblioteca ahora si por un libro la vi bailando algo raro en la silla. Como decirlo bailaba de manera insinuante ¿Qué hizo Hermione en vacaciones?"_

—Bueno yo la veo algo rara—insistió el moreno mientras Ron trataba de callarse.

—¡No sé a que te refieres!—si Harry no se callaba terminaría diciéndole acerca de la secreta orden. El pelirrojo estaba tratando de zanjar el tema pero su moreno amigo no se daba por vencido.—Además dice mi mamá que ella se quita el estrés—

—Bueno si tu mamá lo dice, debe de ser ¡Al fin y al cabo ella también es mujer!—resignado—por cierto Ron ¿Hiciste tus deberes de mañana?

—¡Demonios Harry!¿Por qué no me lo recordaste ya mañana en la clase?- responde con ironía al momento en que busca el pergamino en donde comenzar a escribir lo de Slughorn.

Harry sonríe al ver la desesperación y nerviosismo de su amigo, apiadándose de él decide ayudarlo.

Sin embargo siente que su querida hermana Hermione esta rara. Trataría de averiguarlo al día siguiente, primero se enfadaba con ellos y luego los abrazaba dulcemente... seguramente era cosa de mujeres. Tomó su libro de pociones y comenzó a leer para dictarle al pelirrojo algo que ayudara aunque fuera para sacar "Mejorar las expectativas".

—¡OH! Harry vamos, no seas malo y déjame a mí leer tus respuestas—pide insistente ante la negativa del chico.

—Si te lo doy, se darán cuenta de que copiaste—responde firme.

Ron se dio por vencido acatando la lectura del moreno termino prontamente su tarea, yéndose ambos por fin a descansar.

* * *

Hermione escuchaba el caer del agua de la regadera, a pesar de que el baño estaba un piso arriba podía escuchar perfectamente como las pequeña gotas se estrellaban contra el piso de azulejo blanco. Estaba perezosa, mientras se restregaba los ojos observó a Crookshanks dormir tranquilamente junto a ella como siempre hacía el pequeño animal. Sonrió y se levantó a acomodar sus cosas para el día de hoy. Viendo que el baño de ambos estaba siendo ocupado, prefirió entrar al suyo. Se quitó su pijama y al quedar desnuda se metió bajo el chorro de agua tibia que la despertó por completo, tomó su shampoo con olor a rosas y moras, comenzando a tallar su melena castaña hasta que esta hizo muchísima espuma.

Se restregaba los ojos debido a que un poco de espuma se había metido en sus ojos haciéndolos arder un poco. Al quitarse la espuma siguió con su cuerpo hasta que ella quedó completamente limpia. Se enredó a una toalla y salió escurriendo agua de sus bucles castaños. Crookshanks de alguna manera se había ido dejando otra pequeña rendija abierta, al mismo tiempo el rubio bajaba del baño con una toalla a color verde, sus cabellos mojados le cubrían sus grises ojos y el agua sobre su pecho firme le daba un toque sexy, vio al gato que salía pomposo de la habitación de su dueña y fue a embarrársele en sus piernas mojadas... el gato parecía querer decirle algo.

El rubio trataba de alejarse del molesto felino, poco a poco iba retrocediendo, su espalda topo con la puerta entre abierta, sin querer piso la cola del minino y este soltó un estruendoso maullido, provocando que cayera de espaldas contra la puerta para terminar en el piso. Ante la atenta mirada de la dueña de la habitación, quien también se encontraba cubierta solo con una corta y finísima toalla el cruzar sus miradas provoco en ambos bochorno, y el rubor se agolpo violentamente en las mejillas de ambos.

Sin siquiera decirse nada, Draco se levantó casi corriendo y dio un fuerte portazo al cerrar su puerta. "Nota, matar a ese estúpido gato" pensó y comenzó a vestirse, tratando de olvidar lo que vio. Además seguramente al salir ya listo... Hermione lo golpearía.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, al salir de su habitación esta se encontraba cerrada y prefirió irse lo más pronto posible de ahí si no se quería morir a manos de la ratona de biblioteca. Pasó su mano por su cabello húmedo y se encamino directo al Gran Comedor.

Al llegar se encontró con Blaise y Pansy, la mencionada se fue sobre los brazos del rubio haciéndolo molestar.

—Pansy, quítate—ordenó mordaz mientras la pelinegra ni le hacía caso y seguía colgándose de su cuello.

* * *

La castaña se aseguro que la puerta estuviese cerrada, retiro la toalla de su delicado y perfecta figura para cubrirlo con el uniforme cotidiano, se colocó la ropa interior esta vez siendo azul cielo seguidos de la blusa, medias negras, falda, corbata, zapatos, chaleco y la capa. Recordó devolver tan bochornoso libro al baúl, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su primera clase. Deseando no encontrarse con el narcisista rubio. Tomó sus últimas pertenencias y salió por el retrato de la ninfa oscura que poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la presencia del rubio y de ella.

* * *

Harry luchaba por despertar a su amigo quien seguía placidamente dormido. Y pensó en una forma de despertarlo y lo llevo a cabo.

—Ron, Mione esta desnuda en el corredor de la habitación—gritó cerca del oído al pelirrojo, quien como resorte abandono su cálida y suave cama.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó no pero de vergüenza si no de molestia, el moreno lo había engañado. Bostezó sonoramente y se comenzó a vestir, tenía un sueño terrible pero si no llegaba a Transformaciones seguramente McGonagall lo convertiría en una copa de vidrio. Al atravesar los pasillos, en uno de ellos pudieron ver a Draco con Pansy colgada de su cuello... y el rubio rojo, pero del coraje ya que por más que intentaba quitársela de encima, esta parecía como si hubiera nacido pegada a él.

Draco trataba de quitarse de encima a la pelinegra pero esta insistía... necesitaba soltarse odiaba que Pansy se pusiera así de pegajosa y empalagosa.

—¡Qué me sueltes maldita seas Pansy!—exclamó molesto el rubio por fin soltándose, ya no había podido terminar de desayunar por que la chica quería darle de comer en la boca.

—Es que ya casi no pasas tiempo conmigo Draco—dijo ella mientras se aferraba más al cuello del rubio—¡Pasas demasiado tiempo encerrado en tu torre con esa sangre sucia!—chilló molesta y por fin el rubio se soltó.

—Sabes Pansy, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar jodiendo a esa sangre sucia—terminó y su capa ondeó al caminar rápido y alejarse lo suficiente de la pelinegra.

—¡Pero Draco!—la joven chilló de nuevo mientras el joven rubio se quedaba quieto, volteó poco a poco para encarar los negros ojos de Pansy que al momento vieron terror al encontrarse con un Draco Malfoy molesto.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos insultarnos entre nosotros, lo he hecho y tu también. Más te vale que nadie de la orden te escuche—sentenció el rubio mientras se pasaba una mano aristocráticamente por su cabellera.

—¡Draco! ¡No me trates así!—pidió casi llorando la pelinegra mientras seguía al Slytherin que se iba molesto a su clase de Transformaciones, si mal no recordaba tenía clase con los odiosos Ravenclaw y Gryffindor con la profesora jefa de casa de los leones, era odioso encontrarse con San Potter y la comadreja, ya no podría insultarla tan a menudo debido a lo mismo por el pacto. Pero mejor así una Gryffindor menos que soportar la sabelotodo de Granger a esa hora tenía Herbología con Spraut.

Pedía a Merlín que la castaña no llegara a golpearlo por que todos se burlarían de él y no soportaría que su orgullo Malfoy fuera pisoteado por la castaña, aunque fuera su compañera de cuarto no le daría el gusto de verlo con su orgullo pateado hasta el fondo.

* * *

Hermione estaba lista para salir, pero volvió a recordar el pequeño librito ¿Se moriría si lo leía? Tragó fuertemente saliva y sacó el librito con advertencia, le quitó el plástico que lo protegía y lo escondió entre sus demás libros. En su hora de Historia de la Magia con Binss lo leería tras camuflajear de negro para evitar miradas curiosas.

Lo sacó de su baúl y dejó comida para Crookshanks, el animal se lo agradeció moviendo mininamente la cola y empezó a comer. Lo primero que hizo fue ir al Gran Comedor a tomar el desayuno. En el camino se encontró con Ginny, muy en secreto odiaba que la pelirroja fuera tan metiche o mejor dicho cotilla.

—¿Mione, que vas a desayunar hoy? Sabes, estoy a dieta pues quiero que los chicos comiencen a fijarse en mi—hablaba y hablaba sin parar, la castaña ya se estaba mareando de que a la chica no le parara la lengua.

—Creo que solo beberé un jugo_—"porque si permanezco demasiado tiempo a tu lado me volveré loca" _pensaba mientras veía de reojo a su acompañante—Es que voy tarde y tengo clases—le sonríe forzadamente

—Vale, nos vemos después—dijo la pelirroja mientras veía como su amiga se metía a la túnica unas galletas de miel y se tomaba un jugo de naranja.

Hermione caminaba ya con el libro entre las manos, era curiosa, le sudaban sus dos manos al sostener el pequeño libro. Tragó fuerte y comenzó a leer, tranquilizándose por el momento de solamente ver a un chico golpeado por otra chica en una escuela.

Suspiró aliviada mientras iba leyendo los pequeños diálogos entre personajes en la primera página. Se aseguró de ponerle el camuflaje negro y empezó a leer mientras se dirigía a la clase de Spraut, Neville se encargaría de ayudarle con la herbolaria si tenía problemas cosa que era muy poco probable.

Salió a los terrenos de la escuela en donde no prestó atención ni siquiera a Hagrid que la saludó, ella se dirigió al invernadero 3. Más su cara paso de un tono piel a un rojo violento mientras sus ojos eran por así decirlo manipulados por un _Imperio_ hacía el librillo. Su cara ardía mientras seguía leyendo y eso que a penas era el principio, cambió a la siguiente página en donde la chica de cabello rosa estrujaba al chico contra sus grandes pechos redondos, y peor aún estaba desnuda solamente en calzoncillos la chica.

Pasó por el puente colgante para ir a los invernaderos en donde estaría en clase, al fin y al cabo era temprano. Siguió leyendo mientras chicos la veían interesados ¿Qué era lo que afectaba a la Premio Anual tan mordazmente? Prefirieron callar mientras esta avanzaba sin prestarles atención.

Se aseguraría de guardar muy bien su pequeño libro ni siquiera sabía como demonios había llegado ahí pero ahora comenzada la lectura no pararía hasta terminarlo, pasó de página al índice en donde vio que eran veinte capítulos, su sonrisa se ensanchó pero al llegar guardó velozmente el librito. Se aseguró de ponerle un hechizó ocultador para que nadie se pusiera a leer sus cosas... ¡La tomarían como una pervertida! Y ella no era de esa manera, simplemente que la curiosidad era más fuerte que su misma voluntad.

Al entrar a clase se encontró con todos los Hufflepuff y algunos pocos Gryffindor que compartían esa clase con los tejones, se sentó al lado de Neville que le entregó su material de trabajo para ese día. Consiguiendo como siempre 30 puntos para su casa, ella jamás podía faltar a su casa sin darle puntos.

Estaba ansiosa por poder seguir con la pequeña lectura, a penas había conseguido leer las tres primeras pequeñas páginas, por que si no gritaba de frustración o de vergüenza no continuaba, estaba como decirlo... interesante pero demasiado pervertido, ella jamás había leído algo como eso... su cara se encendía cuando cambiaba de imagen y se encontraba viendo a la chica que por nombre del tomo decía Miharu, se desnudaba en frente de muchos chicos del colegio y siempre abrazaba a su compañero o amigo. Según decía el chico tenía alergia a las chicas. Eso sería genial si Draco Malfoy sufriera de lo mismo, sería mejor. ¡Lo peor de todo, es que el pequeño libro ni siquiera tenía censura! ¡Había visto, pechos y miembros en las pocas páginas que había leído y ya quería morirse! ¡En especial sería su fin si le confiscaran su lectura!

El pobre Neville trató de llamarle pero la chica salió casi corriendo del invernadero a quien sabe donde dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Estaba rara esos días, además luego, luego que se dio la hora de terminar sacó de su mochila un librito negro y se fue rápido seguramente a leerlo.

Hermione se alejó lo suficiente y se echó bajo la sombra de un árbol para seguir con su pequeña lectura, se sentía sospechosa e insegura de seguir leyéndolo pero era demasiada la curiosidad que por fin dejó la tensión y comenzó la lectura en donde se había ido.

_Miharu era una chica algo descuidada, desde siempre su hermana la había cuidado desde la partida de sus padres a Júpiter, desde entonces ambas hermanas vivían juntas en una gran mansión. La joven de cabello rosado vivía en un planeta en donde no había casi hombres, estos eran demasiado escasos y los pocos que llegaban de sorpresa eran disputados casi a guerras por todas sus habitantes._

_Sin embargo cuando se fue a la Tierra con Kohaku ella se sentía diferente. Estaba con alguien que ella quería, un amigo que la quisiera por como era realmente una joven chica de quince años._

_Tras una semana de vivir con el chico esta tenía que también asistir al colegio con su acompañante. _

—_Kohaku-kun ¿Cómo se pone esto?—preguntó la chica de tres lunares en la frente, estaba con las piernas abiertas, las calcetas una más alta que la otra. Las bragas de conejitos se veían. El sostén ni siquiera lo traía puesto. La camisa del colegio la tenía a medio poner dejando a la vista sus enormes pechos. Sus pezones estaban rosados pálidos mientras el joven de cabello azul trataba de no sonrojarse._

—_Por favor, Miharu-chan n-no es b-bueno que e-estés a-así si llega Ale—una joven de pechos grandes, cabello castaño, piel bronceada llegó para recogerlos como siempre. Pero al ver al chico ahí sonrojado y a Miharu casi desnuda..._

_Unos golpes y gritos violentos se escuchaban tras las paredes de esa casa._

Fue sacada de su lectura y sus dibujos para encontrarse con la mirada de Harry y Ron que desde hacía un buen rato se encontraban buscándola arduamente. Ella frunció un poco el seño y cerró el librito de cuero mientras esperaba a que el pelirrojo o el pelinegro hablaran, pero nada hacían solamente se quedaban mirando como idiotas.

—Hola chicos—dijo calmadamente mientras sonreía al mismo tiempo de que ellos lo hacían.

—Hola Herms—dijo Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado, observó que Hermione aferraba fuerte mente el librito—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó curioso mientras la chica lo escondía entre su túnica. Se sentía mal por no poder mostrárselo a Harry pero era ahora su secreto.

—¿Hermione, que demonios es eso?—preguntó curioso Ron mientras trataba de quitarle el pequeño libro, pero la leona siendo astuta se alejó de él.

—Es secreto—terminó mientras ahora los tres entablaban una conversación divertida como todos los años anteriores.

Harry le susurró al oído y ella asintió _"Quiero ver ese libro"_ mientras Ron hablaba de Quidditch la castaña respondió _"Esta bien, pero no se lo muestres a Ron, lo he encontrado en mi baúl de pertenencias" _

Estaban ambos ansiosos por que Ron terminará de hablar para que pudieran ver el pequeño libro, sin embargo esto no sucedía. El pelirrojo seguía hablando de lo maravilloso que era el Quidditch. Ellos asentían y en algunas ocasiones Harry intervenía haciendo rabiar un poco a su pecoso amigo pelirrojo pero seguían en conversación, la leona en ningún momento dijo algo pues ese deporte no le gustaba para nada.

A lo lejos divisaron una cabeza negra y una cabeza rubia rizada que se acercaban corriendo, Harry y Hermione sonrieron al ver como venía corriendo Lavender esa chica si que era problemática pero sabía como cerrarle a Ron la boca por algunas dos o tres horas, la chica le comía los labios a besos algunas veces dejándole los labios súper hinchados o a veces rotos.

—¡Mi querido, Ro-Ro!—gritó desde lejos la rubia mientras el pelirrojo volteaba embobado a la rubia. El pelirrojo gustaba mucho de Hermione pero Lavender era otro asunto, le fascinaba esa chica caprichosa.

—Lav- Lav—dijo tontamente el pelirrojo mientras Harry y Hermione por atrás se sonreían cómplices. Esperaban a que la rubia se llevara al pelirrojo, pero por dentro la castaña se rompía en mil pedazos cada vez que veía al Weasly besarse con esa rubia, estaba de acuerdo le gustaba su amigo y lo quería como tal pero este ni cuenta se daba por estar besándose como animal con la rubia insoportable.

El moreno de ojos verdes sintió como todo el cuerpo de su "hermana" se ponía completamente tenso de la furia que sentía al ver como la rubia atrapaba los labios de Ron en un apasionado beso. La tomó por la mano mientras poco a poco Hermione sentía las lagrimas caer por su rostro, no podía permitirse llorar de celosa. Era un estúpido Ron y él no merecía sus lagrimas de dolor.

Ron en ningún momento volteó a despedir a sus amigos y con la rubia se fue caminando de la mano dejando a Padma sola en busca ahora de su hermana Parvati.

Cuando Harry y Hermione estuvieron completamente solos la castaña se abalanzó sobre los brazos de su moreno amigo, llorando de amargura por no poder hacer nada al respecto; su orgullo jamás se rebajaría a decirle a Ron que ella lo amaba por que jamás lo aceptaría su orgullo de león, prefería mil veces pelear con él y con todo el mundo que rebelar sus sentimientos que seguramente jamás serían correspondidos por cierto pelirrojo.

—Hermione, tranquila—pidió Harry mientras acariciaba la coronilla de la chica.

—Es que es un estúpido Harry—sollozó—¿No ve todo el daño que me hace?—preguntó casi en una suplica.

—Olvídalo, un día tú lo olvidarás y él se arrepentirá de no haberte apreciado más—dijo consolador Harry pero al poco tiempo para hacer sonreír a la chica le dijo en un pequeño susurro—Más te vale que no sea de Slytherin, por que a él lo mató y después sigues tú—comentó fraternalmente mientras estrechaba más a la leona.

—Gracias, Harry—se limpió los pocos lagrimones que insistían en salir, pero su corazón estaba mejor, claro que dolía pero las palabras consoladoras del moreno funcionaban perfectamente.

—¡Ahora jovencita muéstreme ese libro, que tan sospechosa la tenía!—imitó Harry la voz de la profesora McGonagall haciendo reír a Hermione.

Sonrojada sacó el pequeño libro de su túnica, estaba nerviosa por mostrarle a su mejor amigo el pequeño libro que encontró en su baúl, seguramente pensaría que ella era una pervertida con P mayúscula. En cuanto Potter comenzó a leer la primera página estaba divertido pero en cuanto pasó la página sus pupilas se destilaron al igual que sus pómulos se sonrojaron violentamente. Hermione se tapó la cara con ambas manos, pero dejando ver por una rendija de sus dedos observó ahora como su mejor amigo leía al igual que ella sospechosamente por tratar de que no lo descubrieran, pero sin embargo su rostro seguía encendido.

Creyendo ella que ya era suficiente le quitó a Harry el libro, él seguía sumamente sonrojado pero de pura vergüenza de estar leyendo eso. ¿Qué diría Sirius si lo viera leyendo eso? Seguramente se burlaría de él y comenzaría a hacerle bromas acerca de que era un pervertido. Pero curioso como todo Gryffindor peleó el pequeño libro con camuflaje y siguió leyendo pero ahora en compañía de Hermione.

"_Harry, eres un fisgón. ¿Ahora como te voy a quitar el libro?" _

"_¡OH! Hermione Jane Granger... __¿Qué demonios es esto?"_

Pasaron a la siguiente página, mientras leían estaban completamente rojos mientras observaban atentamente. No era que ellos no supieran que era el sexo pero verlo en caricaturas japonesas demasiado reales era vergonzoso y sin pudor pues como anteriormente Hermione había visto el pequeño libro no tenía censura.

Harry llegó a la página en donde la castaña se había quedado inicialmente antes de que la interrumpieran.

—Harry, me tengo que ir. Tengo Pociones con Slughorn—se disculpó la chica mientras se levantaba y sacudía la tierra de su túnica.

—¡OH! Hermione préstame tu libro—sonrió—Creo que por primera vez comenzare a leer—la chica le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—No Harry, te lo pueden quitar y yo quedaría perjudicada por ti—sonrió acusadora—¿Qué dirían si le confiscan a una Premio Anual un libro como ese?—sonrió una vez más antes de echar a andar por el verde pasto de los terrenos de vuelta al interior del castillo.

* * *

Llevaba ya un buen rato en la biblioteca leyendo un libro acerca de las Artes Oscuras. Se sentía morir, el tan solo recordar la cara del Señor Tenebroso le daba pánico, no quería convertirse en Mortífago. Quería seguir siendo una persona libre, su padre le había mandado una carta con las especificaciones del mago oscuro. Su padre tras un hechizo envolvente escondió el escrito tras esas palabras de iniciación.

—_Revela tus secretos—_apuntó a la carta que en una caligrafía lo bastante admirable y aristocrática. Sus manos le sudaban, aún recordaba los tres crucios que le mandó su tía tras no contestar a la pregunta de su Lord. Tragó espeso y comenzó a leer la pequeña carta. Le había llegado después de Aritmancia con Vector.

_Querido Draco:_

_El Señor Tenebroso tiene ordenes especificas que después de que el año termine te pondrá la marca tenebrosa para que pertenezcas pronto a sus filas. Créeme hijo, yo no quiero que tu pertenezcas a esta bola de sucios asesinos. En otra ocasión hubiera estado orgulloso de que entraras a las filas del Señor. _

_Sin embargo, tienes una misión importante antes de la iniciación, el problema es que tienes que introducir a los Mortífagos al colegio. Te sugiero que le comuniques esto a Dumbledore, él sabrá que hacer._

_Tú madre te manda saludos Draco, cuídate. _

_Un saludo, de tu madre y mío._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Guardó la pequeña carta en su túnica listo para salir a su siguiente clase, si mal no recordaba le tocaba Pociones y aún peor se tenía que sentar con su compañera. Se mordía la lengua para no decirle su apelativo favorito, si no todo el pacto quedaría disuelto y pues él sinceramente quería seguir siendo el Casanova del colegio, él era el hijito de papá, era el niño rico, niño malo y no quería convertirse en un asesino. Estaba claro que podía molestar a Potter pero otra era que ya no podía molestar a Granger o a la comadreja.

Sin embargo, Crabbe y Goyle si podían molestarlos a los tres pues sus padres tanto como ellos eran demasiado bocazas y revelarían el secreto de la orden a parte de la del Fénix en donde Black y Potter actuaban jamás imaginando acerca de su nuevo pacto.

Comenzó a caminar hacía la planta alta pues Snape no quiso dejarle su despacho al nuevo profesor. Sin embargo, aunque jamás lo aceptara le gustaban las clases sin regaños de su profesor, subió las escaleras que antes pertenecían a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero que ahora era Pociones. En el camino se topó con Theo que solamente lo saludó con un gesto y siguió subiendo escaleras hasta llegar, en donde ya estaban los Gryffindor y Slytherin, tenían que aparentar los de la orden para no levantar sospechas pero los que no pertenecían tenían toda la libertad de molestar al bando de los leones. A lo lejos del salón divisó a Zabinni quien se encontraba platicando tranquilamente con Pansy, seguramente la pelinegra seguía molesta por lo de la mañana pero a él eso que le importaba, de vedad le daba igual lo que su compañera hiciera. Él no era de su propiedad.

Se sentó en su puesto hasta adelante, en donde la mochila de su compañera la leona ya estaba acomodada tranquilamente sobre el pequeño banco de madera. Miró por unos instantes para identificarla y la vio hablando con Katie Bell.

—Señorita Granger, hágame el favor de recoger la tarea—pidió Slughorn saliendo de su despacho que se encontraba en lo más alto del salón de clases.

—Claro—sonrió la leona para comenzar a pedir los pergaminos de 30 centímetros a cada uno de los que estaban ahí en la clase, pasó por el lugar de Seamus Finnegan, Ernie McMillian, Parvati Patil y otros de su casa. También pasó por el lugar de Theodore que en ningún momento le contestó desagradablemente, el lugar de Pansy que tampoco contesto nada. Al llegar a su puesto junto a Draco, se tardó unos dos minutos en sacar de su mochila el pequeño pergamino enrollado perfectamente y atado con un listón rojo óxido. Le puso al rubio mala cara y extendió su mano para que este le diera su pergamino, sonrió arrogante mientras se lo daba y ella seguía recogiendo.

Tras unos minutos de recolectar cada tarea del salón, se los dejó al profesor en el escritorio. El mencionado con un movimiento de varita guardó todos los pergaminos en un estante de madera recién comprado seguramente pues la madera brillaba como cuando era salida de su fábrica.

La pequeña clase comenzó, claramente con las platicas de los alumnos que disfrutaban casi al cien por ciento Pociones, el nuevo profesor se encargaba de hacer de la clase divertida mientras los alumnos aprendían. En parejas se sentaron prácticamente para hacer el trabajo de ese día, aprenderían a hacer un filtro de amor, como identificarlo y como revertirlo. Por ordenes de todo el profesorado tanto como de Dumbledore, los Premios Anuales compartirían trabajos en equipo siempre que fuera necesario, McGonagall exigía que a la hora de Transformaciones se sentaran juntos y trabajaran juntos. Y eso que a penas era la primera semana de clases, ya se comenzaban a fastidiar. Snape hacía la excepción de dejar sentarlos por separado pero las demás siempre juntos.

Slughorn repartió la hoja con los ingredientes que necesitaba la poción, a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Sin embargo, Harry ni siquiera Ron estaban en esa clase con ella, sus horarios esta vez los cambiaron. Antes tenían los tres las mismas clases sin embargo ella por ser Premio Anual tenía que compartir con Malfoy todas las clases posibles. Hermione tras una pelea con Malfoy ella se resignó a ir por los ingredientes hacía los estantes. Sacó una hoja afrodisíaca, dos gotas de reacción, sacó aconito y otras pociones que ayudarían en ello.

—Bien, una vez que tienen todo lo de la lista en sus manos. El filtro debe quedar en un color rosa pastel brillante con unos destellos _lilas—_todos asintieron mientras el profesor anotaba en la pizarra todos los pasos a seguir—Tienen una hora—pidió mientras varios calderos del mismo tamaño comenzaban a levitar de un estante a cada mesa.

Hermione viendo las instrucciones del preparamiento del filtro añadió las gotas del amor y otras cosas. Draco por su parte hecho perezosamente la hoja afrodisíaca y comenzaron a mover los dos. Conforme esta vez el rubio movía el interior del caldero, la castaña añadía las dos porciones de aconito... mientras poco a poco el filtro comenzaba a tomar un color _verde y lila _mezclados entre sí, al mimo tiempo comenzaba a salir un pequeño humo del mismo color mezclado conforme seguían vertiendo y moviendo comenzaba a salir un aroma a moras.

Por otra parte a Goyle y Pansy no les iba muy bien, su poción estaba tomando un color marrón oscuro mientras esta burbujeaba como si estuviera puesta a fuego rápido haciéndolo hervir. El resultado era el mismo con Vicent y Blaise, en vez del color marrón esta tenía el color de una gragea bertiboth de fuego de dragón mientras dejaba salir un olor a naranjo. No iban nada bien, claro algunos obtenían un color similar al de los Premios Anuales pero ninguno se acercaba.

Regresando al filtro de los mencionados estaban tomando el mismo color pero más oscuro. Estos estaban en un espiral combinado, las franjas eran verde luego lila y una vez más verde hasta que la misma llegaba al final fundiéndose con el cucharón que se movía con la ayuda de la varita de Draco. Quien aburrido veía como poco a poco ambos colores se estaban uniendo en uno mismo formando uno solo color. Un rosa mexicano se estaba formando acompañado de unos destellos _lilas_. Conforme se movía el cucharón el color rosa se iba haciendo más claro.

—Dame el cucharón—pidió Hermione sin siquiera mirarlo. Pues había recordado como el rubio la había visto casi desnuda solamente cubierta por una toalla blanca. Su gato seguramente era el responsable pues maulló y este calló.

Sin mirarla le entregó el cucharón y ella siguió moviendo, conforme movía los humos se hacían cada vez más intensos tomando el color de la misma que estaba en el caldero en esos momentos a fuego lento. Draco comenzaba a oler embobado el dulce olor a rosas y moras mezclados.

A lo lejos se escuchó una explosión, siendo un filtro de amor era imposible que explotara al realizarse, simplemente podría tomar colores que no eran de la misma. Siempre el resultado era que se convirtiera en un ácido o simplemente tomara un color lechoso. O dieran un aroma asqueroso pero jamás explotaba como en la última fila se escuchó. Algunos se quejaron pues sus túnicas se llenaron con rastros del filtro fallido.

La cara de Seamus estaba cubierta de un color azul dragón y apestaba a humedad, al mismo tiempo que Katie estaba también cubierta al lado de su compañero que segundos después se desmayó.

—Déjenlo descansar—sonrió Slughorn sin siquiera asustarse por tal explosión. Todos con un simple hechizo limpiaron el color azul.

Muchos murmullos se escuchaban pero sobre todo las risas chillonas de las chicas de ambas casas al estar preparando el filtro. Teniendo en mente a algún chico de su gusto. Emocionadas algunas quedaron tal vez un poco pasables pero otras simplemente no resultaron.

—Eso es todo—suspiró la Gryffindor mientras tomaba asiento en su banco junto al rubio que no le hablaba, así estaba mejor. Sus mejillas encendieron un poco al sacar el pequeño librito de su mochila.

Draco observó de reojo viendo como la castaña se sonrojaba al tener el pequeño artefacto en las manos. Siguió mirándola de vez en cuando y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al verla con pequeñas gotitas de sudor en su blanca y perfecta frente, las manos le temblaban al igual que su labio inferior. También sus manos temblaban al sostener el libro. Hermione tragó duro mientras leía la siguiente parte de la quinta página y eso que a penas iba en el primer capítulo. Aún le faltaban 19 capítulos más por leer.

—¡Se acabó el tiempo!—comentó Slughorn desde la parte de atrás mientras Granger en un susto guardaba enseguida el pequeño librito. Se tranquilizó un poco y esperó a que su profesor viniera a evaluar su trabajo, según ella había salido perfecto o más que perfecto había salido excelente.

Esperaron algunos minutos pues escuchaban la voz del profesor desde atrás "Mejora las expectativas", "Bien", "Sencillamente catastrófico", "Tienes que mejorar", "Ese filtro jamás te servirá para nada". Hasta que llegó a su mesa en la parte de hasta adelante y miró con atención la poción del rubio y castaña con atención. Se colocó sus anteojos viendo perplejo el filtro. Los colores pedidos en la pizarra estaban tal y como pedía. El rosa brillante pastel con destellos lilas, a parte el humo inoptizante que salía amenamente del caldero.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Draco impaciente, en esas ocasiones odiaba que Slughorn se quedará callado tanto tiempo. Mirando como tonto el contenido del caldero.

—¡Excelente!—exclamó mientras los ojos de Hermione se destilaban al observar la sonrisa de su profesor viendo aquel filtro.—Viendo que los Premios Anuales fueron los únicos en realizar perfectamente el filtro les concedo a sus casas 50 puntos. Pero ahora es la preparación para eliminar el efecto del filtro—muchos suspiraron cansados pues no les había salido bien el trabajo.

Tras unos minutos después un pequeño liquido transparente reposaba en unos frasquitos.

—¿Profesor, en si para que nos servirá?—preguntó un chico desde atrás, mientras las jóvenes lanzaban miradas asesinas haciendo callar al muchacho.

—Buena pregunta, es para identificar cuando alguien es poseído por un filtro potente de amor. El líquido blanco que prepararon en estos momentos sirve para cualquier filtro. Sin embargo, viendo que nuestros Premios Anuales hicieron bien su poción se pueden quedar con ella o dejarla en el repertorio de mi escritorio. ¡Pero antes deberán realizar la prueba de que su trabajo realmente funciona!—sonriente el hombre con el cucharón vertió en dos pequeños vasitos un poco.

Draco miró a Hermione y ella lo miró a él pero sus miradas eran asustadas. Tendrían que tomarla y quien sabe que cosas hacer sin siquiera darse cuenta de sus acciones. Tragaron fuerte, el líquido dulce que paso por sus gargantas lentamente dejándoles un rico sabor de boca. Se acabaron la pequeña porción y ambos vasos se estrellaron en el suelo. Los ojos de ambos perdieron el brillo que los caracterizaba dejándolos aturdidos.

La nariz de Hermione sintió un aroma penetrantemente a menta fresca, haciéndola casi ahogarse con tan maravilloso aroma. Su nariz estaba al tanto de todo lo que percibía pero en especial el aroma que tenía cerca.

Draco sintió un aroma a _lilas _y moras inundarle la nariz, extasiado estaba en busca de llenarse los pulmones con dicho aroma delicioso que le invadía todos los sentidos. Necesitaba encontrar esa fuente de tranquilizante pero a la vez salvaje aroma.

La mirada de todos estaba sobre el rubio y la castaña que parecían idos pero estaban ahí como piedras, atentos todos tanto como el profesor observaron pacientemente que era lo que pasaba después. Seguramente ya habrían sentido el aroma que desprende el cuerpo del otro, ahora faltaba la fase del deseo que comenzarían a sentir. No los detendría si comenzaban a darse caricias en partes estimulantes, pero cuando comenzaran a quitarse la ropa ahí intervendría. Claramente no dejaría que se quitaran ni la capa... antes de que fueran más lejos les daría el antídoto para que regresaran a la normalidad. Cuando estuvieran cuerdos de nuevo no recordarían nada... de nada.

Comenzaron a acercarse lentamente el uno al otro, mientras uno por instinto y sabiduría en el tema sentó a la castaña en sus piernas, comenzando a besarle el cuello con ameno. Succionaba y soltaba para volver a hacerlo hasta enrojecer la piel. La lengua de Draco danzaba rápidamente por el fino cuello de Hermione que acariciaba las manos blancas que descansaban en su cintura, suspiraba sonoramente al sentir la húmeda y viscosa lengua en su cuello pero esta endemoniadamente bien lamía.

Muchos de los presentes comenzaron a taparse las caras sonrojados, pero una no. En esos momentos estaba que se la llevaba el demonio. Veía como ''su'' Draco acariciaba a esa sangre sucia con mucho deseo, a ella jamás le había insinuado nada como eso. Su pluma se partió a la mitad mientras veía como en el otro pupitre, Blaise se cruzaba las piernas acaloradamente.

Se colocaron cómodamente sobre la mesa a un lado del caldero humeante que solo hacía estimularlos más. Draco había abierto las piernas de Hermione para colocarse en medio de su falda y sus piernas cubiertas por unas medias negras y ahora besaba apasionadamente a la Gryffindor quien se aferraba a su cuello. El beso terminó tras el momento de que Hermione se enroscaba con sus piernas a la cintura del rubio, por dentro de la capa que cubría la vista de los demás que se encontraban avergonzados. Un gemido salió de la garganta del rubio al sentir como las manos de la chica acariciaban su miembro que comenzaba a presentar una erección nivelada. Mientras el se encargaba de besarla, su lengua exploraba la garganta dulce de la chica más interesado en intercambiar saliva con ella. Sus manos llegaron a los pechos de ella, sobre el chaleco escolar apretó los redondos, sintiendo como sus largos y blancos dedos se enterraban por sobre la ropa. Escuchando un suspiro ahogado por parte de la Gryffindor prendió más al Slytherin incitándolo a seguir adelante.

* * *

—¡¿Ya escucharon?—gritó un chico de Ravenclaw que había pasado por el salón de Pociones, al pasar miró de a rápido como Malfoy y Granger se comían a besos sobre una mesa. Y las miradas fisgonas de los alumnos tanto como la del profesor sobre ellos. Eso sí sería bueno contar...

Los que estaban algunos cotilleando entre ellos o pasando por ahí se detuvieron ante el grito del Ravenclaw. Sus miradas se centraron en el chico de cabello marrón mientras el pasillo quedaba en silencio.

—¡Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, se están comiendo a besos en el salón de Pociones!—gritó el chico mientras las caras de todos se asombraban, unos echaban a correr hacía el aula y otros corrían en dirección contraría para ir a contar el nuevo chisme.

Los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw fueron los que corrieron al Gran Comedor pues Slytherin tanto como Gryffindor tenían clases compartidas, unos estaban en Adivinación y otros en Pociones. Por lo tanto tendrían que esparcir los tejones y águilas las buenas nuevas. Un chico de amarillo llegó corriendo a la mesa de los Ravenclaw, susurrándoles al oído lo que había escuchado. Luego tras unos minutos había un gran alboroto en el comedor. Los amarillos y azules hacían demasiado escándalo, la noticia nueva llegó hasta los oídos de la despistada Luna. Ella tan solo sonrió mientras se centraba de nuevo en su revista preferida _El Quisquilloso. _

Padma Patil había salido al baño durante su clase de Adivinación con Trelawny corría dos pisos abajo para llegar al servicio de chicas. Al entrar lo primero que hizo se encerró en el primer cubículo vacío que encontró en esos momentos. Tras unos minutos después el baño estaba lleno de muchas chicas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff cuchicheando entre ellas, hasta que una rubia de la casa de los tejones la detuvo rápidamente, la morena se sorprendió por la cara maliciosa que esta tenía.

—¡Padma!—exclamó contenta la rubia a la vez emocionada—¿Lo has escuchado?—

—¿El qué?—preguntó desinteresada la morena mientras se acomodaba su coleta de caballo con un poco de agua fresca.

—¡¿Cómo que el qué?—gritó emocionada—¿Acaso no sabes nada?—

—Ya mujer, déjate de rodeos—pidió la Gryffindor mientras la rubia daba saltitos emocionada.

—¡Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se están besando salvajemente en la clase de Pociones! Me han comentado que Malfoy tiene a Hermione sentada sobre una mesa y toda la clase esta viéndolos—gritó mientras la morena salía corriendo del baño. Ella era la informante número uno de su casa y tendría que comunicarlo a los leones tanto como serpientes de su clase.

Corrió dos pisos arriba para colarse entre las cortinas color morado con motas rosas en estas, lo primero que hizo fue quedarse parada en medio del salón, todos los demás estaban en la lectura de tazas del otro compañero. En esos momentos Neville estaba haciendo una lectura con la ayuda de su libro a Harry. Todos la voltearon a ver mientras ella con una sonrisa pasmada en los labios comenzó a gritar.

—¡Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se están besando en la clase de Pociones!—todos se congelaron ante el grito que dio la morena.

Harry y Ron se miraron espantados, al mismo tiempo se levantaron de sus asientos al igual que todos los demás. Las esferas de Adivinación salieron botando por todas partes al igual que las pisadas de ambas casas... seguido del grito salieron corriendo tras la Gryffindor que se fue corriendo hacía Pociones seguida por una estampida de leones y serpientes.

Dejaron el aula de Adivinación hecha un desastre, el único que quedó ahí fue Neville que tenía en la cara embarrada tinta para escribir. Su rostro era color negro mientras la profesora lo miraba aturdida. Salió corriendo del salón.

Una estampida de los de séptimo grado arrasaba con todos a su vista, echándolos al piso o empujándolos salvajemente. Iban corriendo como en una maratón hasta que llegaron amontonándose en la puerta. ¡Era cierto! Los leones tanto como serpientes empalidecieron... por completo parecían muertos. Parecía que un Dementor los había besado en la boca.

Estaban tan asombrados, el perfecto y dios del sexo Draco Malfoy comiéndose la boca de Hermione Granger. Y sobre todo estaban siendo visto por más de cien miradas que los veían asustados, otras más bien todas las fans del rubio miraban asesinamente a la castaña y los chicos miraban decepcionados.

* * *

Draco estrujaba la cintura femenina fuertemente, mientras pegaba más su erección a la virginal zona de la leona. Deseaba avanzar más mientras ahora había aflojado un poco la corbata y había abierto lo dos primeros botones de la blusa, besando y lamiendo toda la piel que fuera posible.

Hermione frotaba con sus manos la dura erección aprisionada por el pantalón negro, era tan deliciosamente exquisito sentirlo entre sus manos. La capa del Slytherin cubría perfectamente lo que hiciera ella con sus manos en las piernas del rubio, bajó el cierre del pantalón tras desabrochar el botón observó el bóxer gris del rubio... coló sus manos dentro de la prenda y sintió la piel caliente, dura como piedra. Gimió al enroscar completamente su mano en la base del duro miembro. Escuchó el gruñido de Draco en su oído, incitada a continuar acarició la punta con un dedo mientras escuchaba los suspiros ahogados del rubio mientras enterraba su rostro entre sus cabellos y cuello. Ahora con ambas manos siguió en lo suyo... escuchó un gruñido.

—_De arriba abajo, con una sola mano_—casi parecía una suplica de aquella gruesa voz inundada de deseo.

Tragó fuerte y acatando las ordenes del rubio con una de sus manos subía y bajaba lentamente, llegando hasta la base luego a la punta. Sintió como este la abrazaba para sostenerse mientras ella hacía su labor. Llegaba hasta la base sintiendo abajo los testículos del joven que se doblaba pero se seguía manteniendo de pie, siguió moviendo su mano mientras también se apoyaba con la otra abrazando la cintura del rubio. Pronto sintió como la sangre llegaba de golpe a esa zona.

—_¿A-así?_—preguntó sonrojada mientras escuchaba un pequeño sí de la boca de este.

Movió con más ameno su mano, de arriba abajo escuchando los suspiros ahogados de su compañero. Sintió en su mano como esta se comenzaba a humedecer conforme avanzaba, miró furtivamente hacía abajo encontrándose con la viva imagen de cómo salía un poco de líquido blanquecino, más fuerte sintió como su mano se llenaba completamente de aquel líquido caliente. Escuchó un gemido sonoro que provenía del chico que estaba a punto de caer pero se aferraba fuertemente a su cintura. Sonrojada escondió ella también su rostro en el pecho del chico.

—Bien, creo que es suficiente—dijo el profesor que estaba atragantado con su propia saliva... se habían pasado los alumnos anuales. Y él ni cuenta se había dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, habían pasado de solo caricias por encima de la ropa a por dentro de ella. –Todos hemos visto lo que el filtro de amor puede hacer, pero este se transforma en un filtro del deseo si las personas involucradas sienten odio así mismas—terminó de explicar mientras todos los presentes buscaban en donde meter la cara.

Se acercó a la pareja que estaba abrazada, aun sus ojos no recuperaban el brillo que los caracterizaba. Slughorn les dio a beber un poco de la poción para que se pasara el efecto del filtro. Antes de dárselo le susurró a la castaña que ayudará a que el chico se adecentara un poco... ella aún en trance lo hizo acomodando el pantalón, lo abrochó y subió el cierre... minutos después bebieron la poción y al mirarse se horrorizaron.

Ella con las piernas abiertas, sentada en la mesa y Malfoy entre sus piernas... Draco al verla se sintió asqueado. Estaba entre sus piernas, ella con la corbata aflojada y los dos primeros botones de su blusa abiertos. Tragó fuerte ¿Qué habían hecho?. Tan solo recordaba haber bebido con temor la porción del filtro dentro del vaso y todo lo demás fue borroso, pero recordaba haber sentido una ola de placer recorrerle el cuerpo. Hermione pasaba por lo mismo, solo escuchó el tronido del cristal contra el piso y todo lo demás fue borroso. Se tomó las manos y sintió algo viscoso entre ellas.

Miró asustada el contenido blanquecino y pegajoso ahora en ambas manos, todo se volvió negro para ambos. Habían pasado el limite y todo por culpa de su profesor de pociones. Hermione tan solo escuchó el grito de dos voces conocidas mientras sentía como su cuerpo rebotaba contra el piso seguido de otro peso para perder completamente el conocimiento de la realidad junto a un blondo que pasaba por lo mismo.

—¡Hermione!—fueron las voces de Harry Potter y Ron Weasly.

Continuara...


	4. El violín de Narcissa

**¡Hola!**

**Esperó que este capítulo les guste y ya saben si quieren conti dejen muchos Reviews xD. No los interrumpo más así que a ¡Leer!**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, solo pertenecen a su única y original autor J.K. Rowling, yo tan solo los tomó prestados para hacer locuras con ellos.**

**Advertencia: Comedia/un poco de limme muy muy ligero.**

**Gracias a los Reviews de Reyka-akira y a los demás que leyeron sin dejar comentario y también los que agregarón mi Fanfic a favoritos.**

**Saludos**

**Negumi Uchiha :D**

* * *

Capítulo 4. El violín de Narcissa

Sentía su cuerpo dolerle en muchos sitios, en especial le retumbaba la cabeza varias veces causándole una jaqueca descomunal, escuchaba el breve crepitar de la leña siendo consumida poco a poco por las llamas en su Sala Común. Los ojos le pesaban, no quería abrirlo… poco a poco fue haciéndolo hasta que por fin sus bellas avellanas se abrieron de par en par.

Al frente suyo descansaba el cuerpo inerte de su compañero de clases tanto como de sala. Tragó duro para no dejar que las lágrimas se galoparan en sus ojos al verse en esa posición con Draco en aquella ocasión. Odiaba a Slughorn por casi, casi obligarlos a tomar el filtro para la clase que seguramente los había visto como especimenes de laboratorio mientras su células se desprendían o evolucionaban, tal y como hacían los científicos muggles al estudiar las bacterias que podían hacer algún daño a la comunidad inglesa.

No resistiendo aquella humillación, tapó su cara con ambas manos que aún tenían algo de líquido blanquecino, no importándole la situación lloró amargamente mientras encogía sus piernas hasta quedar encorvada mientras ahogados sollozos se escuchaban en aquella habitación, tampoco se había fijado pero Crookshanks estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en el pecho del rubio que dormía tranquilamente en el otro sofá de color rojo vino. Lo odiaba con toda su alma, se sentía pecadora por albergar tales sentimientos hacía el rubio pero era la verdad, detestaba su sola presencia… odiaba estar frente a él. No le temía pero había sido humillada de la peor manera…

"_**¿De qué te lamentas Hermione?"**_

"_¡De todo! ¡Él tiene la maldita culpa!"_

"_**Pero querida, no puedes culparlo por que ambos lo cometieron"**_

"_¡Eso no importa! ¡Sus impúdicas manos me tocaron!"_

"_**Pero ambos estaban adormecidos por el filtro"**_

"_¡Pero se pudo negar a tomarlo!"_

"_**Claro que no Hermione, no ninguno de los dos tenía opción"**_

"_¡Cállate!"_

Dando grandes zancadas antes de secarse las lágrimas, miró con desdén a Malfoy que dormía como oso en hibernación. Escuchó un gran suspiro de su parte y se fue ella a su habitación tranquilamente.

Al llegar se lamentó de haber pasado por tal suceso, odió a Malfoy por aceptar el filtro y beberlo al igual que ella, se odió a sí misma por también tomar el dichoso filtro. A Slughorn por enseñarles ese tipo de cosas, a los demás por que seguramente todo Hogwarts ya sabría que ella se había besado con el rubio más codiciado de todo el colegio, no lo había hecho por que quisiera si no por que fueron ratas de laboratorio. Experimentaron con ellos de la manera más vil que pudiese imaginar ella.

Una vez más se llevó las manos a la cara para cubrir el ahogado sollozo que se esmeraba por salir, ella tratando de hacer que parara. Sin quererlo paseo su lengua por las palmas de sus manos encontrándose con un sabor dulce, amargo y algo salado. Al ver sus manos viscosas por humedecerlas con un poco de su saliva. Se horrorizó al ver el poco resto de líquido blanco que quedaba en sus manos, corriendo se fue a lavar cada resto de piel a tacto seguro.

Se lavaba con un asco descomunal ambas manos, tallándolas una y otra vez, repetidas veces hasta que sintió que todo rastro se había ido. Se miró al espejo, su cabello estaba súper enmarañado de lo que estaba en la mañana cuando lo arregló un poco antes de bajar a desayunar al Gran Comedor; sin embargo ahora si parecía un león depredador, sus rulos antes algo manejables ahora estaban completamente enmarañados y esponjados, de sus ojos avellanas había rastros de haber llorado como magdalena. Sus pestañas seguían húmedas a causa del llanto profesado minutos anteriores…

¡Sucia!, ¡Sucia, sucia!, se sentía al haber sido tocada descaradamente por el rubio que tenía como compañero. Si no fuera por que se sentía vil de acabar con la vida de un inocente ya hubiera matado con sus propias manos a ese rubio narcisista.

Triste y sin desahogarse se quitó la capa y la dejó en el perchero, se sentó en su mullida cama, no tenía sentido que se acostara a dormir pues a penas era la segunda clase. La siguiente la compartía una vez más con Slytherin y Ravenclaw, por lo menos no estaría en un ambiente tan tenso si asistía a clases… pero seguramente era algo imposible pues seguramente todas la mirarían llamándola en secreto "zorra".

¿Pensándolo bien… que iban a decir Harry y Ron cuando se enteraran de lo ocurrido en la clase de Pociones? Seguramente no se lo tomarían divertidamente, la estrangularían y para sentenciarla la colgarían en las puertas de Azkaban. Soltó una vez más el llanto que la estaba carcomiendo poco a poco, recordaba las palabras que su madre le dijo cuando estaba triste en ese verano… en el verano había hecho muchas cosas nuevas. Como aprender a bailar distintos ritmos al lado de sus amigas que también vivía en el Londres Muggle. No nada más había aprendido de ello, había aprendido a tocar la guitarra ya fuera acústica o eléctrica el resultado era el mismo tocaba perfectamente, ó en algunas ocasiones también tocaba el violín armoniosamente. El coro sinfónico que había creado con sus compañeras fue un éxito ante un concierto de quince años.

Desdichada buscó bajo su cama el pequeño estuche del violín, especial para que todas sus penas se esfumaran de su mente, la guitarra tan solo lograría alterarla demasiado haciendo tocadas demasiado pesadas… como un Rock pesado que solían escuchar los metaleros que vivían por su vecindario. Como había escuchado si mal no recordaba aquella banda de metal, Rock o lo que fuera que se llamaba "Mägo de Oz" no le parecía mal el ritmo que tocaban de hecho le gustaban un poco. Había tratado de tocar un solo que había escuchado consiguiéndolo bastante bien para su gusto quedando aquella vez satisfecha y sonriente.

Era un precioso violín de color blanco reluciente con adornos en negro, abajo del instrumento había unas iniciales "N. B. M" que ella principalmente no había tomado en cuenta. Las finas cuerdas del instrumento brillaban preciosamente mientras sus blancas manos lo sujetaban delicadamente. El arco con el que tocaba bellamente estaba conformado de una madera tan exquisita como un mueble de la casa Black y las cerdas estaban de una resistente fibra sintética del mismo color para resaltar la belleza del pequeño violín. El violín su madre se lo había regalado, no preguntó en donde lo compró ni nada por no hacerla molestar.

Parecía una imagen griega en donde su diosa musical tocaba bellamente el violín blanco que sostenía. Mientras sus bellos ojos derramaban finas y saladas lágrimas ante los pecados que su sociedad cometía. Tan perfecta se veía el rostro de Hermione, tan solo faltando la toga y sandalias para dar efecto a la imagen que se recreaba con la figura de la Gryffindor.

Las finas cuerdas fueron restregadas bellamente por la fibra sintética que daba el arco para tocar la bella melodía. Esta sonaba triste y acongojada pero de verdad le quitaba un peso mientras se sumergía en los acordes de las cuerdas y los sostenidos para dar un mejor toque musical…

* * *

Draco fue despertado por una suave melodía triste que sonaba en la parte alta de las habitaciones, donde seguramente la ratona de biblioteca estaba metida. En su nido como debía ser… le dolía la cabeza, trataba de recordar exactamente que era lo que había pasado en Pociones… después de haberse tomado el filtro no recordaba absolutamente nada, tan solo vio todo borroso y sintió una ola de placer recorrerle el cuerpo mientras estaba enroscado con otra persona que no podía distinguir, pero lo único que recordaba de ese encuentro era de que había presenciado el dulce aroma de lirios y naranjas mezclados… rara combinación pero creándole curiosidad por saber quien era. Por su mente pasó Hermione Granger era la única que había estado con él antes de beberse el filtro hasta el fondo.

Escuchó el fuerte ronroneo del gato de la Gryffindor que estaba acostado sobre su abdomen, escuchaba los largos suspiros que el animal soltaba acompañados del ronroneo que le daba el gato a su presencia. Lo tomó por los brazos así bajándolo para poder acomodarse. Escuchó un violín tan preciosamente emitiendo su sonido febril, era una melodía tan triste pero aún así el sonido era exquisitamente tocado por alguien. Granger no podía ser…

Se levantó rumbo a su habitación, lo que quedaba de clases no asistiría hasta el día siguiente. Si estaba destinado de salir de su torre solamente lo haría para ir al Gran Comedor, pero seguramente ahí llegando Pansy se pondría de pesada mientras que seguramente Blaise comenzaría a hacer bromas de mala vibra con respecto a lo de Pociones, cosa que lo molestaba al no poder recordar que era lo que había hecho. Pronto aquella deliciosa melodía paró de sonar que pronto se vio llegando a la parte alta en donde se encontraban los dormitorios… suspiró cansado, hasta que unos sollozos amargos lo dejaron ahí parado.

Era un maldito blando, no soportaba escuchar que una mujer llorara de esa manera ni siquiera una impura debía llorar con tanto esmero. Jamás dejaba que su madre llorara en su presencia, tampoco las criadas que lo atendían cuidadosamente en su casa. Ni siquiera era capaz de hacer llorar a sus amantes cuando de eso se trataba, con tacto les pedía que no se le volvieran a acercar. Pero una cosa era distinta, cierta Slytherin no merecía la compresión de blando que tenía Draco Malfoy, a Pansy Parkinson la trataba peor que a una esclava cada que lo molestaba, muchas veces la había hecho llorar, dejándole el orgullo lastimado… esa mujer no merecía la pequeña piedad que profesaba el rubio ante un sollozo femenino. Se quedó de pie fuera de la habitación escuchando que el llanto se hacía más fuerte y ahogado.

Una ira le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar a la insufrible sabelotodo llorar de esa manera, con un genio de mil demonios pateó la puerta de entrada para colarse en la de la joven.

— ¡¿Quieres callarte, Granger?—rugió molesta la serpiente mientras veía como la cara de Hermione se distorsionaba, pasando de un susto a una ira.

— ¡Lárgate de mi habitación Malfoy!—se secó las lágrimas rebeldes que estaban en su rostro.

—Tan solo deja de llorar ¿Quieres?—se calmó un poco al ver la cara que traía la leona, no podía ver las lágrimas secas que escurrían por ahí.

—¿Por qué, Malfoy? ¿Por qué?—preguntó ella mientras bajaba la mirada, era la primera vez que se sentía dominada por la serpiente que tenía en frente. Su león interno se había rendido.

—¿El qué?—preguntó tranquilamente, observando lo ordenada que estaba la habitación de la joven, en el pequeño buró que había ahí se encontraba un pequeño librillo color negro llamando su atención. Desvió la mirada al escucharla sollozar de nuevo.

—¡Eres un cínico!—exclamó ella mientras se abrazaba a una gran almohada blanca.—Me tocaste Malfoy, ¿Por qué?—fue la pregunta que él tenía en la mente.

—En mi vida te tocaría, me das asco—expresó tranquilamente viendo como la máscara que casi imposible sostener por parte de la leona, las lágrimas nuevamente se amoldaron a su rostro. Pero no por las palabras de asco que le dio Malfoy si no por el descaro que tenía de hablarle.—Además ni siquiera recuerdo que demonios pasó después de haberme tomado el filtro—confesó mientras seguía mirando en dirección al pequeño buró.

—¡PERO ME TOCASTE!—gritó ella con una ira descomunal, en cuanto Draco iba a decir algo una almohada se estrelló en su cara fuertemente haciéndolo tambalearse un poco.

—¡YO NO TE TOQUE MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!—gritó colérico importándole un rábano el pacto que habría entre Mortífagos y Muggles. Tomó la almohada y se la regresó a la joven con una fuerza algo animal mientras que la castaña al recibir el impacto cayó de espaldas a su cama fuertemente.

Crookshanks entró pomposo a la habitación maullándole a Draco que tan solo lo ignoró pues estaba fuera de sus casillas, por más que trataba de excusarse para que la castaña no llorara como magdalena las cosas se empeoraban. Ahora tenía que tomar aire para tratar de tranquilizarse un poco. El gato insistía ahora arañándole levemente los pantalones al rubio. Por su parte Hermione, veía sorprendida al gato… siempre era tan huraño y ahora se mostraba amigable con su peor enemigo de la historia.

Se volteó molesta mientras se levantaba de la cama molesta y acomodaba la gran almohada sobre la cabecera de su cama, observó de soslayo el pequeño libro que le estaba causando demasiados problemas. Primero Harry ya lo había leído ¡Tan solo faltaba que Malfoy lo hiciera! ¡Sería su fin!.

Lo dejó pasar pues no pensaba que el Slytherin tocara el pequeño libro, acomodó lo poco que había tirado con la llegada del rubio a su cuarto y… pensándolo bien… ¿Por qué el podía entrar a su habitación sin ser maldecido? Eso era raro… lo tendría que hablar con McGonagall pero más tarde…

—¿Granger, qué es esto?—preguntó el rubio que se acercó furtivamente hasta el buró donde se alojaba el pequeño libro. Lo tomó entre sus manos viendo como la castaña se volteaba de golpe con la cara pálida y horrorizada.

—No Malfoy, regrésamelo—dijo ella, estaba petrificada viendo las blancas manos sostener curiosas seguramente su muerte.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó curioso pero con una mirada maliciosa al ver los gestos que hacía la joven. No sabiendo que ocultaba ese libro entre sus páginas trató de hojearlo pero la chica ya estaba sobre él…

—¡Regrésame mi libro!—pidió ella dando pequeños saltitos para alcanzar el libro, pues Draco era considerablemente más alto que ella, así él mismo levantó su brazo alto para que la castaña no lo alcanzara. Con una sonrisa más que maliciosa salió corriendo de la habitación de la joven, corriendo escaleras abajo para tratar de no ser atrapado.

Se estaba metiendo en una bronca, pues si la Gryffindor lo alcanzaba estaba jodido; seguramente ella le daría un puñetazo en la nariz como en tercer curso. Cosa que no le alegraba mucho la chica tenía buen gancho derecho para golpear a lo muggle. Cuando la joven bajó corriendo tras de él este comenzó a correr alrededor del sofá rojo, mientras Hermione corría tras él. Parecían chiquitos peleando por un dulce… ¡Pero eso no era un dulce! ¡Sería su sentencia de muerte!.

Continuaron corriendo unos cuantos minutos, el aire les faltaba a ambos pero era una correteada que sin más el que perdiera saldría muy mal de ahí. Tiraron en la sala una que otra cosa que había a su paso. Draco se metió tras el otro sofá separándolo un momento de la castaña. Salió corriendo de nuevo tras los pasos rápidos que daba Hermione, parecía ahora sí una leona enjaulada esperando salir para cazar a su presa.

Otra carrera de diez minutos se dio en la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales, ya estaban cansados y una fina capa de sudor cubría sus frentes. Jadeaban pero seguían así y ni siquiera se acordaban que traían las varitas para atacar al otro tratando de huir o pescar. Tan solo corrían, también ignorando el pequeño problema de Pociones que no loes dejaría en paz seguramente dentro de un buen tiempo.

Hermione se tomó ambas rodillas rendida, el aire le faltaba en los pulmones. No podía correr de más, estaba cansada pero Malfoy no se la hacía fácil. Corría como demonio el desdichado Slytherin. En ese momento sus ojos se dilataron al ver como el rubio aprovechaba su pequeño descuido aprovechando para hojear el pequeño librito. Observó claramente como la cara de Malfoy se volvía maliciosa y pervertido en el sentido de la palabra, tenía una sonrisa tan depravada que ella sonrojó hasta los cabellos compitiendo con el cabello pelirrojo de los Weasly. Tragó duro al momento que el rubio posó su mirada en ella… no eran buenas noticias.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—sonrió divertido mientras seguía pasando las páginas sin leer los globos de expresión que hacían los personajes—La perfecta prefecta, sabelotodo, rata de biblioteca, empollona, mojigata, casta Hermione Granger con un libro para adultos—soltó mientras la castaña buscaba en donde esconder la cara.

—D-dámelo—tartamudeó ella, mientras Draco parecía interesado en leer el librito.

—¿Qué pasaría si le entregó el libro a McGonagall? ¿Qué dirá de su mejor alumna?—mordía las palabras con gracia mientras veía a Hermione hecha un mar de nervios por ser descubierta.

—Dámelo—volvió ella a pedir tratando de convencer al rubio.

—No—fue su respuesta escueta—Me lo quedaré yo—terminó ahora indiferente mientras lo guardaba en su túnica.

—¡Draco Malfoy regrésame mi libro!—exclamó ella mientras se acercaba al rubio ferozmente.

—Hagamos un trato—su sonrisa cínica ensanchó más de lo debido mientras Hermione se arrepentía de haber sido tan descuidada como para haber dejado el libro en el buró de su habitación. Ahora se lamentaba por que el rubio la torturaría con el cada que pudiera.

—E-esta b-bien—se resignó ella al ver que no conseguiría el libro por las buenas.

—Me vas a dejar quedarme con tu libro, segunda lo vas a leer conmigo cuando lo apetezca y tercero… conseguirás el siguiente tomo si no quieres que le diga a McGonagall que te pertenece—vio como la cara se deformaba de una cara de indignación a una de molestia pues la castaña tenía el seño fruncido.

—¡Es injusto Malfoy!—se cruzó de brazos— ¡Además seguramente se lo mostrarás a tus amigos! ¡Se burlarán de mí y me molestarán catalogándome de pervertida!—levantó las manos en un ademán indignado.

—Tu decides Granger, haces lo que te digo o ahora mismo se lo entregó a tu querida profesora—

—Está bien… t-tu g-ganas—completó ella mientras respiraba cansinamente, al levantar la vista se encontró con el Slytherin que la invitaba a leer el pequeño libro junto a él. ¡Qué vergonzoso! Por una parte Harry también quería leer el libro, ahora Malfoy se lo quitó.

—Pues comencemos—sonrió orgulloso por su fechoría y abrió el libro en una página al azar observando de soslayo a la leona que se sonrojó hasta los cabellos al ver la imagen.

_0-0-0-0-0_

_Miharu era acariciada morbosamente por un rubio de mirada libidinosa, cara de estúpido y sobre todo manoseaba a la pelirrosa. Con ambas manos tenía los pechos de la joven apretados como si quisiera explotarlos violentamente, las piernas de ella estaban abiertas y la joven gemía fuertemente. Se movían en círculos sus senos mientras se veía a distancia que el rubio tenía intención de lamer esos pechos de infarto. _

_Pronto el rubio de ojos completamente azules se metió a la boca el pezón izquierdo de la chica mientras esta gemía y se aferraba fuertemente a la camilla de revisión en donde estaba sentada. _

—_Yukinari-sama, ayúdeme—pedía la chica mientras gritaba un poco sintiendo morir de excitación al sentir que su pezón erecto era mordisqueado libidinosamente por el peor pervertido de todos los años._

_0-0-0-0-0_

—Granger, no sabía que te gustaban estas lecturas—rió divertido al ver que la joven no podía despegar los ojos de la imagen. Tragaba duro Hermione mientras le temblaban las manos. Siempre que se encontraba leyendo eso le sudaban y se le ponían frías tratando de no gritar de sorpresa acompañada de vergüenza. Era una imagen divertida pues la chica estaba indignada.

—Cállate Malfoy—alcanzó a susurrar la chica mientras cerraba los ojos avergonzada y se levantaba del sofá.

—¡A donde crees que vas Granger! ¡Regresa aquí no hemos terminado de leer!—se burló viendo que ella regresaba resignada.

¡Oh, eso si que era divertido! ¡Tener comiendo de la palma de su mano a Granger era perfecto! Mil ideas malévolas surcaron su mente para molestar a la chica.

* * *

Harry aún no salía de su estado de shock, estaba seguro de que estaba soñando. Pues ni en el día del Juicio Final, Hermione Granger besaría a Draco Malfoy como lo había hecho en la clase de Pociones para después perder el conocimiento. Parecía un idiota retrasado con la cara que traía… es que era imposible que la leona hubiera podido cometer eso. Sin embargo, había lago raro… pues nadie de la clase parecía sorprendido. Tan solo avergonzados pero Slughorn tenía una cara de asombro que ni que decir… había algo raro en ello.

Por otra parte Ron, estaba que echaba humos por todas partes, orejas, ojos, nariz. Parecía un toro que había sido toreado por el hombre pero que no consiguió cornear. Había dicho mil maldiciones contra la castaña, estaba súper molesto. Hermione era una traicionera, se había estado seguramente besando con Malfoy en su torre y seguro que hasta otras cosas más… estaba dolido.

Caminaron a su siguiente clase, tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid que seguramente los estaría esperando en los terrenos del castillo.

¡Era imposible! Se repetía constantemente al recordar la escena que Hermione montaba con Malfoy en clase de pociones, recordaba las miradas avergonzadas de algunos, miradas asesinas y resignadas. Pero veía que los jóvenes tomaban algunas notas y seguían dilatándose las pupilas con la imagen que tenían frente. Ese seguramente era el chisme del año… tan solo faltaba que llegara Rita Skeeter con su vuela pluma a escribir mil barbaridades en el diario "_El Profeta" _tan solo faltaba eso.

—Ron, ya vengó—avisó a su amigo quien solamente asintió con la cabeza, seguía de brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos—Voy a ver a Hermione—

—¡Me importa un pepino lo que haga esa _sangre sucia_!—exclamó molesto pues se sentía traicionado. Tantos años de que ella y Malfoy se llevaban como perro y gato y ahora se estaban besando descaradamente en una clase sin pudor alguno.

—Me sorprende mucho que la llames así Ron—comentó serio Harry—Jamás pensé que te dirigieras a Hermione con ese apelativo—salió Potter de la Sala Común de Gryffindor dejando al pelirrojo muy molesto.

Harry caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, topándose con algunos chicos de las otras dos casas por que Slytherin en esos momentos estaba que echaba fuego por la boca y claramente ninguna serpiente se dignaba a saludar al niño-que-vivió. Subió el quinto piso, sexto piso y al fin llegó al séptimo piso en donde el año pasado fueron descubiertos él y la ED por la cara de sapo Dolores Umbridge. Ahora tan solo estaba la Sala de los Menesteres vacía. Siguió caminando hasta tomar las escaleras para pasar al lado derecho del séptimo piso en donde estaba la Torre de los Premios Anuales, quería aclarar con su amiga lo que vio en Pociones…

Caminó unos momentos más hasta que llegó frente al cuadro de la ninfa oscura quien lo miró interrogante pero con un deje de maldad en su vista, Harry también la contempló era bella la ninfa pero era la guardiana de la entrada de la sala.

—¿Joven Potter, qué lo trae por aquí?—preguntó el cuadro viendo al azabache curiosa.

—Vengo a ver a la Premio Anual ¿Me dejas pasar?—

—Lo siento joven Potter, tiene que saber la contraseña para poder entrar. Solo puedo dejar pasar a los Premios Anuales—terminó el cuadro mientras Harry arrugaba un poco la nariz.

—¿Puedo aunque sea tocar?—

—Supongo que sí, pero no maltrate mi lienzo—el cuadro volvió a su posición de no moverse hasta que los ocupantes de la sala salieran. Ignorando a Potter quien tocaba sobre su brazo no sintiendo nada.

Varios golpes dio en la puerta pero nada, siempre tocaba pero ni una respuesta ni del viento que se colaba por los ventanales del castillo.

Llevaba más de unos cinco minutos tocando y comenzaba a hartarse. Pero sobre todo iba a llegar tarde a la clase de Hagrid, le gustaba tomar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas pues su padrino Sirius Black le había regresado al semigigante el hipogrifo llamado Buckbeack. Le encantaba volar en el lomo del anima, cuando visitaba Grimmauld Place montaba junto a Sirius al hipogrifo y se perdían un buen rato.

Cansado se sentó a un lado del cuadro que no volvió a tomarle atención, se justificaría con Hagrid por no haber asistido a clases. Y siguió esperando a que alguien se dignara a abrirle la puerta, pero si mal no recordaba Malfoy y Hermione se desmayaron después de que Slughorn les diera a beber un líquido transparente, vio también como esos dos se miraron con horror y pronto perdieron el conocimiento. Dumbledore especificó que los llevaran a su Sala Común.

Sus ojos le pesaban, las esmeraldas verdes se cerraron dejando a Harry Potter durmiendo en el séptimo piso junto a la puerta de la Torre de los Premios Anuales.

* * *

En algún momento del día tendrían que salir de la Sala Común sede a los comentarios de las cuatro casas, tenían que dar el ejemplo de un alumno ejemplar, pero la locura había vuelto a invadir la mente de Hermione que ahora se encontraba enfurruñada en el sillón individual, al lado en el sofá compartido seguía leyendo Malfoy el pequeño libro, parecía que el muy jodido había leído desde siempre ese tipo de lecturas pues no se mostraba nervioso al pasar página por página.

Hermione sabría que seguramente recibiría un castigo por parte de McGonagall seguido de los cotilleos de todos los demás, eso sería mucho aguantar y ella no estaba dispuesta a presenciar burlas, maltratos, insultos u otras cosas por lo sucedido en clase de pociones. Si quería saber que era lo que había pasado exactamente tendría que averiguarlo con Slughorn el culpable de todo este lío.

Draco por su parte estaba entretenido leyendo el pequeño secretito de Granger, se había divertido bastante al verla sufrir vergonzosas escenas. Se divirtió al ver la cara de indignación de la castaña al ser ordenada por él. Por su mente pasaba llamar a Granger a leer el librito en el Gran Comedor, así todos sospecharían al ver como se ponía. Pues leyendo cosas para adultos la chica era demasiado obvia, se ponía sudorosa y fría de las manos acompañados con un mar de nervios.

Crookshanks hizo acto de su presencia llamando la atención de la serpiente tanto como de la leona que lo veían interrogatoriamente pues tan solo soltó un maullido de hambre y se fue a acomodar junto a Draco al cual le ronroneó. La serpiente lo ignoró olímpicamente pero el gato era persistente, ahora embarrándose en el brazo del muchacho quien dejó de leer el libro para posar su gris mirada sobre el minino.

—Regrésame mi libro—volvió a pedir Hermione, sabía que era inútil pero nada perdía con intentar de nuevo.

—Ya te dije que no, Granger—se quitó a Crookshanks de encima, respingó y siguió tratando de dormir sobre las piernas del rubio que se negaba a dejarlo.

—Veo que Crookshanks se ha encariñado contigo—rió divertida al ver las muecas que el rubio le daba a su gato.

—Tan solo quítamelo—dijo para después seguir leyendo, en cuanto Hermione se acercó a él este guardó el libro en su túnica por si intentaba quitárselo. Observó como ella sacaba al animal fuera de sus piernas mientras que con un _accio comida de Crookshanks _una caja de croquetas para gato salió de la cocina. Luego hizo el mismo hechizo pero llamando el plato del gato. Al momento que el tazón estuvo en sus manos sirvió las croquetas. La caja la dejó sobre la mesita de estudios de ella y luego regresó al sillón.

Un gruñido del estómago de Hermione lo sacó de su mirada sobre el gato quien volteó a ver a su dueña curiosamente por el ruido que soltó. Rió por lo bajito haciendo que la chica se sonrojará más de lo que ya estaba.

—Merlín—susurró ella sonrojada mientras se tomaba con ambas manos su estómago revoltoso que seguía gruñendo exigiendo comida.

—Vamos Granger, vayamos a comer algo también tengo hambre—el mismo rugido que dio el estómago de Hermione se escuchó pero ahora en el estómago del rubio, pues en su estómago tan solo había estado el desayuno. Pues solo faltaba una clase para la cena, a ellos como Premios Anuales les tocaba Aritmancia, una de las clases que compartían. Más sin embargo tras el pequeño suceso a las 5:50 de la tarde no iban a salir seguro hasta el siguiente día… pero por hambre lo harían. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para que dieran las 7: 00 y comenzara la cena en el Gran Comedor.

—Esta bien—la joven dudosa de salir de su sala se encaminó hacía la puerta. Al salir vio a la ninfa que le dio un saludo, volteó y vio a Harry durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el suelo. Sus piernas estaban recogidas y su rostro escondido entre ellas, pero estaba segura de que dormía por los largos suspiros que daba.

—Mira, Potter se ha quedado dormido—sonrió maléfico al ver la mirada acusadora de la joven. Ella tan solo lo ignoró y se acercó a Harry para despertarlo.

—Harry despierta—el muchacho despertó asustado, siempre que lo despertaban así se asustaba un poco.

—Hermione—dio un bostezo, mientras que Draco se estaba desesperando por llegar al comedor, tenía hambre.

—Vamos Potter, quiero ir a cenar—

Ninguno dijo nada y se encaminaron al Gran Comedor, pero el azabache le dijo a la castaña que iría primero a la Sala Común de Gryffindor para ir por Ginny y Ron. Ella asintió tras la advertencia que le dio el chico diciéndole que después hablaría con ella acerca de lo de Pociones.

Los dos Premios Anuales siguieron su camino bajando las escaleras tras las miradas furtivas que daban los Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor que veían como estúpidos bajar a la pareja que ni siquiera se dirigía la palabra. Decidieron ignorar las miradas pesadas hasta llegar al comedor.

Al llegar al vestíbulo principal vieron un pasadizo de la casa de los tejones que era custodiado por Gifft Faraboth. Solo lo miraron para después terminar de bajar las escaleras principales, dieron vuelta ambos a la derecha para entrar en el Gran Comedor, al entrar muchísimas miradas se posaron sobre sus personas. Tanto la de los alumnos chismosos tanto como la mirada de los profesores, algunos estaban sorprendidos y otros simplemente curiosos por saber la verdad como era el caso de McGonagall y Snape que miraban a sus alumnos acusadoramente.

Draco y Hermione se separaron al momento para ir cada quien a su respectiva mesa a tomar la cena.

Unos momentos después entró Ginny, Ron y Harry. La pelirroja y el azabache se sentaron con Hermione pero el pelirrojo se sentó al lado de Lavender para comerle los labios a besos, olvidándose de que la verdadera comida estaba ya en la larga mesa.

Hermione ignoraba las preguntas descaradas de su amiga la pelirroja que en ningún momento paraba de hablar. Tratando de que ella le dijera que tal se siente besar a la serpiente más codiciada de todo Hogwarts, ella tan solo volteaba la mirada buscando con la mirada a Harry para que la ayudara con la pequeña. Pocas veces pudo callarle la boca a Ginny pero esta se empeñaba en sacar la verdad a la luz. Muchos Gryffindor hablaban en secreto acerca de la nueva relación entre los Premios Anuales a pesar de haber estado presenciando algunos la clase de Slughorn. ¡Y hablando de Slughorn! ¿Dónde demonios se había metido el profesor?

La leona tras comer algunas tostadas con mantequilla de maní, mermelada de moras y crema. Junto a un zumo de naranja se le quitó el apetito, primero por las miradas de los alumnos de las demás casas y la suya, segunda por ver como Ron y Lavender se besaban apasionadamente en frente de ella… pero le daba asco al ver la mano del pelirrojo viajando peligrosamente bajo la falda de la rubia ¿Acaso nadie se daba cuenta? Pues claro que no por que nadie prestaba atención a ellos dos. Toda la atención estaba sobre ella y el Slytherin que al parecer tampoco le estaba yendo muy bien.

* * *

Draco trataba de comer tranquilo un panque de chocolate, el chocolate era su golosina favorita, jamás se había podido resistir a ese manjar. Le encantaba en especial el chocolate negro y amargo. Pansy por su parte no dejaba de reprocharle el haber besado a Granger, él no recordaba nada después de beber el filtro.

—¡Bien Draco que tal se sintió!—soltó Blaise mientras tomaba un zumo de calabaza con hielo.

—¿Cómo se sintió qué?—preguntó Draco desconcertado, en verdad ni siquiera sabía que era lo que había hecho.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero amigo, tu, Granger que tal—continuó bromeando el moreno, mientras que Pansy echaba fuego por las orejas.

—¿Fue asqueroso verdad Draco?—preguntó la chica, viendo que el muchacho no respondía se cruzó de brazos molesta no haciéndoles más caso a esos dos.

—¡Vamos Draco, no me digas que no sabes de que habló!—al parecer el moreno no se había molestado por lo que había hecho con Granger, es más se mostraba divertido.

—Blaise, deja de molestar. Además ni siquiera recuerdo que pasó después de que me tomé el filtro—habló con sinceridad el rubio mientras ahora Blaise miraba a Vicent, Gregory y Theodore a los ojos que miraban sorprendidos. Antes de que Zabinni interviniera de nuevo esta vez fue Nott quien interrumpió serio pero en su voz se notó un toque pícaro y pervertido.

—Blaise se refiere a que no una Gryffindor común y cualquiera te tocó con muchas libertades si no a lo que todos nos referimos… a que la empollona, impura, sabelotodo, ratona de biblioteca, mojigata Hermione Granger te masturbará escondiendo la mano tras la capa—esta vez la cara tranquila que mostraba el Slytherin se calló al piso, su rostro empalideció más… ahora parecía un muerto si de por sí su piel era tan blanca ahora pasaba a un toque azul.

—¡Si Draco!—exclamó Crabbe—Yo mire claritamente como te chorreabas en la mano de Granger—muchas risas pervertidas de sus amigos sonaron en la mesa Slytherin llamaron la atención de todos en especial la atención de Hermione quien miró al rubio como se ponía más pálido de lo normal.

—La condenada debe ser muy buena si te desbordaste como crío novato sobre su mano—esta vez opinó Blaise mientras veía el rostro de su amigo.

—Ahora Draco, dinos que tal la mano "maestra" de Granger—rió pervertidamente Nott siendo un chico reservado no se perdería ver al príncipe de Slytherin en aprietos.

—¡Cállense de una maldita vez!—se levantó a tropezones de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor echo el demonio.

¡¿Qué demonios había pasado en esos momentos en los que estaba aturdido? ¡Tenía que averiguarlo a como de lugar! ¡Slughorn moriría por eso! Caminó rápidamente al despacho del profesor de Pociones en donde antes estaba DCAO, pasando por el baño de Mirttle la llorona. Su capa ondeaba… por lo rápido que iba casi parecía que volaba.

Ahora comprendía por que una ola de placer lo recorrió tan salvajemente… ¡Qué asco y que bochorno!. Al llegar nadie le abrió la puerta esperando por lo menos 10 minutos y Slughorn no se apareció por ella, decidió irse a su Sala Común aunque fuera para despejar su mente de lo que se acababa de enterar.

* * *

Por otra parte Hermione vio como la serpiente salió casi corriendo del comedor, tras muchos murmullos de los demás, algo había averiguado el rubio y ella también quería saberlo. Poco después fue abordada por miles de preguntas que contestó fastidiada dándoles a entender que ella no recordaba nada después de tomar el filtro.

Salió también del Gran Comedor aún con miles de miradas sobre ella y echó a correr a su Sala Común.

Hermione tomó varios pasadizos para llegar más rápido a su Sala Común en el séptimo piso, tenía que averiguar que era lo que los Slytherin le habían dicho al rubio como para que se pusiera así… seguramente había sido algo malo. Cosa que la aterraba un poco.

Al llegar vio botados los zapatos y la capa en el suelo, en el sofá compartido estaba Malfoy con una mano en los ojos y respiraba agitadamente, se acercó a él para ver si podía sacar alguna respuesta.

—¿Qué t-te dijeron?—preguntó nerviosa mientras el rubio se quitaba la mano de la cara para posar sus mercurios ojos sobre los almendras de ella. Dudó en decirle pues seguro que ella lo golpeaba pero si querían echarle bronca a Slughorn tendrían que averiguar por ellos mismos lo que pasó. Antes de hablar tragó fuertemente saliva y abrió la boca un par de veces no consiguiendo decir nada, hasta que por fin pudo algo temeroso por ver rota su nariz.

—Granger, siéntate por que necesitarás donde apoyarte—miró como ella arrugaba la nariz.

—¡Vamos Malfoy dime que pasó!—

—Blaise, The, Vicent y Gregory me dijeron algo de lo que pasó en pociones—tragó más saliva mientras veía que la chica se removía incomoda en el sillón—Me dijeron que cuando estábamos bajo el efecto potente del filtro… t-tú…-

—¿Yo qué?—se asustó por lo que le diría el rubio.

—Granger, me masturbaste y yo me desborde en tu mano—su cara pasó de blanco a rojo violento al igual que el de la chica que le temblaban las piernas.—¡Sí toda la maldita clase escuchó que gemí como perro en celo y tú con la mano llena de semen!—era vergonzoso, mientras ella veía espantada lo que él decía. ¡Debía ser una broma!.

Ahora recordaba haber saboreado un líquido blanquecino en sus manos sabor dulce y amargo mientras lloraba en su habitación. Tragó duro mientras perdía el conocimiento.

Continuara….


	5. Hogsmeade

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias a remy-pher por los comentarios de los cuatro capítulos anteriores, este capítulo va dedicado para todos los lectores de Verde y Lila, para los que me agregaron a favoritos y a todos los invitados aunque no me dejen Reviews ¬¬.**

**Desclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, pertenece a su única y original creado J., yo tan solo utilizo a sus personajes para hacer locuras con ellos.**

**PROHIBIDO COPIAR ESTE FANFIC YO SOY SU ÚNICA Y ORIGINAL AUTORA.**

**Advertencias: Un poco de SiriMione [Sirius x Hermione] Pa que digo que no me gusta esa pareja, también es una de mis favoritas y me encanta.**

**Ya saben si quieren conti dejen Reviews para que continué prontro.**

**Saludos.**

**Negumi Uchiha.**

**

* * *

****Capítulo ****5. Hogsmeade.**

Era raro ver a tantos alumnos de Hogwarts reunidos en el patio principal, claro estaba era la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Algunos que habían olvidado entregar los permisos a sus tutores no irían, esta vez no era el caso de Harry Potter. Pues últimamente había estado muy acaramelado con Luna, cosa que entristecía mucho a Ginny que en vez de protestar tan solo se quedaba callada.

Los Gryffindor tuvieron suerte de poder secuestrar a Hermione al igual que los Slytherin a Draco, por que ambos como Premios Anuales ya no pasaban mucho tiempo con sus amigos. Era algo tedioso que los abordaran con tantas preguntas acerca del otro… desde hacía una semana Draco y Hermione no se dirigían la palabra desde lo que pasó en Pociones. Tan solo se sentaban juntos por ordenes directivas pero evitaban tocarse, hablarse o mirarse.

Slughorn el muy cobarde se había escondido aquella noche para que los dos Premios Anuales no fueran a reclamarle nada. Por eso también en la semana no había vuelto a mencionarles nada acerca del filtro de amor para que no hubiera problemas. Pero claramente por parte de Minerva y Severus recibió su regaño… todos los cotillas del castillo supieron de aquel encuentro entre la leona y la serpiente que si mal no tenían entendido ellos se odiaban.

Los carruajes iban tranquilamente andando mientras se escuchaban las platicas de aquí haya, en otros iban los profesores. Pero desde la mañana llevaban muy misteriosos pero claramente eso no afectaba el ambiente bullicioso que se establecía del colegio al pueblo mágico. Aunque algunos se llevarían una sorpresa, en especial aquellos que no tenían conocimientos muggles.

Hermione por su parte iba tranquilamente hablando con Ginny que no parecía muy contenta de ir a Hogsmeade, siempre mandaba miradas lascivas hacía la rubia y al niño-que-vivió. Estaban hablando en secreto muy, muy juntas sus cabezas, era raro pues el camino hacía el pueblo siempre estaba lleno de nieve blanca pero ahora solamente se veían los frondosos árboles de hojas naranjas, amarillas, algo marrones y rojas caer por todo el suelo. El aire del otoño reinaba en el pueblo y como siempre Hogsmeade rebosaba de gente de aquí haya, yendo desde Las Tres Escobas, La casa de Té de Madame Pudipié, Cabeza de Puerco entre otros de los establecimientos de ahí.

—¡Recuerden que nos vemos aquí a las cinco con treinta minutos para regresar a Hogwarts!—exclamó Albus mientras todos gritaban emocionados, ahora separándose en grupos grandes y pequeños, también las pequeñas parejas que se iban a la casa de té.

Hermione tenía ganas de comprar en una de las librerías de por ahí un libro muggle que la traía loca desde antes de entrar de vacaciones de verano, la buscó en todas las librarías pero siempre estaban descontinuados ó no habían llegado más ejemplares. Este era su reto, tenía que comprar ese libro a como de lugar.

— ¿Te acompañamos Mione?—preguntó Ginny al ver a la rubia y al azabache.

—Esta bien—contestó la joven castaña mientras empezaba a caminar por la poblada calle de Hogsmeade.

Fueron platicando de trivialidades del colegio hasta toparse con una gran librería que despedía un aroma a pergamino viejo, cosa que extasió a Hermione, adoraba el aroma de los libros y el pergamino viejo. Entró entusiasmada seguida de la pequeña de los Weasly que no recibía muy bien entrar a la librería.

Una mujer de cabello canoso de ojos azules de mediana edad era la que atendía esa gran librería, en el techo de la misma se podía observar como iban y venían libros a todos estantes mientras se escuchaban los murmullos de la demás gente que se encontraba comprando en esos momentos. La leona inspeccionó el lugar buscando la zona de libros Muggles, aunque fuera demasiado debían tenerlo, cosa que no encontró…

—¿Disculpe, de casualidad no tiene las obras de Charlotee Bronte?—preguntó la castaña a la mujer que se encontraba en esos momentos leyendo un libro tan grueso como los que la castaña solía leer.

—Claro querida, Emily Bronte era una mujer muggle, si pero sus obras fueron preciosas… dime ¿Qué libro estas buscando?—

—Jane Eyre, es una producción de 1847—sonrió la joven mientras que la mujer de mediana edad se encaminaba entre los muchos libreros que andaban un poco más escondidos al publico. Esperó junto a Ginny que en ningún momento habló, seguramente que la pelirroja estaba pensando en Harry y que estaría haciendo con Luna.

—Aquí esta—dijo la encargada mientras le entregaba a Hermione el pequeño pero grueso libro. Este tenía la imagen de una muchacha con una toca, un largo vestido color blanco, mientras estaba sentada en un sillón de terciopelo color carmín, y el rostro de ella se mostraba apacible mientras con una de sus manos sostenía un pequeño libro de color café-

—Es precioso—dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba las pastas del romántico libro… desde hacía mucho que quería leerlo—Me lo llevó—dijo ella mientras de su abrigo sacaba dos galeones.

—Preciosa son tres galeones—pidió la anciana mientras esperaba a que la leona sacara un tercer galeón.

—Aquí tiene—pagó y salió satisfecha con su nueva novela en manos, sonreía como una niña chiquita a la cual le habían comprado un gran cucurucho de helado de fresa.

La castaña tenía unas ganas inmensas de regresar al castillo para poder enfrascarse en su lectura por un buen rato, el tan solo leer la introducción de la parte trasera del libro le causaban unas ansias enormes de llegar a pasmarse en un sillón de su Sala Común, una taza de té humeante de manzanilla y a un Crookshanks en sus piernas mientras ella lee hasta altas horas de la noche. Llevaba el pequeño paquete abrazado a sí misma, el otoño hacía estragos en las melenas femeninas de Hogwarts y en algunos casos en las cabelleras largas de algunos chicos que pasaban por ahí.

Era un bonito día en el pueblo, se escuchaban los murmullos escandalosos provenientes de Zonko en donde la tienda estaba a reventar al igual que Honeydukes. Muchos chicos esperando sus pedidos y otros más exigiendo ser atendidos.

Muchas otras tiendas de ahí llamaron su atención, pero no quiso entrar a ninguna, esmerada a que Ginny la dejara un momento a solas para aunque sea poder leer la introducción. Ese libro seguramente sería uno de los más amados que ella hubiera querido junto a su otra novela favorita _"Amor y Prejuicio" _era tan avasallante el hecho de tener ese pequeño libro entre sus manos..

Ginny en todo el camino se mantuvo en silencio, le dolía que Harry no le prestara tanta atención, ahora se la pasaba hablando con Luna acerca de esos animales invisibles, siempre en secreto. No le decía nada, ella quería a Harry pero era doloroso ver como se olvidaba de ella por estar un rato con la Ravenclaw de sonrisa soñadora. Si comparabas a una con otra, Ginny era más bonita que Luna. Pero nadie podía comparar la pureza de Luna, la rubia no guardaba rencores y siempre pensaba en lo bello de la vida… una cosa más por la que Potter estaba con ella.

Iba viendo el suelo, no le importaba si chocaba con alguien, tan solo quería sacarse a Harry un momento del pensamiento—esos ojos que la llamaban ciegamente, ese rostro y cabello desarreglado que tanto le gustaban.

—¡Hermione, Ginny!—cada chica fue sacada de sus pensamientos, una soñadora mientras leía una y otra vez la introducción trasera de su nuevo libro y la otra pensando en los desamores de la vida. Al levantar ambas sus miradas se encontraron con una de color gris, un cabello largo con algunos rizos salvajes. De unos treinta y cinco años. Una barba atractiva y arreglada, una sonrisa encantadora que tanto como a chicas de Hogwarts como a las comerciantes les robaba el suspiro. Llevaba un pantalón color negro, una camisa color azul cielo y el saco del mismo color que el de los pantalones… esa mirada tal vez cautivadora pero muy canina a la vez.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron más que los de la pequeña Weasly que tan solo regaló una dulce sonrisa al hombre que las llamaba desde lejos, tan solo observó como la leona echaba a correr como en maratón hacía la figura del individuo que les regresaba una sonrisa sumamente canina.

— ¡Sirius!—exclamó Hermione mientras se abalanzaba sobre la figura del pelinegro. Durante las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix en Grimmauld Place ella y Sirius se habían hecho bastante cercanos, incluso eran regañados por Molly quien no tenía gran agrado por el heredero de los Black.

— ¿Cómo estas pequeña?—sonrió caninamente mientras acariciaba la corinilla de Hermione, quien tenía la cara escondida en el pecho del moreno. Exhalaba la sensual loción que Sirius Black traía puesta, seguramente el muy maldito había ido a Hogsmeade a conseguirse a una chica.

—Muy bien gracias, ¿Y tú?—preguntó entusiasmada la Gryffindor mientras de un saltito se alejaba lo suficiente de Sirius.

—Igual que siempre, no me quejó…-rió caninamente mientras hacía que la castaña se sonrojara un poco al escucharle reír de esa manera—Venía a Hogsmeade a una reunión en la Casa de té de Madame Rosmerta con Dumbledore—

— ¿Ya has visto a Harry?—preguntó Hermione, ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de que la pequeña de los Weasly se había desaparecido. Pues tan animados estaban que no pusieron atención a lo que la pelirrojo hacía olvidándola por completo.

—Si, esta en Zonko con Luna—sonrió al más estilo de los merodeadores. — ¿Y tú, por que no estas con ellos?—preguntó curioso pues siempre era el "Trío Dorado".

—Es que pase a comprar un libro nuevo, me muero de ganas por leerlo—sonrió mientras pasaba la mirada de los ojos grises del animago a su libro.

— ¡Eres una come libros!—exclamó dramáticamente mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho haciendo una mueca de frustración. Hermione al ver que se burlaba de ella le soltó un golpe gracioso en el hombro.

— ¡Eso no es gracioso!—exclamó ella frustrada mientras guardaba el pequeño libro de nuevo en el paquete. Tal vez para no maltratarlo ó esconderlo por las risas que el merodeador estaba soltando. Se encogió de hombros molesta mientras hacía un pequeño puchero.

—Bueno Hermione—miró gracioso a la chica que ya no le prestaba atención, seguramente estaba molesta—Vamos pequeña no te enojes con Canuto—la abrazó como un hermano, pues no se consideraba su padre ¡Por Merlín no estaba viejo! ¡Era Sirius Black, el rompe corazones número uno y un merodeador! ¡A parte de ser un Casanova!—Hermione por favor no seas así—parecía un chico pidiéndole a su pareja una disculpa por llegar tarde a su cita—Hermione—

—¡Ya, ya!—sonrió ella satisfecha—Te has humillado tu solo Black—sonrió ella mientras le regalaba otro abrazo cosa que aprovechó para volver a extasiarse de esa sensual loción que el moreno llevaba puesta.

—Te invitó a tomar una Cerveza de Mantequilla ¿Qué dices leona?—preguntó inocente.

—Esta bien—ambos se encaminaron hacía Las Tres Escobas, seguro que la reunión con Dumbledore podía esperar un poco. Con tal de hacer sonreír a la castaña estaba más que satisfecho.

"_Sirius Black, si Lily te estuviera viendo que andas coqueteando a una chica de 17 años seguramente te castra. ¡Pero que digo! Tan solo la invitó a tomar algo… no es nada malo…"_

* * *

Estaban tranquilos con el retraso de Sirius Black, primero tenían que dar la primera reunión de "Jen Rouse" con el líder del tratado, el líder de los Mortífagos aliados y el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge.

Lucius Malfoy lucía tan aristocrático como siempre, una mirada gris seria pero penetrante. Vestía de negro y sostenía su bastón de serpiente esperando a que los demás llegaran, no se exasperaba por que era la primera reunión… después sus hijos se encargarían de saber que iría a pasar… primero lo primero era primordial avisarle al director acerca de la misión que su Lord quería darle a su hijo antes de la iniciación a Mortífago, por ningún motivo dejaría que su hijo portara la Marca Tenebrosa en su muñeca izquierda pues era su condena de vida.

Los demás miembros adultos de la secreta orden estaban también esperando la llegada de Dumbledore. En esa sala oscura estaba Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott padre, Damaia Parkinson, Lucia Zabinni y el señor Greengrass por parte de los Mortífagos, aún faltaban varios por llegar pero sin duda alguna ellos eran los más importantes. De la Orden del Fénix estaba Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonos y Arthur Weasly.

Era un silencio un tanto incomodo pues los mortíos no daban tregua y los demás tampoco, tan solo mantenían discusiones entre sus pequeños grupitos.

Pasaron diez minutos y Dumbledore no aparecía en compañía de Fudge, estaban tardando demasiado para el gusto de algunos. Siguieron hablando entre ellos entre algunos tragos de whisky de fuego y té.

—Perdonen la tardanza colegas—una voz profunda llamó la atención de todos los presentes, Albus Dumbledore entraba en compañía de Cornelius Fudge quien se aseguraba de utilizar un hechizo silenciador para evitar que las paredes del pequeño salón escucharan la platica que iban a tener a continuación.

—No se preocupe Albus—habló educadamente Malfoy, mientras que los demás asentían con la cabeza.

La primera reunión de La Secreta Orden de Jen Rouse daba comienzo, tratando de que fuera lo más rápido pues seguramente Black estaba de camino para dar comienzo a la Orden del Fénix.

Tras varios acuerdos entre los Mortífagos y los demás dieron por hecho de que no era necesario que sus hijos se llevaran bien entre ellos. Sabiendo Lucius Malfoy que su hijo era Premio Anual junto a Granger era seguramente diario una batalla carnicera en la Sala Común. Cosa que en algo estaba equivocado… no todos los chismes llegan a sus oídos… el ministro de magia accedió a que podían insultarse los chicos pero si se embrujaban con una imperdonable el pacto quedaba anulado.

Había pasado una hora y Sirius Black no daba luces de querer llegar a la Casa de té de Madame Rosmerta, cosa que beneficiaba mucho a la otra orden que tenía su primera reunión. Acordaban reunirse en diferentes puntos cara dos días después empezado el mes… el primer lugar sería la Casa de té, segundo era en Grimmauld Place aunque el-elegido y Black no supieran nada. Pues si se reunían en el mismo lugar varias veces el Lord comenzaría a dudar de la lealtad de sus seguidores.

Un 25% de los Mortífagos estaba dentro del pacto para derrotarlo en secreto, mientras que el otro 75% estaba del lado de las filas oscuras, cosa que no era muy benefiscente para la orden secreta. Una noticia no muy grata observaron unos 11 pares de ojos la carta que el Lord Tenebroso había enviado a manos de Lucius Malfoy que al entregársela a los presentes se puso más pálido de lo que ya era, asemejando el color de la piel de un muerto recién fallecido.

_Lucius Malfoy._

_Como uno de mis mejores Mortífagos solicitó que tu hijo Draco Lucius Malfoy se una pronto a nuestras filas. Tengo una misión especial para él si no quiere ver muerta a su madre y tú tampoco querrás ver el cadáver de tu esposa. La misión se la comentaras en cuanto lo veas._

_La misión será reparar el Armario Evanescente que tiene un gemelo en donde Bellatrix lo esperara ansiosa. Tomaremos Hogwarts a finales de ciclo escolar… para entonces el armario deberá estar reparado, si no quieren ver a Narcissa muerta._

_Cordiales saludos._

_Lord Voldemort._

La cara de todos palideció ante tal carta ¿Tan malo podía llegar a ser una persona? Claro que sí y esa persona era Voldemort que no se detendría hasta conseguir lo que quería… en esos momentos las miradas se pusieron sobre el hombre de cabellera platinada que estaba como en trance.

—¡Es inaudito!—exclamó la señora Parkinson y Tonks al mismo tiempo, las caras de ambas estaban rojas; no de vergüenza si no de coraje.

—Cálmense por favor—pidió Albus mientras las dos mujeres se quedaban quietas en sus lugares.

—¡Yo no puedo someter a Draco a que porte la Marca Tenebrosa!—gritó Lucius, algo raro en él. Estaba desesperado, él jamás obligaría a su hijo a estar dentro de las filas del Lord.

—Lucius, por favor. Haremos todo como lo pide aquí el Lord…-dijo Damaia Parkinson quien tocó el hombro de uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Ella tiene razón Malfoy, debemos seguir todo al paso de la letra si no queremos que nadie sospeche acerca de esto—habló sombriamente Moody quien se mantenía un poco más alejado que todos los presentes del lugar. Mientras los diez pares de miradas se posaban sobre él—Es mejor que lo que quiere Voldemort sea cumplido para que no sospechen, tal vez no le pondrás a tu hijo la marca pero si hará esa misión—

—El problema es de que nos tomaran como traidores a la sangre y tanto como los Mortífagos fieles al Lord como el Ministerio nos estarán buscando— esta vez habló Theodore Nott padre.

—De eso me encargó yo, para que cuando de comienzo la guerra se acabe en tres fases y solo esta dure dos meses—habló Cornelius Fudge mientras los demás miraban asombrados—Yo personalmente me encargare de poner sus nombres dentro de una lista para que no sean sometidos a juicio en el Wizengamont y salgan libres por ayuda a la comunidad—

—Entonces que así sea, el armario será reparado con ayuda de profesores y alumnos dentro de la orden. Mañana a las nueve de la mañana convocare a los estudiantes pertenecientes al pacto para comentarles la misión. Así Draco no tendrá que hacer todo él solo—dijo Albus regresando a su mirada y sonrisa de siempre.

—Bien, entonces nuestra siguiente reunión se llevará a cabo el 22 de diciembre en Grimmauld Place para darles una pequeña mentirilla a Potter y Black para que no se metan en esto—dijo Minerva mientras los demás asentían al mismo tiempo que la animaga se acomodaba el sobrero puntiagudo y túnica verde Slytherin.

Cada mes se reunirían en diferentes puntos para no ser descubiertos y causar que la guerra se adelantará por que lo principal en ello era desprevenir a Voldemort y atacar en el momento menos esperado para sus filas.

La primera reunión de Jen Rouse estaba culminada.

* * *

Draco caminaba tranquilamente pero estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, desde que había salido de Hogwarts los idiotas de sus amigos estaban preguntando que se sentía que Granger lo masturbara de esa manera, Zabinni estaba empeñado en saber que se sentía y en joder al dragón. Crabbe y Goyle tampoco lo hacían muy fácil quien también querían que les contara que tal la experiencia.

De verdad no se acordaba de nada, pero no quería saber más detalles de por sí esto era demasiado grotesco. La noche en que Granger se desmayó tubo que llevarla cargando hasta su habitación y de ahí en fuera él no le hablaba para evitar cualquier problema. Pero los días sin molestarla se estaban haciendo eternos, tan solo había pasado una semana y ya estaba que no aguantaba molestarla. Pero era mejor así, de esa manera ya no los molestarían en cada clase.

Había visto a Granger con Black, se veían raros, vio como el moreno llevaba a la leona hacía Las Tres Escobas seguramente ahí se encontraría con Potty y la Comadreja. No les tomó importancia y siguió en lo suyo, tratando de mantener la paciencia.

Blaise iba atrás de él mientras cuchicheaban acerca de Granger, se estaba hartando de tener que escuchar a esos tres que solo pensaban en coger a cualquier chica que les abriera las piernas. La primera tienda que vio se metió para despistarlos, en ningún momento se dieron cuenta de que Draco había desaparecido. Ni siquiera se fijó en donde estaba tan solo quería que lo dejaran en paz aunque fuese por un rato.

Observó que estaba en Las Tres Escobas, en donde rápidamente pudo encontrar con la mirada a Granger sentada en una mesa con Black, estaban bebiendo una Cerveza de mantequilla entre risas. ¿Acaso esos dos mantenían una relación? Un escalofrío de asco le recorrió la espalda… no estaba de humor para estar viendo nada como eso… era tan grotesco pensar que la leona y ese perro eran pareja… claramente no podía ser cierto.

Escuchó las carcajadas de la mesa en donde estaban esos dos, no apetecía estar ahí. Tan solo esperó lo suficiente para que Blaise y los otros dos gorilas se desaparecieran para que él pudiera perderse por ahí con una chica que pescara por ahí. Se la pasaría a lo grande durante un rato antes de regresar a Hogwarts.

Estaba con una chica de quinto grado en una de las habitaciones de Cabeza de Puerco pasando de lo lindo con lo buena que era esa chica. Una Ravenclaw que se veía inocente pero de inocente no tenía ni un pelo… la chica se encontraba dándole un placer con la mano de arriba abajo. De arriba abajo más rápido sintiendo como se vendría en la mano de la chica, después de una buena sesión de sexo estaba ahí siendo masturbado por la Ravenclaw que se esmeraba en ver salir mucho esperma sobre su mano y pechos que estaban también involucrados ahí. La fricción de su miembro se hacía más rápido; pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a salir de su frente mientras se sentía en el jodido cielo… era tan excelente esa chica dándole auto placer. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

¡Qué bien se sentía! Llegó al orgasmo tras desbordarse completamente sobre la mano y pechos de la chica que se miraba extasiada al ser llenada de la semilla del rubio Slytherin. Él tan solo pensó que si así se sentía que Granger lo masturbara ó se sentiría mejor… pero era una cosa de la cual jamás se cansaría. Se dio una ducha rápida en la habitación y se reacomodó la ropa para dejar a la Ravenclaw decepcionada y triste.

—Yo pensé que seríamos novios después de esto—dijo la pelinegra mientras se cubría con la sábana.

—Olvídalo y quiero que olvides que Draco Malfoy te tocó—se acomodó la capa y salió ondeándola de la habitación.

Ahora estaba algo más relajado, llevaba ya un buen rato de dejar su vida de Casanova y era delicioso volver a esos pasos. Pensándolo bien… no sería mala idea comenzar a buscar pareja para el baile de Halloween en Hogwarts el mes entrante. Se llevaría a muchas chicas a la cama el día de la fiesta.

Después de eso se la había pasado muy bien con el padrino de su mejor amigo en el Bar compartiendo Cervezas de mantequilla, habían estado perfectas para los ánimos que la chica traía… ahora si podría llegar a su Sala Común con el libro que acababa de comprar y con la pequeña peineta en forma de perro que le había regalado Sirius, lo quería mucho. Era como su hermano mayor molestándola aunque fuera súper raro, se suponía que Sirius Black debía pasar más tiempo con Harry Potter pero en vez de eso cada que ella ponía un pie en Grimmauld Place se encerraba con Sirius en la biblioteca hasta la hora de la cena, siempre hablando de trivialidades y otras cosas sin sentido como los gustos por el cuarteto de Liverpool que tenía el animago. Ella prefería la música moderna muggle, no era que detestara los otros géneros pero para esos mediados estaba bastante grandecita.

No volvió a toparse con Ginny después de la visita de Sirius a Hogsmeade, se perdió la pelirroja de su vista, lo más seguro era de que ya estuviera en compañía de los otros. No tenía por que ir con ellos pues podía tomar el carruaje de regreso de los Premios Anuales pero eso significaba que tal vez Malfoy también lo tomara, y pensándolo bien… no lo había visto en su estadía en el pueblo. No dándole importancia se dirigió hacía los carruajes que pronto comenzaban a llenarse, la llamada de McGonagall había sido acatada con éxito. Muchos de los estudiantes ya estaban esperando regresar al castillo.

Se subió al carruaje de los Premios Anuales y se acomodó tranquilamente mientras cerraba la puerta de este para evitar escuchar el bullicio de fuera que hacían los demás. Y esperó a que el Therstal comenzara recorrido cosa que tardó un poco pues aún faltaban algunos alumnos por llegar. Aspiró el aroma de su libro emocionada y temblorosas sus manos comenzaron abriendo la primera página… tan emocionada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que el otro Premio Anual entró agitadamente, traía el cabello algo despeinado y se veía agitado.

Él la miraba insistentemente, mientras que ella se mantenía con la mano en el libro sin siquiera pasar la primera página… era algo rara. Pronto vio como ella temblaba al pasar a la segunda página en donde estaban las notas de autora y las leía rápidamente. Luego la tercera en donde estaba la introducción de lo que fuera que estuviese leyendo tan ansiosamente.

—Granger—llamó este mientras por arte de impulso ella subía la mirada para encontrarse con una mirada gris. Avellana y mercurio se enfrentaron.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy?—preguntó mordaz, estaba molesta por lo de Pociones.

—Valla que modales sangre sucia—soltó con veneno mientras veía como la cara de ella se contrariaba dolorosamente. Siempre la llamaba así y ahora no se sentía tan bien decirle ese apelativo a la castaña.

—Sabes que esta prohibido que me llames de esa manera—dijo mordaz mientras regresaba su vista emocionada a su libro nuevo, Draco al observarla sonrió arrogante como siempre… recordó que él tenía bajo su poder el pequeño libro triple equis de Granger, sería divertido molestarla aunque fuera un poco—además llevaban ignorándose una semana entera por aquel incidente.

Toda la semana entera Hermione se la pasó en la biblioteca para no toparse con cierto hurón albino engreído, además era demasiado vergonzoso saber que los peores amigos durante siete años se habían entregado como animales de laboratorio a un acto tan vil como el incidente de Pociones, evitaba pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en la Sala Común, no era nada agradable mirarlo de nuevo a la cara sabiendo que él también pasaba por lo mismo… ¿Qué diría McGonagall si se enteraba de eso? Seguramente se decepcionaría mucho de ella.

Y Draco tampoco lo hacía muy fácil, él se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo libre que tenía en la sala, ahí hacía deberes, leía, estudiaba, a veces comía algo de la cocina o simplemente se quedaba ahí descansando después de su entrenamiento de Quidditch. Le daba igual lo que pensara Granger al respecto de aquella clase vergonzosa, él tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que les hizo Slughorn, se suponía que los Premios Anuales debían dar el ejemplo de ser prestigiosos, recatados, reservados, tranquilos y sobre todo demostrar sobresalir entre todos los demás alumnos… para seros sinceros los primeros dos meses habían sido algo pesados y aún faltaban ocho meses más por soportar.

Draco buscó entre su túnica para ver si traía el pequeño libro de dibujos japoneses de la ratona que estaba entretenida leyendo el pesado libro mediano.

—Granger—llamó burlón a la chica mientras se acomodaba unos mechones que le caían en la frente hasta que ella regresó su vista con molestia a él.

—¿Qué?—preguntó de mala gana mientras cerraba de golpe la pasta del libro.

—¿Recuerdas esto?—preguntó divertido mientras sacaba el libro de la chica, la cara de Hermione era de espanto al verse de nuevo involucrada con ese libro y leerlo junto al rubio egocéntrico no le daba buena espina… el Slytherin tan solo vio como la castaña asentía mientras se sonrojaba violentamente del rostro y comenzaba a jugar con sus manos sobre las pastas de la novela—Venga Granger terminemos de leer—

—P-pero M-Malfoy—tartamudeó la chica dudosa, todo el camino de ida Harry le mencionó que si le prestaría su dichoso libro.

—Nada de peros Granger, leerás conmigo—con la mano hizo ademán sobre el asiento de cuero negro para que ella aceptara a regañadientes.

Se sentía avergonzada por estar ahí leyendo con él esa clase de libros, si los leería sería ella sola sin intromisión alguna, pero claramente no había resultado para nada aquella táctica pues hasta su azabache amigo la había descubierto leyendo libros animados para adultos. Tragó fuerte mientras comenzaba a mover la página en donde se habían quedado antes de salir aquella noche a cenar al Gran Comedor, desde ese entonces no se habían dirigido la palabra… estaba dicho si les quitaban ese libro estarían en problemas los dos.

Se acercaron inconcientemente un poco más para poder tener una mejor vista de las imágenes pornográficas que admiraban con los ojos algo abiertos, la cara sonrojada de la leona y la sonrisa viperina que mostraba la serpiente mientras veía como el chico se introducía salvajemente dentro de la intimidad de la chica. Hermione estaba a punto de colapsar y juraba que si no estuviera sentada ya se hubiera desangrado de la nariz como en esas caricaturas japonesas y desmayado.

* * *

Las llamas de la chimenea le caían bien después de estar un buen rato en Hogsmeade, siendo Otoño el pueblo se comenzaría a bañar de esos copos de nieve tan blanca y brillante que iluminaba el pueblo haciéndolo más bello de lo que ya era. Una taza de té de manzanilla le calmaba los nervios que traía desde el camino de regreso al castillo, mejor se concentraba en leer su nueva novela y todo estaría bien… eso era lo mejor de todo. Aunque su libro fuera muggle estaba segura de que era tan romántico y precioso como todos los demás libros que se había leído.

Escuchaba constantemente los ronroneos de Crookshanks mientras dormía robustamente sobre la alfombra verde frente a la chimenea, esos dos colores estaban bien combinados en la sala, no podía negar eso. La alfombra tenía el símbolo de Slytherin bordada cosa que no le molestó en absoluto pues llevaba dos meses viviendo ahí y siempre que se sentaba a leer veía la alfombra.

¡Qué momento tan vergonzoso había pasado en el carruaje! Para ser más sinceros Malfoy la había llamado a ella para que siguieran leyendo hasta que regresaran a Hogwarts por que se habían tardado un poco en partir puesto que muchos chicos llegaron después del tiempo indicado. Así que partieron media hora después pero durante esa media hora la leona y la serpiente ya habían leído cuatro capítulos. ¡Merlín que tortura! Se habían acabado el pequeño libro, veinte capítulos leyeron y por fin el pequeño libro estaba bajo su custodia de nuevo… ¿Y ahora el hurón se atrevía a decirle que se consiguiera uno mejor? Seguro estaba enfermo de la cabeza si quería que se consiguiera un libro de esos.

Todo el trayecto de regresó se la pasó sonrojada violentamente mientras trataba de ahogar gritos de sorpresa por las imágenes que veía en las páginas de su librito que por fin estaba bajo su custodia.

El primer capítulo de Jane Eyre era algo frustrante para una niña de 10 años que se relataba lo que pasaba en la casa de su tía y sus primos no le hacían la vida fácil. Incluso Malfoy la trataba mejor que los escuincles esos a la protagonista del libro, era tan intrigante saber que demonios pasaría en el siguiente capítulo. Muy bueno el desdichado librito muggle apto desde 1847. A decir verdad Charlotee Bronte era una gran narradora como para que su libros se siguieran vendiendo después de cien años.

"_**¿Cómo te sientes hablando de nuevo con el hurón?"**_

"_De verdad es algo incomodo, pero me siento mejor después de no dirigirle la palabra en una semana"_

"_**Hay Hermione, nosotras no podemos vivir sin los insultos de Malfoy ¿Verdad? ¿Somos masoquistas?"**_

"_Será__s tu mi querida conciencia por que yo si he podido ignorarlo durante todo este tiempo"_

"_**Pero no me vas a negar que añorabas hablarle"**_

"_Que tonterías dices"_

"_**Es verdad, como se dice del odio al amor solo hay un paso"**_

"_Estúpida conciencia, de verdad me afectó volver a hablarle y peor aún terminar de leer mi libro con él"_

"_**Pero bien que nos gustó"**_

"_¡Oh, cállate!"_

Pocas veces Hermione tenía platicas con su conciencia pero en estas era inevitable hablar con ella misma, tal vez no se hablaba en voz alta por que su compañero la tomaría de a loca. Y por eso platicaba internamente en su mente discutiendo con ella misma. Y para que mentir, el pequeño librito lo había querido terminar de leer desde un tiempo… ahora tenía ganas de conseguir otro de esos pero de otro género para evitarse problemas.

Tomó un poco de té y siguió leyendo en compañía de su gato, mientras se perdía de nuevo en el universo de Jane Eyre.

* * *

Ginny se había ido en un carruaje con unos Ravenclaw que en ningún momento le dirigieron la palabra y pues ella tampoco quería intervenir en la platica de los chicos. Tan solo pensaba en Harry y Luna ¿Desde cuándo lunática se había vuelto amiga intima del niño-que-vivió? Pues era raro por que en ningún momento los vio tan juntos como de ida y regreso de Hogsmeade, era frustrante no poder estar en compañía de la persona a la que amabas internamente…

Una pequeña lágrima amarga surcó su blanco rostro mientras pensaba en lo mucho que amaba a Harry, pero el azabache se hacía el que no se había dado cuenta o simplemente no correspondía a esos sentimientos.

Se sentó frente a la chimenea Gryffindor mientras escuchaba las platicas que se acercaban a la sala pues muchos chicos acababan de llegar de Hogsmeade y sin embargo tampoco podía pedirle ayuda a Hermione pues la chica estaba algo rara desde inicio de curso. Siempre se la pasaba en la biblioteca cosa que era muy normal pero ya no se la pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos, siempre estaba en su sala quien sabe haciendo que cosas.

Dos pequeños niños de primer año entraron platicando sobre las imágenes de McGonagall y Dumbledore que venían en las cajitas de las ranas de chocolate, se veían tan sonrientes como siempre pero no ella. Y otra furtiva lágrima traviesa escurrió como navaja sobre su mejilla.

Escuchó la voz de su hermano y Harry uno de los que no quería ver en esos momentos, al verlo de reojo lo miró con una sonrisa boba en la cara y sus ojos verdes brillaban mas de lo normal. Su cabello esta ¡¿Por Merlín? ¡Estaba peinado! Se veía tan genial.

—¡Vamos Harry!—exclamó Ron, mientras que ambos ni cuenta se daba de su presencia en el sofá de los leones.

—¡Espera Ron!—se escucharon los pasos subiendo rápidamente las escaleras en forma de caracol y tan solo escuchó el portazo de la habitación de las chicas.

"_¿Por qué me haces esto Harry?"_

Sacó de su túnica una foto en la cual ella estaba en primer año y Harry en segundo, el chico pasaba su brazo por el hombro de ella mientras la otra se sonrojaba al momento de abrazarlo dulcemente, haciendo que el niño de doce años la abrazara también de la misma manera.

Ahora sí pequeñas lágrimas surcaron su blanco rostro para después tratar de confundirse con sus pelirrojos cabellos.

* * *

Hermione iba en el quinto capítulo de su libro, ya llevaba más de dos tazas de té y Crookshanks se había marchado ya un buen rato. Ese capítulo era uno de los más crueles que hubiera podido leer, tan solo unas palabras leídas más y terminaría llorando, se tapaba constantemente la boca para evitar soltar gemidos ahogados y varias ocasiones se limpió las lágrimas que se esforzaban por danzar sobre su rostro.

—¿Se puede saber por que lloras Granger?—preguntó una voz síseante que se aparecía por el retrato de la ninfa.

—Déjame en paz Malfoy—pidió ella mientras cerraba el libro no sin antes meterle un separador de páginas.

—Pues pareces magdalena en pena—se quitó la túnica para dejarla colgada sobre el perchero y un gato que lo recibió cariñosamente.—Hola bola de pelos—dijo para retirar al gato de encima suyo.

—Le agradas mucho a Crookshanks—sonrió ella mientras una lágrima traviesa lograba escaparse de sus párpados claramente notados por el rubio.

—Odio cuando lloras Granger—dijo mientras le entregaba un pañuelo de color blanco pero no podía faltar el delicioso aroma a menta y _Seducción _que desprendía el pañuelo y tampoco podía faltar la D y M grabadas sobre la fina tela de seda que se paseaba tranquilamente por el rostro de Hermione.

—Que raro oír esas palabras—dijo ella desafiante mientras doblaba el pañuelo con mucho cuidado.

—Pues que no se te haga raro sangre sucia, odió cuanto las mujeres lloran—terminó irritado mientras se levantaba de su lugar para subir las escaleras de su habitación. Una voz dulce lo llamó.

—Espera Malfoy tú pañuelo—terció Hermione mientras se levantaba para dárselo.

—Quédatelo Granger, no quiero que tus sucias lágrimas me vayan a infectar—terminó para después llegar hasta su habitación y cerrarla de un portazo.

—Imbécil—terminó la castaña para guardar su libro, ya no tenía ganas de llorar. Ahora estaba irritada pero al ver el pequeño pañuelo inconcientemente lo abrazó contra sí y de alguna manera lo guardó cariñosamente dentro de su túnica.

Siete de la mañana y muchos alumnos faltaban en el Gran Comedor, la mayoría Slytherin, algunos Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y varios Gryffindor, tampoco estaba Minerva, Dumbledore ni siquiera Snape y había un silencio en el comedor demasiado misterioso, entre los que faltaban en la mesa de los leones era el clan Weasly y Hermione junto a Neville y otros chicos más. En la mesa de las serpientes faltaba Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabinni, Nott y otros cuantos pero los gorilas de cierto rubio si estaban presentes engullendo todo a su paso sobre la mesa…

Harry Potter estaba pensando que era algo realmente malo pues había un aire demasiado misterioso y tenso pero que algunos no notaban debido al cotilleo que se llevaba en las mesas, aún estaba el asunto de Malfoy y Hermione en Pociones cada vez más odioso por que siempre contaban una nueva versión que ya tenía harto al azabache ojiverde.

Los Premios Anuales estaban afuera del despacho de su loco director que se encontraba hablando con los Mortífagos aliados pues estaban de acuerdo en movilizar todo rápido para que Draco no llevara todo el peso de la misión del Lord el solo… teniendo mucha ayuda de todos los demás que estaban dentro de Jen Rouse. Unos cuantos minutos esperaron ambos para ver salir al padre del rubio que les hizo una reverencia al igual que todos antes de desaparecer a paso firme por los largos pasillos del colegio.

Con un 'adelante' por parte del director ambos chicos entraron, sin decirse nada pues aún estaban resentidos por el incidente que Slughorn había cometido.

—Tomen asiento chicos—sonrió Dumbledore mientras se acariciaba su larga barba blanca.

—¿Para qué quería vernos?—preguntó diplomáticamente Hermione mientras se acomodaba al lado del rubio.

—Precisamente para algo que os ocurrió hace una semana—habló el sabio hombre mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hasta su pensadero en donde reposaba un frasquito con un contenido azul brilloso.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó algo curioso Draco mientras el director les hacía la seña de acercarse, ellos obedecieron y el pensamiento fue echado en el fondo del aparato, sintieron una sensación de vértigo y pronto se encontraban volando sobre la clase mientras Slughorn les hacía tomar el filtro de amor.

Flash Back +*+*+*+*+*

_Draco estrujaba la cintura femenina fuertemente, mientras pegaba más su erección a la virginal zona de la leona. Deseaba avanzar más mientras ahora había aflojado un poco la corbata y había abierto lo dos primeros botones de la blusa, besando y lamiendo toda la piel que fuera posible._

_Hermione frotaba con sus manos la dura erección aprisionada por el pantalón negro, era tan deliciosamente exquisito sentirlo entre sus manos. La capa del Slytherin cubría perfectamente lo que hiciera ella con sus manos en las piernas del rubio, bajó el cierre del pantalón tras desabrochar el botón observó el bóxer gris del rubio... coló sus manos dentro de la prenda y sintió la piel caliente, dura como piedra. Gimió al enroscar completamente su mano en la base del duro miembro. Escuchó el gruñido de Draco en su oído, incitada a continuar acarició la punta con un dedo mientras escuchaba los suspiros ahogados del rubio mientras enterraba su rostro entre sus cabellos y cuello. Ahora con ambas manos siguió en lo suyo... escuchó un gruñido._

—_De arriba abajo, con una sola mano__—casi parecía una suplica de aquella gruesa voz inundada de deseo._

_Tragó fuerte y acatando las ordenes del rubio con una de sus manos subía y bajaba lentamente, llegando hasta la base luego a la punta. Sintió como este la abrazaba para sostenerse mientras ella hacía su labor. Llegaba hasta la base sintiendo abajo los testículos del joven que se doblaba pero se seguía manteniendo de pie, siguió moviendo su mano mientras también se apoyaba con la otra abrazando la cintura del rubio. Pronto sintió como la sangre llegaba de golpe a esa zona._

—_¿A-así?__—preguntó sonrojada mientras escuchaba un pequeño sí de la boca de este._

_Movió con más ameno su mano, de arriba abajo escuchando los suspiros ahogados de su compañero. Sintió en su mano como esta se comenzaba a humedecer conforme avanzaba, miró furtivamente hacía abajo encontrándose con la viva imagen de cómo salía un poco de líquido blanquecino, más fuerte sintió como su mano se llenaba completamente de aquel líquido caliente. Escuchó un gemido sonoro que provenía del chico que estaba a punto de caer pero se aferraba fuertemente a su cintura. Sonrojada escondió ella también su rostro en el pecho del chico._

—_Bien, creo que es suficiente—dijo el profesor que estaba atragantado con su propia saliva... se habían pasado los alumnos anuales. Y él ni cuenta se había dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, habían pasado de solo caricias por encima de la ropa a por dentro de ella. –Todos hemos visto lo que el filtro de amor puede hacer, pero este se transforma en un filtro del deseo si las personas involucradas sienten odio así mismas—terminó de explicar mientras todos los presentes buscaban en donde meter la cara._

_Se acercó a la pareja que estaba abrazada, aun sus ojos no recuperaban el brillo que los caracterizaba. Slughorn les dio a beber un poco de la poción para que se pasara el efecto del filtro. Antes de dárselo le susurró a la castaña que ayudará a que el chico se adecentara un poco... ella aún en trance lo hizo acomodando el pantalón, lo abrochó y subió el cierre... minutos después bebieron la poción y al mirarse se horrorizaron._

_Ella con las piernas abiertas, sentada en la mesa y Malfoy entre sus piernas... Draco al verla se sintió asqueado. Estaba entre sus piernas, ella con la corbata aflojada y los dos primeros botones de su blusa abiertos. Tragó fuerte ¿Qué habían hecho?. Tan solo recordaba haber bebido con temor la porción del filtro dentro del vaso y todo lo demás fue borroso, pero recordaba haber sentido una ola de placer recorrerle el cuerpo. Hermione pasaba por lo mismo, solo escuchó el tronido del cristal contra el piso y todo lo demás fue borroso. Se tomó las manos y sintió algo viscoso entre ellas._

_Miró asustada el contenido blanquecino y pegajoso ahora en ambas manos, todo se volvió negro para ambos. Habían pasado el limite y todo por culpa de su profesor de pociones. Hermione tan solo escuchó el grito de dos voces conocidas mientras sentía como su cuerpo rebotaba contra el piso seguido de otro peso para perder completamente el conocimiento de la realidad junto a un blondo que pasaba por lo mismo._

Fin Flash Back *+*+*+*+*+*

Las caras de ambos Premios Anuales estaba completamente roja, vieron desde que el chico Ravenclaw gritara y medio colegio se enterara, la estampida enfurecida de leones y serpientes y ellos ahí casi entregándose como animales dispuestos a todos por una buena sesión de sexo salvaje. Se miraron horrorizados a la cara cuando sintieron que eran jalados a la realidad, al verse se miraron con un odio inhumano mientras que Dumbledore sonreía como siempre risueño.

—Quiero que ese pequeño incidente quede olvidado muchachos—su sonrisa desapareció mientras ponía sus manos frente a su cara seriamente dando a entender que algo no estaba bien.

—Si—ambos respondieron, claramente sus rostros estaban encendidos.

—Draco me gustaría comunicártelo de una buena vez—se frotó la barba mientras los ojos de los jóvenes se posaban sobre él—Tu padre tiene una misión que quiere que cumplas antes de tu iniciación como Mortífago en las filas de Lord Voldemort—observó claramente como el rostro níveo del blondo se hacía más blanco de lo normal.

—¿De que se trata?—

—¿Conoces la Sala de los Menesteres?—

—Si, el año pasado cuando era de la brigada—dijo aún atontado por la actitud de su viejo director.

—Bueno pues ahí mismo hay un armario evanescente el cual tiene un gemelo en uno de los bares del callejón Nocturno en donde tu tía Bellatrix conducirá a Mortífagos fieles al castillo, para eso tu Señor quiere que repares el armario—

—¿Y qué pasa si no lo hace?—esta vez fue la castaña quien interrumpió al ver al chico tan desconcertado como ella. ¿Tendría que decirle a Harry? ¡Claro que no! Ni él ni Sirius podían saber nada acerca de la secreta orden.

—Mataran a Narcisa Malfoy—soltó de golpe el anciano mientras que Draco comenzaba a ver borroso.

Minutos después Draco estaba acostado sobre las piernas de su archienemiga mientras que el director daba ordenes de ayudar al rubio a reparar ese armario y no dejar que se hundiera el solo en desesperación. Todos los chicos de la secreta orden estaban de acuerdo en ayudar al blondo que descanzaba sobre las piernas de la chica.

"_Draco" _Sus pensamientos la llevaron al chico antes de poder llevárselo a la Sala Común.

Continuara…


	6. Polline Malfoy

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les traígo otro capítulo de Verde y Lila esperó que sea de su agrado... me divertí escribiendole-**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su única e insólita creadora J.**

**Advertencia: Limme ligero.**

**Gracias a los comentarios de remy-pher, Sasori Uchiha Deidara, Nelliel y todas las demás que me dejaron comentario.**

**Saludos**

**Negumi Uchiha**

* * *

Capítulo 6. Polline Malfoy.

Cabellera rubia platinada en largos bucles que caían hasta su cintura, piel nívea parecida a la nieve, ojos tan grises como el gris de las armaduras, pose aristocrática y no podía faltar el ego y sonrisa viperina de todo un Malfoy. Esa mueca de burla que aparentaba ser una sonrisa. Su largo vestido de color azul hacía resaltar sus siluetas femeninas.

Muchas miradas se posaban sobre la figura de la muchacha que estaba parada junto al director de Hogwarts, quien hizo callar a la multitud estudiantil que se preguntaba quien era, pero una en especial ya sabía… se trataba nada más y nada menos que Polline Malfoy, prima menor de Draco Malfoy.

—¡Bienvenida sea al colegio señorita Malfoy!—muchos cayeron asombrados mientras otros se quedaban de piedra.

—Gracias profesor Dumbledore—anunció la chica mientras le regalaba al viejo director una gran sonrisa que descolocó aun más a todos.

—Viendo que aun no tiene casa asignada me gustaría que el Sombrero Seleccionador la asigne—sonrió Dumbledore, al momento Minerva McGonagall traía con ella sobre un cojín color rojo sangre con cintas doradas el prestigioso sombrero. Tan viejo y desgastado como siempre…

Muchos aseguraron que cuando la joven se sentó sería como el primer año del rubio que veía atentamente a que casa colocarían a su prima, claro que nadie sabía que relación tenían esos dos. Esperaron pacientes mientras el sombrero era colocado sobre la fina cabeza de la chica rubia.

—_Un Malfoy ¿Eh?—_anunció el sombrero mientras la cara se formaba en la parte delantera del artefacto seleccionador. _—Esta vez será difícil colocarte en una de las cuatro casas… veamos… es muy difícil, muy difícil. Veo que tienes un intelecto superior pero no como el de la señorita Granger. Probablemente se vayan turnando en éxitos académicos… Eres demasiado buena para los Ravenclaw, pero demasiado orgullosa para ser un Hufflepuff—_algunos abuchearon lo que el Sombrero Seleccionador decía acerca de esa chica_—Ahora tan solo queda Gryffindor y Slytherin sigo diciendo que es difícil decisión… eres lo perfectamente para estar en la casa de Salazar pero hay algo que te inspira a Gryffindor—_

Los leones suplicaban a Merlín que la muchacha no se quedará en Gryffindor, seguramente ella tramaría algo para hacer que le bajaran puntos a la casa cada vez que pudieran, la cara de Ron tenía una mueca de asco mientras veía la figura de la rubia al mismo tiempo que seguía tragando una pierna de pavo, Hermione no decía nada es más estaba curiosa por saber más acerca de la chica nueva… aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo que ella estuviera en Gryffindor. Harry por su parte había quedado embelezado con la muchacha es más ni siquiera la belleza de Ginny, Luna, Hermione o Cho era comparada con la seguramente serpiente.

La figura de Polline estaba erguida mientras el sombrero decidía en que casa colocarla, en sí, la chica tenía demasiadas cualidades tanto de una serpiente como de un león más era demasiado lógico que como cualquier Malfoy entrara en Gryffindor.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!—las serpientes quedaron descolocadas mientras los leones parecían que les habían mandado una imperdonable.

La chica sonrió mientras se levantaba refinadamente del banquillo en donde se había sentado. La mirada de Draco estaba sobre la figura de Polline quien se encaminaba a la mesa de los leones que no la recibieron muy bien, ya después se la pagarían esos leones. Se sentó entre Ron y Hermione que miraron sorprendidos el acto de la chica, el pelirrojo en cuanto tragó el grande bocado miró ceñudo a la Malfoy.

— ¿Qué quieres? Me das asco eres una Malfoy—dijo con el gesto de grosería mientras Harry y Hermione le miraban ceñudos, listos para responderle al pelirrojo por su comportamiento. Ginny también miraba molesta a su hermano pues aunque fuera la chica parte de esa detestable familia no les había hecho nada malo… por ahora.

—¡Cállate mugrienta Comadreja!—ese apelativo era el favorito de cierto rubio que se quedó con la mandíbula casi en el piso al ver como Polline se levantaba del lugar molesta y le mostraba el dedo medio al pelirrojo que se quedaba con la boca abierta.

El bullicio del Gran Comedor era agradable como en cada exquisita cena preparada por los elfos domésticos pero al momento de que la chica gritó molesta todo el ruido quedó apagado. Tan solo observaron como ella tomaba un zumo de calabaza y se lo echaba en la cara al Weasly.

Caminó furiosa mientras respiraba agitadamente, al mismo tiempo se encaminaba a la mesa de las serpientes que veían con suma gracia y alegría el ver que después de todo la Malfoy no se rebajaría a ser del todo una Gryffindor más del montón, seguramente ella se daría a respetar… entonces seguro ella sería la nueva princesa de Gryffindor.

Llegó al lado del rubio que la miró fríamente para después aparecer una sonrisa encantadora y verla. Se levantó de su asiento y tomó a la muchacha por las caderas, ambos abrazándose fuertemente mientras que muchas miradas se posaban sobre ambos rubios.

—Draco—dijo ella en susurros mientras estrechaba al muchacho más fuerte contra ella.

—Venga siéntate conmigo Polline—dijo el muchacho mientras le hacía espacio entre la mesa Slytherin junto a Blaise.

— ¡Draco!—exclamó divertido Blaise— ¿Por qué no me presentas a esta preciosura de chica que tienes?—preguntó divertido con un toque algo pervertido. El rubio lo miró molesto mientras arrastraba las palabras.

—No te atrevas a tocarla Blaise, Polline es mi prima—dijo mordazmente mientras el muchacho moreno reía a carcajadas por haber hecho repelar al rubio.

Polline miraba a su primo hacer rabietas con el moreno y una mirada interesada se posaba sobre ella, al levantar sus grises orbes miró con atención esas esmeraldas verdes que la veían desde su mesa. Estaba contenta en la casa que le tocó pero ese pelirrojo feo la estaba molestando, ni que el muy animal fuera muy rico ¿O si? Eso era definitivamente incierto.

—No te preocupes Draco—sonrió la rubia mientras tomaba la mano del Slytherin—Hola Blaise, mi nombre es Polline Rosalía Malfoy—sonrió de nuevo algo coqueta mientras el moreno babeaba.

— ¡Hola!—la muchacha vio a una pelinegra de bonita piel también Slytherin.

—Hola—simplemente la examinó de pies a cabeza.

—Soy Pansy Parkinson—sonrió ella mientras estrechaban sus manos—Creo que seremos buenas amigas—la joven bruja trataba de quedar bien frente al rubio que la miraba con indiferencia.

—Eso esperó—sonrió, muchos personajes masculinos se destilaron al ver la hermosa sonrisa que Malfoy daba a Parkinson, esa muchacha era preciosa comparada con todas las demás.

En la mesa de Gryffindor todas las miradas estaban en ambos Malfoy, de hecho ambos eran iguales, egocéntricos, narcisistas, ególatras, chulos, pero la muchacha tenía algo que los distinguía. De hecho no protestó por estas en casa enemiga de las serpientes, es más, se mostraba tranquila y satisfecha al poder estar en casa de Godric. Harry veía a la chica platicar con todas esas serpientes y a Draco hacer varios escándalos por lo que le decían a su prima.

Observó a Hermione que tampoco quitaba la mirada de esa parejita de rubios hurones, se veía contenta pero algo en su mirada que no podía descifrar, mientras que Ron estaba enfurruñado comiendo, su cara estaba roja de coraje. Le dio algo de risa cuando la chica le dijo comadreja, si hubiera sido el hurón seguramente si defiende al pelirrojo.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio mientras escuchaban las pláticas de los demás, además de ello Harry miró a Ginny que tenía la mirada baja… ¿Qué le pasaba a la pelirroja? Sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Te pasa algo Ginny?—preguntó sonriente haciendo que la pelirroja se colorara de su cara mientras se removía en su lugar nerviosa.

—N-no es n-nada Harry—sonrió esta vez con alegría al poder charlar con el moreno azabache quien en esos momentos le regalaba una encantadora sonrisa.

Una sonora carcajada escapó de la mesa de las serpientes, de hecho varias serpientes de todos los años estaban concentrados en un mismo punto de la mesa, en donde sus anfitriones eran Malfoy. Estaban hablando de no se que cosas pero seguramente se estaban burlando de algún Gryffindor para reír de esa manera. Las miradas del profesorado también se posaron sobre la platica Slytherin mientras que Polline contaba algo y hacía ademanes con las manos mientras que el hurón se tapaba la cara en forma de vergüenza ajena y al mismo tiempo las carcajadas aumentaban.

—Se que a la mayoría no les agradan los muggles pero tienen ellos un sentido del humor negro—rió como toda dama y miró a algunos que la miraban desconforme—Es un chiste que escuche decir a mi criado a la criada la otra vez en la cocina—sonrió al recordar a John y Mari hablar—Bueno aquí les va—todavía hablaban muchos en la mesa.

— ¡Presten atención a la señorita!—exclamó divertido Blaise mientras todos los demás callaban inclusive las casas ajenas al tema.

—Gracias Blaise—gruñó Draco mientras miraba asesinamente a su compañero.

—Draco—gruñó ella mientras volvía a sonreír—Bueno aquí les va—miró que todos se acomodaban mejor para escuchar—Haber… estaban todos en la taquilla comprando boletos para ver una corrida de toros, pero un señor llegó al final y el de la taquilla le dijo que ya no había entradas—rió un poco mientras todos esperaban la payasada—el señor se rindió y mejor miró por un orificio del coliseo o estadio como quieran, mientras por el orificio veía correr al torero y al toro—mientras con su mano disimulaba el orificio del estadio—Ole torero, Ole torero torerazo—mientras en su boca ponía la disimulación del orificio y luego lo volvía a su ojo—Ole torero, Ole torero torerazo—continuó mientras todo Slytherin escuchaba atento—Pero entonces un niño se acercó gritándole a su mamá que iba al baño—todos estaban entendiendo el mensaje—El niño vio el orificio por donde se asomaba un ojo y luego una boca que decía ole, el chiquillo se bajo el pantalón y el calzoncillo—todos comenzaron a reír—esperen aun no acaba. Mete su cosa dentro del orificio y el señor tenía la boca y le dice al niño ¡Oye niño que haces! Mientras el escuincle saca y mete—mientras ella disimulaba con la mano la escena mientras Slytherin estallaba en carcajadas, esta vez ni siquiera cubito de hielo Draco Malfoy pudo contenerse ante tal payasada.

La profesora McGonagall, escuchaba indignada los chistes negros de la nueva chica mientras los de la mesa verde reían hasta casi caerse de su propio asiento. Snape no decía nada pero el profesor Dumbledore se mostraba divertido por tal vocabulario vulgar que daba la muchacha.

—Minerva tienes que relajarte, tan solo son adolescentes—le aconsejó Albus mientras tomaba un zumo de naranja.

La animaga miró una vez más a esos chicos mientras reían una y otra vez.

Era la primera vez que Slytherin armaba un alboroto de risas, de hecho era la casa más tranquila y callada en todo el Gran Comedor, tan solo se escuchaban siseos ya fuera en cualquier comida pero ahora era un alboroto total, mientras las demás casas trataban de escuchar del por que las serpientes se reían con tantas ganas.

La cena en el Gran Comedor estuvo bastante entretenida, la mayoría del tiempo las platicas de las otras casas fueron interrumpidas por las serpientes que se la pasaban riendo por lo que la rubia les contaba. Dieron las nueve en punto y era hora de que todos regresaran a sus Salas Comunes y comenzaran los prefectos a vigilar los pasillos.

* * *

Hermione se había despedido de todos sus amigos para que ellos se quedaran un piso abajo y ella siguiera hasta el séptimo piso del lado izquierdo. Dio la contraseña a la ninfa _Grageas Bertiboth _y la dejó entrar.

Escuchó maullar sonoramente a Crookshanks en busca de comida, se sonrojó al ser tan descuidada y no dejarle alimento a su peluda bola de pelos. El gato maulló contento al recibir en su plato doble una ración de croquetas de atún y leche fría, mientras su joven ama se quitaba el uniforme para después colocarse una blusa de colores, unos jeans de mezclilla algo desgastados en las rodillas tenían dos grandes agujeros. Se puso sus tenis blancos con azul y se volvió a poner la capa… de hecho tenía diez minutos antes de llegar a la oficina de McGonagall para que le asignará su pasillo a ella y Malfoy que por cierto aun no había llegado.

Acomodó sus cosas rápidamente para el día siguiente junto al uniforme, el sucio lo dejó en la cesta para que Dooby se encargará de ella cuando tuviera tiempo. Hizo su cama para que después de la ronda solo se cambiará y se echará a dormir para el día siguiente. Dejó todo en orden y bajó a su pequeña salita en donde ya estaba la mochila del rubio desde las seis de la tarde junto a su equipo de Quidditch. Antes de marcharse tomó su pequeño mp3 que llevaba sin usar desde hacía dos ó tres días.

Salió de la sala y se encaminó de regreso hacía la oficina de McGonagall en donde le asignaría el pasillo que vigilaría hasta las doce de la noche para que no hubiese alumnos despiertos fuera de sus casas a deshoras.

—Hasta que te encuentro Granger—volteó a ver al que le hablaba topándose con una cabellera rubia platinada y ojos grises.

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?—preguntó con indiferencia, mientras seguía caminando por los anchos pasillos del sexto piso.

—Tenemos que ir con McGonagall sabelotodo—continuó despectivamente mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

—Eso ya lo sé hurón estúpido—terminó acelerando el paso un poco más para que el rubio no la alcanzase.

Caminaron en silencio cada quien metido en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron al primer piso en donde estaba el despacho del director tanto como el de la subdirectora. Al llegar frente al retrato de Helena Ravenclaw vieron que esta se negaba a dejarlos entrar hasta que la animaga estuviera disponible, estaban los cuatro prefectos de cada casa… esperando a que abrieran la puerta. Tras unos minutos tediosos de espera el retrato por fin los dejó entrar, era curioso saber que había dos Helenas puesto que el fantasma de la casa Ravenclaw era el fantasma de Helena y el retrato era el mismo… pero quien sabe.

Los dieciséis prefectos entraron a la oficina de la directora que estaba tan seria como siempre pero miraba severamente a los Slytherin por el escándalo del comedor durante la cena.

—Observen el tablón y verán que pasillos les toca—dijo sin más mientras se acomodaba unos lentes para comenzar a revisar unos documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio junto a su pequeña lámpara.

— ¿Por qué me tenía que tocar contigo?—preguntó molesto Ron mientras veía a Pansy. Estaba de acuerdo que se tenían que respetar como miembros de la secreta orden pero era el colmo tener que convivir con esa serpiente.

Luna quedó con Theodore, Blaise con Padma, Draco y Hermione, Deán con Parvati, Susan Bones con Neville, Pansy y Ron, Milicent con Lavender, Seamus con Cho.

La joven castaña decidió ignorar al hurón que tampoco hizo el intento por molestarla mientras vigilaban el cuarto piso, estaba todo oscuro y los retratos colgados en la pared de vez en cuando daban ronquidos.

Hermione sacó tranquilamente de su túnica el pequeño aparato del cual estaba la canción A Cause des Garcons-Yelle un tipo de electrónica combinada con Psyko, se acomodó ambos audífonos en los oídos y subía al 7% del volumen del reproductor, lo suficiente como para ignorar los insultos o tonterías de Malfoy, comenzó a escuchar la música mientras alumbraba los pasillos más oscuros del cuarto piso al igual que el rubio que ni siquiera volteaba a mirarla… estaba más preocupado por Polline preguntándose el por que de su llegada a Hogwarts… posiblemente en navidades ella tendría que quedarse con Narcissa y Lucius en casa mientras él prefería quedarse en el castillo.

Miró de soslayo a Granger, quien en la mano traía su varita iluminada y en la mano que supuestamente debía traer libre traía un resplandor raro y de este salían dos cables que se concentraban en sus oídos. Ella movía de vez en cuando el cuello o en pequeñas ocasiones no notando que él la miraba se movía algo raro para después parar y seguir su recorrido.

Se cepillaba su rubia y rizada cabellera tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba entre las sábanas de su nueva cama y pensar que esa cama antes pertenecía a Hermione Granger la mejor alumna de todo Hogwarts en los últimos doscientos años, mientras que las otras dos camas de la habitación estaban vacías, era mejor así no tenía ganas de cotillear en su primera noche dentro del castillo, demostraría lo buena que era y haría de las suyas con los leones… se aprenderían a divertir. Sonrió maliciosamente mientras apagaba las luces del dormitorio.

Le era memorable volver a ver el rostro de Draco, había crecido muchísimo su primo en las últimas dos vacaciones que se vieron, amaba esa sonrisa tan suya y lo quería por todo lo que fuera… lo defendía de su madre cada vez que hablaba de la deshonra de los Malfoy…

—Que sueño—dijo mientras su pequeña ardilla se acomodaba con ella entre las blancas almohadas.

¡Por fin la ronda había terminado! Daba grandes bostezos de regreso a su Sala Común junto con el hurón que no le decía palabra alguna. Sonrió satisfecha al no tener que hablar con él, todo el día anterior había sido demasiado tedioso estar a su lado, se la pasó molestándole todas las clases y por su culpa le quitaron a Gryffindor diez puntos.

Le alegraba tener guardado el pequeño librito negro en su baúl en donde ni siquiera Malfoy se atrevería a meter mano. Se sacó la capa y la colgaba en el perchero de la entrada al igual que sus tenis mientras andaba descalza por la sala, el fuego le calentaba los pies algo fríos que traía al igual que sus manos.

Draco por su parte decidió ignorar a la castaña, acababa de ver hacía dos días atrás en el pensadero de Dumbledore la imagen de lo que había pasado hacía dos semanas atrás con Slughorn, el profesor de verdad se había pasado con mandarles a hacer un filtro de amor y ellos ser utilizados como conejillo de indias. Tragó espeso al pensar en como se sentiría estando conciente que su compañera de torre lo masturbara siendo ambos concientes de la realidad y no adormilados por un filtro. Fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua para tranquilizarse un poco… pensando bien ¡Se daba asco él mismo por querer que una sangre sucia lo tocara!

—Hola—escuchó desde la cocina una rara voz proveniente de la sala.

—Hola ¿Qué haces tan tarde?—ahora escuchó la voz de la leona.

—No mucho, todo esta muy solitario sin ustedes—seguía en la cocina tragando el vaso de agua pero prestaba atención a las palabras de fuera. ¿No se supone que todos deberían ya estar durmiendo en sus salas?.

—Pero nos veremos pronto—la chica sonrió mientras se sentaba frente a la chimenea.

—Nos veremos para navidades y aun falta un mes Hermione—

—Vamos Sirius pasaremos todos las vacaciones de navidad contigo—sonrió dulce mientras veía el rostro del moreno en las llamas.

Draco al escuchar el nombre de Black algo se removió en su interior, tragó fuerte mientras de un solo movimiento dejaba el vaso y la cocina atrás. Ni siquiera la leona se había dado cuenta de que él había pasado junto a ella por estar platicando con Sirius a través de Red Flu. Subió rápidamente a su habitación en el camino topándose con Crookshanks quien trató de embarrarse en sus pantalones como muchas otras veces pero siendo más rápido esquivó la caricia del gato, Crookshanks al ser rechazado maulló molesto y regresaba al cuarto de su ama… de un portazo cerró la puerta.

—Creo que alguien esta enojado—rió Sirius al escuchar el portazo en la parte de arriba de la sala de la muchacha.

—A mí que me importa que este enojado—se mofó Hermione—Es más puede hacer lo que quiera siempre y cuando no me moleste—dijo decidida mientras se levantaba de la alfombra.

—Vamos Granger no te enojes—dijo a su tono seductor mientras ella juraba haber sentido como sus mejillas se coloraban y la sangre subía fuertemente a ella al escuchar esas palabras arrastradamente sensuales.—Estas roja—dijo divertido mientras reía.

— ¡Ya déjame en paz! Ve a molestar a Harry el es tu ahijado—terminó ella mientras recobraba su sonrisa—Buenas noches Sirius—

—Buenas noches Hermione—

—Te juró que mañana me tomaré una foto con los chicos y te la mandaré—sonrió mientras se removía antes de irse—Un regalo de navidad antes de tiempo—

—Recuerda Granger, quiero una de ti en bikini—rieron ambos mientras ella hacía después un puchero divertido—No es verdad… mejor una—

—No quiero saberlo—se despidieron y ella subió tranquilamente a su habitación sintiéndola cálida.

Se cambió rápidamente el pijama y se metió entre las cobijas que se encontraban en ese momento frías haciendo que ella se retorciera de conformidad y luego se acomodará antes de apagar la luz para después perderse en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente escuchaba como tocaban insistentemente la puerta del retrato que protegía su entrada a la Sala Común, aun era temprano fijándose en el pequeño despertador de cuerda que había traído de su casa. A penas eran las seis y media de la mañana… le faltaba media hora de sueño antes de levantarse y asearse para después prepararse para las clases de ese día. Molesta se levantó de la cama viendo que su compañero de habitación no se dignaba a ver quien era, tomó las pantuflas y se cubrió con una bata para después bajar perezosamente a la sala.

Se acercó a la entrada que pronto le permitió el paso pues reconocía cuando sus usuarios deseban salir. Al mirar de quien se trataba toda la pereza se le fue al momento dejándola sorprendida.

—Buenos días Hermione—dijo la muchacha ya vestida con el uniforme del colegio.

—Esto… buenos días Polline—dijo ella algo escueta mientras veía a la rubia muy contenta— ¿Deseas algo a estas horas de la mañana?—preguntó algo gruñona pues tenía sueño.

—Quería ver si Draco ya esta despierto—comentó ella mientras examinaba el cabello de la castaña. A decir verdad el cabello de Hermione estaba completamente alborotado y esponjado además de que ahora sí parecía una melena de león—Que bonito cabello tienes—tocó los mechones esponjados.

—No es verdad—bostezó mientras la dejaba pasar al interior de la sala—Déjame tocar a su puerta para que baje a atenderte, por cierto un placer Polline—sonrió la leona y subió perezosamente las escaleras de caracol que daban a los dos cuartos compartidos, vio por la rendija de su puerta a Crookshanks dormir de barriga arriba.

De nuevo miró a la puerta del Slytherin en donde estaba dibujada la serpiente y abajo decía el nombre del hurón saltador. Tocó un par de veces y escuchó un "Lárgate" Si que era perezoso, cansada de esperar a que abrieran sacó de su bata la varita para abrir la puerta, abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de la serpiente y un matador aroma a menta seductora invadió sus fosas nasales… no pudo impedir que las imágenes en el pensadero de Dumbledore vinieran a ella y se sonrojó por pensar tal atrocidad.

Se acercó lentamente a las cobijas que cubrían completamente el cuerpo del rubio que roncaba sonoramente mientras pocas veces se movía dentro de las mantas verde esmeralda. Arrugó la nariz mientras se acercaba hasta la cama, era elegante su cuarto y muy masculino además de ordenado. Lo movió un poco mientras este gruñía en señal de estar molesto si lo despertaban. Otro empujón le dio para que este se levantará pero parecía un oso en hibernación.

Cansada decidió quitar las cobijas de la figura durmiente del rubio pero unos momentos después deseo no hacerlo, el muy descarado tan solo tenía puesto el pantalón de seda negro y el torso tonificado estaba descubierto. Se sonrojó por tal estupidez; si había visto a Harry, Ron, George y Fred quitarse la camisa al igual que había visto al seductor número uno de los merodeadores también casi andar en pelotas y no sonrojarse de esa manera.

— ¡Malfoy despierta!—gritó molesta mientras el rubio gruñón abría perezosamente los ojos.

Al ver a Granger se sorprendió que estuviera en su habitación mirándole molesta ¿Y ahora que había hecho para que la sabelotodo estuviera profanando su cuarto? Le mandó una mirada venenosa y se acomodó para poder contemplarla mejor, un gran bostezo soltó y miró a la castaña. Una bata lila cubría el pijama que fuera que trajera pero seguro era tentadora pues las largas y blancas piernas de ella se veían y sus pies eran cubiertos por esas infantiles pantuflas de conejito.

— ¿Se puede saber que cojones quieres aquí en mi habitación?—preguntó molesto mientras la veía.

—Polline esta abajo—salió de la habitación del rubio para después entrar a la suya y cerrarla de un portazo.

Ella regresó a recostarse a su cama pero al mirar que en unos cinco minutos darían las siete de la mañana se levantó de nueva cuenta molesta hasta encerrarse en el baño.

* * *

Había estado en la biblioteca desde que se levantó, primero fue a desayunar con sus amigos al Gran Comedor, mientras veía como la prima de Malfoy ya estaba con Lavender y Parvati hablando, seguramente ella también se convertiría en una cotilla de primera como esas dos chismosas. Después de desayunar fue a Aritmancia, Herbología, Pociones con el hurón. Ambos le mandaron una mirada asesina a Slughorn que les enseñó poción contra envenenamiento. Seguido de ello habían tenido Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, seguido de Encantamientos en donde estaba haciendo una redacción de levitación y el _reducto. _

El primer receso de las clases que tenía para hacer unas cuantas tareas y repasar lo visto en clase.

Se sentó en la parte apartada de la biblioteca para tener más tranquilidad y concentración mientras Pince regañaba a unos cuantos chicos de primero que hacían volar a los libros por doquier, era un martirio atraparlos a todos pues los muy desgraciados eran astutos.

Sacó unos cuantos libros de encantamientos y comenzó a escribir la redacción en un pedazo de pergamino, su caligrafía siempre terminaba en una especia de curva, parecía un escrito de muchos años atrás y lo bastante legible, mientras en la parte de arriba escribía la fecha y su nombre. En unos cuantos momentos ya estaba lista la redacción de veinte centímetros de largo. Miró el reloj de cuerda de la pared y a penas marcaban las dos de la tarde… el día se estaba haciendo algo tedioso, sin querer pensarlo recordó el pensamiento de Slughorn en la clase de Pociones, mirándose ella misma tocando sin vergüenzas a Malfoy y este aferrándose a su cadera para no caer cuando ella se movía ágilmente… se sonrojó de nueva cuenta por estar pensando en eso… en su mente veía como una cinta de video una y otra vez… veía su mano moverse de arriba abajo rápidamente sobre el miembro de Draco. Su sonrojó fue peor al recordar como este dejaba salir una gran cantidad de semen sobre su mano… ¿Tan bueno sintió para ponerse así? ¡Que vergüenza!

Desvió esos pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Blaise, Theodore, Vicent y Gregory, no les tomó importancia pero escuchaba con atención desde su mesa la platica que tenían los otros Slytherin, a pesar de que ellos estaban del otro lado del librero se escuchaba perfectamente su voz por estar apartados de la salida en donde se escuchaba la voz de algunos chicos de fuera.

—Lo sé, además Draco no nos quiere decir que tal se siente—confesó pervertidamente Blaise.

—Seguro delicioso será que una sangre sucia te toque—agregó Crabbe mientras reían bajamente pero se escuchaban sus carcajadas.

—De arriba abajo—continuó Goyle mientras Theodore se mantenía en silencio.

—Sería bueno volver a ver eso—anunció Blaise.

— ¿Y si drogamos a Draco?—preguntó por primera vez Theodore.

—Pero también a Granger—sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre sus hombros.

—Con el filtro—dijeron todos y minutos después salieron de la biblioteca… así que ellos sabían perfectamente las cosas… lo más seguro es que Malfoy no supiera nada de ello ¿O si? Pues claro que no por que le daba asco tocarla al igual que ella a él pero… ¿Por qué recordaba con satisfacción aquel recuerdo?

Mejor decidió no encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta mental y guardó sus cosas en la mochila para dirigirse a su siguiente clase para su desgracia le tocaba con el hurón. Transformaciones con McGonagall no estaba mal pero le tocaba a Slytherin y Gryffindor compartir la clase al igual que DCAO y para mala suerte dos horas con él.

Caminó por los desiertos pasillos hacía la torre de Transformaciones, veía a los chicos salir y entrar a sus siguientes clases, en el camino se encontró con Luna que iba con Ginny a Adivinación. Más tarde buscaría a Collin Creaby para que les tomará una foto y ella pudiera mandársela a Sirius vía lechuza como prometió la noche anterior, para complacerle se tomaría una foto ella sola sentada junto a la casa de Hagrid nada más…

Al llegar se sentó junto al hurón que en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra, estaba viendo de reojo como Zabinni molestaba a su prima y ella reía tontamente. Pasó por alto aquello y mejor esperó a que llegará la subdirectora a darles clase, estaban viendo la transformación humana… a ella principalmente le interesaba el tema de la animagía tenía ganas de convertirse en una gran pantera negra, sería de mucha ayuda si era necesario pelear contra Voldemort… y hablando de Voldemort ¿Qué pasó con el armario? No había visto movimiento alguno de ello… sería mejor hablar con el hurón para que pronto comenzaran a tratar de arreglarlo.

Veinte minutos y ni la pista de McGonagall, se preguntó por que el retraso de su profesora favorita, pero decidió quedarse quieta antes de ir a preguntar… se le vino a la mente escribir la carta para Sirius. Sacó un pedazo de pergamino de la mochila, su pluma y tintero.

_Hola Sirius:_

_Como prometí aquí están las fotos de los muchachos y aquí también esta la mía, no te complaceré Black te tendrás que conformar con la foto que te mandó. Esperó que pronto vengas a visitarnos aunque sea un domingo al fin y al cabo que puedes venir y pasemos todos en cabaña de Hagrid. _

_Saludos cordiales._

_Hermione Jane Granger._

Se veía concentrada mientras Draco por fin había dejado de asesinar a Blaise con la mirada pero ahora sentía piquetes en el estómago al ver que la leona escribía a Black una carta ¿Entonces sus suposiciones en Hogsmeade eran ciertas? ¿Granger y Black tenían una relación? Volvió a mirar para después ver como ella doblaba la carta en una extraña forma al final tomando la figura de un corazón. Se movió incomodo en su lugar para desviar la mirada a otro lado del salón.

Unos diez minutos después llegó volando al aula un vociferador color dorado.

"_Perdonen el que no pueda darles clase pero tenemos unos problemas, tampoco tendrán DCAO así que aprovechen su tiempo libre para estudiar o repasar algo de la materia. _

_Los Premios Anuales vayan de inmediato a su Sala Común"_

Después de que el pedazo de papel terminará de hablar se hizo pedacitos y se fue a la papelera.

Curiosos Draco y Hermione se miraron cara a cara, al momento se levantaban de golpe para después salir corriendo hacía su Sala Común, tomaron el pasadizo de La Dama Hambrienta para llegar al segundo piso, seguido del retrato del Fraile Tartamudo que los dejó en el cuarto piso, subieron lo más rápido que pudieron para después llegar a la sala.

Al entrar se encontraron con sus padres, estaban presentes Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, Jane y Frank Granger se veían preocupados.

— ¡Mamá, papá!—exclamó Hermione mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de sus padres.

Más la familia Malfoy se saludaba de manos, y un abrazo por parte de la madre rubia al hurón.

— ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó fríamente Draco a sus padres al igual que a los padres de Granger.

—Perdonen nuestro descaro de venir así a la escuela y a su Sala Común pero muchachos tienen que estar al tanto de todo…-dijo Narcissa no importándole el status de sangre, pues todos estaban dentro de la secreta orden—Lord Voldemort quiere que pronto hagas tu iniciación Draco—la cara del rubio cambió.

—Hija—dijo Jane mientras abrazaba a Hermione—La señora Narcissa me dijo que ese tal Voldemort quiere que te unas a sus filas—dijo triste.

—Señora Granger por favor no haga las cosas difíciles—anunció aristocráticamente Lucius Malfoy—Señorita Granger, el Lord desea que usted como una bruja excelente forme parte de sus filas para que derroten al-niño-que-vivió más sin embargo esto esta comentado a Dumbledore y esta de acuerdo en engañar al Lord para que caiga en la primera fase—terminaron mientras Draco y Hermione analizaban las palabras.

—Lo haré—dijo decidida sin siquiera pensárselo mejor.

—Perfecto, esto comenzará después de que el Armario Evanescente este reparado—terminaron mientras Jane se iba llorando en el hombro de Frank, diciendo que era demasiado peligroso que ambos hicieran una locura así.

Las siguientes dos horas se la pasaron sentados sin hablarse ni mirarse, ahora ambos estaban metidos hasta el fondo en los pies del Lord y era sumamente difícil hacer aquel plan para engañar a Voldemort y sus secuaces. Tenían mucho tiempo antes de que el armario estuviera reparado y ellos comenzaran con la farsa para que con ello la guerra comenzara.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un poco más mientras que por la mente de ambos comenzaba a invadir lo que vieron en el despacho de Dumbledore. Hermione levantó los ojos para buscar los del rubio que se encontraban mirando la insignia de Slytherin. Como si lo llamara este volteó a verla a los ojos preguntando que cojones quería. Por un momento se miraron amenazadoramente pero después la mirada de ambos se relajó.

—Granger—se había olvidado de que lo estaba viendo, pues había dirigido su mirada a la chimenea que estaba apagada. Se le antojaron las palabras del rubio bastante roncas.

—Dime—dijo sin mirarlo pero sabía que él si la miraba.

—Acércate—ordenó mientras ella regresaba la mirada pero ahora con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué he de hacerlo? ¿Qué vas a hacer?—preguntó a la defensiva mientras se levantaba de sopetón.

—No te voy a hacer nada—dijo sencillamente mientras la veía relajar los hombros un poco—Tan solo quiero probar algo—

—Pues pruébalo tu solo—se iba a marchar pero sus pies no respondían ante la pesada mirada mercurio que le mandaba el Slytherin. –Esta bien, cualquier cosa rara que vea te petrifico—terminó mientras se acercaba a Malfoy, se sentó a su lado pensando en que querría el blondo.

— ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó en Pociones?—preguntó ahora viendo él hacía otro lado.

—Se supone que los dos ya sabemos que pasó—dijo con simpleza pero recordaba mover su mano sobre el miembro del rubio—Aunque no sé para que preguntas eso—

—Sonara simplemente descarado… pero…-le pasó como aquella vez que le dijo a la muchacha que lo había masturbado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó a la defensiva mientras veía como Malfoy se atragantaba él solo.

—Malditas mis hormonas—susurró cosa que ella no alcanzó a escuchar, decidido la miró como siempre— ¿Crees que puedas repetirlo?—ahora si esperó la respuesta.

Vio como la Gryffindor se levantaba del lugar indignada y le miraba asesinamente pero en su rostro se dibujaban sus mejillas completamente arreboladas. Su cara se veía molesta al igual que su varita estaba en mano lista para lanzar cualquier ataque. Su mano temblaba ante la pregunta que le había hecho el blondo, claro que podía repetirlo, incluso vagamente esos recuerdos estaban en ella repetidamente. Siempre centrándose en su trabajo y luego en los gestos que hacía el rubio… ¿Pero acaso él estaba mal de la cabeza? ¿Cómo pedirle tal cosa? Era demasiado bochorno.

—Descarado—masticó las palabras mientras pasaba saliva fuertemente sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Olvida lo que dije—se levantó molesto del sillón, se había tragado todo su orgullo para experimentar en conciencia propia lo que había pasado en pociones, pero era demasiado humillarse tan solo para sentir una paja. Ahora si su orgullo estaba rebajado a cero.

—C-creo q-que si—tartamudeó la leona insegura de lo que pedía el otro pero estaba sumamente sonrojada.

Le molestó la sonrisa que le dio el rubio, era una sonrisa arrogante por que había vencido. Se acercó nuevamente a él mientras este satisfecho se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre el sofá.

Claro que conocía los órganos masculinos pero los había visto nada más en libros mientras estudiaba, más no los había visto al vivo… hasta ahora pero por que precisamente el de Draco Malfoy. Se acercó dudosa al muchacho que seguía sonriendo mientras ella llegaba a su lado.

—Sabes que hacer sabelotodo—terminó, mientras buscaba la mano temblorosa de Hermione escondida entre su túnica. Al encontrarla le llevó la mano lentamente hasta la hebilla del cinturón y hacía que ella lo desabrochara hasta hacerlo caer al suelo, la guió en el camino del botón e hizo que con su mano ella bajara la bragueta para dejar al descubierto un bóxer color negro.

—N-no puedo—dijo ella tratando de quitar sus manos pero el rubio las sostuvo en la zona.

—No lo dejes a medias Granger—dijo mientras ella lo miraba algo asustada.

Hermione tragó una vez más fuertemente saliva mientras quitaba las manos del rubio de las suyas; prontamente ella acarició nerviosamente sobre la ropa de Malfoy escuchando como él soltaba sin querer un suspiro ahogado, se puso más nerviosa mientras él tocaba instintivamente su cintura pero continuó acariciando por sobre la ropa.

Con algo de miedo metió su mano dentro de la ropa sintiendo lo grande que era el miembro de Draco, su mano a penas y podía enroscarlo todo.

—Vamos Granger no seas lenta—casi suplicó mientras ahogó un gemido al sentir como la mano de ella se movía de arriba abajo lentamente, llegando hasta la base y luego hasta la punta mientras tocaba el pequeño orificio para después regresar, de vez en cuando ella se tomaba la libertad de pellizcar los testículos del muchacho. Draco echó su cabeza hacía atrás al sentir como una ola de calor recorría su cuerpo mientras ella trabajaba sobre su miembro. Sintió como ella necesitaba bajar la ropa para seguir mejor. Sonrió arrogante al ver como el rostro de ella estaba escondido entre su brazo y su costado izquierdo evitando mirar su miembro ya liberado del bóxer.

Presentaba una gran erección en la mano de ella, mientras movía de arriba abajo fuertemente. Sentía como la sangre subía a esa zona y se hacía cada vez más duro. Escuchó un gruñido gutural del rubio mientras este aferraba su mano a su cadera mientras la acariciaba por sobre la capa… dio embestidas a su miembro más fuerte mientras Draco tan solo gemía fuertemente. Era verdad, se sentía delicioso sentir una masturbación mientras estaba conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, admitía que Granger se movía perfectamente sobre su pene… se arqueó buscando que ella diera más fuerte.

—Ya no puedo mas—dijo acalorada la chica.

—Sigue—ordenó, haciendo que ella se sometiera al pellizco en la cadera. Movió furiosamente la mano de arriba abajo y en varias ocasiones rozó los testículos fuertemente escuchando a Malfoy gemir y echar la cabeza hacía atrás. Sentía una rara necesidad de llevarse "eso" a la boca, pero contubiéndose vio como empezaba su mano a humedecerse, vergonzosa no quiso mirar como el semen saldría por el pequeño orificio—Observa Granger—ordenó Draco a la muchacha que penosa miró como un gran chorro de líquido blanquecino se embarraba sobre su mano.

Draco gimió fuertemente mientras ella quitaba la mano rápidamente de su pene completamente colorada de la cara.

—Que asco—susurró ella mientras veía como el cabello revuelto de Draco caía sobre su frente y sus pantalones a medio quitar aun manteniendo su pene erecto.

—Trágatelo—señaló la mano de la castaña que lo miró horrorizada.

—No quiero—dijo ella mientras buscaba con que limpiarse urgentemente.

—¡Oh claro que lo haras!—exclamó el rubio mientras le apuntaba con su varita—Si no yo mismo haré que lo tragues bajo el efecto de un _Imperius _– rezongó él mientras ella lo miraba molesta.

—¡Ya hice lo que querías! No se vale Malfoy—dijo ella mientras se quedaba mirando el líquido viscoso en su mano.

—No has terminado—dijo amenazante—Te lo tragarás si no quieres que te hechice, es mejor que lo hagas por ti misma—comenzaba a perder la paciencia, claro que las manos de Granger de empollona que tenía eran deliciosas masturbando.

Ella resignada y descuidada por no tener su varita al alcance miró con asco el semen en su mano… miró suplicante a Malfoy pero este tenía su mirada sobre ella. Se metió un dedo a la boca mientras descubría el sabor de Draco en su boca… tenía un sabor dulcecillo y salado pero algo agrio al momento de pasarlo por la garganta. Lamió su dedo hasta dejarlo limpio incluyendo su corta uña…

—A que te gusta Granger—sonrió complacido el rubio al ver como la muchacha se deleitaba sonrojada sus restos poco a poco.

—Maldito—murmuró ella.

—Cuando yo quiera Granger harás lo que te ordene y me refiero a todo lo que yo quiera—sonrió mientras atraía la varita de ella—Lo haremos con un juramento de varita… si lo incumples te mueres—dijo mientras ambas varitas brillaban fuertemente y Hermione quedaba completamente sonrojada.

—¡Hermione!—entró corriendo Ginny a la Sala Común, al ver a su amiga con algo en la mano y boca se preguntó que era pero al girar su mirada se horrorizó al ver a Malfoy con ropa interior y pantalones a medias piernas y experimentando una erección enorme—Hermione—vio borroso para después perder el conocimiento. ¿Pero cómo era posible que Ginny supiera la cotraseña de su Sala Común? Miró asustada al hurón que se veía divertido por ser atrapado a medio vestir.

Continuara…


	7. Preparativos para un baile

**¡Hola!**

**Por fin aquí esta el capítulo siete, el motivo de que actualice tan pronto es por que ya no voy a tener tiempo de poner conti cada tres días; así que trataré de ponerles uno cada dos puesto que el nueve de agosto ya entró a la Vocacional. T-T Sip mis vacaciones se acabaron y niñas de trece años que también seguro andan leyendo mi fic no lo hagan jajaja la cosase pondrá más fuerte a partir del capítulo 10. Claro siempre conservando su toque pervertido y gracioso sin alterar el Cannon de este Fandom. **

**Quiero agradecer como siempre a Nelliel a ¿Cloe Malfoy? Así creo que se llamaba, a remy-pher por el review y a todas las demás que me dejaron un bello review.**

**¡Ya saben si quieren conti pronto necesito Reviews!**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Yo solo hago de ellos una locura.**

**Advertencia: Más limme ligero****7. Preparativos para un baile.**

* * *

Capítulo

Los vientos de Noviembre estaban terminando dando paso a los fríos vientos de invierno. Las nevadas pronto cubrieron el precioso pueblo de Hogsmeade, La Casa de los Gritos y a su gran extensión en masa todo Hogwarts, tanto el castillo como sus blancos terrenos, las copas de los pinos cubiertas por ese manto helado.

El partido de fin de temporada navideña de Quidditch estaba cerca y las casas que casualmente convivían en armonía estaban más competitivas que nunca, claramente los insultos entre Slytherin y Gryffindor crecían más de lo normal a excepción de que las serpientes se la pasaban bien en compañía de la leona prima de Malfoy.

Tanto así en deporte como académico, Slytherin y Gryffindor iban a la cabeza con los puntos que Draco daba para su casa pero al contrario Hermione y Polline se encargaban de deslumbrar a los profesores con sus mentalidades desarrolladas. Iban cabeza a cabeza ambas muchachas, aunque no tuvieran mucha comunicación se veían a menudo en la biblioteca. Ese día era un doce de diciembre, pronto sería el odioso baile de navidad que todos los años se organizaba. Los preparativos estaban cada vez más cerca y varia gente se reunía en la biblioteca para poder dar sus ideas sobre la decoración del Gran Comedor ese 22 de diciembre.

—Hola—Hermione levantó su vista del libro que estaba leyendo, para encontrarse con una mirada gris.

—Hola—respondió algo escueta mientras regresaba su mirada al libro.

— ¿Sigues estudiando?—preguntó de nuevo esa majestuosa voz.

—No, estoy leyendo un libro muggle—dijo masticando la última palabra—No creo que te gusten las cosas muggles ¿O si?—la miró.

—De hecho mi madre Zarina Malfoy no me trata muy bien del todo por convivir con muggles. Prefiero vivir sola en una casa de dos pisos en América muggle—sonrió mientras la leona estaba boquiabierta.

—Jamás pensé que un Malfoy gustara de las cosas muggles—

—Pues sí—se sentó frente a ella—Me gustan sus costumbres aunque hay algunas que no conozco, las veces que has oído reír a los chicos de Slytherin sonoramente es porque les cuento chistes muggles con humor negro—sonrió mientras movía su cabellera rubia hacía atrás.

—Es increíble—sonrió Hermione mientras ambas chicas se perdían en una platica de trivialidades.

Unos momentos más tarde entró Harry Potter acompañado de Ron quien al ver a Polline hizo una cara de asco, la rubia se dio cuenta de la mirada regresando una mirada arrogante que se le antojó a Hermione bastante arrogante… claro Polline era Malfoy y esa sonrisa arrogante no podía faltar en el rostro de ningún Malfoy. Pero al contrario de Ron, Harry traía una encantadora sonrisa boba al ver a Polline sonriéndole coquetamente después de fulminar al pelirrojo con la mirada.

—Hermy—llamó Harry sin despegar la mirada de la rubia de ojos grises.

— ¿Qué pasa Harry?—preguntó extrañada la castaña pues sus amigos no frecuentaban para nada la biblioteca.

—Pues… - el azabache se sonrojó—Es que tengo que hacer una redacción de Pociones para Slughorn y pues…. Ya sabes—su cara compitió con el cabello rojo de Ron—Quería ver si puedes hacer mi redacción… ¡Por favor! Tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch—

— ¡Qué irresponsable eres Potter!—siseó divertida Polline mientras veía como el azabache estaba a punto de colapsar.

—Harry, Polline tiene razón eres irresponsable por no hacer la tarea a tiempo—se mofó mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Que sea la última vez—sonrió mientras Harry la abrazaba en señal de agradecimiento.

— ¿Qué miras Malfoy?—preguntó receloso Ron al ver como la rubia veía el abrazo de sus dos amigos.

—Nada que te importe maldita Comadreja de…-se calló al instante al ver entrar a Malfoy con una cara de pocos amigos, se internaba en uno de los miles de pasillos que tenía la biblioteca…

Sin decir nada se levantó de la silla para ir detrás del responsable de su huida, lo buscó entre varios pasillos hasta dar con él en la sección de DCAO, buscaba desesperadamente un libro pero daba gruñidos molestos al no encontrar lo que quería.

Harry se soltó del abrazo de Hermione para después despedirse de Polline pero esta no estaba, su silla estaba abierta pero había dejado un libro color rojo de Pociones, se oscureció un poco su mirada, se decepcionó un poco al no poder despedirse de la leona rubia, con otro leve movimiento de mano se despidió de Hermione.

* * *

Polline veía como Draco buscaba y buscaba pero sin resultado alguno, se acercó lentamente hasta abrazarlo por atrás. Sintió como el rubio se tenso al momento en que ella lo abrazaba pero al reconocerla se relajó un poco.

— ¿Qué buscas?—preguntó aun abrazándolo dulcemente.

—Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras avanzadas, volumen dos—terminó fríamente mientras se daba vuelta para encarar el rostro de su prima, se había tornado su boca en una bonita sonrisa escarlata.

—Lo tiene Hermy—no le gustó para nada escuchar el nombre de la muchacha después de lo que había pasado en su Sala Común. — ¿Por qué no se lo pides? Seguro que te lo da—dijo con simpleza mientras tomaba la mano del rubio para dirigirlo a la mesa de la leona.

Se dejó llevar por la rubia, era su debilidad su querida prima… siempre reprimida por su madre. Algunas veces maltratadas pero siempre que podía la consolaba después de un regaño, aunque no estuvieran juntos hablaba de vez en cuando con ella a través de Red Flu. Odiaba cuando la hacían llorar pues a pesar de que la muchacha tenía su misma edad lloraba con mucho sentimiento… él era mayor por unos meses. No se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la mesa de la leona quien ahora se encontraba escribiendo en un pedazo de pergamino una redacción de Pociones y al lado estaba el pesado libro que el rubio buscaba.

La miró por unos momentos, examinándola de pies a cabeza, su cabello estaba igual de enmarañado que siempre, pero sus ojos se veían brillantes y felices más estaban serios concentrados en lo que escribía amenamente, tenía una bonita caligrafía mientras escribía con una pluma de águila real.

—Granger—se asustó al escucharlo hablar, pues seguramente tendría que cumplir con algo que él le ordenara después de hacer el juramento de varitas la noche antepasada. Levantó un poco su mirada para encontrarse con dos pares de iris grises como el mercurio. Una viperina y la otra amigable, ambas cabezas rubias, pieles blondas y de pose aristocrático… eran nada más y nada menos que Malfoy.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó arisca para después volver su mirada a la redacción de Harry, ya casi acababa.

—Dame el libro de DCAO avanzadas volumen dos—pidió mientras ella tan solo asentía sin mirarle.

—¿Ves que fácil es pedir las cosas?—intervino Polline mientras se colgaba del brazo del blondo que no hacía ninguna mueca al tener a su prima colgada de él. Es más se mostraba tranquilo y a gusto.

Una chica de cabello negro entró corriendo rápidamente para comunicarle a Polline que ella sería la comisionada del baile para que ayudase con los preparativos de la gran celebración, Pansy miró despectivamente a Granger y con dulzura a Malfoy causándole al Slytherin un asco profundo. La rubia se despidió de Hermione y Draco para después ser arrastrada por la Slytherin que en el camino le iba contando cosas acerca del baile decembrino.

* * *

Polline reía junto a Pansy quien se encontraba dándole ideas para ver como iban a decorar el lugar, eso de la decoración se le daba bien a ambas, bueno más bien a Pansy quien se encargaba de diseñar en unas hojas adornos para el Gran Comedor, estaban concentradas mientras los comisionados de otras casas las veían recelosas, seguía siendo raro ver convivir en paz a un león y una serpiente. A pesar de que la rubia estuviera en Gryffindor no se notaba mucho la diferencia. Se pelearon por el color de los adornos del baile, entre rojo o verde, terminaron decidiendo que pondrían un _verde _y _lila _para que no pelearan más.

Pondrían estandartes de los colores escogidos, las mesas tendrían el mantel blanco pero cada una tendría un color intercalado. Globos del mismo color ya se arreglarían para traerlos.

Mientras los demás delegados se encargaban de la comida y entretenimiento, pensaban traer a la banda del Torneo de los Tres Magos pero el problema era de que era bastante mala, tan solo algunas eran buenas… no se les daba el metal para nada y aun así hacían el intento en toca.

— ¿Qué hacen?—preguntó Polline mientras veía a los otros delegados discutir sobre el entretenimiento. Los Hufflepuff miraron recelosos a la Gryffindor que les sonreía encantadoramente.

—Tratamos de encontrar que tipo de entretenimiento tendremos para el baile, pues pienso que la orquesta del profesor Flitwick nos aburrirá si se la pasa tocando toda la noche—dijo desde el otro extremo de la mesa Terry Boot.

—Si, de hecho la banda de hace dos años es bastante mala y la de hace un año jamás llegó—anunció Hannah Abbot mientras leía la lista de pendientes para el baile.

—La comida será típica de navidad—dijo otro Hufflepuff mientras también leía un duplicado de la lista de pendientes—Ya sabes la comida navideña, champaña, vino tinto, el pavo estará listo pienso yo que los elfos este año trabajarán más de lo normal—

— ¿Por qué no contratar a una banda muggle?—preguntó Polline mientras todos ponían atención en ello. –Tienen música genial chicos—anunció ella mientras sonreía a los demás.

—Pero muchos muggles no conocen nada sobre la magia—dijo Hanah a Polline.

—No les diremos que somos magos—

— ¿Cómo explicas la ropa de McGonagall, Snape, al enano de Flitwick, a Hagrid y todos nuestros extraños profesores?—pregunto Terry.

—Esta bien, la única banda muggle de Rock que no nos creerá locos es Mago de Oz pues tienen costumbres raras de creer en hadas y magos—terminó Polline haciendo que todos estuvieran de acuerdo.

— ¡Eso anótalo en la lista!—dijo un Ravenclaw mientras agradecían a la muchacha… pero aun no terminaba…

—Chicos pero no creo que toda la noche los Mago de Oz toquen hasta casi el amanecer, por eso propongo que aparezcamos un componente muggle para que después de las horas para la banda podamos bailar diferentes ritmos—dijo la Gryffindor.

— ¡Quien hubiera imaginado que un Malfoy adora las cosas muggles! ¡Gran idea Polline!—dijo Terry mientras todos estaban de acuerdo con ello.

—Ustedes encárguense de reunir el dinero para Mago de Oz y de la música muggle en componente me encargó yo—

— ¡Esta decidido!—gritaron todos mientras Parkinson se acercaba algo recelosa ahora acompañada de Astoria Greengrass ambas comisionadas de la decoración del lugar.

Los ocho comisionados por cada casa se dieron una mano aportando ideas para que ese baile fuera memorable para todos incluyendo al amargado de Severus Snape, después de eso seguramente regresarían a casa con una cruda y jaqueca aguda después de desvelarse toda la noche e ingerir mucho alcohol… el alcohol fue idea de los Slytherin. ¡En una fiesta así el alcohol no podía faltar! Estaba casi todo preparado…

El Gran Comedor desde ese día estaba más ocupado por todos los comisionados y ayuda de otros alumnos que se encargaban de acomodar los adornos que pedían, las chicas estaban locas con los muérdagos, colocando uno en cada puerta, estos tenían magia lógicamente.

Los encargados de conseguirse a Mago de Oz estaban casi listos, tenían ya más de la mitad de lo que cobraba la banda por presentarse seis horas.

Polline, Pansy y Astoria estaban casi terminando de mandar a hacer los adornos a una elegante tienda para fiestas, claro las tres con sus distinguidas fortunas.

La mayor parte del tiempo el Gran Comedor se encontraba cerrado por ordenes de Dumbledore para que los chicos pudieran hacer lo que fuera necesario para que el salón principal del lugar estuviera perfecto, las únicas veces que los alumnos tenían el derecho de entrar al comedor era para tomar el desayuno, merienda y cena para después no volver a entrar hasta la otra hora de comida.

Esto tan solo significaba que el baile de este año sería inolvidable para muchos. Y eso también significaba que era hora de que los chicos y chicas fueran a comprar sus mejores ropas a Hogsmeade. Seguramente habría ofertas y otras cosas para que todos consiguieran algo con que deslumbrar el lugar.

Era domingo y los alumnos de séptimo y sexto grado podían salir al pueblo para comprar todo lo necesario para el baile. Entre ellos estaban Luna, Ginny con una radiante sonrisa y Hermione que no tenía muchos ánimos de asistir al baile de navidad, estaba como hace dos años… todos los muchachos ya habían invitado a alguien y ella aun no recibía una invitación al baile… ¡Pero que estúpida era! Ella tendría el 'honor' según Ginny de ir con Draco Malfoy. Que estúpido sonaba eso. El pueblo estaba completamente blanco.

Polline había resultado ser del agrado de la leona al igual que para muchas chicas de otras casas pero particularmente se le veía entre esas venenosas serpientes de aquí haya y esta vez no era la excepción del que la rubia se encontrara con Astoria y Pansy pero esta vez acompañadas de más serpientes.

—¡Polline por acá!—gritó Ginny mientras con las manos hacía señas para llamar la atención de Malfoy.

—¡Ginny que gusto!—dijo mientras se acercaba a las dos leonas y a el águila soñadora.

—¿Vamos a comprar nuestros vestidos?—preguntó la pelirroja mientras que la rubia miraba a las otras Slytherin.

—Esta bien, vengan con nosotras—sonrió ella pero las leonas no estaban muy de acuerdo en acompañar a su amiga con todas esas serpientes rodeándola.

Al final accedieron aunque no muy convencidas, al parecer las Slytherin se mostraban tranquilas pero toda atención se la daban a Malfoy que parecía contenta de recibirla ¡Típico! Todo Malfoy adora la atención a su persona.

Llegaron a una preciosa accesoria en donde vendían todo tipo de túnicas para damas y vestidos para las fiestas decembrinas que se avecinaba. El nombre de la tienda era algo raro pero decía "Mademoiselle Le Orión" al parecer era una tienda francesa, una mujer de mediana edad las invitó a todas a pasar mostrándoles todo tipo de vestidos que querían.

Al parecer la indiferencia entre las serpientes y leones se mantuvo al margen pues o presentaron poco interés por sus casas respectivas. Hasta Ginny habló animadamente con Pansy sobre lo que se pondrían, la única que no se veía del todo contenta era Hermione quien no había escogido ni un vestido para la ocasión, tampoco Polline había comprado nada aún pues se encontraba escogiendo la ropa para sus amigas. Accesorios y maquillaje que seguro los sentaría de maravilla.

Luna se había comprado un raro vestido pero estaba bonito, utilizaría un maquillaje leve para resaltar su bello rostro y su platinada cabellera.

—¿Tú que dices Hermione?—preguntó Polline para acercarse a la muchacha que se mantenía excluida de todas las demás comprando cosas.

—No asistiré por eso mismo no compraré nada—dijo algo molesta por tener que ir con Malfoy al baile.

—Sabes no debes de ser así Hermione, te debes querer y aunque sea sentirte bella un día—dijo molesta Polline mientras tomaba una pose aristocrática—Y sabes yo no te he humillado jamás para que me trates así, he tratado de agradarles a todos por aquí y mira he tratado de que esta fiesta sea inolvidable para todos aunque sea sin ti—dijo molesta lista para irse y dejar a la leona.

—¡Polline mira esto!—gritó Astoria desde lejos para enseñarle un vestido algo largo de color verde esmeralda.

La leona rubia frunció el ceño y se alejó de Hermione que se quedó pensando en las palabras de Malfoy, para empezar esa chica desde el principio le agradó por no ser una cotilla como Lavender o Parvati pero no quería ir al baile si su pareja era Draco Malfoy. Unos momentos después dejó de mirar la ropa y fue a ver que vestido horrible se compraría para ir al baile, buscó un buen rato hasta que se encontró con uno que le llamó la atención de color _lila, _tenía un estilo corsé que tenía tonos claros y más oscuros, se dividía en varias capas rebeldes con holanes del mismo color y en la cadera izquierda estaba un precioso moño con seguro plateado, este no tenía tirantes y pensó en probárselo mientras las demás seguían viendo sus propias prendas.

Entró al primer probador que encontró vacío y se quitó el uniforme para poder probarse la ropa, se exasperó al escuchar la música del probador, era como aquella vez el diez de agosto que tuvo que comprar un vestido para una fiesta de la cual jamás Sirius ni siquiera Harry asistieron por ordenes de Dumbledore.

Se miró en el espejo conforme, se veía su esbelta figura pero su cabello la hizo enfurecer mientras que la hacía ver rara pero jamás perdió la belleza. Decidió que compraría ese vestido, después miró que todas seguían con su ropa y cosas para la fiesta y no faltaba más que una semana después del partido de Quidditch, la competencia era la tradicional de siempre Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, jamás vio a Polline practicar el deporte y seguro que ya eran dos que no apreciaban ese fastidioso juego.

Buscó unos zapatos que fueran acorde con la ropa, encontró unas plataformas de aguja color plateado, compró unas a su medida.

—¿Has comprado algo?—preguntó Ginny a Hermione.

—Si—sonrió satisfecha al tener su bolsa con la compra realizada.

—¿Puedo verlo?—preguntó la pelirroja entusiasmada pero la leona le dio un no como respuesta "Lo verás hasta el día del baile" sonrió mientras que Weasly se quedaba con la duda.

Todas las chicas tenían ya en mano varias bolsas con ropa y accesorios para el baile, no faltó que alguien fuera a comprar un regalo de navidad ya fuera para los padres o alguien que les gustaba. Hermione por lo particular quiso comprar un chibatoscopio para Ron… ojala y con eso le correspondiera, lo pidió envuelto y que este llegara a su destinatario el día deseado.

* * *

Todo el campo de Quidditch se llenaba de gritos y porras para el equipo verde y para el equipo rojo, el campo estaba cubierto por una blanca capa de nieve mientras el ruido se era más escuchado por las serpientes y por los leones, en la mesa del comentarista se encontraba Luna Lovegood narrando el comienzo del partido.

"_Buenos días compañeros de todo Hogwarts, bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada. Un partido conmemorable y de fotografía… el Quidditch de este día es especial… ¡Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!"_

"_Por aquí vemos salir al capitán de los leones… ¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA HARRY POTTER! Los Therstals están volando alrededor de Harry"_

"_Ahora vemos a los seis cazadores salir… un aplauso para Ginny Weasly, y la chica nueva. Un pedazo de carne deseoso tanto para algunas chicas como para toda la sociedad masculina ¡Acaba de llegar de América del Norte y su cabellera es rubia platinada! Un fuerte aplauso para Polline Malfoy"_

Muchos chicos de todas las casas comenzaron a chiflar y gritar piropos para la rubia que lanzó besos mientras sobre volaba de cerca todos los pabellones del estadio. Se alejó para colocarse al lado del capitán-buscador de su propia casa. Hermione estaba que se le caía la boca… al parecer la rubia tenía el mismo carácter neandertal de su primo.

"_¡UN GRAN APLAUSO PARA EL BOMBÓN __DE TODO HOGWARTS AUNQUE LE CUELGUE UN GNOMO OSCURO DEL OÍDO, SEXY Y SENSUAL, EL DESEO DE TODAS LAS CHICAS Y LA ENVIDIA DE TODOS LOS CHICOS… AQUÍ VIENE DRACO MALFOY!" _

Pasó lo mismo que cuando salió la rubia, pero esta vez la sociedad femenina levantaba carteles en alto mostrando recaditos para el rubio que sonrió cínicamente mientras guiñaba un ojo y arrancaba suspiros de todas las chicas fan. Se colocó al frente de su oponente y enemigo desde el primer curso de Hogwarts. Miró a su prima dulce pero otra mirada de rivalidad creció entre ellos, regresando ambos a su orgullo Malfoy se sonrieron con burla.

"_Aquí nos encontramos con Blaise Zabinni nuestro cazador sexy, claro no más que el bombón príncipe de Slytherin Draco Malfoy, por aquí llegan los defensores de cancha Theodore Nott, los dos poderosos y enormes Gregory Goyle y Vicent Crabbe como golpeadores de Slytherin"_

El partido comenzó con algunas locuras que Luna decía, después de que la Quaffle fue lanzada al aire por Madame Hooch el partido fue encarnizado tanto para Slytherin como para Gryffindor.

"_¡La Quaffle esta en el aire! ¡Y comienza el juego!"_

"_Ginny tiene la Quaffle, pero Theodore Nott va detrás de ella para quitársela al igual que ambos golpeadores del equipo de las serpientes, Ginny se la pasa a Polline, Polline se la pasa a Deán. ¡Qué mala suerte el cazador de Gryffindor ha recibido un fuerte empujón__!"_

"_¡Creo que Draco Malfoy ha visto la Snitch al igual que Harry Potter!, ambos buscadores se han metido a través de las gradas ¿Alguien puede ver algo? Por qué yo no… vamos acorde. Cincuenta puntos para Slytherin y cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor"_

"_Ron Weasly detiene la Quaffle al parecer a mejorado mucho desde el Feliz Felixis. Ron lanza la Quaffle a Polline, ella la lanza a los aros de Slytherin y ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! Al parecer Blaise se ha quedado embobado con la belleza de Malfoy" _

"_Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se han perdido de la vista de todos, después de salir de las gradas la pequeña dorada les ha jugado un juego. Sobre vuelan los techos del colegio según parece… Harry Potter se ha perdido y Malfoy viene a toda velocidad tras la Snitch ¿Dónde esta Potter?"_

"_Harry regresa volando desde lo lejos para tratar de alcanzar a Malfoy, ¡Oh por aquí hay problemas! Ginny le pasa la Quaffle a Polline, Polline se la regresa y… que mala suerte Malfoy ha sido golpeada por Crabbe"_

"_WOW por poco y una bludger le da a Ron, pasó rozando su cabeza pelirroja… ambos buscadores vienen directo a la tarima de la comentarista ¡Y pasan rozándome los cabellos!"_

"_Vamos encarnizados en este partido y los fan´s de ambos chicos Malfoy enloquecen al ver a sus ídolos pasar cerca de ellos, las chicas con carteles para Draco y los muchachos con piropos para Polline… estos primos son tan deseables que la multitud esta loca por ellos ¿Qué es esto? El profesor Snape esta ¿Sonriendo? Eso si es una gran noticia que contar a las Hadas de Grintt."_

"_Otros diez puntos para Slytherin, esto nos deja a Gryffindor con ciento cuarenta puntos a ciento setenta" _

Harry y Draco se miraban asesinamente mientras seguían sobrevolando ferozmente el estadio de Quidditch. Las orbes color mercurio de Draco se posaron en alguien en especial al darse cuenta de quien era sonrió con arrogancia, vio a la Snitch ir en dirección a donde la leona estaba sentada viendo con atención seguramente al Cara-rajada de Potter. Apresuró la velocidad de su Saeta de fuego 2002 para pasar al Gryffindor que iba detrás de él a toda velocidad.

"_Esto esta por acabar la Snitch dorada ha regresado al campo junto a sus dos cazadores, seguramente será una victoria que recordar en todos los años del Quidditch… al parecer esto terminará en menos de lo que un Dementor te chupa el alma" _

"_¡Otros diez puntos para Gryffindor! Y aun no se define el ganador de este partido!"_

Harry y Draco se empujaron fuertemente para tratar de atrapar la pequeña dorada escurridiza mientras se acercaban cada vez más y más, sus dedos rozaban ya las alas de la pequeña pelotita dorada.

"_Ronald Weasly ha sido golpeado por una bludger por parte de Crabbe el golpeador de las serpientes ¡No seas malo Crabbe! Los Therstals se llevarán tu ropa interior__. Seguro que ese golpe para Weasly le dolerá mañana"_

"_Parvati Patil desvía una bludger de la favorita de todos, Gryffindor este primer partido de temporada se esta luciendo mucho y no nos quedemos atrás por que los Slytherin también se han lucido con sus estupendos movimientos"_

"_¡Tampoco hay que olvidar que gracias a los comisionados del baile de navidad de este año adelantaron este estupendo partido de temporada. Un fuerte aplauso para los comisionados! Este año será uno de los mejores después del baile de navidad ojala y los chicos aprendan a bailar y pronto consigan pareja"_

"_¡Y el ganador de este partido de Quidditch es.__.."_

"_¡SLYTHERIN GANA 250 PUNTOS PARA SU EQUIPO, LA VICTORIA SE LA DEBEMOS A DRACO MALFOY!"_

La multitud femenina estalló en gritos mientras la mirada de Hermione se encontraba molesta al ver que su casa había perdido contra esas odiosas serpientes, vio como Polline a pesar de estar en el equipo rival volaba con su escoba para estamparse contra Draco, causando que casi ambos se cayeran a de la escoba.

* * *

Hermione bajaba de las gradas de Gryffindor aunque sus compañeros estuvieran algo decepcionados por haber perdido el encuentro contra Slytherin a ella le daba igual, caminó tranquilamente entra la multitud, al pasar vio a Snape y Malfoy hablar en secreto, la mirada del rubio era seria y viperina como siempre… decidió ignorarlo pues eso no era asunto suyo. Abrazó su libro fuertemente para tener el valor de pasar al lado del hurón.

Sintió como la muchacha lo ignoraba, sonrió con ironía al ver que ella escondía su cara entre el libro que traía… que buena idea para molestarla, vio a Polline desde lejos hablando con Longbottom, la dejó hacer mientras él se concentraba en la chica que se iba poco a poco pues los chicos seguían saliendo de las gradas poco a poco haciendo una turbulenta ola de gente. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella, le tapó la boca y ojos para que no pudiera ni gritar ni ver de quien se trataba, la muchacha trataba de zafarse pero era inútil pues Draco la tenía bien sujeta.

Caminó con ella con tropezones pues la chica era astuta y a cada momento trataba de moverse para liberarse, entró con la chica aún acorralada en sus brazos a las regaderas de los chicos, al parecer después de eso habría fiesta en su Sala Común por el éxito de esa fría mañana—la empujó a una de las regaderas vacías y pronto la soltó. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta se enfureció y soltó un grito sonoro lleno de rabia mientras que algunos chicos se asomaban asustados por tal grito soltado.

—¡¿Y ahora que quieres Malfoy?—exclamó molesta mientras empujaba al rubio para que se alejara de ella.

—Se me ocurre algo que tendrás que cumplir por ordenes mía ratona—dijo gracioso mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa lasciva a la muchacha…

¡Oh, oh! Draco Malfoy quería algo y ella por tonta por aceptar sin darse cuenta del juramento de varitas ahora tenía que cumplir todo lo que el hurón saltarín quisiera ordenarle… era el colmo estaban encerrados en las regaderas de los Slytherin y ella era la única mujer ahí metida, además el vapor del agua no hacía muy agradable su estancia en las duchas masculinas, regresó su mirada al rubio quien la miró divertido por que pronto la sometería a algo.

—Que quieres—dijo resignada mientras se pegaba a la pared junto al grifo de la regadera.

—Cuando regrese a la Sala Común tendrás que darme un obsequio por haber ganado el partido de hoy—seguido de esto comenzó a quitarse el uniforme de Quidditch, la muchacha al verlo se sonrojó hasta más no poder… se sentía incomoda al no poder irse de ahí pronto.

—¡Yo no te daré nada maldito hurón!—gruñó molesta pero el rubor de sus arreboladas mejillas aun no se iba; de hecho iba creciendo más y más mientras que Draco se terminaba de sacar las pesadas botas para dejar ver unos calcetines color blanco, luego siguió con la capa del uniforme, quedó al descubierto su pecho… ¡Qué descarado era! Se estaba desnudando en frente de la leona y no le daba vergüenza.

—Claro que lo harás Granger—contestó siseante mientras se desabotonaba el pantalón. —O harás algo que no te gustará—dijo sensual para después acorralar a la muchacha, le dio una mirada de repulsión y susurró veraz en su oído—Te voy a follar Granger de todas las maneras si no buscas un regalo para mi—dijo esperando una respuesta—Te contaminaré y haré que tu una insufrible sangre sucia cargue al hijo de Draco Malfoy—

— ¡Maldito!—gritó Hermione mientras se soltaba del agarre del rubio para después tratar de azotarle una sonroja cachetada, él la detuvo para después sacarla de la regadera.

* * *

¡Era increíble que ese maldito hurón la estuviera haciendo buscarle un regalo! Ni que se lo mereciera el desgraciado ese… odiaba a los Malfoy a todos por igual… ese hijo de su madre la tenía presa con ese puñetero conjuro de varitas. Pasó por el Gran Comedor y este estaba cerrado como de costumbre por órdenes de Dumbledore, para que los comisionados les dieran el toque final a todo fuera lo que fuese que estaban haciendo ahí dentro.

Se encontró en el camino con Pansy, la morena le regresó una mirada de asco bien dado, la miró con furia.

—Sangre sucia—la escuchó murmurar mientras se metía al Gran Comedor… el día que fueron a Hogsmeade la había ignorado pero no la había insultado y ahora esto ¿Qué más faltaba? ¿Qué Ron y Harry llegaran pidiéndole que les hiciera la tarea de pociones por algún pretexto? Eso definitivamente sería el colmo.

¡Para que abría su bocota! Ahí tenía al pelirrojo y al azabache tratando de convencerla para que hiciera su redacción de Pociones acerca de los Bezoar y sus funciones… claro estaba que Harry lo sabía. Pero el chico era demasiado perezoso para explicar todo y ahí estaba la estúpida de Hermione Granger tomando los libros para las redacciones y después entregárselas, no se tardaría tanto pero ahora tendría que buscar el jodido 'regalo' del arrogante, pedante, ególatra y narcisista de Malfoy-

¿Qué sería bueno? Ni ella lo sabía, si a duras penas compró los regalos para sus amigos y ahora este que exigía un regalo por haber ganado el dichoso partido de Quidditch. Vio a la mayoría de los Gryffindor que estaban apagados después de la derrota y observó como los Slytherin siseaban entre ellos misteriosamente como de costumbre. Seguro que los muy desalmados harían una fiesta para burlarse de los leones en la noche dentro de su Sala Común.

Se acordó de pronto lo que pasó en su Sala Común hacía ya una semana, odiaba recordar eso… el muy desgraciado hurón se había burlado de la pobre de Ginny por desmayarse al verle _eso_ de fuera. La pobre pelirroja después de eso fue sometida a un _Obliviate _para que no supiera si quiera como había llegado a la torre de los Premios Anuales.

Ahora a cambio de ello habían cambiado la contraseña de la ninfa oscura… siendo antes _Grageas Bertiboth _a _Hipogrifo Sangriento _claro que ambos en ese caso quedaron de acuerdo con la nueva contraseña—buscó con la mirada al culpable de todos sus males… estaba de suerte no estaba cerca del vestíbulo principal. Buscó las escaleras izquierdas para buscar el cuadro de _Timón el sabio _ese pasadizo la conduciría a la biblioteca para preparar las redacciones de sus atolondrados amigos.

—_Éxito académico_—pronunció ella mientras el cuadro le decía unas palabras.

"_Una mente abierta siempre triunfa"_

Al pasar vio a Sir Cadogan platicar con el comodín de la biblioteca, también vio el fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw pasar por ahí, la muy estúpida era igual que Pansy Parkinson y que Astoria Greengrass…

Buscó su mesa favorita cerca de la zona restringida para todos los alumnos con excepción de ambos Premios Anuales. Buscó entre los estantes de libros algún libro que le ayudará con la redacción de Harry y Ron eso tan solo le tomaría un momento y después regresaría a su pesar de esos momentos el puñetero regalo para Malfoy…

No se humillaría como aquella vez que se tubo que tragar los restos de Malfoy… era como decirlo ¡Desagradable! No era por los restos en su boca pero era desagradable que fueran del rubio platinado el muy hijo de… se había pasado de lanza al haberle hecho tragar su semen. Tragó espeso mientras regresaba toda su atención a los pergaminos pero fugaz un recuerdo le vino a la mente dejándola en blanco.

Flash Back ++++++

—_Que asco—susurró ella mientras veía como el cabello revuelto de Draco caía sobre su frente y sus pantalones a medio quitar aun manteniendo su pene erecto._

—_Trágatelo—señaló la mano de la castaña que lo miró horrorizada._

—_No quiero—dijo ella mientras buscaba con que limpiarse urgentemente._

— _¡Oh claro que lo harás!—exclamó el rubio mientras le apuntaba con su varita—Si no yo mismo haré que lo tragues bajo el efecto de un __**Imperius**__– rezongó él mientras ella lo miraba molesta._

— _¡Ya hice lo que querías! No se vale Malfoy—dijo ella mientras se quedaba mirando el líquido viscoso en su mano._

—_No has terminado—dijo amenazante—Te lo tragarás si no quieres que te hechice, es mejor que lo hagas por ti misma—comenzaba a perder la paciencia, claro que las manos de Granger de empollona que tenía eran deliciosas masturbando._

_Ella resignada y descuidada por no tener su varita al alcance miró con asco el semen en su mano… miró suplicante a Malfoy pero este tenía su mirada sobre ella. Se metió un dedo a la boca mientras descubría el sabor de Draco en su boca… tenía un sabor dulcecillo y salado pero algo agrio al momento de pasarlo por la garganta. Lamió su dedo hasta dejarlo limpio incluyendo su corta uña…_

—_A que te gusta Granger—sonrió complacido el rubio al ver como la muchacha se deleitaba sonrojada sus restos poco a poco._

Fin Flash Back ++++++

Sus mejillas se arrebolaron de vergüenza y de ira al ser humillada de tal manera… peor aun no se le ocurría que darle al muchacho… estúpido.

Cerró de golpe el libro de Pociones tan solo consiguiendo tener la redacción de Harry, más tarde haría la de Ron.

Tomó sus cosas y emprendió camino a su Torre, seguramente ahí podría pensar un rato en la comodidad de su casi hogar aunque este lo compartiera con el rubio egocéntrico. Caminó con tranquilidad mientras escuchaba los cotilleos de los demás pues era sábado y tendría todo el fin de semana que restaba para acabar la redacción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por lo menos esta vez Snape estaba tranquilo y compadeciente pues no les había dejado eso más que la redacción.

Al llegar a su Sala Común no le gustó encontrarse con él, la miraba divertido mientras estaba ahí casi escondido en la esquina contraria de la sala mientras el llameante fuego calentaba la habitación dando la sensación de bienestar y conformidad, Crookshanks estaba dormido en uno de los sillones individuales mientras de vez en cuando soltaba ronroneos agradables al oído de ambos. Draco se veía tan tétrico como Drácula, tan solo le faltaban los colmillos y estaba listo para atacarla. Miró groseramente al rubio y este tan solo soltó una risa malévola.

—Estoy esperando Granger… mi obsequio—dijo complacido al ver la cara de la muchacha… era tan divertido hacerla rabiar.

—Pues te quedarás esperando por que yo no te daré nada—contestó veraz mientras dejaba sus cosas en la mesita junto a la entrada, se quitó la capa dejando ver un jersey color azul cielo, un jeans de mezclilla acampanado y sus vulgares tenis Niké.

—Recuerda Granger no puedes incumplir nada de lo que yo te ordene, tienes que hacerlo—dijo confiado mientras la leona ponía cara de pocos amigos al encontrarse acorralada de nuevo con la pura realidad. —Ya se que me darás—sonrió triunfante al ver que la muchacha gruñía en señal de frustración. —Acércate—ordenó mientras se sentaba en el sofá compartido.

Caminó molesta hasta estar frente a él mientras este le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de arrogancia. Con la mano hizo ademán para que se sentará a su lado y así lo hizo… molesta por tener que hacer lo que él le pidiera u ordenara.

—Mastúrbame—dijo él mientras hacía que la muchacha se arrebolara completamente de las mejillas, algo impaciente tomó la mano delicada de Granger y la colocó en su pantalón—Me he asegurado de que esta vez nadie intervenga—terminó mientras que la muchacha se quedaba estupefacta.

-¡Eres un descarado Malfoy!-gritó colérica la leona.

-¡Tu no repliques y haz lo que te digo maldita sangre sucia!-gritó molesto pero por dentro se reía de las caras y mohínes que la muchacha hacía cada vez que le ordenaba algo.

Patidifusa y sonrojada comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón negro y pronto pudo observar como ya había un gran bulto en el bóxer del muchacho, sonrojada cerró los ojos y sacó el pene de su encierro… movió la mano de arriba abajo mientras escuchaba los suspiros del muchazo… era raro escuchar esos ruidos y pronto hizo más y más fuerza en su movimiento, de la punta a los testículos y de vez en cuando pellizcándolos delicadamente por ordenes del rubio que enredaba sus blondos dedos en los cabellos de ella y arqueaba la cabeza para atrás al sentir los espasmos que le indicaban que pronto llegaría al final.

—No quiero—dijo ella mientras se alejaba lo suficiente para que el semen no le salpicara la cara, escuchó el gruñido del rubio y después dirigió su salvaje mirada a la de él.

—Chúpalo, trágalo, lámelo, saboréalo y dime a que te sabe—sonrió con arrogancia mientras ella una vez más resignada y llena de furia se metía a la boca los dedos para terminar de probar sus restos blanquecinos y espesos.

—S-salado, d-dulce y a-a-agrio—dijo ella mientras de sus labios escurría un hilillo de saliva mezclado con semen.

Entonces…


	8. Baile de Navidad

**¡Hola!**

**Perdón si me tarde en actualizar, es que con esto de que ya entré al colegio pues tengo mi tiempo súper contado. Asistó a clases por la tarde y por la mañana a hacer tarea y hacer algunos deberes de la casa, me es imposible que pueda hacer varios capítulos pues casi no tengo tiempo, por eso mi historia de Naruto la he suspendido puesto que tan solo continuaré con Verde y Lila.**

**Muchas gracias a los pocos Reviews que recibí del capítulo 7. Preparativos para un baile. Gracias a remy-pher como siempre por sus comentarios y a todas las demás que les gusta este fic loco.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter petenecen a J. yo solo los usó para la diversión de ustedes.**

**Ya no les quitó más su tiempo y a leer se ha dicho :)**

**Saludos**

**Negumi Uchiha **

**

* * *

**

Capítulo **8. Baile de navidad.**

Por fin el día deseado ya estaba cruzando los pasillos de todo Hogwarts, el ambiente navideño estaba más que activado en todos los alumnos del colegio... esa misma mañana Hagrid había ido por el gran pino que formaría parte del último detalle de adorno en el Gran Comedor, así como Polline y Pansy se encargaron de adornarlo para el ocaso del anochecer. Ese mismo día las clases habían sido canceladas debido a que nadie pondría atención en clases y bueno sería una perdida de tiempo.

Había mucho alboroto por todos los pasillos y algunos retratos se molestaban al escuchar tanto susurro entre personas, unas traían muchos obsequios y venían cotilleando acerca de lo que se pondrían para la noche.

Los chicos de primer a tercer curso habían regresado a sus casas una semana antes pues ellos no tenían permitido asistir a una fiesta en Hogwarts debido a sus edades por eso de cuarto a séptimo curso las cosas cambiaban, las chicas pululaban de aquí haya dando suspiros por que llegara pronto la noche y todo el festejo comenzara.

Polline, Pansy y Astoria estaban dando los últimos toques al salón y sus respectivos colores de bienvenida, se encontraban terminando de decorar el enorme árbol de navidad traído tempranamente por Hagrid al castillo, el profesor Flitwick les ayudaba a poner las esferas y preciosos moños plateados para que todo concordará para esa noche, en la cima se encontraba una gran estrella adornada con diamantina de color azul rey. Le pidieron ayuda al profesor Dumbledore para que encantara el techo del comedor y cayera nieve real sobre ellos sin ser muy fría. Ahora sí todo estaba listo.

999

Hermione estaba en su habitación, en todo el día no había salido de ella. El estúpido hurón seguía humillándola y ella no podía hacer nada por ese odioso juramento de varita… ya vería quien reiría al final por que ella lo iba a hacer… no de la manera en que Malfoy la humillaba, no, si no poniéndole a hacer deberes escolares por que ni siquiera muerta se dejaría tocar por ese rubio oxigenado. ¡Lo odiaba! Miró al closet en donde estaba el vestido que había comprado hacía ya una semana… la misma en la que Polline le había reprendido por no querer ir a la fiesta de navidad, bueno esta vez ella no se tomaría la molestia de pedir pareja… su pareja era ese odioso hurón albino.

Eran a penas las cuatro de la tarde y se podía escuchar el farfullo de los alumnos que estaban en los fríos terrenos del castillo paseando o esperando el momento adecuado para arreglarse, ella no tenía por que arreglarse tan bien para alguien como Draco Malfoy. Miró su libro ni siquiera había podido pasar del primer capítulo ya que siempre se encontraba siendo interrumpida por alguien… y ese alguien. ¡Pobre Ginny! La tuvieron que someter a un _Obliviate _para que no dijera nada de lo que vio. Se acercó al pequeño libro que reposaba sobre una butaca y regresó a su cama para comenzar a leer de nuevo desde el principio.

_Capítulo primero.__** (1)**_

_No pudimos salir a pasear aquel día. De hecho, aquella mañana habíamos pasado una hora deambulando entre los arbustos desnudos; pero desde la hora del almuerzo (cuando no había visita, la señora Reed comía temprano), el frío viento invernal había traído unas nubes tan oscuras y una lluvia tan penetrante que volver a salir de la casa era impensable._

_Yo me alegré: nunca me gustaron los paseos largos, sobre todo en las tardes frías; me horrorizaba volver a la casa a la caída de la tarde con los dedos helados y el corazón entristecido por las reprimendas de Bessie, la niñera, y humillada por saberme físicamente inferior que Eliza, John y Georgiana Reed._

_Los tales Eliza, John y Georgiana se encontraban reunidos en torno a su madre en el salón: ésta estaba echada con aspecto totalmente feliz en un sofá junto a la chimenea, rodeada de sus retoños, que, en aquel momento, ni reñían ni lloraban. A mí me había dispensado de reunirme con el grupo con el pretexto de que lamentaba verse obligada a mantenerme a distancia, pero que, hasta que Bessie no le confirmara y ella no observara por sí misma que intentaba de todo corazón adquirir un temperamento más sociable y propio de mi condición de niña, y unos modales más atractivos y alegres (algo, por así decirlo, más ligero, franco y natural),realmente debía excluirme de los privilegios otorgados solamente a los niños contentos y felices_

— _¿Qué dices Bessie que he hecho?—pregunté._

—_Jane, no me gustan los quisquillosos ni los preguntones. Además, encuentro verdaderamente desagradable que una niña conteste de esta manera a sus mayores. Ve a sentarte en algún sitio; y hasta que no tengas cosas agradables que decir, quédate callada._

_Al lado del salón había una pequeña salita, donde me escabullí. Había una librería; enseguida me hice con un tomo, asegurándome de que contuviera muchas ilustraciones. Me encaramé al apoyo de la ventana, encogía las piernas y me quedé sentada a lo turco; allí, habiendo corrido casi del todo la cortina de lana roja, me hallaba doblemente retirada del mundo._

_A mi derecha, me ocultaban los pliegues de tapicería escarlata, y, a mi izquierda, estaban las lunas transparentes de la ventana, que me protegían, sin separarme, del melancólico día de noviembre. A ratos, al volver las hojas de mi libro, estudiaba el aspecto de la tarde invernal. A lo lejos se divisaba una pálida capa de niebla y nubes; más cerca, el césped mojado, los arbustos zarandeados por la tormenta y la lluvia incesante que barría el paisaje, salvajemente empujada por una ráfaga larga y lúgubre._

_Volví a mi libro: La historia de las aves británicas de Bewick, cuyo texto me interesaba poco en términos generales, sin embargo, contenía ciertas páginas introductorias que, aun siendo una niña, no podía pasar por alto. Eran aquellas páginas que trataban de los nidos de las aves marinas, de las rocas y promontorios solitarios ocupados sólo por ellas, de la costa de Noruega, tachonada de islas de su puntos más meridional, Líndense o Naze, hasta el Cabo Norte:_

_Donde el Mar del Norte, en gigantescos remolinos, bulle en torno a las desnudas islas melancólicas del lejano Thule: y el embate del océano Atlántico se agolpa entre las tormentosas islas Hébridas._

_Tampoco escapaba a mi atención la mención de las desiertas orillas de Laponía, Siberia, Spitzbergen. Nueva Zembla, Islandia, Groenlandia, con la vasta extensión de la zona ártica y las desoladas regiones de espacio monótono, ese depósito de escarcha y nieve, donde sólidos campos de hielo, acumulados en montañas alpinas y pulidos por siglos de inviernos, rodean el polo y concentran los múltiples rigores del frío extremado. Formé una idea propia de estar regiones de mortal palidez: llenas de sombras, como todas aquellas nociones medio comprendidas que pululan por los cerebros de los niños, indistintas pero extrañamente impresionantes. Las palabras que figuran estas páginas introductorias se relacionaban con las imágenes que les seguían, y explicaban la roca que se erguía solitaria en un mar de olas y espuma, el barco destrozado y abandonado en una costa desolada, la luna fría y pálida que, a través de jirones de nubes, espiaba un barco que naufragaba._

_No puedo saber qué sentimiento poblaba el cementerio solitario con sus lápidas grabadas, su puerta, sus dos árboles, su horizonte plano, circundado por un muro roto, y la luna creciente recién salida, que atestiguaba la caída de la tarde_

_Los dos barcos navegando en un mar aletargado me parecían fantasmas marinos._

_Pasé rápidamente el diablo que sujetaba el fardo de un ladrón a su espalda: me inspiraba terror._

_También me lo inspiraba la negra figura cornuda sentada a solas en una roca, que vigilaba a lo lejos a una muchedumbre agrupada alrededor de una horca._

_Cada imagen contaba una historia, a menudo misteriosa para mi compresión rudimentaria y mis sentimientos imperfectos, pero fascinante a pesar de ello: tan fascinante como los cuentos que Bessie contaba a veces en las tardes de invierno, si estaba de buen humor. En aquellas ocasiones, habiendo acercado su tabla de planchar a la chimenea del cuarto de los niños, nos permitía sentarnos alrededor, y mientras ella se ocupaba de fruncir las puntillas de la señora Reed o plegar los bordes de los gorros de dormir, alimentaba nuestra ávida curiosidad con historias de amor y aventuras sacadas de viejos cuentos de hadas y romances (como descubrí más tarde) las páginas de Pamela y Henry conde de Moreland._

_Con el Bewick en mi regazo, era feliz, por lo menos feliz a mi manera. Lo único que temía era que me interrumpieran, lo que sucedió demasiado pronto. Se abrió la puerta de la salita._

—_Eh, ¡Señora Morros!—gritó la voz de John Reed. Enseguida se calló, ya que la habitación estaba aparentemente vacía._

— _¿Dónde demonios estará?—continuó-¡Lizzy! ¡Georgy!—llamando a sus hermanas—Joan no está aquí; decidle a mamá que ha salido bajo la lluvia, mal bicho que es._

_Menos mal que he corrido la cortina, pensé, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no se descubriese mi escondrijo. De hecho, no lo hubiese encontrado por sí mismo, ya que no era muy agudo ni de vista ni de ingenio, pero Eliza se asomó a la puerta y dijo enseguida._

—_Seguro que está en el apoyo de la ventana, Jack._

_Salí inmediatamente, porque temblaba ante la idea de que Jack me fuera a sacar a la fuerza._

— _¿Qué quieres?—le pregunté con torpe timidez._

—_Di ¿qué quiere usted, señorito Reed?-fue su respuesta—Quiero que vengas aquí—y sentándose en una butaca, me hizo seña de que me acercara y me quedara de pie ante él._

_John Reed era un colegial de catorce años, cuatro más que yo, que tenía sólo diez; era grande y gordo para su edad, con la piel de mate y enfermiza, facciones groseras en su rostro ancho, brazos y piernas pesados, manos y pies grandes. Solía atracarse en la mesa, por lo que era bilioso, los ojos apagados y legañosos y mejillas fláccidas. En aquellas fechas debía estar en el colegio, pero su querida madre lo había llevado a casa durante un mes ó dos por su delicada salud. El maestro, el señor Miles, aseguraba que estaría perfectamente si le enviasen menos pasteles y dulces; pero el corazón de su madre rechazaba tan dura opinión y se empeñaba en creer la idea más benigna de que su mala salud se debía al exceso en los estudios y, quizá, a la añoranza de su casa._

_John no quería mucho a su madre ni a sus hermanas, y a mí me odiaba. Me fastidiaba y maltrataba, no dos ó tres veces a la semana ni dos ó tres veces al día, sino todo el tiempo: cada uno de mis nervios lo temía, cada pedazo de carne que cubría mis huesos se encogía cuando él se acercaba. Había momentos en los que me desconcertaba el terror que me producía, ya que no tenía ninguna defensa posible contra sus amenazas ni sus malos tratos; los criados no querían ofender a su joven amo poniéndose de mi parte, y la señora Reed era sorda y ciega en este asunto: jamás se lo vio pegarme ni lo oyó insultarme, a pesar de que ambas cosas ocurrían en su presencia de vez en cuando, aunque más frecuentemente a sus espaldas._

_Acostumbrada a obedecer a John, me acerqué a su sillón; invirtió unos tres minutos en sacarme la lengua cuan larga era sin dañar la raíz; sabía que no tardaría mucho en pegarme y, aunque temía el golpe, reflexionaba sobre el aspecto feo y repugnante del que había de asestarlo. Me pregunto si leyó estas ideas en mi cara porque, de repente, sin decir palabra, me pegó con todas sus fuerzas. Me tambaleé y, al recobrar el equilibrio, retrocedí un paso o dos._

—_Eso es por tu impertinencia al contestar a mamá hace rato—dijo—y por tu manera furtiva de meterte detrás de las cortinas, y por la mirada que tenías en los ojos hace dos minutos, ¡rata asquerosa!_

_Habituaba a las injurias de John Reed, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido contestarle; mi preocupación era aguantar el golpe que estaba segura seguiría al insulto._

— _¿Qué hacías detrás de la cortina?—me preguntó._

—_Leía._

—_Enséñame el libro._

_Volví junto a la ventana para cogerlo._

—_No tienes por qué coger nuestros libros, dependes de nosotros, dice mamá, no tienes dinero, pues tu padre no te dejó nada, y deberías estar pidiendo limosna, no viviendo aquí con nosotros, hijos de un caballero, comiendo de lo que comemos nosotros y llevando ropa comprada por nuestra querida madre. Yo te enseñaré a saquear mi biblioteca, porque es mía: toda la casa es mía, o lo será dentro de unos cuantos años, ve y ponte al lado de la puerta, apartada del espejo y de las ventanas._

_Así lo hice, sin darme cuenta al principio de lo que pretendía, pero cuando ví cómo levantaba el libro y lo apuntaba, y se ponía de pie para lanzarlo, instintivamente me eché a un lado con un grito de miedo, pero demasiado tarde. Arrojó el tomo, me dio, caí y me golpeé la cabeza contra la puerta, hiriéndome. El corte sangraba, y el dolor era fuerte, pero mi terror había disminuido y otros sentimientos acudieron en su lugar._

— _¡Eres perverso y cruel!—dije— ¡Eres como un asesino, un tratante de esclavos, un emperador romano!_

_Había leído la Historia de Roma de Goldsmith, y ya tenía opinión propia sobre Nerón, Calígula y los demás. _

_En mi fuero intento, había visto más similitudes, pero nunca pensé decirlas en voz alta de este modo._

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué?—gritó— ¿Será posible que me diga estas cosas? ¿Lo habéis oído, Eliza y Georgiana? Se lo voy a contar a mamá, pero primero..._

_Se abalanzó sobre mí. Sentí como me cogía del pelo y del hombro, pero se las veía con un ser desesperado. Para mí era realmente como un tirano o un asesino, sentí deslizarse por mi cuello unas gotas de sangre de la cabeza, y era consciente de un dolor punzante. Estas sensaciones eran temporalmente más fuertes que el miedo, y me defendí frenéticamente. No sé exactamente lo que hice con las manos, pero me llamó ¡rata! ¡rata! y berreó con fuerza. Llegaban refuerzos: Eliza y Georgiana habían salido corriendo en busca de la señora Reed, que había subido al piso superior. Entonces entró en escena, seguida por Bessie y Abbot, su doncella. Nos separaron: oí que decían:_

— _¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Qué fiera, atacar así al señorito John!_

— _¿Se ha visto alguna vez semejante furia?_

_Entonces intervino la señora Reed:_

—_Lleváosla al cuarto rojo y encerradla ahí—cuatro manos cayeron inmediatamente sobre mí y me llevaron escaleras arriba. _

El primer capítulo la dejó boquiabierta mientras veía atónita cada palabra dicha en el libro, realmente era brutal como John Reed trataba a Jane, le molestó mucho el hecho de que ese escuincle fuera tan gordo y cuatro años mayor que la protagonista de la historia. Era horrible… pero bueno a ella no la sometían a ningún trato así… por el momento y claro que ella jamás se dejaría rebajar por cualquier tontería de ese vuelo. Vio la hora y ya casi daban las seis de la tarde dentro de unas tres horas el dichoso baile comenzaría por eso tendría que darse un buen baño.

Se levantó de su cómoda cama y se acercó a su puerta, al abrirla se sorprendió al no ver al Slytherin por ninguna parte del lugar, así que decidió bajar para tomar un poco de agua antes de meterse a bañar y prepararse para la fiesta.

Subió lentamente las escaleras a su habitación y se dio cuenta que en la habitación del rubio había un hechizo silenciador, frunció el seño y decidió entrar a su habitación para comenzar con su preparación.

* * *

Ginny estaba mirándose en el espejo mientras se maquillaba levemente, esta vez esperaba poder estar con Harry, pero le era triste que él hubiera invitado a Lunática en vez de a ella. Tomó una enchinadota de pestañas y cuidadosamente lo colocó en el cepillo negro que tenía por pestañas, aplicó una pequeña cantidad de fuerza mientras el pequeño artefacto se encargaba de realizar el trabajo, se quitó la enchinadota dejando su pestaña larga y rizada. Hizo lo mismo con la otra y comenzó a ponerse un poco de rimel rojo. El vestido de la pelirroja era rojo al igual que su casa, y todo por alguien llamado Harry Potter.

Se cepilló una vez más su pelirroja cabellera y se alistó el vestido pues dentro de unas cuantas horas estaría pasándola el último día de clases.

* * *

Hermione cerró su habitación con el picaporte para evitar que le interrumpieran mientras se relajaba en su baño. Se quitó el jersey que traía puesto para dejar ver debajo una blusa color blanco con un corazón flechado, se quitó los tenis Niké que traía puestos y los acomodó a un lado del buró en donde reposaba el libro de Jane Eyre. Se bajó lentamente el jeans que traía puesto para quedar con blusa y braguita puesta, seguido de los calcetines y la blusa; ahora sí estaba en ropa interior. Su sujetador y braguita eran de color blanco con encajes preciosos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación pues las copas de la tela eran bien rellenadas con los pechos de Hermione, también las braguitas tenían esos bonitos encajes y tampoco dejaba nada a la imaginación pues las torneadas y blancas piernas de la leona se veían deliciosas.

Seguido de ello, tomó su bata y entró al cuarto de baño en donde pidió que la tina se hiciera lo bastante profunda para poder meterse hasta el cuello con burbujas y reposar un buen rato para la fiesta de esa noche. Comenzó templando el agua mientras esperaba pacientemente para poder bañarse a gusto. Una vez que la tina se llenó y el agua se templó dejó la bata sobre el WC y se metió al agua.

Su melena se mojó y se hizo lisa por el contacto del agua caliente, echó en el agua una fragancia con sales y la espuma a parte y poco después su baño rebosaba de bonitas burbujas de todos los tamaños.

Talló lentamente su larga melena entre espuma y burbujas mientras lo dejaba impecable para después enjuagar con ayuda de la misma agua que salía de la pequeña regadera. Tomó la esponja y talló sus pechos, abdomen, hombro, espalda, piernas y otras partes intimas con sumo cuidado, después de ello se acomodó en la tina y cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por el calor y la tranquilidad que presentaban sus músculos, se liberaba de la tensión después de toda una semana de estudios y problemas con el hurón. Talló fuertemente sus manos debido a los recuerdos del líquido blanquecino que tenía en las manos y tubo que probar.

Después de un rato se quitó todo el jabón del cuerpo y seguido de ello salió de la tina para después envolverse en su bata, en su cabello colocó una toalla y salió del cuarto de baño a su habitación, encontró a Crookshanks durmiendo tranquilamente sobre una de las mullidas almohadas que tenía su cama. Se acercó a su closet en donde sacó un conjunto de color perlado de ropa interior. Se ajustó el sujetador que no tenía tirantes fuertemente y se puso rápidamente su braguita.

Buscó entre sus cajones unos shorts de bailarina para evitar cualquier vergüenza y se acercó a la puerta del closet en donde estaba su vestido color lila. Lo miró por unos segundos y al final lo descolgó del gancho, para después incrustarlo en su pequeño cuerpo. El vestido le quedaba perfecto, la parte de arriba se ceñía a su abdomen y se amoldaba redondamente en sus perfectos pechos. La parte de abajo era ampona pero caía grácil en las capas de seda del mismo color. Llegaba gasta arriba de sus rodillas por un dedo, la cadera se delineaba perfectamente y resaltaba más debido al gran moño que estaba en su cadera derecha. Se acercó a la pequeña caja en donde guardaba sus zapatillas de aguja y los colocó en sus pequeños pies. Seguido de ello se miró en el espejo del pequeño tocador que tenía y secó su cabello con un hechizo. Sus rizos se aplacaron seguido de otro hechizo y quedaron sedosos… caían por su espalda dulcemente. Se colocó una diadema del mismo color para completar el atuendo y finalmente se maquilló levemente delineando con negro la parte baja de sus párpados. En sus párpados se colocó sombra color rosa pastel y sus pestañas fueron pintadas con rimel negro, no hacía falta que se las enchinara pues estas eran así. Sus labios fueron cubiertos por ese brillo gloss que su madre le había regalado y era la primera vez que lo iba a usar después de ponerse un labial rojo.

Sacó de una pequeña cajita un par de pendientes en donde resaltaban dos lunas dentro de dos gemas del color de su vestido un regalo de Sirius Black. Sonrió satisfecha de que por fin algo de su ropa le gustara. Perfumó y se colocó crema en su piel tranquilamente hasta dejarla humectada.

Era hora de salir, miró por última vez su cuarto para darse cuenta de que su gato no tenía en su tazón las croquetas ni la leche, le pediría a Dooby más tarde que le llevara la leche al animal. Se encargó de llenar el primer tazón con croquetas para que Crookshanks cenara cuando quisiera.

Salió hacía la sala y aun se mantenía la habitación del Slytherin con el hechizo silenciador, negó con la cabeza molesta y bajó tranquilamente las escaleras.

* * *

Escuchó como la puerta de la Gryffindor que vivía al lado se abría y él aun estaba pasándola de maravilla con una muchacha de Hufflepuff de quinto curso, para tener quince años esa chica estaba muy bien dotada y era magnifica moviéndose con él en la cama. Pero no pudo evitar pensar en las manos de Granger sobre su miembro en esos momentos, sonrió arrogante antes de desbordarse dentro de la chica y escuchar su nombre en ahogados gemidos.

Se levantó de su cama, para después observar el lugar estaba todo tirado, ropa por aquí y por acá. Cosas tiradas incluyendo sus libros escolares y peor aun su varita estaba a punto de ser triturada por él si no se daba cuenta de ella. La tomó y la depositó en el buró de madera de caoba, miró ahora con desden a la muchacha que estaba viéndolo dulcemente y se encerró en el baño. Tomaría una ducha rápido pues eran las ocho y en unos cuantos momentos tendría que verse con la rata. Escuchó que la puerta de su baño se abrió… bufó molesto siempre era lo mismo, se divertía un rato con ellas y luego estas pensaban en que el rubio quería una relación seria con ellas. Irritado al sentir las pequeñas manos divagando en su espalda mojada se viró para encontrarse con la muchacha quien lo miraba con ternura.

—No me toques perra—dijo groseramente mientras sacaba a la chica del baño.

—¿Qué te pasa Draco?—preguntó sorprendida al ver la reacción del rubio para con ella.

—¿A caso creías que el gran Draco Malfoy querría algo con una sucia cualquiera como tu? ¡Pues que equivocada estas! Por que yo no quiero nada contigo—dijo cruelmente mientras tallaba a espaldas de la muchacha su platinada cabellera.—Estas equivocada por que mírate, estas hecha un asco, ni siquiera puedes complacer a un hombre en la cama—seguido de esto terminó rápidamente con su ducha.

La Hufflepuff miró con indignación la figura del Slytherin que salía del cuarto de baño con una toalla en su cintura y su cabello cayendo sexy debido a las gotas de agua.

—Cretino—susurró la pelinegra mientras veía con lágrimas saladas a Draco.

—¡Lárgate de mi vista!—gritó el muchacho pero su grito no pudo se escuchado más haya de su cuarto debido al hechizo silenciador.

Se acercó violentamente a la muchacha y la tomó por los hombros importándole poco si estaba desnuda o no, abrió con un manotazo la puerta y la empujó fuera para sacarla. De un fuerte empujón quedó afuera del cuarto del Slytherin.

Una muchacha bajó corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, con su ropa entre sus brazos sorprendiendo a Hermione por su comportamiento, ahora entendía el porque el hechizo silenciador. Vio a la muchacha que la miró con odio y salió echa bala de la Sala Común, quedó desconcertada pero sobre todo molesta por las acciones del rubio. Deambuló un rato por la Sala Común e hizo unos cuantos deberes para después de vacaciones. Se escucharon los pasos bajando las escaleras y se encontró con el hurón.

Draco vestía un traje de gala de color negro, el saco le quedaba perfectamente y los primeros botones de la camisa estaban abiertos, la corbata aflojada y al lado del saco yacía el pañuelo blanco. Sus zapatos mostraban lustre perfecto y en su cara estaba la sonrisa arrogante de siempre característico de un Slytherin. Miró a la castaña y no negaba que estaba de infarto, así que la empollona esa escondía todas sus curvas debajo de su túnica. Pero jamás se atrevería a tocarla puesto que era una inmunda sangre sucia.

Miró que la cara de Hermione se mostraba dura y molesta, seguramente porque vio salir a la chica desnuda de su habitación.

—Granger—llamó roncamente haciendo que la chica despegara sus ojos del pergamino.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—sonó su tono bastante molesto al momento en que se ponía de pie.

—¿Qué, estas celosa de no ser esa chica?—preguntó burlonamente al ver la mirada de indignación que le daba la muchacha.

—¿Yo celosa? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír Malfoy, jamás dejaría que me tocaras ni un cabello—dijo molesta mientras se encaminaba a la puerta—Vámonos ya—terminó ella mientras salía de la sala.

En el camino Draco venía con una sonrisa viperina y picó el orgullo de la Gryffindor un buen rato hasta estar en el vestíbulo principal en donde Gifth Faraboth le dio unos cuantos cumplidos a ambos Premios Anuales. Se veía mucha muchedumbre esperando la entrada al Gran Comedor. Buscó Hermione con la mirada a Harry y sonrió al verlo tomado del brazo con la soñadora de Luna, por atrás pudo ver a Lavender con un corto vestido negro y colgada del brazo de Ron, por ahí andaba Ginny con una sonrisa falsa tomada del brazo de Dean Thomas. Neville estaba con Hanna Aboot. Y muchos otros por ahí. Draco por su parte estaba asesinando a Blaise con la mirada pues el moreno se estaba comiendo a su prima y luego miró a Polline quien vestía un corsé negro que dejaba ver su plano vientre blanco como la nieve y una falda lo bastante corta para que los chicos la estuvieran viendo. Traía puestos unos zapatos de charol color negro con un taco de unos cuatro centímetros. Su cabello caía sensualmente en bucles parecidos a los de su madre y estaba perfectamente maquillada.

Prontamente Pansy y Polline se acercaron a la puerta del Gran Comedor y dijeron un 'adelante' y la mayoría de los estudiantes gritaron.

Ellos veían desde arriba como el Gran Comedor se iba llenando cada vez más y más hasta que solamente quedaron ellos dos. Al igual que en la parte de abajo Potter estaba hablando con Terry Boot mientras el muchacho moreno besaba la mano de la rubia Ravenclaw. Por ahí también estaban Parvati y Padma admirando los vestidos que las chicas traían, el primero que fue criticado por las gemelas Patil fue el kimono de Cho Chang quien venía en compañía de Michael Corner. Después de un rato las hermanas Patil dieron a conocer sus críticas nada agradables sobre el atuendo de cada chica, e inclusive el vestido de Luna fue criticado por ellas.

Seguían viendo en silencio como más parejas entraban en el comedor.

—Muchachos la profesora McGonagall los esta buscando—de uno de los muros del castillo salió Nick casi-decapitado mientras sonreía a ambos muchachos—Esta esperándolos abajo—se fijaron y la mirada severa de la animaga cayo sobre ellos.

Decidieron bajar tras ser mirados por la jefa de la casa de los leones pero los miró con reprimenda y molestos se tomaron del brazo para bajar lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a ella.

—Son los Premios Anuales y como tal debieron llegar temprano al comedor—dijo la bruja mientras se acomodaba su túnica—Ahora por favor acompáñenme—

Se miraron con odio pero así tomados del brazo caminaron tranquilamente por atrás de McGonagall.

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor miles de miradas se posaron sobre sus figuras, Brown, Parkinson, Greengrass y las Patil miraron con envidia el vestido que traía la leona, se fijaron ambos en la decoración del comedor y en este solo encontraron el _verde _y _lila _que los llenaba hasta el cuello. El profesor Dumbledore estaba junto a los demás profesores en la mesa del frente como siempre.

—¡Bienvenidos al baile de navidad!—exclamó Dumbledore desde su asiento y pronto la orquesta de Flitwick comenzó a sonar.

Como tradición los Premios Anuales tuvieron que dar inicio al baile y esto era parecido al cuarto curso. El rubio tomó a la leona por la cintura y de la mano y comenzó a guiarla en un vals, pronto el salón se llenó de parejas incluyendo al profesor Snape con la loca de Trelawney, Dumbledore como hace tres años salió a bailar con McGonagall. Muchas parejas estaban en la pista, pronto la cabellera rubia de Polline estuvo cerca del Slytherin quien al verla tan solo sonrió pero por dentro estaba más aliviado de que su pareja fuera Theo pues el castaño era más reservado a comparación del pervertido de Zabinni.

A cierta distancia la pareja anual era observada, los amigos de la leona a pesar de que ya estaban enterados que tanto Granger como Malfoy de la noticia de que tenían que ir juntos a cualquier evento formal, no podían asimilar aun el ver bailar tan armoniosamente a ambos aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta de eso. En el enorme y bello salón resonaba armoniosamente de Val para Adelina, uno, dos, tres. Un paso atrás y luego uno de lado, se repetían la misma cesión de pasos. Las luces tenues hacían el ambiente algo enigmático. No había vestido alguno que captara la atención del hurón, como el lila delante de él. El estraple que capturaba entre ellos, los dos hermosos atributos de la ratona, dejaban de cierta manera a Malfoy ¿Encantado? Pero jamás de los jamases lo admitiría.

"_¡Demonios! Es una sangre sucia"_

A los pesares de Pansy como encargada de luces del salón y efectos, enfocó con su varita las luces a todas las parejas pero no pudo evitar ser molestada por Polline ya que la rubia prima de Draco enfocó una luz verde sobre ellos, mientras que la Gryffindor sonreía felizmente al ver la cara de su amiga Pansy. El vals seguía en pie y veía contenta a sus profesores y compañeros… Theo se había quedado solo y decidió seguir bailando con él, vio como el vestido de Hermione se ondeó al dar una vuelta; dejando ver un poco sus torneadas piernas, el ambiente era romántico para muchos pero no para Ginny y los dos Premios Anuales, Hermione intentaba mirar en otra dirección que no fuera la sonrisa burlona del Slytherin.

"_¿De qué se demonios se burla tanto? ¿A caso no se da cuenta de que nos están mirando? Después de todo esto Hogwarts hablará de esta noche, regreso a la estación King Cross. ¡Por primera vez me arrepiento de ser Premio Anual!"_

Varias miradas se posaban sobre ambos chicos, las miradas de las fans de Draco asesinaban a Hermione al igual que algunos chicos veían resignados bailar a la pareja en especial Ron. Todas sus oportunidades se habían escapado de sus manos después de haberse besado con Lavender frente a su amiga, era culpa suya pero que más daba. La Gryffindor con quien bailaba lo quería y él a ella.

Unos golpes en un tambor dieron fuertemente mientras la dulce y tranquila melodía paraba y toda la orquesta del profesor Flitwick era retirada para dar paso a muchos gritos, las parejas se disolvieron y se acercaron al escenario en donde encantaron al profesor de Encantamientos con un Wingardium Leviosa, mandándolo a volar lejos del escenario. Las luces que antes iluminaban a las parejas se centraron simplemente en el escenario mientras humo artificial lo llenaba. Del humo salió Polline.

— ¡Me alegra de que todos se estén divirtiendo! ¡Pues no es hora de que se vayan a dormir pues empieza la fiesta!—se escucharon unos violines eléctricos mientras las luces que iluminaban a Malfoy se apagaban y pronto comenzaba a sonar la música Rock.

Muchos chicos gritaron, mientras se acercaban al escenario al igual que algunos profesores, Dumbledore subió al escenario a un lado de la banda muggle y comenzó a aplaudir alegremente mientras que los demás chicos gritaban y bailaban a su ritmo. Hermione se soltó de Draco mientras se perdía entre la multitud en el escenario, al igual que el rubio prefirió irse por su cuenta pero rápidamente una mano lo tomó por el brazo, la miró asesinamente pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba suavizó la mirada y sonrió arrogante, la misma sonrisa fue devuelta por esa misma personita.

—Vamos Draco, al frente—dijo Polline mientras lo llevaba al frente donde el vocalista de Mago de Oz se quitaba el rizado cabello de la cara mientras sonaba la canción.

_Cuando un sueño se te muera __**(2)**_

_O entre en coma una ilusión _

_No lo entierres ni lo llores resucítalo_

_Y jamás des por pérdida la partida,_

_Crees en ti._

_Y aunque duelan las heridas curarán_

Muchos gritos se escuchaban en el Gran Comedor mientras la nieve artificial les llenaba las cabezas y algunos chicos bailaban como querían. McGonagall estaba sentada en su lugar mientras movía alegremente los pies a comparación de Severus quien solo se dedicaba a tomar un poco de vino de arandano sin prestar atención a la celebración que se llevaba a cabo. Muchos chicos lucían realmente felices mientras escuchaban la música sonar.

Pronto la feliz canción terminó y fueron todos a sus mesas mientras ahora sonaba una melodía con unos instrumentos encantados pues era hora de la cena. En este caso los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se encargaron de anunciar de que se trataba la cena, dieron las oraciones y dijeron algunas de las tradiciones de navidad.

Los pequeños elfos domésticos salieron con muchísimas bandejas con exquisitos manjares y minutos después las pequeñas criaturas chasqueaban los dedos para que todos los demás alimentos aparecieran en las elegantes mesas, mientras todos platicaban.

Hermione había conseguido separarse desde hace ya un buen rato del lado de Malfoy, sonrió tímida a todos al sentarse en su lugar.

— ¡Te ves hermosa Hermione!—exclamó Ginny mientras tomaba un poco de cidra y se lo llevaba a la boca. Claro que esta vez los ojos de Potter tan solo estaban enfocados en la bonita sonrisa soñadora que le estaba regalando Luna.

—Gracias Ginny, a ti también ese vestido te sienta bien—sonrió la castaña mientras veían ambas como Ron y Lavender estaban comiendo ya, es decir la Gryffindor le daba en la boca al pelirrojo que gustoso aceptaba la comida.

La deliciosa cena consistía en una crema de champiñones con pequeños trocitos de elotes, esta traía un poco de orégano, páprika y pimienta. Estaba deliciosa, en cada mesa se podía apreciar un enorme pavo para satisfacer el hambre de los muchachos, claramente también los Mago de Oz tomaban un poco de comida y aceptaban gustosos la compañía de los jóvenes magos que se les acercaban para conversar o pedir un autógrafo.

—La cena esta deliciosa—dijo Ron mientras se atragantaba con un buen bocado de pavo con salsa de mango.

—A ti Ron todo te parece delicioso—se burló Harry mientras tomaba un poco más de crema de champiñones.

—Los Torposolos están hoy en muchas personas—dijo Luna mientras tomaba un poco de ensalada de manzana.

—Otra locura tuya Lunática—dijo desde lejos el estúpido de Michael Corner.

— ¡Déjala en paz McLaggen!—exclamó molesto el azabache mientras dejaba de comer para defender a la rubia. Al parecer Luna no tomó nada enserio pues esta tranquila comiendo.

—Este baile esta genial a no ser por Polline—dijo esta vez Lavender llamando la atención de los Gryffindor sentados en esa mesa.

—Tienes razón, a pesar de que es Malfoy y esta en nuestra casa no ha hecho nada para perjudicarnos, es más se lleva bien con Hermione por comerse los libros igual que ella y siempre cae bien a todos los demás—dijo esta vez Ginny quien tomaba más cidra.

—A mí me cayó bien—dijo la rubia mientras le daba una cucharada a Ron de ensalada de manzana.

—Y chicos… ya tienen sus regalos—habló Hermione quedamente mientras en su cara aparecía un bonito sonrojo.

— ¡Claro!—exclamaron todos mientras reían y después hacían un brindis.

Por su parte Draco estaba tomando la cena con Polline y varios de sus 'amigos' entre pláticas y algunos chistes de humor negro por parte de la rubia. Pero la mayoría de las serpientes estaban al pendiente de los atributos que Polline mostrara inconcientemente al estar tan metida en su chiste, como era el caso de Blaise quien trataba de mirar entre las piernas de la muchacha.

— ¡Hey Draco! Como te va con la sangre sucia—habló Crabbe mientras tomaba un poco de whisky de fuego.

— ¡Valla manera de amargarme lo bien que me la comenzaba a pasar!—bufó molesto el rubio—No me quejó, disfrutó mucho molestándole—

Las miradas y oídos de los que le acompañaban estaban por completo en atención a lo que decía Malfoy. La música variaba entre violines, arpas dando leve armonía mientras cenaban.

—Y pensar que tendrás que pasar toda la noche con ella hermano. Te compadezco—agregó divertido Blaise mientras veía de reojo a Polline, la rubia ni cuenta se daba de las miradas que le daba el moreno.

— ¿Qué tratas de hacer, animarme?—soltó irónico, percatándose de las miradas hacía su prima.

—No, yo solo decía—dijo mientras se llevaba unos cuantos guisantes a la boca.

—Pues no digas nada—siseó molesto mientras seguía cenando.

La cena transcurrió en tranquilidad y claro unos cuantos comentarios de los Slytherin para todo el colegio, desde ofensivas a pervertidas. Pero no faltaba nunca el que Blaise hiciera rabiar a Draco con comentarios molestos que le hacían a él con Hermione y otras cosas relacionadas con su pareja de baile, de soslayo viró su mirada a la mesa de los leones y la muchacha estaba algo roja mientras los demás leones se reían de ella.

— ¿Explíquenme cual es el chiste?—les cuestiono la leona.

—Ninguno, O vamos Hermione… no te molestes, es que… tienes que abrir de nuevo el baile con tu flamante pareja—soltó entre burlón y no muy satisfecho que digamos, Potter.

—Harry que malo eres—dijo Ginny tratando de llamar la atención del azabache—No me dirás que Draco Malfoy no se ve sensual y sexy esta noche—agregó con picardía haciendo molestar a Harry.

—No porque no soy homosexual Ginny—dijo mientras regresaba la mirada a Hermione quien estaba sin palabras.

Pero sin ser consciente de ello, comenzó a escrutar con sus hermosos orbes castaños la anatomía del rubio esa noche… provocando un leve rubor en sus mejillas níveas. Se reprendió por pensar tales cosas acerca del Slytherin. De pronto Polline se levantaba de la mesa, halando con ella al hurón albino. Entre pláticas sin sentido para la leona se comenzaba a aburrir por falta de compañía pues todos en su mesa estaban con sus respectivas parejas, ahogó un leve suspiro al instante en que cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo, se percato de que delante de ella estaban los dos Malfoy.

— ¿Qué quieren?—preguntó entre huraña y molesta mientras fruncía el ceño, dirigió su mirada a la femenina que tenía de frente y le molestó la sonrisa que le dio la rubia ¡Típico de un Malfoy! Esa jodida sonrisa arrogante que le daban a todo el mundo.

—Vamos Hermione no te enojes—dijo contenta Polline mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Díganme de una vez que es lo que quieren.

El chico no le miraba, es más evadía mirarle a la cara pues ya se imaginaba las intenciones de su loca prima, pero nada podía hacer… era prisionero del fuerte agarre de la chica.

—Solo que ya es hora de que vuelvan a abrir la pista con el siguiente baile—sonrió burlona—Pues del sonido me he encargado yo y bueno el profesor Flitwick no volverá a tocar y pues es hora de moverse.

— ¡No me jodas!-exclamó ella asustada mientras se aferraba a su silla, pronto las miradas de los demás leones en la mesa se fijaron en ambos rubios, curiosos se quedaron en silencio aparentando no ver ni escuchar lo que iba a pasar en seguida.

— ¡Qué palabrotas Premio Anual!—rió Polline, al parecer la rubia era bastante fuerte pues de un solo tirón sacó a Hermione de su lugar, ahora estaba la castaña, la rubia y Draco… Los dos Premios Anuales no estaban contentos con las locuras que seguro cometería la prima de Malfoy.

De una mirada, la castaña pidió auxilio a Ginny pero esta se encogió de hombros y rió sonoramente para malestar de Granger ¡Valla! ¡Qué amigos! La rubia los guió hasta la pista; dejando a ambos frente a frente… las miradas de los Premios se intercalaban, dos pasos atrás dio Polline.

— ¡Qué suene la música!—gritó y al instante comenzó a sonar el chirrido de un violín rítmicamente.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto Malfoy?—preguntó ella mientras escuchaba como el ritmo aumentaba de velocidad, miles de miradas estaban sobre ellos. Vieron a la prima del rubio que tomaba a Theodore por las manos y regresaba corriendo hacía ellos.

Tragaron fuertemente, estaba claro… Polline Rosalía Malfoy estaba completamente loca por toda la música que les ponía, se habían enterado de que la rubia se había encargado de la música junto a los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff pero estaba demente al hacerlos bailar eso. Draco por su parte pensaba que era degradarse para bailar música muggle y bueno Hermione en su vida había escuchado esa música y pero aún era si tenía que bailar con Malfoy.

—Yo les enseñó—dijo Polline mientras con la varita las luces se hacían oscuras para centrarlos a ellos cuatro. Theo por su parte no decía nada pero estaba sonrojado al tener que hacer el ridículo. Polline lo tomó de la mano sobresaltándolo—Sigan nuestros pasos—aseguro mientras comenzaba a moverse rápido de izquierda y luego derecha, atrás y luego adelante para cambiar de posición y hacer lo mismo constantemente mientras la canción sonaba; al parecer al castaño Slytherin no le tomaba dificultad, pronto escucharon los aplausos para que los Premios Anuales comenzaran a bailar, ambos miraron al público acusadoramente, por decirles hacer semejante locura. Lo más difícil para el rubio fue tener que tomar la iniciativa y tomar de la cintura a la castaña, quien sin poder creer que Draco Malfoy fuera a bailar esa música.

—Despierta, y más te vale que me hagas hacer el ridículo, así que… baila bien—prácticamente le ordenó el rubio a la castaña.

—Eres despreciable—gruñó ella como un león listo para atacar a su presa—Recuérdame matarte después de esto—dijo ella mientras tomaba las manos del rubio sobre su cintura y comenzaban a seguir los pasos de los otros dos y bueno ellos estaban de la misma maneras tomados moviéndose al compás de esa rara música y la verdad es que no entendían nada de lo el estúpido ese cantaba. Rápido brincaron de izquierda dos pasos a derecha dos pasos, atrás dos pasos, corriendo delante dos pasos, brincaron y cambiaron un ángulo de noventa grados e hicieron lo mismo que la otra pareja. Pronto los demás chicos gritaron y se acercaron a bailar como podían entre pisotones y caídas. El cabello de Draco estaba húmedo por el sudor del baile y se estaba comenzando a despeinar pero en cambio el cabello de Hermione seguía como si nada, de pronto había cuatro ó seis parejas más tratando de seguirlos. La mirada acusadora de Harry se posó sobre los Premios Anuales.

— ¡Perra fíjate, me pisaste!—siseó Draco a Hermione.

—Eso lo serás tú y deja de quejarte pareces una vil chica en tiempo de menstruación—respondió sin medir sus palabras, dejando sorprendido al muchacho por lo que había escuchado.

Y bueno este era el cuento de nunca acabar… estaban peor que un perro y un gato. Esta vez eran la serpiente y el león.

—Harry, ven… vamos a bailar nosotros también—pidió la rubia Lovegood mientras tomaba la mano del azabache inocentemente.

El niño que vivió aceptó de inmediato al ver la soñadora sonrisa que Lunática le regaló, se levantó de la mesa tranquilamente mientras veía bailar a las demás parejas, su mirada se endureció el ver bailar al rubio Slytherin y a su amiga…

Draco y Hermione sin pensarlo habían comenzado a divertirse entre salto y salto, de todas formas se habían estado pisoteando un buen rato al igual que muchas de las otras parejas que estaban ahí. Además de que les servía pelear si toda la noche tenían que pasarla en compañía del otro, al día siguiente ya tendrían tiempo para agarrarse por las greñas y pelear si querían o decirse mil insultos. Pero ahora si no querían problemas con sus jefes de casa pasarían la velada juntos aunque sea para bailes.

Terminó aquella canción llamada Payaso de rodeo y muchos se fueron a sentar pero seguida de está vino otra canción parecida a la anterior pero una letra diferente al igual que la tonada, pero los pasos relativamente eran iguales. _No rompas más _de Caballo Dorado, pues esa música originalmente era latina. Polline se quedó con Theodore a bailar esa y al igual que con el primer baile pidieron a los Premios Anuales que bailaran, para fortuna de la castaña esta vez esta canción se bailaba sin tomarse de las manos o cintura y tan solo era seguir los pasos. Miró de soslayo a Draco y en la frente del Slytherin se encontraba una fina capa de sudor haciéndolo ver más sexy de lo normal para la vista de muchas y además su cabello antes acomodado con algo de gomina ahora estaba alborotado.

Claramente en este baila hasta el profesor Dumbledore se unió a la celebración, en donde se colocó tras Hermione junto a la profesora McGonagall, del otro extremo estaba el pequeño del profesor Flitwick también tratando de seguir los pasos. Estaba claro que esa fiesta si sería inolvidable para todos y eso que a penas eran las once menos quince de la noche; muchos otros también decidieron bailar pero Pansy Parkinson a pesar de ser comisionada para este baile veía con desdén como la sangre sucia amiga de Potter bailaba con 'su' Draco. Su familia era mortífaga pero se convertirían en traidores a la sangre por ayudar secretamente a destruir al Señor Oscuro. Veía como Blaise se babeaba por la prima de Draco pero esa imposible que el moreno andará con la rubia no sin antes recibir mil amenazas por parte de todos los Malfoy y una buena paliza por parte del rubio.

* * *

Otro pequeño descanso se daba en el Gran Comedor, mientras se escuchaban más y más aplausos para la loca de Polline, quien estaba feliz de poder estar en Hogwarts con la única persona que en realidad quería. Estaba contenta de por fin poder encajar en algún lugar sin tener que ser obligada y criticada a nada.

Hermione estaba que no aguantaba más las plataformas por tanto brincoteo que había dado hace unos momentos en la pista de baile junto al rubio, lo miró de soslayo y este estaba bebiendo un poco de ponche junto a Nott quien estaba sonrojado por algún comentario que el rubio lo hubiese dado, seguramente de su prima pues también ella había notado como Blaise Zabinni se babeaba por Polline.

—Esta de pelos esta fiesta de navidad—comentó contenta Ginny mientras tomaba un poco de ponche helado.

—Muy bueno—dijo Hermione

—A pesar de que tu pareja sea el hurón saltador—argumentó Ron desde el otro extremo de la pequeña mesa junto a Lavender, al parecer ellos dos no se habían lanzado a bailar puesto que estaban los dos frescos.

—Es la primera fiesta en la que veo pasársela a gusto a Snape con Trelawney y a Dumbledore con McGonagall—dijo Harry mientras posaba la vista en el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Será una larga noche—suspiró Hermione mientras tomaba una copa llena de deliciosa y fría sidra, la mesa Gryffindor daba un brindis mientras más risas se suscitaban en la mesa misma.

Por su parte los Slytherin mientras también tenían su conversación, claramente estaban molestando a Draco con la otra Premio Anual que disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos, la miró y su cabello sorprendentemente se encontraba bien peinado y los suaves bucles caían gráciles por su espalda descubierta, miró sus curvas y seguía viéndose perfectas. Blaise por su parte no quitaba mirada de Polline, quien platicaba amigablemente con Millicent Blustrode y Dafphne Greengrass, y bueno Theodore se mantenía cayado pero Crabbe y Goyle estaban preparados para bombardear al rubio con preguntas nada castas y buenas acerca de Granger, pues esa noche al presentarse con él tan sexy seguro era que ellos ya lo habían hecho.

—Oye Draco… ¿Cómo te va con la sangre sucia?—preguntó el grandulon de Vicent—Ya sabes me refiero a que si no lo han hecho ya—dijo este algo pervertido.

—Es verdad Draco, la última vez tan solo te metió mano y te veías sumamente a gusto con su mano en tu miembro—dijo esta vez Blaise uniéndose a la platica.

— ¡No hay nada de que hablar idiotas!—exclamó molesto mientras los ignoraba y buscaba con la mirada a la rubia.

—Que genio príncipe—dijo Blaise—Relájate hermano, sabes que yo te apoyo—dijo el moreno—Siempre y cuando me regales a tu prima—

—Vuelve a repetir eso y te rompo la boca—dijo celoso Draco, pues era claro que Polline era como su hermana menor desde que entró a Hogwarts.

Seguramente al día siguiente, él y Polline estarían viajando de regreso a Malfoy Mannor para pasar unas aburridas y tediosas navidades en compañía de su padre y las caricias de su madre, estaba claro que Narcissa se alegraría de que Polline estuviera con ellos pasando las navidades pero no era lo que precisamente se diría en un Malfoy, los Malfoy no tenían espíritu navideño ni siquiera festejaban los cumpleaños del rubio. Tan solo le regalaban algo que el quisiera y eso era todo, unas cuantas palabras de felicidades y adiós, adiós se acabó la celebración.

Dio un sorbo de ponche mientras se comenzaba aburrir, pues se mantenía algo animado cuando su prima lo jalaba a bailar con la sabelotodo pero de ahí en fuera se le hacía aburrido y se le era extraño de que Pansy no se acercara a él para pedirle que bailaran ese tango que estaba sonando en esos momentos, la pelinegra estaba con un Ravenclaw.

Pronto escuchó unos bongos y unas maracas dando a conocer un ritmo caribeño que alguna vez escuchó ese año. Ese sonido lo había escuchado la vez que vio a la ratona de biblioteca contonear las caderas sensualmente en su habitación mientras escuchaba esa misma tonada en un extraño aparatito color lila. Seguro que eran cosas muggles.

Sintió bruscamente como era jalado de nuevo a la pista de baile pero esta vez era Polline quien lo miraba dulcemente y sonreía encantadora como en antaño cuando eran niños y jugaban con los pequeños muñecos de la rubia en casa de la misma.

—Bailemos Draco—dijo Polline casi rogando al rubio mientras este escuchaba la música avanzar.

—Polline, no se bailar esto—terminó él listo para irse a pesar de todas las miradas que le estaban dando, miró por unos momentos examinando todo tipo de mirada y encontró la de Granger risueña, burlona y divertida al verle en el centro de la pista.

—Tu solo sígueme Draco—pidió Polline en suplica mientras le explicaba a Draco como colocarse.

La rubia se metió en medio de las piernas del rubio, era una pierna de Draco, en medio la de Polline, luego la otra del rubio y la otra pierna de la rubia mientras la pelvis de ambos se tocaba furtivamente, pidió la rubia que la tomará por la cadera y luego por una mano mientras ella ponía su mano derecha en su el hombro del hurón.

La rubia se soltó su larga coleta rubia y rizada para dar el efecto mientras comenzaba moviendo sus caderas y haciendo que el rubio la imitará de alguna manera. Una vuelta rápida le dio y luego arqueo la espalda para mover los hombros al aire mientras su cabellera caía sensualmente mientras Draco la sujetaba.

Todos miraban a los muchachos rubios que se movían rítmicamente mientras unos se sonrojaban por el estilo de baile y otros se quedaban sorprendidos por ver como se movían tan sexy. Era un baile digno de ver mientras que la mirada de Hermione iba a parar a los pies de ambos, veía como los pies de ambos se movían en semi-círculos mientras bailaban. Al parecer sabían bailar de todo un poco.

La mayoría de los jóvenes presentes formó un tipo de rueda mientras rodeaban a los dos rubios quienes bailaban sensualmente, de hecho el único defecto en ello eran sus sonrisas viperinas que estaban dando y su mirada llena de orgullo. Ron veía embobado como se movían las caderas de Polline sobre las de Draco, pudo jurar que el pelirrojo se relamió los labios al ver como ella se colocaba a horcajadas sobre las caderas del Slytherin y se arqueaba hacía atrás casi llegando a tocar el piso y luego rápidamente subía para bajar de nuevo. Sentía la leona la necesidad de bailar y buscó a alguien con la mirada, encontró al pervertido de Zabinni quien estaba al tanto de todo lo que podía ver bajo la falda de la rubia, ese quedaba descartado.

— ¿Quieres bailar Ron?—preguntó casualmente la leona mientras veía como su pelirrojo amigo se ponía del color de su cabello. Con un hechizo transformó su falda larga en una un poco más corta y que volará con el movimiento de vueltas rápidas. Se recogió el cabello en una palmera que cayó como cascada de rizos manejables y se veía perfecta al igual que dos escurridizos mechones caían junto a sus orejas.

—C-claro—dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña para poder bailar.

El rubio miró como la castaña estaba con el pelirrojo y trataba de enseñarle a moverse, ya que no lo consiguió ella trató de bailar y claro que no lo hacía mal, sonrió malicioso y esa sonrisa fue captada por su prima quien al ver de quien se trataba pidió a Draco que le diera una vuelta rápida y fuerte para que la mandará contra Weasly y lo llevara ella a bailar mientras él se encargaba de Hermione.

Draco se pegó completamente al cuerpo de Hermione mientras ella se sonrojaba por tal contacto de cuerpos, claro que había bailado así. Y decidió seguirle la corriente pero al momento de que iban a comenzar a moverse la música paró de sonar avisando que la canción se había terminado. Otra canción de ese mismo ritmo comenzó a sonar mientras Draco guiaba a Hermione en un prendido y candente baile brasileño. No se quejaron al envolverse en un baila tan sexy mientras que los demás poco a poco comenzaban a agarrarle la onda y tratar de bailar de esa manera, Ginny consiguió que Harry bailará con ella tan sensual como lo hacía Ron y Polline, Theodore y Pansy, Blaise y Millicent, Neville y Hannah, Vicent y Daphne. Cho y Michael, Luna y Marco un lindo chico de su misma casa quien bailaba contento con la soñadora Lovegood.

Los únicos que no bailaban eran los profesores pues ese baile al parecer era demasiado sensual y que dirían los alumnos de verlos ahí, por su parte Severus juró haber escuchado ese ritmo en su adolescencia cuado tuvo interminables peleas con Los Merodeadores (Sirius, James, Remus y Peter) junto a su amigo Lucius. Y claro jamás olvidaría el día en que besó a Lily Evans mientras bailaban un baile de esos.

_(Será mejor que busquen en Youtube el baile del que les habló pues no soy muy buena describiendo ese baile, así que busquen en Youtube: Lambada—Kaoma, Lambamor—Kaoma, esos dos bailes son los que deberán ver para esta parte del baile)_

* * *

Cuatro de la mañana y el reventón en el Gran Comedor seguía presente, estaba claro que la bella decoración ahora era un caos total mientras que algunos alumnos seguían bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta pero otros estaban completamente rendidos en las mesas como era el caso de los grandulones de Crabbe y Goyle, Theodore estaba hasta el tope de whisky de fuego. Por parte de los Gryffindor, lo mismo pasaba con Ron y Lavender que estaban pasados de copas, mientras que Ginny y Harry seguían en la pista de baile, los globos verde y lila estaban algunos en el piso casi desinflados, otros estaban ponchados, las serpentinas estaban rotas y había mucho confeti tirado en el suelo. Algunos estaban cubiertos de espuma para fiestas una idea de Polline. Hermione estaba a reventar, se la había pasado bailando con el hurón casi por ordenes de McGonagall y su frase "Como Premios Anuales deben permanecer juntos en el baile y dar el ejemplo"

El profesor Dumbledore ya estaba durmiendo en su silla al igual que el profesor Flitwick descansaba cómodamente sobre la bandeja en donde una vez había estado un delicioso y jugoso pavo. Hagrid estaba también durmiendo pues estaba cansado y en su brazo portaba una botella de champaña. Snape se había retirado hacia una media hora y la profesora de Adivinación dormía debajo de la mesa de los profesores.

Draco estaba igual que Hermione, estaba cansado, esa fiesta había sido una locura y necesitaba estar sentado debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que ya había ingerido.

Unos momentos atrás lo habían retado a "Tomar a fondo" mientras los de su casa y otros cuantos le gritaban "¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!" mientras el ingería toda una botella de whisky de fuego y ahora estaba mareado y adormecido. Miró a Polline quien ya se había retirado después del último baile que se programó a las tres menos cinco. Pansy estaba dormida en otra mesa y bueno ni que decir de todo el trabajo que tendrían los elfos domésticos para que antes de que los alumnos se levantaran tal vez para desayunar, el comedor tendría que estar completamente limpio y aseado. Tal y como se conocía.

—Chicos me retiró—dijo Hermione entre bostezos y restregadas de ojos, se levantó tranquilamente y se dirigió a la salida del Gran Comedor, bueno había bebido dos copas de whisky de fuego, sentía como su garganta se quemaba mientras el ardiente líquido pasaba, tomó tres copas de champaña y cinco de cidra ¿No estaba tan mal? ¿O sí? No, porque no se sentía mareada ni nada por el estilo, eso sí con mucho sueño y los pies le dolían horrores.

Draco miró como su compañera de torre se retiraba, también el pensaba que era el mejor momento para retirarse a dormir puesto que a las nueve de la mañana tendrían que estar listos la mayoría para regresar a casa durante dos semanas.

La siguió en silencio mientras él también iba directo a la cama, ni siquiera se despidió.

* * *

Se cambiaba tranquilamente la ropa de dormir y dejaba el precioso vestido en el gancho mientras que mágicamente este se guardaba de nuevo en su caja junto a las pesadas zapatillas de taco de aguja. Sacó el camisón color azul cielo y se lo colocó mientras con su varita tendía la cama. Preparó todo antes de irse a la cama, sus baúles estaban listos para mañana partir a Grimmauld Place número doce.

Bajó a la sala y vio a Draco quien subía sin decirle nada a su compañera, la miró de soslayo viendo que el mismo camisón se transparentaba dejando ver que estaba usando ropa de encaje. Sonrió malicioso y se fue a dormir, después la jodería; ahora estaba muy cansado para discutir con ella. La vio entrar a la cocina y después se retiró él a su habitación.

Hermione regresó con un vaso de agua y en la mano traía dos pequeños frasquitos de poción contra la resaca segura del día siguiente. Dejó un frasquito en la mesa donde el Slytherin botaba a veces sus cosas y ella se llevó el otro con ella para tomarla mañana.

Las caras se las volverían a ver después de vacaciones.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y rápidamente se perdió en el universo de los sueños bajo los cómodos brazos de Morfeo. Al igual que cierto rubio quien se perdió en el mismo universo onírico bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_**(1) El primer capítulo esta relacionado con el libro de Jane Eyre y su respectiva autora es Charlotte Brontë.**_

**__****_(2) Las pequeñas estrofas son de la canción "Hoy toca ser feliz" de Mägo de Oz._**

**_Les recomiendo que busquen las canciones para que se den una idea de como son los bailes que representaron si quieren saber, como fue Payaso de Rodeo, No rompas más ambas de Caballo Dorado. Por cierto el ritmo caribeño mencionado es Lambada._**


	9. Navidades en Grimmauld Place

**¡Hola!**

**Antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza, pero es que mi falta de inspiración y bueno mi poco tiempo que tengo ahora. Con eso de que ya entre a la escuela mi tiempo esta contado... además jajaja ando peor que Draco&Hermione... pero con mi chavo. Mejor ni les cuento porque si no jajaja me pasare un buen rato contandoles quien es.**

**Esperó que este capítulo les guste y me dejen más reviews de los pocos tres o cuatro que recibí el anterior ¬¬**

**Ya saben si quieren conti pss REviews es lo que pido.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Un poco de Sirius&Hermione.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado para mi querida Blackie-Noir... Que lo disfrutes amiga. **

**Saludos**

**Negumi Uchiha.**** 9. Navidades en Grimmauld Place**

* * *

Capítulo

El expreso de Hogwarts estaba lleno de estudiantes que regresaban a casa durante las vacaciones navideñas. Se veía gente de la escuela de aquí haya mientras unos despedían a sus amigos puesto que se quedaban en el colegio. La joven castaña caminaba hacía el vagón en donde tenía que ir a todas partes. El vagón de los Premios Anuales junto al hurón que seguro traería consigo a toda su prole de serpientes mordaces.

Vestía ese día algo de ropa muggle, llevaba puesto unos jeans de mezclilla, unos tenis Niké, un jersey de color verde agua con motitas azul rey. Su gato Crookshanks estaba durmiendo al lado de ella mientras su amaba disfrutaba de su pequeño libro y eso que a penas el día anterior había podido leer el capítulo primero. Además hoy no era su mejor día, la poción contra resaca había funcionado pero eso no le quitaba el efecto del alcohol y ese era tener demasiada sed y mucho sueño… por eso llevaba una botella de una marca que decía "Bonafont" de a litro. Se acomodó tranquilamente mientras se sumergía en su libro.

Escuchó como la puerta corrediza del vagón se abría de golpe y se cerraba de la misma manera, no levantó la vista de su libro pues sabía exactamente de quien se trataba, Draco Malfoy, estaba el joven mirándola seguramente pues podía sentir su pesada mirada sobre ella.

A leguas o millas se podía sentir que el príncipe de Slytherin estaba molesto pues irradiaba un aura demasiado pesada para ella y el gato que se comenzaba a remover incomodo sobre el sillón. Esa mañana Draco había encontrado un pequeño frasquito con una poción contra la resaca pero tenía los mismos efectos que Hermione. Una de sus principales molestias era Pansy quien le había reclamado el haber bailado con la leona que tenía frente, además también su prima lo había defendido… que humillación para un Malfoy ser defendido por una mujer aunque fuera de su propia familia. Y hablando de Polline se había mostrado la rubia algo distante desde el baile, se la pasaba todo el día con Theodore.

Se veía que estaba bastante irritado y cansado como para molestar a la castaña; tenía unas ojeras muy notorias y su cabello no estaba acomodado completamente, había algunos mechones que le caían en la frente pero jamás dejaba de lucir tan elegante y aristocrático como todo Malfoy.

Ahora examinó a la chica que tenía al frente, su cabello ahora lucía enmarañado como siempre, la noche anterior lucía hermoso… largos y rizados bucles cayendo en cairel gráciles, pero ahora si lucían como la melena de un león, además traía el rostro oculto tras el libro que leía, pero podía apreciar la ropa que llevaba… se veía muy inferior comparado a él. Traía él como de costumbre un traje formal que consistía en una camisa de color azul cielo, unos pantalones negros, un cinturón con la hebilla de una serpiente y sus zapatos relucientes como de costumbre.

Veía como la gran vegetación de Escocia pasaba, se alejaban cada vez más y más de Hogwarts y llegarían a King Cross, ahí vería a sus padres y bueno pasar las tediosas vacaciones navideñas con ellos y su prima, por lo menos este año tendría la compañía de Polline y no estaría solo.

Hermione suspiró al seguir leyendo la dura infancia de Jane, era increíble el pensamiento que su autora había tenido para crear esa fantástica novela romántica. De hecho al no hacerle caso a su compañero podía disfrutar del agua que llevaba consigo y de su libro. Volteó hacía la ventana y miró la misma vegetación mientras el tren avanzaba.

—¿Qué es lo que lees Granger?—escuchó la voz del rubio, despegó su castaña mirada de la página que leía para posarla sobre los grises de Sesshomaru.

—Es un libro muggle—cortó para seguir su lectura pues aún faltaba mucho rato para llegar a la estación.

—Esas no son maneras de contestar—cortó el también molesto pues no le apetecía pelear, le dolía la cabeza horrores.

No volvieron a cruzar palabra en lo que resto del trayecto a la estación y cada quien metido en sus pensamientos olvidó la presencia del otro.

Al salir del vagón sus miradas se cruzaron pero rápidamente las quitaron, pero siguieron el mismo camino uno detrás del otro. Hermione iba adelante completamente callada mientras cargaba a su gato, seguramente su baúl ya estaba en su habitación en Grimmauld Place, ahora tan solo sería transportarse a la casa de Sirius.

Siguieron caminando hasta la entrada del tren en donde todos los demás estaban bajando la escalera que los llevaría con sus padres a casa.

—Feliz Navidad Malfoy—se volteó Hermione mientras le regalaba una bella sonrisa sincera, las mejillas de la leona estaban sonrosadas por el frío invernal que estaba dándose afuera.

—Feliz Navidad Granger—completó, una fugaz sonrisa apareció en los labios del Slytherin y ambos se separaron cada quien para ir en un camino diferente.

Hermione se fue en donde se encontraba ya Harry, Ron y Ginny; ahora si estaban listos para partir a Grimmauld Place, la señora Weasly y Tonks ya los esperaban unos metros más alejados para así desaparecer con el traslador para celebrar una gran Navidad en familia, el trío dorado y Ginny se acercaron a la regordeta señora que los recibió con muchos abrazos y besos al igual que Tonks con algunas bromas, tomaron todos un pequeño espejo que los conduciría a toda velocidad a casa.

Sintieron como se mareaban y tambaleaban al pisar en Grimmauld Place, caminaron hacía el número doce de la misma calle y tocaron la puerta.

Arthur Weasly los recibió a todos, la casa estaba llena, estaba Remus, Moody, por haya estaban los gemelos haciendo una broma, por ahí estaba Percy sentado leyendo un libro—estaba llena la casa pero el anfitrión no se encontraba…

Fueron conducidos hacía sus habitaciones, Ginny y Hermione dormían en el segundo piso junto a Harry y Ron, un piso arriba se hospedaban todos los adultos y otro piso arriba se hospedaría cualquier visita inesperada, pero casualmente el cuarto de Sirius estaba con los jóvenes, a parte de otras diez habitaciones más. Hermione esta vez quiso una habitación individual para ella pues tenía cosas que no quería mostrar a Ginny, la pelirroja era su amiga pero últimamente no convivía con ella. Se la pasaba ella en su Sala Común o en la Biblioteca, algunas ocasiones se la pasaban con Luna paseando por los terrenos del colegio pero con sus amigos casi ya no pasaba tiempo.

Desempacó sus cosas y cambió las cobijas de la gran cama, seguido de ello Crookshanks se acomodó en la cama para seguir de perezoso. Ella guardó todo en su lugar y después se dio una larga ducha.

En esa casa sabían lo que le gustaba, el baño tenía las sales que ella gustaba al igual que dos botellas de shampoo para cabello rizado. Se despojó de su ropa y colocó el agua bastante caliente para quitarle la conmoción de la fiesta, aún el efecto estaba presente en ella. Pasaría un buen rato dentro de esa bañera y después buscaría a Sirius para encerrarse con él un buen rato en la biblioteca, quería platicar con él.

Harry y Ron tomaron el cuarto de siempre, sus camas estaban igual que la última vez que se quedaron ahí, acomodaron la ropa de sus baúles y comenzaron a jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico.

Como siempre el pelirrojo iba ganando a Harry, el azabache refunfuñaba molesto al no poder ganarle aunque fuera una vez a Ron una partida, el siguiente tiro de Harry fue el caballo, así comiéndose a la reina… pero mal movimiento, de un movimiento en posición las piezas peligrosas de Ron hicieron jaque mate al rey de Harry, quedó el alfil, seguido de un peón, luego estaba la torre y ambos caballos.

Por su parte Ginny desempacó sola, se le hizo raro que Hermione tomara otra habitación, de hecho había estado muy rara con ella desde hacía ya un buen tiempo. Tan solo recordaba haber vagado por el séptimo piso y luego todo se volvió negro, luego recordó que estaba acostada durmiendo en su cama.

Sin tomarle mucha importancia desempacó sus cosas y luego hizo su cama para poder irse a dormir después de la cena por que seguramente mañana tendrían un buen día ajetreado, con su madre mandándoles a limpiar todo estarían todos cansados para la cena de navidad, ella tenía un vestido que lucir para la cena de mañana y de ahí en adelante todos los regalos que recibiría, seguro recibiría uno de Ron, dos de sus hermanos gemelos, uno de Percy, uno de su madre, uno de su padre, uno de Harry, Tonks, Remus, Moody, Hermione y Sirius. Aprovechó el tiempo para envolver sus regalos en papeles fantasías de diferentes modelos.

Hermione salió de la bañera, se sentía renovada y el cansancio se le había pasado, tenía la piel colorada debido al calor del agua y las sales que le quitaron todo efecto del alcohol consumido hacía unas horas tempranas.

Tomó de su cajón el pijama pues estaba claro que ya no saldría de la casa, además todos ya la habían visto en pijama como para avergonzarse de ponérsela, desde luego la noche estaba asomándose por la ventana. Su pijama consistía en un pantalón blanco holgado y una camisola también del mismo color; también era holgada y los hombros se podían ver al descubierto, tomó sus pantuflas de conejito y se sentó frente al tocador para peinar su húmeda cabellera.

* * *

No podía creer que pasaría las vacaciones navideñas fuera de casa y lo más sorprendente era que Polline no estaba en casa de ellos, la rubia había conseguido un pequeño departamento lejos de su mansión en Londres Muggle, con razón no la había visto salir den tren como todos los demás, la muy tramposa había usado la transportación para irse a su propia casa a pasar navidades.

Sus padres no le habían dicho en donde pasarían las navidades pero al parecer se sentían algo emocionados al no tener que estar en su casa, lo habían mandado de inmediato a ducharse y tomar una poción que le ayudará a quitarse todos los malestares, sus elfos le tenían preparada una pequeña maleta con suficientes cambios de ropa ¿A dónde iban a ir? Era lo que rondaba la mente del rubio.

Una de las elfinas le preparo su baño y dejó su ropa preparada para cuando saliera, al igual que la elfina preparaba la maleta con los últimos detalles, guardó hasta su cepillo dental.

Draco se quitó toda la ropa y la aventó en el canasto en donde recogerían, estaba claro que no era un musculoso pero tenía los brazos bien torneados y un pequeño lavadero se formaba en su estómago, su cabello rubio escurría agua y jabón mientras sentía que su tejido corporal se relajaba al sentir el agua caliente recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Se relajó bastante rato antes de irse, se colocó una camisa verde botella con los dos primeros botones abiertos, un pantalón negro y sus zapatos lustres como de costumbre, y su gran capa de piel en donde también estaba grabada una enorme serpiente, su cabello desordenado lo hacía ver sensual y su mirada gris fría era de infarto.

Se colocó un poco de loción _'The Seduction' _y con eso tenía para oler toda la noche y una parte de la mañana siguiente, tomó su pequeña maleta en manos y bajó a la sala principal de su mansión en donde su madre ya lucia un exquisito vestido color azul y ciertamente se parecía al vestido de Granger en cuarto curso, solo que a pesar de que el vestido rosa de la leona era de manga corta y su madre le gustaba llevar manga larga, llevaba una cadena de oro blanco con una B al centro, su majestuosa melena rubia estaba recogida en una coleta que le llegaba a media espalda, un maquillaje leve pero precioso y un delicioso hechizante perfume, además de que traía una piel de oso polar.

Unos minutos después bajó por las escaleras Lucius Malfoy quien portaba claramente una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos, llevaba una larga capa y su bastón de serpiente en mano. Su larga cabellera rubia platinada caía grácil y esa era la familia Malfoy, cada integrante llevaba en mano su pequeña maleta.

—¿Se puede saber a donde vamos?—preguntó algo irritado Draco.

—Eso lo sabrás cuando lleguemos haya, tesoro—dijo dulcemente su madre mientras lo tomaba de la mano, se encaminaron hacía la enorme chimenea.

Su padre se encaminó primero hacía la blanca chimenea en donde unos momentos antes estaba una flama salvaje danzando entre los retazos de madera. De cierta manera en como danzaban las llamas le recordó el cabello salvaje de la impura Gryffindor, se reprendió así mismo. Seguramente iban a pasarlo en Francia como algunas veces solían hacerlo.

—¡Grimmauld Place, Número 12!—exclamó su padre, no se sorprendió para nada pues no sabía a donde demonios iban a ir.

Al voltear a ver a su madre, la misma tenía una mirada brillante a la de costumbre, se veía emocionada.

Volvieron a pronunciar ambos la misma frase y se sorprendió al ver una casa algo tétrica pero se sentía un ambiente lo bastante acogedor y cálido, volteó a todos lados y se encontró en una majestuosa cocina, claramente vio a una señora pelirroja regordeta cantando una canción mientras movía una cacerola. Vio a su padre y no le tomó importancia… la única persona que él conocía con esa clase de cabello eran los Weasly.

Su madre se veía ansiosa e inquieta mientras buscaba algo con la mirada.

De golpe la mujer pelirroja se volteó y los miró su mirada seguía cálida, además su sonrisa ensanchó al verles, su padre tan solo se inclinó en señal de saludo y esperó a que la mujer hablará, en cambio su madre y la mujer se saludaron con un abrazo y un beso.

—Bienvenidos sean, son los primeros en llegar—dijo sonriente la señora, se acercó a Draco—Bienvenido Draco—le pellizcó las mejillas haciendo molestar al muchacho.

—Muchas gracias Molly—contestó Narcissa mientras sonreía—¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?—preguntó gustosa.

—No te preocupes Cissy, la cena ya casi esta lista—sonrió mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal—Mejor los conduzco a su habitación… además nadie sabe que están aquí, claro me refiero a los chicos y a Sirius—

Los Malfoy se encaminaron detrás de la señora Weasly para ser llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones… a Draco le extrañaba esa familiaridad que su madre presentaba con la mujer regordeta madre de las comadrejas pelirrojas que eran sus hijos. La casa en la que estaban, era bastante antigua y tenía un toque tétrico, pasaron por una pared con una cortina color guinda. Este rápidamente se abrió y dejó ver a una mujer algo gorda, de ojos grises como todo Black, cabello como el de Bellatrix y una piel tan blanca, portaba la mujer del retrato un vestido de gala color azul rey.

—¡Por fin alguien digno de pisar la casa de los Black en un buen tiempo! ¡Cissy, mi preciosa sobrina!—exclamó la señora Black—¡Miren que tenemos aquí! ¡El retoño de mi sobrina… tu debes ser Draco!—

El rubio no contestó nada al igual que su padre se siguieron caminando atrás de la señora Weasly, que al parecer se veía bastante malhumorada al escuchar hablar al retrato de la pared, subieron al segundo piso en donde Draco se quedaría y el cuarto piso era para invitados; en este caso sus padres.

Entró a su habitación y la cama estaba reluciente, pero estaba con algo de polvo, parecía que en muchísimo tiempo no se había usado, las cosas se veían de exquisita calidad pero estaban demasiado descuidadas, si entonces él y su familia estaban ahí en esa casa, seguramente San Potter, la sabelotodo y las comadrejas estaban también por ahí en alguna de esas habitaciones de la mansión Black. Y hablando de los Black ¿Dónde estaba su anfitrión? Seguramente cuando se enterarán él y Potter acerca de que las principales familias Mortífagas asistirían a esa junta seguramente los querrían matar. Especialmente a Dumbledore, ya que por las noches los estudiantes pertenecientes a la Secreta orden tomaban clases de Oclumancia a las diez de la noche con Snape.

Y bueno por otra parte el armario evanescente aun no estaba arreglado, de hecho ni siquiera habían hecho el intento de repararlo pronto y seguramente el Señor Oscuro comenzaba a desesperarse de que el armario no estaba reparado y también se estaba impacientando de que Draco aún no hacia su iniciación como Mortífago para sus filas.

Dejando de pensar en ello, sacó las pocas cosas que tenía en su baúl y lo guardó en el ropero que tenía en su habitación, entró después al baño y por lo menos este estaba bastante presentable.

* * *

Hermione terminó de arreglarse, mientras en la pequeña grabadora que estaba junto a ella, tomó uno de sus CD y lo colocó a un volumen en el que ella pudiera escuchar por un rato antes de salir para la cena, pero le era imposible esperar hasta la cena para ver a Sirius. Y hablando de la navidad, tenía que envolver todos los regalos que tenía para todos los que seguramente estarían en la casa durante la cena de noche buena.

La canción que tocó era en español, con el título de "Ay amor divino" de Café Tacuba. Mientras ella tarareaba la canción se acercó al pequeño closet en donde guardaba unos cuantos pliegos de papel fantasía del año antepasado y bueno eran muy bonitos esos papeles… eran muggles pero ella tenía el efecto perfecto para convertirlos en algo delicioso de amar.

Tomó todo lo necesario para comenzar a envolver los regalos y se sentó en medio de su cama mientras la música sonaba, comenzó con el primer regalo en el que venía un pequeño collar con una G de oro blanco, esta estaba en una cajita transparente, decidió que lo envolvería con el papel metálico con cerezas y le pondría el moño rojo. Encantó el regalo, al momento de abrirlo de este saldrían muchas bailarinas de ballet aparecerían para después dar paso a la llama de un fénix. Luego tomó el regalo en el que venía una deliciosa loción francesa para caballero y sabía a quien se la daría junto unas pequeñas fotos que prometió. Guardó las fotos dentro de la cajita de la loción y la misma la envolvió en un papel también metálico color gris con azul y el efecto de este serían unas pequeñas motocicletas. Y así siguió hasta que terminó pero uno le llamó mucho la atención, ese en especial lo envolvió de color gris con verde. Ahí venía un pequeño regalo y aunque fuera para su peor enemigo le tenía algo para después de navidad.

Ya estaban seleccionados para el día de mañana, el regalo verde con cerezas era para Ginny, los regalos rojos eran para los gemelos, el regalo gris con azul era para Sirius, el amarillo para Ron, el guinda era para Percy, el regalo rosa era para la señora Weasly, el color esmeralda era para Tonks, el negro para Moody, el dorado para Remus, el escarlata era para el señor Weasly y bueno tenía listos los regalos. Así que tomó todos y los guardó en el closet para que nadie los viera.

Ansiosa de ver a Sirius salió de su habitación dejando la grabadora encendida pues sabía que a Crookshanks le gustaba escuchar la música que ella ponía, emocionada subió al quinto piso en donde estaba la biblioteca de la familia Black, seguramente su dueño estaría ahí encerrado sin siquiera darse cuenta de que ellos habían regresado pues algunas veces él se la pasaba encerrado todo el día bebiendo whisky de fuego y era lo que a ella le molestaba. Con una sonrisa dulce se encaminó y pasó por una de las muchas puertas de ahí pero no se percató de que Draco había visto una melena algo rara desaparecer por las escaleras.

Hermione subió al tercer piso en donde estarían los señores Weasly, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Moody, el cuarto piso era para los invitados y ahí estarían seguro el profesor Dumbledore, McGonagall, y seguramente los mortíos que vendrían a la segunda reunión de la secreta orden. Y llegó a su destino, el quinto piso en donde se encontraba la galería y la biblioteca y unas cuantas habitaciones más en ese largísimo pasillo.

Caminó silenciosamente hasta llegar a la puerta de la gran biblioteca, tomó el picaporte y lo giró mientras la puerta se deslizaba así mismo causando un chirrido acogedor y tal como lo presentía, la chimenea de la biblioteca estaba encendida y su ocupante estaba frente a ella con un libro en la mano, en la mesa cerca estaban varias botellas de ese quemante licor.

Se acercó sigilosa como una leona quien va cazando a su presa, su presa en ese momento era Sirius. Llegó hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda, así sobresaltándolo, la mirada gris del merodeador se volvió sobre los mechones rizados que caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros al igual que se enredaban con sus rizos propios.

—Sirius—dijo dulcemente la leona mientras lo estrechaba más fuerte.

—Hola pequeña—desde hacía ya un rato había sentido la presencia de alguien en la biblioteca pero jamás se imaginó que fuese Hermione, es más ni siquiera sabía que Harry y los demás habían llegado ya del colegio.

—¿Cómo estas?—preguntó ella algo preocupada al verlo tan cansado.

—Como siempre, cansado y fastidiado… Molly no me deja salir de la casa si no es necesario, además me es cansino estar todo el día aquí metido mientras escuchó los gritos del retrato de mi vieja madre—anunció mientras suspiraba.

—Esta bien ya vine—sonrió ella mientras tomaba asiento junto al merodeador.

—Me cae que pasó más tiempo contigo que con mi ahijado—rió mientras volvía a concentrarse en el libro que tenía.

—Tienes razón—la joven Gryffindor se intereso en el libro que Sirius traía, le hecho una mirada y se sorprendió a si misma que el libro que el merodeador estaba leyendo era el mismo que ella había comprado hacía un mes en esa librería en Hogsmeade, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que _Jane Eyre._

Lo miró mientras pasaba la hoja y se sumergía en la lectura.

—Mañana es navidad—dijo ella mientras le regalaba al merodeador una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Lo sé pequeña—dijo él no sabiendo que de por si en su casa ya había tres inquilinos que tal vez no le iban a agradar mucho que digamos.

Las horas pasaban hasta que Hermione se quedó dormida, al momento en que estaba recargada su cabeza en el hombro de Black mientras este siguió leyendo un poco más hasta avanzar al siguiente capítulo de su lectura… tal vez esa novela era para chicas pero le gustaba la trama que esta tenía. Tal así se sintió en su adolescencia… excluido por su madre al preferir a los hijos de muggles y por quedar en Gryffindor.

Miró a la castaña que descansaba cómodamente en su hombro, sintió al pequeño diablo de James y al ángel de Lily. Una vez más aparecían en sus hombros.

Lily vestía una toga larga color blanca y su cabello rojizo más rojo de lo que siempre la veía, su aureola estaba completamente encendida mientras en sus blancas manos sostenía una pequeña arpa de oro. A los lados de su cabeza la pequeña copia de Lily tenía dos guirnaldas y se veía tan pura.

Mientras que el diablito de James vestía con un traje de gala completamente rojo, zapatos negros, una cola tan larga y hasta el final terminaba en un estilo de flecha, en su mano derecha estaba su tridente y en su cabeza reposaban dos grandes cuernos mientras este tenía una gran sonrisa maliciosa. Los ojos del James pequeño brillaban por ver que maldad cometería su amigo merodeador.

—_"Sirius Black, que ni se te ocurra hacer lo que creo que estas pensando ¡Idiota Mione es una joven y tu pareces su padre"—_

—"_Vamos Sirius, tan solo merodea pero no te vayas a quemar con la leona"—_

Su conciencia le estaba jugando malos pasos, Lily refunfuñaba y James lo incitaba a que hiciera alguna travesura como antaño, miró a la joven que dormía pacíficamente recostada sobre su hombro. Le causó un gran deseo por robarle un beso de esos carnosos y rosados labios pero otra parte lo incitaba a protegerla como la chica o niña que era.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, la despertaría más tarde cuando la cena estuviera lisa. Sin saber que había inquilinos indeseables en su casa siguió tranquilamente su camino con la Gryffindor en brazos.

Entró con ella a su habitación y delicadamente la depositó en su cama, ella suspiraba sonoramente mientras decía pequeñas palabras sin sentido pero que le eran tiernas, acarició sus largos bucles y salió de la habitación de la joven. Terminaría de leer el libro muggle que se encontró en una de las estanterías de su biblioteca, se le había hecho raro encontrar literatura muggle en su casa. Sobre todo con eso de que sus padres eran amantes de 'los sangre pura' era curioso encontrarse aquel libro pero lo que más le asombró de todo fueron las inscripciones que Wualburga había dejado en la primera página del viejo libro.

_Un verdadero heredero de los Black tendrá el honor de tener este libro entre sus manos. La historia muggle que se presenta es una de mis favoritas y quiero que sea para uno de mis hijos… aunque no lo demuestre hijo… te amo. Encontrarás este libro algún día… y es para ti Sirius Orión Black._

Así que la bruja de su madre en realidad si lo quería pero jamás lo demostraría, pero era de creerlo ese libro realmente estaba interesante y la historia que la protagonista vivía en ella. Rápidamente pensó en Hermione como Jane Eyre y él como Edwart Rochester. Dos amantes que claro en su vida real jamás podrían ser más que amigos… suspiró y se volvió a hundir en su lectura. La cena estaría próxima.

* * *

Poco después Hermione despertó, vio que estaba en su habitación y sonrió dulcemente al saber que Canuto la había llevado hasta su cuarto. Bostezó un poco y se dirigió al closet de donde sacó el pijama que su madre le había regalado la navidad pasada… como los extrañaba pero era mejor saber que ellos no estarían en peligro estas navidades… los señores Granger se encontraban viviendo tranquilamente en América sin siquiera saber que tenían una hija. Y era realmente mejor así, si ella moría en la pelea contra el Señor Tenebroso sus padres no sufrirían con su muerte—había sido doloroso aplicarles el hechizo Obliviate para que no la recordarán. Todos los recuerdos de Frank y Jane Granger estaban en unos dos pequeños frasquitos.

¿Cómo había pasado esto? Simple… Dumbledore hacía dos meses le había comentado a Hermione que Mortífagos que no eran aliados habían atacado en la misma calle de donde estaba su casa. Sus padres salieron con leves heridas causadas por la explosión y que era mejor tenerlos a salvo en un lugar que Lord Voldemort no supiera jamás ni se le ocurriría pisar en su miserable vida. Aceptó los términos de desmemoriarlos y mandarlos a vivir a América sabiendo ellos que jamás habían tenido una hija.

La pequeña pijama que Hermione portaba era un pantalón largo holgado y fresco color lila con pequeños pétalos de cerezo esparcidos por toda la tela. La camiseta era del mismo color de manga corta y el mismo diseño. Se colocó sus pantuflas de conejitos blancos y se preparó para bajar a cenar.

Había escuchado que Ron y Harry hablar de que ya era la hora de la cena y se escuchaban sus pasos saliendo de la habitación que ellos compartían. Seguido también del fuerte portazo que los gemelos dieron para correr escaleras abajo y seguido de ellos la puerta de Ginny se escuchó. Cosa que le dijo que la cena estaba lista… salió con su libro en manos el mismo que estaba leyendo Sirius. Y se encaminó a las escaleras…

Al pasar junto al retrato de la señora Black comenzaron los griteríos… odiaba ese retrato… pedante.

"_Malditos impuros mancillan la honorable casa de los Black"_

"_Llenos de estiércol" _

"_¡Contaminan mi casa! ¡Malditos sangre sucia! ¡Merecen la muerte"_

Gruñó y con un hechizo no-verbal petrifico el retrato para que se quedara callado un buen rato. Seguro los gritos se efectuarían de nueva cuenta en la mañana.

Siguió bajando las escaleras y vio a Kreacher mirarla con odio, no dijo nada pero estaba segura de que haría un hechizo para molestarla como siempre hacía, elfo domestico. Estaba jodido si la hechizaba… se encargaría de delatarlo con su dueño y no se la acabaría el desdichado ser.

Al llegar al vestíbulo se encontró con todos quienes la saludaron y entraron a la sala principal en donde Harry y Ron rápidamente tomaron el tablero de ajedrez mágico. Ginny trató de cotillearle pero como la ignoró esta se dio por vencido y entonces se fue a la cocina a tratar de ayudarle a su mamá con los últimos detalles para la cena. Tonks y Lupin se veían bastante acaramelados y Black estaba con el mismo libro en manos leyendo concentradamente. Los gemelos estaban jugando con un 'Tira-pedos' Que seguramente molestaría a su mamá cuando los viera. Arthur estaba riendo al escuchar el sonido de _PRRRRD _del artefacto que sus hijos tenían.

Se echó en el sofá frente a Sirius y continuó con el segundo tercer capítulo de su libro hasta que escuchó la voz de Molly anunciar que la cena estaba lista.

Era raro que hubiera platos de más en la mesa si tenían entendido que el profesor Dumbledore los visitaría hasta el día siguiente para Navidad. Tres platos más… ¿Para quién serían? Una deliciosa crema adornaba sus platos, zumo de manzana y diferentes ensaladas en la mesa, además de algunas botellas de vino tinto para los alumnos, unas variedades de pan, algunos aderezos y sobre todo no faltaba una botella de whisky de fuego. La mesa estaba adornada con un precioso mantel blanco y los cubiertos de plata. La pequeña grabadora muggle que Hermione había llevado a casa de Black sonaba tranquilamente. Música de ambiente era lo que le gustaba.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, del lado derecho estaban seis personas… Hermione, Fred, George, Harry, Ron y Tonks. Del otro lado estaban Sirius, Arthur, Molly, Lupin, Percy y Ginny. Pero esos tres lugares divididos llamaron la atención de todos pero parecía que la señora Weasly no estaba sorprendida. Así que esperaron a que los tres individuos se presentaran al fin y al cabo la casa no se llenaría hasta el siguiente día para el festín de Noche Buena o Navidad.

Tres cabezas rubias llamaron la atención de todos los presentes, la cara de Ron, Harry, los gemelos y Sirius se volvió llena de molestia y odio hacía los presentes que los miraban a todos con arrogancia en especial uno quien veía burlón a cierta leona que estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí. Tal vez y no disfrutaría sus navidades sin verle el rostro a ese engreído.

—Buenas noches—anunció Lucius Malfoy mientras dirigía a su esposa de la mano hasta su silla.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes en mi casa?—preguntó sumamente molesto Sirius, mientras asesinaba con la mirada a Lucius.

—Sirius son ordenes de Dumbledore—anunció algo apenada Narcissa, cosa muy raro en ella. Siempre se mostraba igual de pedante y arrogante que su hijo y esposo.

—¿Acaso el viejo se volvió loco?—explotó el moreno mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento.

—Sirius—llamó Hermione, sorprendiendo a todos al ver que Black tomaba atención a las palabras de la leona—Dumbledore ordenó que los Malfoy se quedaran las navidades aquí en Grimmauld Place junto con los Parkinson, Zabinni y Nott—eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso… Black abandonó el comedor hecho furia y tan solo se escuchó como un fuerte portazo provenía del quinto piso… perteneciente a la biblioteca.

—Gracias señorita Granger—dijo cortésmente Malfoy padre y el mundo se volvió loco.

Todos en la orden del fénix sabían que los Malfoy estaban dentro de la Secreta Orden de Jen Rouse.

No hubo más comentarios durante toda la cena, la única que trataba que el ambiente fuera amigable y cómodo fue Molly pero no lo consiguió. Todos estaban muy tensos, tan solo cenaban y entre Potter y Malfoy se mandaban miradas asesinas, al igual que sus hijos a toda la familia de rubios platinados.

Terminó de cenar y se levantó, para que segundos después sus platos y cubiertos desaparecieran de la mesa.

—Iré a dejarle la cena a Sirius—anunció Hermione mientras hacía aparecer una bandeja y se llenaba de comida para el dueño de la casa.

—Si—dijo Harry mientras tragaba un poco de zumo de calabaza. Todos estaban callados y observaron como la leona subía tranquilamente las escaleras para llevarle a Black la cena hasta la biblioteca. Draco en su interior sintió que algo se le removió al ver a la leona llevar reluciente aquella bandeja para el animago. Gruñó mientras masticaba un poco de pan.

Si más bien se rió de su pijama infantil pero esos pantalones de pijama acampanados le gustaron y como en la parte superior el trasero redondo de la Gryffindor se marcaba, también notó que su padre por unos segundos admiró el buen culo que la Gryffindor tenía, para después desviarlos a su plato.

* * *

Entró tranquilamente una vez más a la biblioteca en donde encontró a Sirius gruñendo como perro. Ahora si le quedaba el papel de transformarse en ese enorme perro negro… la primera vez que lo vio transformado en ese enorme perro con pensamientos humanos le fascino.

Dejó la pequeña bandeja en una mesita de la biblioteca y fue tranquilamente para acariciarle las hebras ébano.

—No te molestes—susurró ella mientras lo volteaba a ver.

—No entiendo que pretende Dumbledore al meter a esos tres malditos mortífagos en mi casa Mione—espetó molesto.

—A tu debido tiempo lo sabrás, en realidad hasta yo me siento culpable de que te enterarás hasta ahora al igual que Harry pero fueron ordenes de Dumbledore para no contaros nada a vosotros. Pero mañana en la cena de Noche Buena creo que todo se aclarará—terminó ella mientras con su varita acercaba la mesita y la bandeja.

—No tengo hambre—espetó el Merodeador molesto.

—No seas testarudo Sirius, pareces un niño chiquito—dijo ella perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía.

—Venga Mione—sonrió caninamente y puso cara de niño regañado—Dame de comer tú—

—¡Eres odioso!—rió fingiendo estar molesta y tomó el plato entre sus manos y la cuchara para llevar una porción de la crema a la boca de Canuto.

* * *

No sabía porque le molestaba que la leona estuviera encerrada con el merodeador en la biblioteca, a penas eran las diez de la noche y la muchacha ni señales de vida daba. No le gustaba para nada esa situación, algo en su interior se removió pero prefirió ignorarlo no por eso estaría gruñendo todo el tiempo. Es más debería alegrarse de que podría molestar a la muchacha un poco y de que sus amigos vendrían a pasar la Navidad con él… no era desagradable la idea pero simplemente era mejor pasar la fecha acompañado que una tediosa Navidad en su casa.

Terminó de cenar y tal como hizo Hermione se levantó de la mesa y segundos después los cubiertos y plato desaparecieron de la mesa, subió a su habitación en realidad estaba cansado así que decidió tomar un baño.

Se despojó de su ropa y entró al baño mientras en el espejo se reflejaba su buen porte de cuerpo, no era muy musculoso pero no era un popote. Se veían sus brazos torneados, espalda ancha y definida y unos pectorales que admirar. Se metió dentro de la tina y su baño comenzó tranquilamente mientras se tallaba el cabello con el shampoo que encontró ahí y curiosamente era el mismo que usaba en su casa… era la segunda ducha que tomaba pero era mejor. Dormiría más tranquilo.

Su mente lo traicionó… recordó sobre su miembro la cálida boca de Granger recorrerlo de arriba abajo, era el maldito paraíso cuando la chica sometida a sus ordenes lo complacía como quería. Tragó en seco mientras el vapor inundaba el baño. La lengua de Granger en su glande si que era delicioso. En la punta de su pene también… siempre ese roce lo llevaba a correrse en la boca de la chica. Y luego sentir como luego le daba pequeños mordiscos era su perdición. Despejó su mente y siguió su baño… segundos después estaba ya con una toalla en la cintura mientras que gotas escurrían de sus mechones dorados dándole un toque sensual. Se secó rápidamente y se colocó el pijama.

Una playera negra y un pantalón de seda del mismo color. Se peinó un par de veces el cabello para después echarse en la cama que tenía, no era de las mejores pero era claro que la misma era de calidad al ser de los Black. Murmuró una maldición para Sirius y poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido pero al recordar lo que tenía que envolver despertó de golpe, ni siquiera sabía el porque se lo había comprado… tantos problemas para encontrar un insignificante detalle.

Y para quien tampoco quiso saber la razón. Hermione Granger… para ella era el pequeño regalo.

Era una cadenita de oro blanco, una H en diamantes zafiro adornada con pequeños leones que rugían. Tantos problemas para encontrar algo así y la caja de la cual cada vez que la abrían salía un pequeño león de verdad en tamaño miniatura… era el colmo que se tomara tantas molestias para con ella y ni siquiera sabía el porque. Con magia envolvió el regalo y lo guardó en uno de los cajones en donde tenía su ropa… ya mañana se lo daría pero ahorita a descansar, había sido un día pesado… había visto a Granger en la mañana y en la noche al verla en casa de Black.

Un mal sabor de boca le dejó al pensar que ella estaba enredada con Sirius.

Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a vencerlo y no supo más. Morfeo lo abrazó para llevarlo a viajar en su mundo onírico.

Continuara….


	10. Noche Buena

**¡Hola!**

**Esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar en fin no tengo nada que decir :D solo que esperó que les guste.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

**Saludos**

**Negumi Uchiha**

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Noche buena. **

Se había despertado debido a todo el alboroto que estaban haciendo en el área baja, seguramente la mayoría de todos estaban ya despiertos ayudando a su madre con la preparación de ese día. Escuchaba los susurros en la sala, había mucho movimiento… era raro que todos se levantaran a las siete de la mañana para preparar una buena cena ese día.

Bostezó un poco y se talló los ojos mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama, sintió la madera un poco fría pues claramente estaba siendo un clima bastante frío. Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño en donde abrió la llave para llenar la tina. Vació sobre el agua sales y un aroma a manzana para ese día. En cuanto se llenó la bañera comenzó a despojarse de su pijama.

Dejó todo doblado en el WC, mientras que la ropa interior iba a parar al cesto de la ropa sucia, se metió al agua cálida y sintió como todos sus músculos se relajaron al tener contacto con el agua. Tomó el shampoo de la repisa y untó un poco para comenzar a tallar, mucha espuma había en el baño al igual que gran cantidad de burbujas volando en el ambiente vaporoso del baño.

Un rato después salió del baño con una toalla atada a su cuerpo mientras que había otra en su cabello enmarañado por el momento había utilizado acondicionador para evitarse peleas con el cepillo como todas las mañanas. Buscó en su closet algo de ropa interior y se la colocó, era un pequeño conjunto de encaje, una pantaleta y sujetador rojo escarlata. Luego tomó una blusa color azul cielo y colocó unos jeans de mezclilla algo desgastados. Sus calcetines y tenis Niké, esa marca si que le gustaba. Una chaqueta azul más fuerte a la de su blusa y fue a cepillarse el cabello.

Harta de no poder lidiar con las bolas de cabello enredado tomó su varita y con un pequeño hechizo su larga melena se volvió grácil y sedosa. Estaba seca y se dividía en manejables bucles. Un intento fallido más de tratar de arreglarse el cabello al estilo muggle. Hizo su cama y minutos después estaba sirviendo en el tazón de Crookshanks un poco de croquetas y agua en el otro recipiente, por el momento esa porción de alimento calmaría el hambre del gordo gato anaranjado.

Terminó abriendo las cortinas y al salir de su habitación sintió asaltar sus fosas nasales el rico aroma del pavo que seguro ya se estaba comenzando a hornear en la cocina de los Black. Pasó por el pasillo y se encontró con las puertas de Harry, Ron, los gemelos y Ginny acomodados y tendidos. Seguro y estaban abajo decorando la casa para la reunión de esa noche.

Se encontró sorprendida al ver que por la entrada principal de Grimmauld Place entraba Pansy Parkinson y toda su familia al igual que Theodore y su padre, Blaise y su madre mientras curiosamente se abrazaban solo con los pertenecientes a la secreta orden de Jen Rouse. Algunos miembros de la orden del Fénix pero mantenían la distancia del niño-que-vivió. Miró a su derecha y ahí estaba Narcissa con Molly quien sabe que preparando en un enorme tazón de plata. Por ahí estaba Lucius y Lupin quien sabe que discutiendo en la mesa.

Por la entrada después de que los Mortífagos aliados entraran por la puerta llegó, Alastor Moody gruñendo y una Tonks sonriente con un enorme árbol de Navidad artificial.

—Es hora de adornar este lugar—dijo sonriente la aurora mientras veía a los chicos que asentían. Ese día si que estaba bastante loco.

—Venga Hermione, ayúdanos—dijo Ginny mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

—Los adornos están en esta bolsa—dijo Moody tranquilamente pero se veía fastidiado al ver tanta gente revolotear de aquí haya.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a sacar cosas de la bolsa, desde muérdagos mágicos que colgaron en todas las puertas, unas cuantas bromas por parte de los gemelos, hasta Blaise y Pansy decidieron que ayudarían a adornar el fantástico árbol navideño, pero siempre le inquietaba algo a Hermione y ese era de que Sirius no estaba presente… ¿Y si lo iba a buscar? Decidida iba directo a las escaleras cuando se topo con Draco quien le dio una sonrisa viperina y la ignoró para ir a molestar a Harry y tal vez poner uno que otro adorno.

—Ni creas que te vas Hermione—dijo Fred mientras la cogía de la mano para llevarla de regreso a la sala en donde todos estaban haciendo de la misma casa un lugar bastante cómodo y agradable.

—Venga adornemos el árbol entre todos—ofreció Harry mientras sacaba de la bolsa un pequeño adorno en miniatura de un Santa Claus. Aceptaron todos y comenzaron poniendo en rama y rama pequeños adornos, algunos mágicos y otros simplemente muggles. La estrella fue colocada por Arthur y esta dio chispas de colores por todas partes. En la chimenea colgaron pequeñas botas y escarcha colocaron en el techo, los sillones fueron tapizados con un rojo y verde mientras que las paredes seguían intactas… no se podía hacer mucho con la vieja mansión pero si darle un toque decembrino.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Narcissa y Molly se encargaban de la ensalada césar y algunos aderezos para ponerle a la misma ensalada, el pavo hacía unas cuantas horas se había colocado al horno junto al relleno que este tenía, a la señora Weasly le encantaba cocinar y más si era para una ocasión especial en donde mucha gente asistiría a cenar…

—Cissy querida, pásame los moldes para galletas—pidió la pelirroja mujer mientras que la rubia aceptaba de buena manera.

En sí era realmente raro ver que un Malfoy supiera cocinar y comportarse bien con otras personas que su carácter consideraban 'inferiores' a ellos mismos. Los grandes vestidos que la Black portaba no eran de mucha ayuda pues a cada segundo se tropezaba con sus pies… eso si que sería un problema pero mejor no dijo nada y siguieron ahí metidas entre la harina y el royal para pasteles y galletas.

* * *

Sirius no había bajado a la sala, desde temprano había escuchado que había revoloteo, escuchaba como pululaba la gente en su casa y odiaba más saber que unos Mortífagos iban a pasar la noche ahí… eso si que era zafado. Dumbledore si se había vuelto loco, las pocas viejas neuronas que le quedaban habían dicho ya… habían expirado y por eso estaban ahí los Malfoy.

Esa mañana se extrañó de que Hermione no entrara a la biblioteca para investigar el porque no estaba con ellos abajo disfrutando del alboroto que se creaban los veinticuatro de diciembre. Si sería una buena cena pero con esos mortíos invadiendo su casa definitivamente iba a estar demasiado huraño con todos… aunque fuera Harry su ahijado su humor no cambiaría por la presencia de los Malfoy.

Sorpresa se llevaría al momento en que se enterara de que Zabinni, Parkinson y Nott también acababan de llegar y se quedarían para la cena.

Buscó entre sus cosas los regalos que tendía para todos… a excepción de esos Slytherin de pacotilla. Gruñó y decidió seguir con su libro.

* * *

Era apenas el medio día y aún había mucho que hacer, Kreacher se encargaba de molestar a medio mundo a excepción de los Malfoy, Zabinni, Parkinson y Nott. Por poco y el pavo se quemaba a no ser que Narcissa regañó al elfo… el pequeño ser se disculpó y arregló el desperfecto ocasionado. Lucius estuvo a punto de patear a Kreacher por envenenar las botellas de vino… así mismo hubo más inconvenientes con el elfo doméstico que solo buscaba problemas… además el que si fue capaz de mandarle un Crucio fue Draco al ver que en donde se iba a sentar había convocado un mocomurciélago.

Todo estaba casi listo y sonrió Hermione cuando encontró entre sus cosas de su habitación un bonito vestido para la noche, aún era demasiado temprano y le encantaba el hecho de que cierto hurón ni siquiera le hubiera dirigido la palabra. Es más tan solo la saludó con una sonrisa viperina en la mañana y de ahí en fuera había estado contenta ayudando y bueno… era hora de ir a ver que le pasaba al merodeador… no le gustaba que se comportara como niño chiquito. Tenía un carácter que bueno… ni que decir. Se molestaría más cuando supiera que media multitud de Mortífagos invadirían su casa esa noche para la segunda reunión de la Secreta Orden de Jen Rouse.

Guardó todas sus pertenencias y sería mejor acomodarlas puesto que tan solo se quedarían unas dos semanas en Grimmauld Place antes de regresar al colegio… hablando de ello ni tiempo había tenido de hacer todos los deberes, Pociones una redacción de Polvo de Doxy, Encantamientos una redacción acerca de _Reducto, _Herbología bueno de eso ni que decir… siempre dejaban a la profesora Sprout con la palabra en la boca, DCAO… bueno esta vez Snape había decidido dejarlos sin tarea. Así que no era mucho… pero si Runas Antiguas. Lo haría el siguiente día después de Noche Buena.

Mientras acomodaba sus útiles en su baúl no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a su habitación y sigilosamente cerró la puerta con pestillo. Veía detenidamente como la leona guardaba sus cosas, seguro había terminado de tragarse algún libro para la tarea pero al voltear a verlo esta dio un brinco y terminó con el trasero estampado en el piso.

—Y decir que mi día había sido fenomenal cuando el hurón no me había jodido el día—dijo ella molesta— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó ella mientras se levantaba del piso.

Crookshanks estaba en la cama y parecía que estaba contento al tener la compañía de Draco.

—Feliz Navidad para ti también Granger—dijo él tranquilamente mientras examinaba el cuarto de la muchacha.

—Vete de mi cuarto ahora—amenazó ella mientras de su bolsillo sacaba su varita, desde aquel juramento de varitas no la dejaba ni un momento.

—O si no que—amenazó él poniéndose de pie para quedar a la altura de la muchacha.

Comenzó a caminar hacía ella, por instinto Hermione comenzó a retroceder, unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás y pegó contra pared hasta que el rubio estaba frente a ella mirándola… eso no significaba algo bueno. Sintió en su estómago la alarma de que si no se iba de ahí ahora mismo terminaría haciendo algo que ella no quería pero por ese dichoso juramento terminaría cumpliendo.

—Vete—susurró ella mientras trataba de tranquilizar las sensaciones de temor que su cuerpo sentía.

Draco había visto como iba vestida, a lo muggle como toda las comadrejas de la casa y Potter—los únicos decentes en ese lugar eran él, su familia y los otros presentes que estaban abajo con las trivialidades… que mejor día para fastidiar a la leona un buen rato.

—Sabes… es divertido joderte—le hizo saber mientras veía como la cara de la leona se descomponía para adoptar una de total furia y tratar de empujarlo para alejarlo de ella… le encantaba verla rabiar de esa manera.

— ¡Vete de aquí!—bramó molesta mientras se libraba de la cercanía del Slytherin, caminó hasta su cama y se sentó junto al bulto de pelos pertenecientes a Crookshanks.

—No mi querida sangre-sucia—dijo con desprecio la última frase, uno de sus dotes era observar cada gesto que la gente hacía y había visto como la cara de Hermione adoptaba que sus palabras le habían dolido aunque su orgullo lo ocultara perfectamente para hacerlo pasar a uno de más furia. Se acercó a ella y pudo sentir el aroma dulce de manzanas desprenderse de su cabello…

Ella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacía la grabadora en donde reposaban sus CD de todo tipo de música. Colocó uno importándole poco que el rubio estuviera acompañándola en su habitación, un rock pesado comenzó a sonar mientras que Draco ponía una cara de incredulidad… ¿Qué demonios era ese ruido seguido de gritos? Ni idea mientras veía como la castaña en vez de molestarse, disfrutaba del ruido mientras de vez en cuando movía la cabeza… definitivamente Hermione Granger se había vuelto loca.

Sonaba fuertemente mientras ella seguía ordenando sus cosas en el baúl. Él tan solo se recostó en la cama junto al gato que había sentido su presencia y comenzaba a ronronear mientras dormitaba en la mullida cama. Seguro que sus palabras en realidad le habían dolido a la muchacha y por eso lo ignoraba… era divertido ver como sufría por sus palabras aunque por dentro algo le daba mal sabor de boca pero jamás lo admitiría ante ella ni nadie. Una cosa era estar dentro de una orden en donde mestizos y Mortífagos se aliaban. Pero eso no significaba que se trataran bien del todo.

Hermione se levantó del suelo para acercarse más a la grabadora y subir el volumen hasta el nivel 25, era un nivel demasiado alto, escuchaba como el espejo retumbaba y las vibraciones las sentía ella en el piso.

—Si te quieres ir adelante—dijo ella taciturna viendo como el rubio ponía cara de molestia al tener que escuchar la música tan alta.

—No me iré—cortó él—no se me da la gana irme—terminó mientras se acomodaba entre la cama.

Era realmente odioso, estaba peor que Sirius... con razón era su sobrino. Igual de testarudos y odiosos cuando se lo proponían pero sin duda alguna Malfoy tenía el egocentrismo de su padre y toda su familia.

—Granger—sintió que la piel se le hizo de gallina al escuchar su voz tan áspera y eso tan solo significaba que… volteó y este estaba sereno acostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados. Se levantó tranquilamente de su lugar.

—Ahora que—rezongó ella.

—Solo cállate y acércate—ordenó y ella como tal obedeció por obligación no porque quisiera. El rubio la jaló y sabía lo que vendría después—Sabes que hacer no tengo porque repetirte todo el proceso—

—No quiero Malfoy—dijo ella, siempre era lo mismo se sonrojaba furiosamente al tener su mano en el grande miembro de Malfoy—No quiero—volvió a repetir mientras trataba de retirar la mano de ahí, pero el agarre del rubio no se lo permitía.

—Granger—abrió sus orbes grises mientras que ella tenía los suyos encendidos en ira—No me hagas repetirlo—llevó la otra mano de la muchacha a la hebilla del cinturón.

—Malfoy eres un depravado—dijo ella, había sido humillada de nuevo—No entiendo que ganas sometiéndome a que te manosee—dijo ella ya desabrochando el pantalón y el cierre.

—Ganó un momento de placer Granger—dijo sensual e hizo estremecer a la muchacha que prefirió callar ante esas palabras.

—Pero no entiendo porque yo—dijo ella—Hay muchas otras estúpidas en el colegio que pueden masturbarte sin que las sometas a un juramento de varita—se separó pero nuevamente fue empujada contra el miembro de Draco.

—Es divertido ver las muecas que pones—dijo él mientras veía como por fin la muchacha comenzaba acariciar sobre la ropa, si había aprendido bien.

—Esperó que sea la última vez que tenga que hacer esto—dijo ella ya sacando el gran miembro del bóxer negro.

A Draco le complacía ver como la muchacha estaba de rodillas apoyada con sus manos junto a su miembro que rápidamente respondía a sus estimulaciones, era sin duda una vista que le gustaba ver y le elevaba más su ego… no pudo contener un gemido al sentir como ella lo sometía a un momento de debilidad carnal. La miró y siempre estaba sonrojada cuando hacía eso… ya no era cosa de ordenar que se tragara sus restos, por sí misma lo hacía y de una manera tan sensual que jamás vio en la muchacha.

Por su parte Hermione hacía todo monótonamente pero desde un tiempo que Draco la había sometido a que ella le provocara un placer momentáneo. La primera vez que probó sus restos sintió las ganas de salir a vomitar pero poco después de ello el sabor se le hacía apetecible y por eso tragaba ricamente. Era raro que el sabor del hurón no le desagradara… su boca había sido violada por ordenes de la serpiente que estaba gimiendo sobre su cabeza mientras ella lamía. Si lamía de arriba abajo y no sabía el porque lo hacía tan solo le gustaba probar el sabor que poco después salió… llenándole la boca.

—Dios—gimió Draco para después hacer que ella se levantara y rápido ella acomodó su bóxer y pantalones, pareció como si presintiera que iban a venir a interrumpir.

Por la puerta de entrada entró Ron y se quedó sin palabras al ver al rubio en la habitación de su amiga, pero parecía que ella estaba a gusto con la presencia de Malfoy en su habitación.

—Mione pronto la comida estará lista—dijo y salió de la habitación cerrándola nuevamente.

—Gracias—dijo ella para después terminar de limpiarse los restos blanquecinos de su boca y lamerlos.

Draco la miró tranquilamente, sus ojos fríos en ningún momento habían dejado su semblante pero observó claramente como ella seguía sonrojada y no le dirigía la mirada ni palabra, siempre pasaba igual. Ella lo masturbaba por órdenes de Draco y después de ello no lo miraba.

— ¿Qué Granger? ¿Acaso te gustó?—preguntó divertido al ver como ella lo ignoraba y acomodaba sus cosas en el closet. Pudo observar que dentro de este había varios regalos, seguro para la de esta noche y se acordó del regalo que él tenía para ella.

—Solo lárgate de aquí ya hice lo que querías—dijo ella más seria de lo normal, de verdad se había molestado y esa música seguía sonando fuertemente en su habitación.

—Ya te dije que me iré cuando se me de la gana—terminó, aún estaba acalorado por el suceso pasado hacía unos momentos.

—Déjame en paz—dijo ella, no tenía ganas de seguir siendo jodida por el rubio quien estaba ahí—Después de todo no tengo alternativa, y por cierto tenemos que terminar de acomodar todo para dentro de unas horas que el profesor Dumbledore llegara—

Salieron los dos de la habitación de la castaña y se dirigieron hacía la sala, había llegado Severus y McGonagall. Por su parte el rubio tan solo estrechó las manos de sus profesores, mientras que Hermione tan solo abrazo a la animaga y un cordial saludo para el profesor de DCAO.

Todo estaba arreglado por fin, la cena estaba casi lista y tan solo faltaba que llegaran todos los demás para la hora de la cena, el brindis y el baile que secretamente Ginny y los gemelos habían organizado para esa noche. El salón estaba despejado para ello. Bajo el árbol se encontraban ya varios regalos.

—Denme unos momentos por favor—dijo Hermione para después regresar a su habitación y con la varita hacer que sus regalos se transportaran bajo el árbol.

Regresó con todos los demás para poder ver que sus regalos ya estaban bien acomodados entre todos los demás. Al parecer también los invitados ajenos a todo el rollo también habían dejado regalos para todos aunque ni siquiera se llevaran bien. Por un momento se sintió egoísta el haber tenido regalos para los Malfoy… pero ni siquiera se acordó que la segunda reunión sería ahí.

Al parecer el hecho de que los Weasly estuvieran dentro de la Secreta Orden implicaba que la cotilla de Ginny estuviera charlando animadamente con Pansy en uno de los sofás. Ron estaba jugando un partido de ajedrez mágico con Blaise. Nott estaba charlando con Percy, de hecho no había mucha diferencia pero era realmente raro verlos convivir a todos tranquilamente sin estar lanzándose maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

Por la puerta se pudo apreciar que entró el responsable de que todos los Mortífagos aliados estuvieran en Grimmauld Place número 12. Albus Dumbledore mostraba una sonrisa como las que siempre les daba, abrazó a todo mundo pero en especial estrechó fuertemente a Harry que de la misma manera le regresó el abrazo. Se dio un apretón de manos con Lucius, Parkinson, la mamá de Blaise y Nott. Pero rápidamente se encerró con todos los mayores en un cuarto de Grimmauld Place, esta vez tan solo estaban los jóvenes quienes estaban en sus cosas… si que era aburrido. Sería un buen momento para ir a buscar a Sirius a la biblioteca pues en todo lo que llevaba del día no lo había visto.

Dentro de un rato más ella tendría que irse a arreglar junto a todos los demás para bajar a la cena y comenzar la celebración, era uno de los pocos momentos en los cuales podrían disfrutar sin tener que tener miedo a que Voldemort los acechara… todo comenzaría el siguiente año para ser precisos la entrada del primero de enero. Para ese entonces toda la Secreta Orden comenzaría con los preparativos para reparar el armario evanescente que estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, seguido de ello Draco y ella lo utilizarían para engañar al Lord. Si ella se haría pasar como Mortífaga mientras todo comenzaba.

En Borgin y Burkes haría una iniciación de verdad y bueno sería lo más duro de experimentar… después de ello. Si la guerra salían victoriosos ellos. La Marca Tenebrosa desaparecería de la muñeca de todos los Mortífagos aliados y no tendrían que ir a parar a Azkaban y recibir el beso del Dementor.

—Venga Granger juguemos una partida de Naipes Explosivos—sugirió Draco mientras que de su bolso sacaba una baraja.

Otro intento fallido para poder ir a ver como estaba Sirius.

—Esta bien, pero solo un rato—dijo y se sentaron los dos a la mesa para empezar a jugar.

* * *

Era la segunda reunión de La Secreta Orden de Jen Rouse y la Orden del Fénix, Albus Dumbledore estaba al frente mientras todos los demás esperaban a que el viejo director de Hogwarts hablara. En verdad era algo tedioso tener que esperar a que Albus hablara. A su lado estaba Severus del lado izquierdo mientras que McGonagall estaba de su lado derecho. Luego estaba Moody, Tonks, Lupin, del otro lado se encontraba Molly y Arthur esta vez seguidos de Lucius, Narcissa, Amaia, Peter, Angelina y Theodore padre.

Estaban en una de las habitaciones que estaban junto a la cocina así que hacía un poco de calor debido a que el horno estaba encendido mientras se terminaba de hornear el pastel para esa noche.

—Bienvenidos todos—dijo tranquilamente Albus.

—Gracias—respondieron todos mientras tomaban asiento alrededor de la pequeña mesita.

—Tenemos informes de que el Señor Oscuro esta planeando tener a la señorita Granger entre sus filas para dar comienzo a la guerra—comunicó seriamente Theodore.

—Eso lo sabemos—dijo molesto Moody.

—De hecho hay un plan para que ella se infiltre entre los Mortífagos junto con ustedes para acabar eso lo más pronto posible—comunicó como siempre áspero Snape mientras todos lo miraban.

—Pero eso tan solo significa que la señorita Granger tendrá que portar la Marca Tenebrosa—dijo Amaia algo preocupada. Después de todo Hermione era una joven.

—Todos estamos de acuerdo con ello—dijo Moody—El hijo de Lucius y Hermione se encargaran de infiltrar información para el cuartel—pausó—sin embargo siendo que ella es la bruja más talentosa que se haya conocido será la mano derecha de Voldemort junto a Bellatrix—

—Mi hermana no se compadecerá de Hermione—dijo Narcissa algo alborotada—Si necesita entrenarla tengan por seguro que la torturará—escondió el rostro en el pecho de Lucius.

—Lo sabemos—dijo Dumbledore—Cuando Draco y Hermione comiencen con la operación ambos estarán al tanto de que recibirán la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo.

—Tengo entendido que si nosotros ganamos la Marca desaparecerá de solo los que estemos aliados—dijo Amaia mientras todos los presentes esperaban respuesta.

—Tienes razón Amaia—dijo McGonagall—cuando todo esto termine la marca se irá y ustedes saldrán absueltos al…

—Beso del Dementor—finalizó Lupin mientras que todos dirigían su mirada hacía el hombre lobo.

—Todo esto será comunicado durante la cena a Black y Potter—esta vez Severus tomó la palabra mientras todos asentían.

—De todas formas, Black no se tomó muy bien que estemos aquí—dijo Lucius venenoso como todo Malfoy.

—Loo por favor—dijo Narcissa—Intentaré hablar con mi primo—

—De eso nos encargaremos esta noche—

—Entonces por el momento yo les recomiendo que disfruten de la velada de esta noche, seguro que Molly y Cissy se esforzaron en hacer una deliciosa cena de Noche Buena—aplaudió complacido mientras que en sus lentes de media luna se reflejaba la sonrisa de ambas mujeres.

—Claro… Molly siempre se luce con la comida—dijo Tonks mientras la señora Weasly sonreía complacida al saber que su comida siempre ponía de buen humor a todos los presentes.

—Entonces no se diga más, es hora de avisar a los muchachos que vallan a prepararse para la cena—dijo Dumbledore y todos asintieron.

Estaban de acuerdo con los puntos del director, además el mismo les garantizaba la protección tanto para ellos como para el resto de su familia.

Minutos después toda la sala se encontraba vacía y perfecta para que la fiesta navideña comenzara. Theodore, Lucius y Peter se encargaron de traer la botella de whisky de fuego para dejarla en la mesa. No podía faltar en esa cena. Mientras que todas las mujeres mayores se fueron a arreglar.

* * *

Hermione estaba de nueva cuenta tomando un regaderazo rápido para poder bajar a la cena. Talló rápido su cabello pero tardó en enjuagarle toda la espuma que había en este, segundos después estuvo enredada en una toalla al cuerpo y una a su melena.

Decidió acomodarlo con su varita y se sorprendió al ver el vestido que estaba en su cama era de un bonito color vino, corto de tirantes… Canuto que ocurrencias las suyas pero ni siquiera lo había podido ver en todo lo que había pasado del día. Contenta se lo colocó y su cabello lo acomodó con un broche de cerezos mientras que sus cabellos caían en suaves rizos aromáticos. Se puso unos aretes y un collar largo. Unos tacos de plataforma y terminó con su vestuario

Se sentó frente al tocador en donde comenzó a maquillarse levemente con su delineador. Oscuras líneas bien definidas se notaban bajo sus párpados, un delicioso perfume muggle, y los pequeño accesorios para cuando acabara.

Terminó y escuchó como todos los demás también estaban por salir de sus habitaciones. Sonrió mientras decidía también salir del cuarto, repentinamente algo en su corazón lo hizo saltar fuertemente de alegría tal vez o quien sabe que era ese sentimiento, sonriente cerró la puerta de su habitación después de que Crookshanks saliera, el felino seguramente no se quedaría sin su ración de pavo o de algún alimento que le ofrecieran abajo en el comedor. Se sentía un ambiente bastante agradable mientras ella caminaba tranquilamente hacía las escaleras pero entonces pudo escuchar una canción que reconoció enseguida _"Imagine"_ de John Lennon. Sabía que se trataba de Sirius pero que más podía hacer, porque si subía seguro terminaría quedándose con el merodeador en la biblioteca hasta altas horas de la noche cuando toda la celebración terminara y era curioso porque en todo el día no había bajado aunque sea para dar el buenos días.

Decidió que subiría para ver si estaba bien, luego bajaría porque en realidad quería disfrutar de una gran navidad en compañía de sus amigos y aunque lo negara con los Mortífagos aliados. En su vestido guardó una pequeña porción de poción contra-resaca para la mañana siguiente que seguro muchos no se levantarían de su cama por el inmenso dolor de cabeza que iban a sentir.

Llegó hasta el quinto piso en donde estaba casi su segundo hogar en Grimmauld Place.

Tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió, entró sigilosamente y sintió el agradable calor de la chimenea, esta crepitaba tranquilamente pero nadie estaba en la biblioteca… al parecer Black había decidido después de todo bajar. Decidida salió del lugar para después regresar al tercer piso, seguido de ello pasó por el retrato de Walburga quien se dedicó a gritar cosas, la ignoró y siguió caminando hasta llegar al vestíbulo principal en donde se encontró con la mirada de todos. Los Mortífagos estaban en un grupito mientras todos los demás pululaban de aquí haya.

—Buenas noches—anunció Hermione mientras todos los demás le regresaban el saludo.

—Te ves genial Mione—cotilleó Ginny mientras que sin querer ser notada la leona rodó los ojos. Desde hacía un buen tiempo que Hermione no hablaba con Ginevra.

— ¿Alguien quiere un trago?—preguntó Lucius desde la mesa con una botella de sidra en la mano.

—Yo quiero por favor una copa—solicitó Hermione, todos la miraron pero ella sonrió.

Poco después la mayoría en su mano acompañaba una copa de fría sidra, mientras las conversaciones se hacían más amenas. Sonrió y por las escaleras vio bajar al merodeador que estuvo buscando todo el día. Le sonrió y prácticamente saludó a todos para después desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina, seguro Narcissa y Molly lo iban a sacar de ahí.

Y como no tener hambre, si el muy mendigo Canuto no había bajado a comer en todo el santo día.

El árbol sencillamente les había quedado fenomenal a todos, puesto que cada quien colocó un pequeño adorno donde quiso, la iluminación del mismo pino artificial era preciosa, alumbrada de luces verdes, azules, rojas, amarillas, blancas, moradas. Era prácticamente un bonito arco iris mientras que la estrella se llevaba toda la gloria, bajo el pie del árbol se encontraban muchísimos regalos y se sorprendió más al encontrar que también los sangre-pura habían dejado regalos y no simplemente para ellos si no para todos. Eso si que era bueno… después de todo en Hogwarts tomarían apariencia de odiarse pero viéndolo bien… si Voldemort se enteraba de que estaban conviviendo sus siervos y muggles le daba un infarto a su muerto corazón… se revolcaría como renacuajo.

En la chimenea estaban también pequeños adornos y sonrió al ver que cada uno tenía una esfera de nieve, una miniatura de ella temblando de frío adentró de la esfera al igual que otros a excepción de la de los gemelos que era un poco más grande y hacían explotar quien sabe que cosa. Estaban geniales esos pequeños adornos, bajo alguna puerta de la mansión estaban los muérdagos mágicos apareciendo y desapareciendo para después colocarse en donde ellos quisieran tal como los libros voladores de la escuela.

A lo lejos estaba Minerva y Severus hablando de algo importante mientras que Dumbledore degustaba un raro chocolate mientras también sostenía una conversación con Moody quien sobaba insistentemente su pierna de metal. Al parecer el ambiente era bueno, por ahí estaban los señores Parkinson mostrando lo mucho que se querían y bueno la madre de Zabinni conversaba con Theodore padre. En si los muchachos estaban en lo suyo, Malfoy y Pansy charlaban de algo al igual que Theo y Blaise.

Ron y Harry seguían empeñados en jugar ajedrez mágico, la cara de Potter sencillamente tenía el ceño completamente fruncido al ver como la reina de Ron comía despiadadamente uno de sus alfiles. Ginny se veía aburrida pero sencillamente era una cotilla y eso le fastidiaba, Percy leía un libro, mientras que los gemelos seguían experimentando con su tirador de gases. Y cada risotada que daban. Lupin y Tonks estaban en una esquina del comedor bastante ocultos mientras sencillamente estaban en un momento romántico.

—¡La cena esta servida!—anunció Molly mientras salía de la cocina con un vestido de noche, se veía bastante bien la madre de todos los pelirrojos. Era un vestido color negro holgado y ella bien peinada era perfecto, detrás de ella salió Narcissa con uno de sus llamativos vestidos.

—Por fin me muero de hambre—dijo Ron mientras se sobaba la barriga al mismo tiempo que esta hacía sonidos raros.

—Tu siempre tienes hambre Ron—dijo Hermione para ganarse un puchero por parte del pelirrojo.

—Sabes Comadreja la Sabelotodo tiene razón—dijo Pansy mientras se ganaba una mirada reprobatoria de Molly y sus padres. Se sintió ofendida por el repentino comportamiento de sus progenitores.

—Bien chicos siéntense a la mesa—dijo Narcissa cordialmente mientras pasaba por la parte trasera de Lucius y acariciaba una de sus largas mechas rubias.

La mesa estaba también bien adornada con un mantel blanco y pequeñas esferas de adorno. Varias velas estaban en esta, pequeños duendes de verdad rondaban la enorme mesa y varios platos estaban llenos de una suculenta pasta humeante, a su lado estaban todos los cubiertos acomodados, desde el tenedor hasta la cuchara para el postre. Enfrente de ellos estaban las copas que recién habían vuelto a llenar de sidra. Bastante comida y Kreacher a regañadientes trajo de mala gana el enorme pavo que recién acababa de salir del horno… ese si era un pavo.

La cara de Ron se transformo mientras que su boca chorreaba litros de saliva al contemplar el jugoso pavo que estaba frente a sus ojos azules, destilando su delicioso y apetecible aroma. Si eso si era una 'cena familiar' aunque la mayoría no compartiera líneas sanguíneas.

—Buen provecho—alzo su copa Albus mientras todos brindaban y comenzaba la deliciosa cena.

Ron parecía que no tenía fin porque repitió varias veces la porción de pasta y luego de ellos varios pedazos grandes de pavo. Se atragantó varias veces mientras para bajar el bocado tomaba un largo sorbo de sidra.

El comedor estaba lleno de platicas, Sirius y Harry conversaban desde la llegada del azabache a Grimmauld Place… todo el tiempo del merodeador se lo había invertido a la muchacha que comía y platicaba de vez en cuando con Ginny, esta prestaba más atención a los gemelos.

—Te ves preciosa hoy Granger—dijo coquetamente Fred mientras tomaba un mechón rizado.

—No es nada del otro mundo Fred—dijo sonriente Hermione mientras quitaba el mechón de la mano del pelirrojo.

—Es verdad… estas preciosa—dijo esta vez George.

Se habían sentado de la siguiente manera del lado izquierdo estaba Sirius, Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, Hermione, Fred, Minerva, Severus, Narcissa y Lucius, del lado derecho estaba Albus, Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Molly Arthur, Percy, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, Theodore padre, Peter, Amaia y la madre de Zabinni y siendo aún que seguro faltaban más invitados por llegar.

Se podía escuchar como los cubiertos chocaban contra la porcelana de los platos al recoger comida.

—Gracias—dijo Hermione esta vez algo sonrojada al sentir como dos pares de labios se estampaban en cada mejilla suya. Fred por un lado y George por el otro. Rieron los gemelos al ver la cara de la leona.

—Ahora si eres toda una Gryffindor—dijo George al ver el sonrojo de la muchacha.

De lo que ninguno se dio cuenta fue de la mirada furtiva que les mandó Sirius y Draco cuando estamparon sus labios en las mejillas de la chica. Draco por su parte casi los asesinó con la mirada más tan solo el merodeador bufó molesto.

La cena siguió tranquilamente hasta que todos llenaron sus ganas al mismo tiempo que la música suave sonaba tal vez y era hora de bailar un poco antes de que se cumpliera la media noche. Noche Buena estaba resultando ser una de las mejores para la vida de todos. Draco, Blaise, Theodore y Pansy no disfrutaban desde hacía un buen tiempo una navidad así… por eso se sentían cómodos al estar en un ambiente tan cálido y alegre como ese.

Pronto una melodía suave inundó el salón mientras que los platos desaparecían seguramente a la cocina para comenzar a lavarse después de usarlos. La melodía de un piano resonaba tranquilamente y muchos se dieron cuenta que era esa melodía que muchas veces escucharon a Hermione tocar cuando era más niña. Ella por reflejo cerró los ojos para que inconcientemente comenzara como que tocar las teclas de un piano.

—Es hora de divertirnos—dijo Fred mientras quitaba la dulce melodía y todos lo miraban extrañados.

—Estas loco Fred—dijo Ron mientras se iba a echar sobre uno de los grandes sofás de ahí de la sala.

—Claro que no mi querido hermano—dijo entre comillas querido haciendo molestar a Ron por las palabras que le dirigió.

La grabadora comenzó a sonar, todo gracias a Hermione había unas cuantas cosas muggles en Grimmauld Place No. 12

—Pues bailemos—dijo George mientras se dirigía para tomar la mano de Hermione mientras sonaba un Tango… sonó delicioso para los oídos de algunas parejas como fue el caso de Molly y Arthur, Peter y Amaia, Lucius y Narcissa, Tonks y Remus quienes acudieron a la espaciosa sala para comenzar a bailar. El pelirrojo tomó la mano de la leona.

—Espera George no se bailar esto—dijo Hermione mientras intentaba no quedarse a bailar.

—No te preocupes aprendemos juntos—dijo él y fugazmente tomó a la chica por la cintura y trataron de seguir los pasos de las otras parejas quienes bailaban sin ninguna dificultad ese delicioso Tango, de derecha izquierda, abajo, horcajadas de una manera tan sensual. Descubrió Granger que era algo parecido a la Lambada pero no tan rápido como se bailaba el ritmo caribeño. Los ojos de Draco se pegaban a la figura de la muchacha e inconcientemente apretó la cajita en donde estaba el regalo de la leona.

—Draco ¿Bailamos?—preguntó Pansy, el rubio aceptó y también fueron hacía un espacio de la sala.

La mayoría miraba a las parejas que estaban en el centro bailando tranquilamente.

—No lo haces mal Granger—dijo Fred desde su asiento y con una cámara mágica tomaba el retrato de su hermano gemelo con la castaña.

Las diez de la noche y aun no era hora para abrir los regalos la mayoría se veía ansioso… pero tendrían que esperar a que los mayores dijeran que si para poder abrirlos y ver de que se trataba. Los gemelos no aguantando más una broma cuando se sentó Severus en su silla escucharon el sonido de un poderoso gas… su experimento había funcionado… Sirius al ver que Quejicus se tiraba un fuerte gas casi se botaba de la risa al igual que todos los presentes mientras que el profesor de DCAO no estaba nada contento con lo que había pasado… ni una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro causando así un escalofrío recorrer a los gemelos.

—Madre ¿Podemos abrir los regalos?—preguntó Percy cordialmente a su madre y Molly viendo a su hijo mayor lo responsable accedió.

—Claro que si—opinó Narcissa, mientras arrebataba la misma respuesta de la boca de Molly.

Todos aplaudieron complacidos mientras se acercaron al pie del árbol para coger el regalo que les correspondía. Hermione tomó cuatro regalos más uno que estaba escondido entre las hojas del pino. Harry recibió unos seis al igual que Ron.

Hermione abrió el primero y se encontró con un suave oso de peluche color lila de parte de Ginny, un salta-clases de Fred, un perro de peluche de George, el vestido que llevaba puesto por parte de Sirius, Harry le regaló un pequeño frasquito de Felix Felices, y bueno ni que decir de Ron una dona glaceada con una blusa muggle con escote… eran lindos sus regalos. Mientras que cierto rubio se retorcia por entregarle su regalo a la muchacha siendo que seguro de ella no recibiría nada.

—Draco este es para ti—dijo Pansy mientras le pasaba al rubio un pequeño paquetito verde con rojo.

_Para: Draco_

_De: Hermione_

_Feliz Navidad hurón esperó que este pequeño detalle te agrade y no te infle el ego. Pásala bien esta Noche buena. _

Leyó la pequeña notita y sintió sin querer su cara enrojecer, rompió el papelito y abrió con cuidado el regalo para encontrarse con una de sus lociones favoritas _Tentación _y una cadena con una serpiente de oro. Miró en dirección a Hermione y ella sonreía tiernamente mientras abrazaba el oso de felpa.

No sabía porque se sentía así, de una manera tan emocionado y no sabía como darle el regalo a la muchacha.

—Sigamos abriendo regalos—protestó Ron mientras que todos asentían.

—Buenas noches—dijo Sirius tranquilamente ya con su regalo en mano para después irse no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Hermione, ella se sonrojó y pronto decidió que era hora de irse a la cama.

También se despidió de los demás y dijo que ya era hora de que se fuera a dormir, salió del salón y pasó bajo un muérdago que segundos después desapareció cuando Draco fue tras de ella.

Al subir al tercer piso estaba por abrir su puerta.

—Feliz Navidad Granger—dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a ella sobresaltándola un poco.

—Feliz Navidad Malfoy—dijo ella mientras volvía a abrazar su peluche.

—Toma—nervioso sacó la cajita envuelta en un papel de serpientes. Le desagradó el envoltorio.

—Nos veremos mañana… esperó que mi detalle te haya gustado—dijo ella para después cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Se sintió como un estúpido y no supo la razón del porque…

La castaña se sonrojó violentamente al ver el detalle del hurón albino y comprobar que era para ella. Miró con cariño al pequeño león en miniatura y lo abrazó mientras este rugía chistosamente.

—Gracias Dra-co—susurró ella mientras se colocaba el pijama y el colgante.

Continuara….


	11. Primero de Enero

**¡Hola!**

**Mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero hoy 1 de noviembre pues uno tiene clases, pero como es noche de todos los santos no hay clases por eso quicé dejarles una continuación de Verde y Lila.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que amablemente me dejarón un review, se los agradezco de verdad y esperó que sigan leyendo este Dramione.**

**Quiero también avisarles que mi segundo trabajo ya esta en proceso. También esperó que les guste mucho, mucho.**

**En fin ya no les quitó más su tiempo y disfruten de la lectura.**

**Ya saben si quieren conti, un review ;).**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su única creadora J .K Rowling.**

**Advertencia: No BETA.**

**Saludos**

**Negumi Uchiha****Capítulo**** 11. Primero de Enero. **

* * *

Los estudiantes regresaban a Hogwarts después de unas vacaciones bien merecidas, habían pasado de fábula con sus familiares y amigos, e inclusive los ataques de Mortífagos a comunidades muggles habían menguado un poco durante las fechas descembrinas.

La estación King´s Cross estaba a rebosar de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que regresaban para seguir con sus estudios después de una larga fecha de tranquilidad navideña.

Algunos arrogantes no podían decir que sus vacaciones las pasaron completamente aburridas en sus mansiones porque claramente era una mentira, claro según los aliados tenían que mantener en secreto todas las reuniones que se dieran para que comenzara el destierro del Señor Tenebroso pronto.

Ciertas serpientes regresaban con una sonrisa casi sincera y tranquila de las que siempre aparentaban tener, siempre falsas, pero esta vez era diferente y el grupo que pasaba era mirado por varios alumnos que los miraban sorprendidos. Seguro y esos habían hecho una maldad para sonreír de esa manera o era que Voldemort estaba usando una tanga de encajes rosas para llamar la atención. Subieron sus baúles al tren y buscaron un andén en donde ir a quedar para el regreso al colegio. Sonrisas viperinas tal vez eran pero bastantes raras para el resto de los demás.

Se encerraron en el último vagón del tren mientras muy a su pesar se sentían, tranquilos y felices. Esas Navidades si habían sido agradables.

—Aunque no quiera admitirlo me la pasé muy bien en compañía de la sangre-sucia, Potter y Weasly—dijo el moreno mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

—Si, tienes razón—dijo Draco distraídamente mientras miraba con atención el paisaje que se presentaba.

—Tampoco la comadreja enana tiene malos gustos en ropa, además este raro líquido que pinta las uñas me encanta—dijo Pansy mientras veía orgullosa un color negro brillante en sus uñas.

—Creo que el idiota de Nott no alcanzó a llegar—se rió entre dientes Zabinni mientras se acomodaba una de las corbatas que Hermione le había regalado en Navidad.

Varias personas pasaban por el compartimiento de los Slytherin y se sorprendían al verlos reír sanamente y no porque hubieran hecho una maldad. Pero así era, por fin podían respirar un poco de tranquilidad, ya no estaban asustados de recibir la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo… sabrían ellos que de todas maneras iban a ganar la guerra pronto.

Aunque el mal sabor de boca nunca se hacía esperar, Draco realmente estaba inquieto por llegar a Hogwarts y comenzar con la reparación del Armario Evanescente, era algo tedioso tener que pasar casi las 24 horas del día con Granger no era muy bonito que digamos, porque ella le tenía que ayudar a reparar el dichoso armario.

Por el compartimiento de las serpientes pasaron los dos gorilas que cuidaban casi siempre los movimientos de Draco y los otros Slytherin para su protección, miraron raro las sonrisas y tranquilidad que los tres traían, de hecho los veían demasiado raros desde hacía un tiempo. A principios de año Malfoy había estado sumamente cercano a la sangre-sucia Granger y parecía cómodo viviendo arriba en la Torre de Premios Anuales. Y ahora esas sonrisas que estos tres compartían se les hacían raro. Verlos tan tranquilos en esos tiempos era demasiado alarmante porque de todas formas ellos eran los únicos en enterarse de lo que pasaba. No era para mal que estos estuvieran planeando una travesura en cuanto tocaran el piso de Hogwarts.

_Granger._

Instintivamente la mente del rubio le llevó a pensar en las Navidades y Año Nuevo que pasó junto a la insufrible sabelotodo de Granger, pero para que negarlo hasta sus padres se habían divertido en compañía de mestizos y sangre sucia. Y por que no decir que hasta su padre había armado una conversación algo amistosa con el licántropo. De hecho el único momento molesto en Grimmauld Place fue la pequeña discusión que tuvo él con Black por la loción que Hermione le había regalado.

Mirando a Crabbe y Goyle que no dejaban de mirarlo, los fulminó con la mirada. Instantáneamente los grandotes bajaron la mirada y concentrarla en los dulces que traían escondidas entre sus túnicas.

El vagón Slytherin iba demasiado silencioso, pero no hacía falta que Zabinni, Malfoy o Parkinson hablaran porque ellos estaban satisfechos con ese mes de vacaciones que pasaron en compañía del Jen Rouse.

* * *

Hermione venía jugueteando con el pequeño animal en miniatura que sostenía en su mano, el pequeño león rugía constantemente para exigir algo de comida, se podía decir que la chica había adorado más al pequeño regalo de Malfoy que a su propio gato que estaba bastante celoso, ni un pelo había movido de la jaula y tan solo gruñía en señal de celos. Ella estuvo bastante contenta lo que restó de las vacaciones, le encantaba ver al león que Malfoy le había regalado en Navidad, sacó una pequeña croqueta aún bastante grande para el animal en miniatura y este satisfecho comenzó a morderla por pequeños mordiscos para comerla por completo. Es más sus amigos también venían contentos con todos los presentes que habían recibido en Navidad. Ahora lo importante era concentrarse en los EXTASIS que pronto se avecinaban.

—Me siento feliz de regresar a Hogwarts—dijo Ginny mientras la castaña sonreía contenta pues ella también quería regresar.

—Aunque Hermione comience a molestar con que es momento de estudiar para los EXTASIS—dijo Ron molesto.

—Ni que lo digas Ron, yo tengo que prepararme para los TIMOS. No es nada agradable que la profesora Sprout y McGonagall estén molestando con eso—aseguró la pelirroja mientras se metía a la boca una gragea sabor chocolate.

—La verdad no entiendo como es que Dumbledore me pudo hacer esto a mí y a Sirius—dijo Harry aún algo molesto por tener toda la Navidad a Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott y Zabinni en casa de su padrino.

—Harry cállate porque bien que bailaste con Parkinson—sonrió Ron, pero la cara de Ginny se volvió mueca de asco y resentimiento.

—De todas formas aquí hay algo que yo no sé y quiero averiguarlo—en ese momento los dos Weasly y Hermione se miraron cómplices al no poder decir nada de la secreta orden en la que ellos y los invitados no deseados estaban involucrados.

Además a Harry no le haría mucha gracia el que Hermione se hiciera pasar por una traidora a la Orden del Fénix para hacerse pasar por una Mortífago. Pasaron saliva rápidamente en cuanto el chico de ojos jade desvió la mirada y se tranquilizaron un poco. De hecho Potter y Black seguían sin saber nada acerca del asunto, era mejor no meter a Harry en esto hasta que estuvieran seguros de que la Guerra iba a comenzar y pudieran terminar rápidamente con ese caos.

—Aún así me divertí—dijo Ginny para calmar la tensión—Parkinson resultó ser fanática de un esmalte para uñas muggles—sonrió a Hermione—De hecho ni siquiera sabía que era y porque pintaba las uñas—

Ambas muchachas comenzaron a reír.

—Estoy igual con el idiota de Zabinni, no sabía que demonios era un televisor—dijo Ron mientras engullía una concha de chocolate—Se sorprendió al ver como la _cajita de colores _se encendía y había personas dentro—río fuertemente.

Harry al parecer era el único que no estaba de acuerdo con las Navidades en Grimmauld Place. De todas maneras era mejor hablar cuanto antes con Dumbledore para que le diera una explicación concreta del porque metió a Mortífagos a casa del merodeador. Era hasta molesto saber que el maldito elfo doméstico que Sirius tenía, sirviera como perro faldero a todas las sangre limpia que estaban habitando el lugar.

Miró con curiosidad el león en miniatura que Hermione sostenía en la palma de su mano y con la nariz le hacía caricias al pequeño animal y este se las regresaba contento mientras que Crookshanks estaba enfurruñado en su jaula.

Harry miró tranquilamente por la ventana del vagón y podía ver como algunos pájaros pasaban volando en parvadas. De hecho no estaba contento por volver del todo, si por que tenía que seguir estudiando pero no porque no tenía respuestas de Dumbledore.

—Luneta—susurró Hermione y llamó la atención de Harry que la miró curioso.

— ¿Quién es Luneta?—preguntó él tranquilamente.

—El león—dijo mientras lo volvía a ignorar, de hecho estaba contenta con el detalle de Malfoy y una extraña euforia la carcomía al pensar en el regalo.

En su cuello ella traía puesto una cadena de oro blanco y una H en diamantes grabados, alrededor de esta pequeñas flamas estaba la insignia del nombre de la leona. De hecho los únicos que no sabían quién le había regalado a Granger el león y el dije era confuso, porque todas las vacaciones Malfoy y ella se mostraron bastante huraños. Entonces el rubio quedaba descartado en la lista de todos los amigos de la muchacha.

Pronto pudieron ver que se acercaban al túnel que al atravesarlo llegarían a Hogwarts una vez más.

Una hora más y se podía apreciar como Hagrid ya estaba en la espera den tren a la estación. Se podía ver que el guardabosques estaba alegre de volver a tener a los alumnos en la escuela y también de que regresarían a pulular alrededor de los terrenos del colegio. Se llevó a los de primero de nuevo mientras que los de grados mayores tomaban sus carruajes.

Hermione se separó del resto de los Gryffindor para abordar el carruaje de los Premios Anuales.

Se subió primero y se sorprendió al ver al rubio oxigenado ya sentado mientras leía un libro según bastante interesante, no sabiendo la razón sintió en el estómago un revuelo. No le tomó importancia y siguió jugueteando con su león miniatura.

Aunque ella no lo notara el rubio la observaba detenidamente y miraba todas las caras que la leona estaba haciendo al jugar con el pequeño animal, tuvo que dar a cambio de ello una de sus Saetas de Fuego para que le dieran el león en miniatura, fue doloroso pero esa escoba la podía recuperar y nueva. Claro comprándola en la tienda más popular para el Quidditch.

—Granger—llamó con voz áspera y la leona rápidamente dejó de jugar con el pequeño león y alerta miró al dueño de esa voz tan rasposa.

—Malfoy—ella contestó tajante y serena como toda Gryffindor.

—Ten en cuenta que tenemos que mantenernos al tanto porque pronto para nosotros comenzara la iniciación en las filas del Señor Oscuro—dijo el menor de los Malfoy y Hermione pálida asintió.

—Las órdenes de Dumbledore fueron claras, hay que comenzar a reparar el Armario Evanescente que esta en la Sala de los Menesteres—dijo Hermione tranquila—Una vez reparado el armario…

—Dejaremos que mi tía Bellatrix y otros mortífagos tengan acceso al castillo—dijo serio el rubio—Entonces comenzará la operación.

—De hecho después del banquete de bienvenida de vacaciones tenemos una clase de Oclumancia con Snape—

—Severus nos enseñará lo básico de la Oclumancia, de nosotros depende si la controlamos perfectamente…-calló un momento al pensar en todo lo que había hecho hacer a la Gryffindor después del contrato de varitas—Y Granger, trata de no dejar indagar a Snape en tus pensamientos en donde…

—No pienso hacerlo Malfoy—dijo ella ya con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Entonces el primer paso de esto es pasar desapercibidos ante todos los demás, de hecho noté a Crabbe y Goyle demasiado sospechosos en el tren, nos examinaban demasiado a Pansy, Blaise y a mí—pausó—Supongo que durante estas vacaciones de Navidad ellos ya recibieron la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo y tienen órdenes de vigilarnos.

—Tienes que ser cuidadoso Malfoy, en ningún momento vayas a decir algo acerca de la secreta orden en publico porque no todos los estudiantes saben que mortíos y muggles estamos aliados para planear la caída del Señor Tenebroso—

—Granger, a partir de que recibas la Marca Tenebrosa en tu antebrazo tendrás que estar alerta de que Potter no te vea la marca, porque seguro armará un revuelo. También cuando recibas la Marca tendrás que llamar a Voldemort, _Señor Oscuro._

—Esta entendido—dijo ella mientras veía como el pequeño león se acurrucaba para dormir en su falda.

— ¿Cómo lo llamaste?—preguntó el rubio al ver al animal en miniatura en la falda de la chica.

—Le he llamado Luneta—dijo mientras con un dedo acariciaba la pequeña melena del león.

—Que nombre—no dijo más y abrió de nuevo la página en donde se había quedado, era un libro que antes de regresar a Hogwarts había sacado de la biblioteca de los Black, era un libro de magia oscura que decía exactamente como reparar un armario evanescente y sus funciones, tendrían de aquí en adelante unos tres o cuatro mese para que pudieran reparar el armario antes de que comenzara la primera fase de destrucción.

El carruaje en donde iban se había detenido cuando tocaron las rejas de entrada al castillo. El profesor Flitwick ya los esperaba en la entrada, ambos prefectos y Premios Anuales ya llevaban su insignia y llegaron puntuales a la puerta. Como siempre aparentar diferencia el uno al otro. Pero claro esta que esta siempre había existido entre ellos… eran totalmente ajenos a lo que el otro pensara.

Poco a poco los demás estudiantes fueron llegando, fueron examinados y poco a poco pasaron para llegar a tiempo al Gran Comedor en donde los demás profesores estaban listos de una buena vez para comenzar el banquete. Los Premios Anuales fueron los primeros en ingresar al comedor en donde cinco minutos después ellos abrieron las puertas gigantescas para dejar pasar a todo el alumnado.

Las cuatro casas se fueron sentando en sus respectivas mesas, los colores de sus casas estaban pintados sobre sus banderas, verde, rojo, azul y amarillo. Era algo tedioso que los Gryffindor y los Slytherin se toparan porque siempre había una disputa por algo bastante insignificante.

Albus Dumbledore les dio la bienvenida a lo que quedaba del curso de sexto grado para Hermione y Draco junto con todas las personas de su generación en el colegio. Ellos se sentaron juntos en la mesa de los profesores, como tal Premios Anuales que eran tenían que cumplir con la política de prefectos. Supervisar a todos los demás era sencillo.

Desde la mesa Gryffindor se pudo distinguir una bella melena rizada rubia platinada que estaba enzarzada en una pelea con el pelirrojo Weasly, esos ojos mercurio, sonrisa viperina, orgullosa, narcisista y sobre todo lengua afilada era nada más y nada menos que de Polline Malfoy que estaba disputándose una pierna de pollo con Weasly. Desde su puesto Draco pudo apreciar como su prima estaba peleándose con Ron por un insignificante trozo de pollo que podía tomar pero claro que no; cuando la rubia quería algo lo conseguía.

Polline desde su puesto pudo divisar a su adorado primo y a la leona Gryffindor que la saludaba, desde su lugar también saludó a Pansy y Blaise que le regresaron el saludo, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle seguían examinando los movimientos de cada uno de los que estaba sentado en la mesa de los prefectos.

—Los veo en mi despacho después del banquete—dijo Snape en un susurro para los chicos y estos asintieron.

Todo esto lo miraban ambos grandotes sospechosamente y seguían engullendo la deliciosa comida que estaba en la mesa de las serpientes.

Como siempre Dumbledore daba su discurso de bienvenida de vacaciones invernales, claro estaba que todos atendían pero en la mente de ambos muchachos pasaba la idea de la operación.

La cena terminó y prefectos se reunieron en el despacho de McGonagall para comenzar la ronda de esa noche, sin embargo, Minerva sabía que sus premios Anuales tenían cosas importantes que hacer. Los miró seriamente y ellos entendieron su preocupación, se encaminaron rumbo a las mazmorras en donde Snape los esperaba ya.

Bajaron en silencio pues tenían un mal sabor de boca y era demasiada la carga que ellos dos iban a llevar sobre sus hombros.

—Buenas noches—dijo Severus quien los esperaba ya sentado en su silla, el despacho era lúgubre y oscuro como se mostraba el profesor de pociones.

—Buenas noches—contestaron serios ambos mientras el profesor de grasiento cabello negro se levantaba del asiento.

—Draco serás el primero—aceptó el rubio de inmediato mientras que la leona se quedaba apartada de esos dos.

—_Legemerancia_—apuntó al rubio a la frente y pareció que ambos entraron en un trance, mientras que Draco se movía algo frenético pero a la vez se veía tranquilo, así que Snape estaba vagando por su mente libremente.

_Que sucia mente tienes Draco Malfoy, intenta bloquear las imágenes si no quieres que el Señor Oscuro pueda leerte la mente._

_Sólo cállese y déjeme concentrarme._

_¿Qué es lo que veo aquí?_

_¡Nada!_

No sabía que era lo que pasaba porque ambos se inquietaban, es más al momento el hurón bloqueó el primer encuentro morboso con la muchacha que estaba tras de ellos, solo podía ver que era lo que pasaba.

Unos minutos más tarde Severus salió de la mente de Malfoy y lo miró acusadoramente, en cambio el rubio parecía querer asesinarlo.

—Su turno señorita Granger—dijo pasmosamente el profesor de Pociones, y ella obediente y sin respingar tomó asiento en donde el rubio lo había hecho. Miró con desconfianza a Malfoy quien parecía querer matar al profesor por entrar en su mente y descubrir algo.

—Esto no duele ¿verdad?—preguntó la leona esperando respuesta.

—No—contestó y miró de nuevo—_Legeremancia_—apuntó la varita a la frente de la castaña.

Snape podía ver muchísimos recuerdos de la muchacha quien intentaba bloquear los recuerdos, miraba el pocionista la niñez de la muchacha, los días felices en que pasó aquí en el colegio, las travesuras cometidas con Potter y Weasly, miró cuando está y Potter salvaron al idiota de Black y como ella al momento se había enamorado del animago, vio cuando Black la visitó en Hogsmeade, un beso robado por parte de este. Fotos prohibidas para el mismo hombre, esta chica era algo rara. Miró uno demasiado borroso y no entendía el porque si todos los demás eran claros y rápidos pero este se estaba haciendo demasiado borroso para poder visualizarlo. Brincó a otro igualmente borroso… la chica estaba venciéndole y eso no era posible. Ni siquiera Draco lo había podido detener y había visto el pequeño juramento de varitas que ambos habían hecho en su Sala Común.

Salió disparado de la mente de la leona quien lo miró molesta por querer usurpar en sus pensamientos, especialmente en esos que había mantenido con el hurón y algunos enredos apasionados con el animago que vivía en Grimmauld Place.

—Hemos terminado—dijo Severus mientras se colocaba después de casi caerse al suelo.

—Gracias—se felicitó la castaña al ver que pudo ocultar un poco los recuerdos donde la involucraban a ella y al hurón botador que tenía en frente.

—Los esperó en mi despacho a la misma hora el miércoles—dijo Severus y ellos asintieron.

Salieron del lúgubre despacho para tomar camino a la última hora de ronda y reunirse con los demás prefectos. Siempre les tocaba cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres pero el trayecto era más que perfecto. Podían intentar reparar el armario pronto o al menos avanzar algo.

Caminaron en silencio aún perturbados por la clase que habían tenido con Snape hacía unos cuantos minutos, era agotador tener que estar bloqueando la mente para que el profesor de DCAO no viera los pequeños encuentros aunque no había sido de mucha ayuda pues Draco del todo no pudo cerrar su mente e impedir que Snape viera ese pequeño incidente.

Pasaron por los pisos primeros encontrándose por ahí a Pansy y Theodore, en el segundo piso se encontraron con la Comadreja y Lunática. Y varios personajes pertenecientes a la secreta orden.

Por fin terminaron de subir las escaleras para llegar al séptimo piso y comenzar la ronda o mejor dicho entrar a la Sala para probar la suerte y ver si conseguían la reparación del dichoso armario.

—Malfoy—

—Cállate—dijo molesto—Se lo que tenemos que hacer—se encaminó al pasillo en donde la Sala se encontraba escondida.

Hermione decidió seguirlo en silencio pues no estaba en condiciones para pelearse con él. Realmente no era el día, habían a penas llegado y ya sería demasiado que se pelearan el primer día.

Encontraron la pared pero no había ninguna puerta.

—Malfoy hay que desear que la sala aparezca y cumplirá nuestros deseos—dijo ella—Estará equipada con lo necesario para nosotros—

Asintió el rubio y ambos pensaron en lo mucho que necesitaban una sala para poder reparar el armario que se encontrará dentro, una hermosa puerta de madera de caoba con algo tallado en rizos negros apareció y un picaporte de oro. Hermione se sorprendió ya que aquella vez que el Ejército de Dumbledore lo ocupó no apareció de esa manera.

Decidieron entrar y al mirar la castaña parecía que estaba en el cielo, muchísimos estantes llenos de pesados tomos de diversos títulos y autores reposaban, había algunas pociones que probablemente les pudiera ayudar a reparar, estaba el armario en una esquina de la sala, era color negro y bastante extravagante. El rubio entró rápidamente y se acercó al armario, lo acarició con cierta curiosidad y su piel al impactar con la madera oscura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espina dorsal.

—Maravilloso—escuchó susurrar a la Gryffindor y rápidamente se recompuso, esa mirada viperina de siempre estaba presente.

—Veamos si de pura casualidad funciona—

—Claro—dijo ella. Se acercaron cautelosamente al armario y metieron un libro rojo dentro. Cerraron con llave.

—_Incantatemm Foutenio_—susurró quedamente mientras volvían a abrir el armario, el libro estaba tal y como lo habían colocado.

Se miraron el primer intento fallido de los muchos otros que fracasarían. Suspiraron y sin ganas de seguir intentando salieron de la sala.

Atravesaron el camino, del otro lado estaba su Sala Común. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino, dieron la contraseña a la ninfa oscura y por fin entraron. Dejaron sus respectivas capas en uno de los dos percheros, se quitaron zapatos y como autómatas se fueron a su habitación.

Hermione encontró a Crookshanks durmiendo cómodamente en las almohadas suaves, las pequeñas lámparas estaban encendidas y un agradable calor inundaba la habitación, se quitó su uniforme y lo dobló en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Del armario sacó la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente.

Se puso el largo camisón y se metió a la cama, era reconfortable volver a posar su cuerpo en su cama de la habitación. Cerró los ojos pero antes de conciliar el sueño escuchó picoteos en su ventana, fastidiada dejó entrar una lechuza negra de grandes ojos azules…

Abrió la carta.

_Hola mi querida niña._

_Se que es el primer día del que se han marchado de casa pero ya los extraño, esperó que pronto el loco de Dumbledore me diga que fue exactamente lo que pasó esta navidad en Grimmauld Place, es la última vez que recibo a Mortífagos y sus hijos. Preciosa Hermione, fue una paradoja aunque déjame decirte que las fotos no estuvieron nada mal._

_Te veré en la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade, ya sabes nos vemos en la Casa de los Gritos. Quiero verte pronto leona. _

_Atentamente._

_Sirius Orión Black._

Acarició la cabeza de la lechuza y en agradecimiento le dio una galleta de miel, contenta el ave pululó y emprendió vuelo para perderse en la oscuridad.

Ahora sí regresó contenta a la cama y al cerrar sus ojos se quedó profundamente dormida. Ya sería otro día, pero de algo estaba segura le regresaría una respuesta al merodeador.

* * *

Escuchaba demasiado alboroto en la sala, seguro y la sabelotodo ya se había levantado y buscaba con desesperación algo. Miró desdeñoso como la muchacha corría de un lado a otro, brincando algunas pilas de libros esparcidos en el suelo mientras ella guardaba todo poco a poco. El gato maullaba y él comenzaba a molestarse.

—Granger deja de hacer ruido—dijo mientras se acomodaba la corbata, se había levantado al momento en que escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse de golpe.

—Cállate Malfoy—dijo la chica—No encuentro las redacciones que hice antes de salir de vacaciones.

—Si que eres dramática rata—dijo molesto, se dirigió a asaltar el tarro de las galletas, se metió dos a la boca y rió al ver los dos pergaminos perfectamente enrollados junto a la mesa.

—Dios—gimió desesperada y seguía revolviendo cosas.

— ¿Buscabas esto?—preguntó el hurón divertido mientras reía al ver la cara de la chica.

—Dámelos son míos—dijo la castaña enfurruñada.

—Como se pide—

—Por favor—masticó las palabras y el rubio victorioso le entregó los pergaminos.

Miró como una carta con el sello de los Black se le caía a la muchacha de la túnica, sabiendo él a quien pertenecía sintió que el estómago se le revolvió y no sabía por que la razón. La chica miró el sobre en el piso y como si fuera algo prohibido la guardó a toda velocidad de nuevo en su bolsillo.

—Vamos Granger—dijo aburrido Draco y molesto por lo que acababa de ver.

—Voy—dijo ella y tomaron ambos su mochila—Después de clases subamos a la Sala de los Menesteres para seguir intentando reparar el armario.

—Ya lo sé no me lo tienes que recordar sangre—se calló al momento de ver la cara que ponía la muchacha.

—Cuidadito en como me llamas Malfoy—dijo groseramente.

—Te recuerdo que dentro de dos meses y tres días seremos marcados por la Marca Tenebrosa—dijo molesto—Odió ser conejillo de indias.

—Pero es para una buena causa Malfoy—dijo la muchacha optimista aunque le aterraba llegar a conocer al Lord Tenebroso.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar un piso abajo en donde la Sala Común de los Gryffindor se encontraba, Draco frunció el ceño y se adelantó un poco al ver como se abría el retrato de la señora gorda y dejaba salir a dos chiquillos. Aún era temprano y podría ver a su prima y tomar un agradable desayuno.

La muchacha lo siguió, llegaron al Gran Comedor que ya estaba a rebosar de gente como siempre, los fantasmas rondaban de aquí haya, se pudo apreciar como el Conde Sanguinario discutía algo con Nick casi-decapitado. Por haya estaba volando el Fraile gordo.

En la mesa se encontraba ya Albus y varios profesores desayunando al igual que los alumnos se sentaban en sus respectivas mesas. Ambos Premios Anuales se separaron y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva mesa de casa.

—Buenos días Neville—dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba al chico aficionado a la botánica.

—Hola Hermione—dijo el chico— ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?—

—Bastante buenas—recordó toda la navidad en casa de Sirius y la compañía de las serpientes.

—Me alegró—dijo el chico—Mi abuela me regaló una consola de videojuegos, lástima que no pueda traerla al castillo—suspiró—Los aparatos muggles no funcionan aquí.

—Que curioso porque mi mp3 si funciona—recordó la autorización de McGonagall—Bueno eso depende porque la profesora McGonagall me dejó traer mi reproductor—

—Pero es mejor así porque si no jamás saldría de la cama porque me matan los jugos.

—Esas cosas te pudren el cerebro—dijo la muchacha algo enfurruñada.

Al momento tomó un cuenco en donde echó cereal de hojuelas azucaradas, leche fría y algunas fresas secas.

Comieron los dos chicos y poco después aparecieron dos cabelleras pelirrojas llegar junto a una azabache. Tenían unas caras de que querían seguir durmiendo más tiempo.

—Buenos días chicos—dijo Hermione.

—Buenos días para ti también—dijo Harry—Porque yo tengo un sueño de troll—anunció el chico de ojos jade.

—Maldición, tengo un hambre y un sueño—

Ron se sentó rápidamente a la mesa y rápidamente un platón lleno de pollo y verduras apareció en su lugar, un poco de té helado y por haya estaba un enorme cuenco de helado de fresa.

—Siempre comes demasiado Ron—dijo Ginny—Me sorprende que tragues así y no engordes—

—Cállate—dijo él y siguió engullendo toda la comida que tenía al frente. El sueño se le había pasado solo por comer.

—Sirius me ha mandado una carta—dijo la castaña y todos la miraron. La cara de Harry demostraba sorpresa pues Sirius siempre le mandaba solo cartas a él—algo raro estaba pasando ahí.

— ¿Y que decía?—

—Dice que espera que la hayamos pasado bien en casa estas navidades y que pronto nos veremos—mintió y se sorprendió al ver que su mentira salió a la perfección. Tanto tiempo con la serpiente Slytherin le estaba afectando.

—Ah, era eso—dijo más tranquilo el chico de la cicatriz en la frente.

—Si—ella omitió por completo de que el merodeador la iba a ver en la siguiente salida al pueblo y las fotos que le había regalado al merodeador en navidad.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente hasta que una larga cabellera rubia y rizada pasara corriendo tras de ellos. Era obvio y estúpido preguntar quien era Polline Malfoy corría a la mesa de las serpientes.

Draco había tomado como siempre asiento en medio de toda la mesa Slytherin y le rodeaban sus conocidos, comían entre chistes y algunas anécdotas de la Navidad pero se aseguraron de no comentar nada acerca de Grimmauld Place, porque de cierta manera los Slytherin dentro de la secreta orden sabían que los enormes gorilas de Malfoy ya eran seguidores del Señor Oscuro. ¡Vaya que regalo de Navidad más precioso! Pensaron algunos con ironía.

Polline distrajo las miradas calculadoras de Crabbe y Goyle, la chica se colgó del cuello del rubio quien con una sonrisa ladina le regresó el abrazo a su prima.

—Hola a todos—dijo Polline sonriente y muy radiante—Draco perdón por no pasar las navidades contigo pero es que tuve que irme—

—No te preocupes—dijo tranquilamente el rubio.

—Y tu Polline ¿Cómo pasaste tus navidades?—preguntó Pansy mientras se llevaba una copa de té a la boca.

—De maravilla—dijo la muchacha—Visité a mi madre y luego pase a Francia a ver unas amigas—

—Maravilloso—interrumpió Blaise—Toma asiento preciosa conejita—

—Blaise—dijo Draco molesto y a punto de asesinar al moreno.

—No es para tanto chicos—dijo Polline tranquila y risueña, la leona rubia tomó asiento junto a todas las serpientes y siguieron tomando su desayuno.

Draco pudo escuchar como la Gryffindor castaña les comentaba a sus estúpidos amigos el contenido de la carta que Black le había mandado.

—_Sirius me ha mandado una carta—dijo la castaña y todos la miraron. La cara de Harry demostraba sorpresa pues Sirius siempre le mandaba solo cartas a él—algo raro estaba pasando ahí._

Gruñó al escuchar el nombre del animago y casi se atragantaba con la cucharada de cereal que se había metido a la boca.

* * *

—Bien alumnos comencemos con la preparación de la poción herbobitalizante—dijo Slughorn y todos se colocaron en sus respectivos calderos—Recuerden que el fuego del caldero debe estar a media temperatura si no queremos daños.

Anotó en el pizarrón las instrucciones e ingredientes de la poción y automáticamente el armario de ingredientes estaba lleno de alumnos que tomaban lo necesario para la poción.

—Recuerden colocarlo en un frasco para su revisión—comentó de nuevo—Y también no olviden ponerle una etiqueta con su nombre—

Draco escuchaba molesto las instrucciones de su profesor, desde aquel _Incidente _detestaba por completo al profesor de pociones. Algún día le iba a retorcer el cuello por hacerlo pasar el peor momento de toda su vida.

Se sentó junto a la leona, pues como tales Premios Anuales y alumnos ejemplares todas las clases que les tocaban juntos tendrían que sentarse el uno al lado del otro. La chica regresó con los ingredientes para su propia poción, él por su parte estaba finalizando ya la suya y estaba del color pastoso que pedía el profesor.

Potter seguía luciéndose para las narices de Slughorn quien maravillado veía como este echaba ingredientes y líquidos para crear su propia poción. Gruñó molesto y luego en el aula se escuchó una explosión.

La cara de Seamus Finnegan estaba llena de un color amarillo vomito y su cabello parado en puntas, al momento este se desmayó y la clase explotó en risas, inclusive la casta leona sabelotodo también comenzó a reír por la estupidez que su compañero había cometido.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor—suspiro Horace cansado de ver siempre los mismos resultados del alumno.

—No es justo—escuchó decir a algún chico de la casa de Godric.

—Nada en esta vida es justa señor Thomas—

Siguieron con la poción y unos cuantos consiguieron lograr que su poción estuviera presentable. Hermione estaba poco apagar el fuego del caldero, solo esperó a que el color de la poción fuera verde pastosa. Con el cucharón vertió un poco de la poción sanadora en el frasquito y con caligrafía impecable escribió su nombre en la etiqueta para después pegarla en el frasquito.

—Excelente poción señorita Granger, 25 puntos para Gryffindor—dijo Slughorn y ella orgullosa por su trabajo tomó sus cosas y salió del aula.

—Aquí tiene—dijo Draco.

—Maravilloso joven Malfoy 25 puntos para Slytherin—también el rubio abandonó la sala y fue tal vez a molestar a alguien.

Tenía una hora libra así que iría a la biblioteca para buscar algún libro que le ayudará a reparar el armario evanescente. Tenían unos cuantos meses pero era mejor si comenzaban con eso.

Se adentró en una de las muchas estanterías llenas de libros antiguos y miró cuidadosamente que nadie a parte de ella estuviera presente, la bibliotecaria la miró con curiosidad pero sabiendo que su alumna preferida se adentraba en esa zona no se alarmó.

Miró ceñuda al rubio que entró y se perdió en otra sección. Ella siguió revisando su ejemplar de El Profeta.

Draco sentía la piel quemarle al recordad la carta de Black, buscaba a la chica pues la había visto adentrarse en la biblioteca. Estaba realmente comprobado Hermione Jane Granger era una sabelotodo insufrible que adoraba tragarse los libros. Veía como ella estaba dando saltitos para tratar de coger uno de los pesados tomos que estaban ahí. Por ser un poco más baja no alcanzaba el pesado libro, siceante y silencioso se acercó a su espalda, ella al tratar de llegar tropezó con algo.

—Granger—dijo con una voz completamente aterciopelada. A la muchacha le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

—Lárgate de aquí Malfoy—dijo ella aparentando tranquilidad.

—Silencio sabelotodo—dijo un poco más fuerte, tomó el libro de la muchacha y lo depositó en la mesa.

Todo el lugar estaba completamente oscuro y nadie más aparecía tan temprano en la biblioteca a excepción de la chica quien casi se pasaba 18 horas del día en ese lugar.

Hermione rápidamente se separó del rubio y se acomodó lejos de su presencia, le había alterado demasiado.

—Dime Granger—lo volvió a sentir tras suyo— ¿Qué te pareció mi regalo?—

—Bien Malfoy—trató de seguir tranquila pero con él atrás era imposible.

—Dime Granger… ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha besado?—ni él mismo sabía porque le preguntaba eso, solo que se le hacía gracioso.

—Eso no te importa—

—Tomaré eso como un no—la volteó rápidamente— ¿Qué harías si te besará?—preguntó seductor.

—No te atrevas—amenazó ella.

—Que pasa Granger—dijo burlón—Te pones a la defensiva porque nadie jamás se ha interesado en esta sabelotodo insufrible… nadie jamás ha tocado tu piel impura—dijo venenoso mientras ella tragaba fuertemente—Nunca te han tocado ni un cabello… no dejas que nadie se te acerque—continuó—pero cuando alguien te seduzca perderás la noción del tiempo.

Volteó a la chica que poco a poco se iba pegando más y más a la librería, topó su espalda contra la librería y el rubio tuvo facilidad para pegarse a ella completamente.

—Te quedarás sin palabras Granger, cuando él te acaricié—con sus dedos delineó la cara de la chica.—Sentirás raras sensaciones y cuando él se aleje pedirás más—dijo de nueva cuenta. Rozó sus labios—Ciegamente mojarás tus bragas—Hermione ya no resistía las piernas le temblaban como mantequilla.

Draco estaba tentado a besar los rosados labios de la muchacha, se veían tan comestibles, tan deseables. No se resistió y besó los labios de la muchacha.

Ambos sintieron algo raro al probar sus labios, a parte de esos agradables escalofríos, algo mucho más raro. Sus corazones latían mientras se besaban. La leona inconcientemente se abrazó al cuello del rubio mientras besaba sus labios… el primer beso que se daban sin obligaciones.

Un beso voluntario.

Continuara…


	12. El armario de los amantes

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno esta vez parece que no tarde tanto en poner conti, esperó que les guste y lamento a veces dejar abandonado mi fic, xD es que la escuela me consume mucho, de hecho ahora mismo comenzaré con mis deberes domésticos y luego haré la tarea.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.**

**Saludos**

**Negumi Uchiha**

* * *

**Capítulo 12. El armario de los amantes**

Buscaban y rebuscaban en pesados tomos de libros viejos para poder reparar el dichoso armario, se habían excusado con sus profesores y algunos integrantes de la secreta orden les dieron el día. A excepción de DCAO que le valió poco a Snape que ellos fueran los elegidos para alistarse en las filas del Señor Tenebroso.

No se miraban a la cara, ni siquiera se llegaban a dar esos roces accidentales al momento de tomar el otro libro. La cara de Hermione mostraba una enorme indiferencia hacía el rubio y este tampoco se quedaba atrás.

La leona estaba avergonzada por lo que había pasado y no quería hablar de ello, de esa manera le estaba dando a entender al hurón botador que tal vez ella podía llegar a sentir algo por él. Tenía que contarle a Sirius sobre el tema pero no era del todo seguro que el merodeador supiera, seguro y querría matar al rubio. Draco estaba enfrascado leyendo el libro que traía en el carruaje, decía como reparar el armario evanescente aunque para muy su pesar tenía que traer algunas herramientas muggles para poder repararlo, de vez en cuando miraba a la leona quien pasaba la página y seguía leyendo.

No entendía que había sido eso… era raro, sintió como su corazón saltó alterado al probar los dulces labios de la leona. Su estrecha cintura le fascino y bajo toda esa ropa del uniforme tenía pronunciadas curvas y para que decía que no si él la había llegado a ver en camisón de pijama.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a las puertas del armario, con libro en mano hizo los hechizos correspondientes y una pequeña ráfaga de refrescante viento inundo toda la Sala de los Menesteres. La castaña volteó a verlo y rápidamente se colocó a buscar en un libro.

_Si no están en armonía les será difícil reparar un armario evanescente, si una sola persona lo hace esta misma debe de estar en armonía consigo misma. Las almas opuestas son la combinación perfecta para que el armario evanescente funcione, su pareja estará al tanto de que su compañero funciona y podrán avanzar al siguiente paso._

Miraba como el armario respondía un poco pero no era seguro, miró con molestia a Malfoy y se acercó a este para comenzar a tranquilizarse y echar un par de hechizos más.

Brillaba fuertemente el dichoso armario dado esperanzas que estaba reparado, un poco después el mismo dejó de interpretar la magia.

—Joder—dijo molesto el rubio mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

—Tranquilo hurón tenemos unos cuantos meses más para poder repararlo—dijo ella tratando de quitar la tensión del momento.

—Cállate—dijo este molesto—Esto es molesto… no entiendo porque nosotros Granger—

—Ni yo Malfoy—se sentó junto a él a los pies del armario—Pero supongo que tú, porque eres bueno en estrategias y yo bueno soy la sabelotodo—dijo sonriente la chica.

—Nott es mucho mejor que yo e inclusive esta Polline—

—Malfoy eres un cobarde entonces—dijo acongojada la chica.

—Lo dices porque te besé sucia—

—No soy una sucia—dijo ella mientras se abrazaba así misma, se alejó un poco del rubio.

El rubio comenzó a reír y desconcertó a la muchacha, ella sin quererlo comenzó a reír de nuevo hasta que sus estómagos hicieron acto de presencia.

—Creo que es hora de ir a comer algo—dijo Hermione—Más tarde regresamos—

—Equivocada Granger, tenemos trabajo—dijo mientras se refería a los deberes de la escuela—Mañana a primera hora vengamos a ver si podemos avanzar—

—De acuerdo Malfoy—dijo sonriente la castaña mientras salían de la sala, la puerta de la misma desapareció en cuanto ellos abandonaron la sala.

Caminaron en silencio porque a sus mentes llegaba el pequeño recuerdo del beso en la biblioteca, si no hubiera sido por aquellos chiquillos que llegaron corriendo a la biblioteca los hubieran pillado, segundos después la señora Pince perseguía a los chiquillos para que regresaran los libros a su lugar. Curioso, bochornoso, era el pensar que se habían besado y la razón simple porque quisieron hacerlo.

Draco miraba de vez en cuando a la castaña que mantenía su cara serena, pero por dentro veía que se estaba carcomiendo por pensar en lo mismo. Prefirió no decirle nada era mejor así. Llegaron al piso de los Gryffindor, pasaron de largo la ex Sala Común de la chica y siguieron bajando hasta llegar a la planta baja en donde se encontraba el Gran Comedor, ahí pudieron ver al Fraile Gordo y a Helena Ravenclaw volar.

Entraron y muchos ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, se separaron cada quien directo a su mesa.

Curioso… comieron lo necesario y tal como llegaron se levantaron para irse, llamando la atención de dos personas sospechosas, Crabbe y Goyle. Subieron de nuevo en silencio para poder adelantar algo de tarea de Encantamientos, DCAO, Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Al llegar pronunciaron la contraseña a la ninfa oscura y pasaron al interior de la Sala Común, siempre era reconfortable llegar a su propia Sala sin mayores jaleos o personas no deseadas, el gato de Hermione los recibió con un ronroneo y un embarre en las piernas de Draco, aunque dejándole pelos anaranjados en su impecable pantalón negro.

—Iré a cambiarme—dijo ella—Además hay que adelantar un poco porque después tenemos ronda de prefectos—dijo la muchacha, el rubio la ignoró pues sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Hermione llegó a su habitación y se miró, miró sus rojos labios por el beso nada casto de Malfoy, se cambió rápido un jeans roto de mezclilla y una campera blanca junto con un suéter rojo, y claro jamás podían faltar sus tenis favoritos.

Regresó junto al rubio y este ya estaba listo, siempre tan formal que hasta daba risa verlo vestir diariamente así.

—Bueno comencemos—dijo ella y en un momento se colocó en la sala para sacar de su mochila los libros y pergaminos, el frasco de tinta y su pluma.

Se acercaron los dos a la mesa para comenzar cada quien con sus propios deberes, lo más fácil era ignorarse pues a sus mentes venía aquel beso en el santuario de la leona, el santuario del saber para la señora Pince.

Siguieron haciendo sus propios deberes de vez en cuando la serpiente se ponía a mirar de soslayo a la leona. Miraba como la muchacha de vez en cuando mordía una de sus plumas muggles, se veía tan sensual la desgraciada sabelotodo y de repente le entraron ganas de probar nuevamente esos dulces labios; si lo admitía esos labios impuros eran perfectos, inolvidables, no se comparaban con los labios de Pansy los de la leona eran perfectos, deliciosos.

No resistió más, se levantó mientras todas sus cosas caían al suelo estrepitosamente, causando sorpresa en la leona. Sus ojos se abrieron e inclusive iba a protestar pero su boca fue sellada por los helados labios de la serpiente que estaba demandante, quería él avanzar más, estaba casi por enterrar a la muchacha en la silla, más esta no decía nada.

La estrechó fuertemente por la cintura y de un jalón la cargó rumbo al sofá compartido, la echó ahí mientras besaba con desesperación los labios de Granger, ella no correspondía a sus besos, mantenía su boca cerrada y eso le estaba molestando bastante. Mordió con algo de fuerza sus labios.

—Malfoy—dijo ella protestando, aprovechó el rubio para profundizar el beso, volvían a sentir aquel mariposeo en sus estómagos, inconcientemente comenzó a corresponder el beso que Malfoy le estaba dando, no entendía el porque pero le encantaba.

Sentía como estrujaba su cuerpo contra el del muchacho quien ejercía suficiente fuerza sobre de ella al momento en que besaba sus labios. No sentía asco al traspasar saliva con el rubio, su aliento y sabor era mentolado.

Se separaron de golpe, la cara de Hermione estaba completamente sonrojada. Su falda estaba algo más arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver unas bien torneadas piernas tostadas; su chaleco estaba más arriba así dejando ver su abdomen y el pequeño ombligo que se mostraba, todo su cabello castaño estaba desperdigado en los cojines del sillón y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas al máximo. Y Draco no era la excepción su cabello estaba desordenado, su respiración era agitada.

—Granger—dijo este—Que me has hecho sangre-sucia—dijo molesto él, miraba embelezado la postura de la muchacha.

—No te he hecho nada Malfoy, tu me has besado—dijo ella mientras poco a poco se acomodaba de nuevo en su lugar, se acomodó la campera y se volvió a fajar la blusa.

—Pero tu no te negaste—miró profundamente a la chica, no sabía porque esa sabelotodo se le hacía de lo más divino e interesante. Miraba su rostro bien definido, sus labios dulces y rosados.

Ella se levanto indignada y caminó tranquilamente hasta las escaleras, subió a zancadas y de un portazo cerró la suspiró, ni él mismo se entendía, ¿Por qué la había besado? Era algo que no comprendía, miró a la muchacha subir, tal vez así era mejor y no había más problemas, suficientes tenían con eso del armario evanescente, y no conseguían todavía avanzar ni si quiera el armario les daba señales de vida.

Regresó a su asiento para seguir haciendo sus deberes, escuchó como Granger lo maldecía y gritaba histérica. Sonrió de lado y siguió escribiendo una redacción para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para Snape. Subió y no sabía el porque hacía todas esas tonterías, tocó varias veces la puerta.

—Granger abre la puerta—dijo él insistente pero no recibía respuesta, trató de girar la perilla pero esta tenía puesto el seguro.

—Malfoy lárgate de aquí—se escuchó desde dentro. Estaba molesta consigo misma no entendía porque cuando el hurón besaba sus labios sentía tanta paz, al mismo tiempo pasión, tranquilidad, felicidad. Estaba frustrada, jamás en la vida Ron la había besado pero tal vez e iba a ser lo mismo. Tal vez si lo besaba a él, el beso de Malfoy se iba a borrar… no el pelirrojo no era una opción. ¡Eureka! ¡Sirius Orión Black, la iba a poder ayudar!

Abrió la puerta y vio exactamente como el rubio Slytherin la miraba seriamente con brazos cruzados, se acercó con violencia hasta ella y volvió a besarla con fuerza, iban retrocediendo hasta que chocaron con la cama de ella.

— ¡Para Malfoy!—gritó molesta al momento en que lo empujaba— ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a besar!—fúrica iba a estamparle una cachetada en el rostro, rápido detuvo su mano.

—Quieta ratona—dijo él ladino. La volvió a besar mientras ella forcejeaba, se resistía un poco y al momento ella comenzó a corresponder, la soltó y por voluntad propia enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este.

Las mariposas volvían a sentirlas ambos, lindos bichos revoloteando en sus estómagos mientras juntaban sus labios, no sabían ni cuanto tiempo estaba pasando, seguían besándose, los minutos pasaban y para ellos eran horas y horas que pasaban. Draco acariciaba los rulos de la muchacha, era preciosa, jamás lo iba a admitir pero eso era, la leona era preciosa y seguro Salazar Slytherin se estaba revolcando en su tumba por estar besando a una insufrible sabelotodo.

—B-basta—dijo la muchacha—Ya no más, no quiero—contestó ella.

—Sólo cállate—dijo y volvió a besarla, era imposible no corresponderle los besos a esa serpiente viperina.

—Ya—se separó a la muchacha, consiguió poner distancia entre ambos—No podemos hacer esto.

Salió de su habitación y la serpiente sintió un enorme jalón en el estómago, miró como el largo cabello castaño se esfumaba seguido de un portazo de la entrada de la Sala Común.

* * *

Lúgubre se veía el lugar, todo lleno de personas encapuchadas, máscaras plateadas y al centro de toda la sala un hombre parecido a un reptil de una piel tan blanca como el papel, sus ojos rojos como la misma sangre. A su lado una mujer de gestos endurecidos por la maldad, su belleza ya no era la misma, sus largos y negros cabellos rizados, labios rojos, ojos grises como los de todo Black. Bellatrix Lestrange siempre con sus sonrisas lunáticas.

—Mi Lord—habló la mujer—Creo que es hora de que el pequeño Draco comience con su iniciación—miró con locura a Lucius Malfoy quien escondía su rostro detrás de la máscara plateada, a su lado estaba el poderoso hombre lobo Greyback, quien miraba con malicia al hombre de rubia cabellera larga.

—También querida Bella, te tengo que encargar de que me traigas a esa sangre-sucia amiga de Potter, será perfecta—

—Si mi señor—

—Por cierto Lucius, quisiera que me dieras noticias de cómo va el avance del reparo del armario evanescente—dijo Lord Voldemort.

—Mi lord le aseguró que mi hijo ha avanzado lo suficiente con el armario—

—Me alegró escuchar eso—miró venenoso—Ahora Lucius quiero que dentro de dos meses más me traigas a Draco para que comience como futuro mortífago—

—Si mi Lord—Lucius sentía como Voldemort trataba de leer su mente para encontrar algo que lo pudiera destruir, la secreta orden por ejemplo pero estaba bien escondida en su mente, tan solo dejaba ver las tardes aburridas en su mansión y las pocas misiones que mandaba el lord.

—Bien, es todo por el momento. Ahora tan solo hay que poner en alerta a la estúpida Orden del Fénix—dijo el mestizo—Un ataque a Londres Muggle, ¡Bellatrix!—

—Si—sonrió complacida Lestrange mientras salía seguida por el hombre lobo y varios mestizos.

* * *

Otro día más pasaba mientras intentaban hacer que el dichoso armario funcionase, no se dirigían la palabra. Hermione estaba bastante confundida, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel mientras que el rubio parecía que todo le daba igual, no había vuelto a besarla tal como la chica había querido. No se acercaba a ella más de lo necesario, ni siquiera esos roces casuales intentaban dar. Draco con pesar recitaba hechizos en latín para ver si había un cambio en el armario—mientras que Hermione se encargaba de leer pesados tomos y anotar pasos importantes para tal vez reparar el armario evanescente.

Se levantó tranquilamente de la silla en donde estaba y se acercó a donde Malfoy seguía recitando hechizos en latín, ella conjuró uno y combinado con el de Draco hicieron que aparentemente el armario funcionara, la prueba de oro era… metieron una manzana y la adentraron entre las oscuras puertas de caoba del armario, cerraron y al mismo tiempo invocaron el hechizo combinado. Abrieron las puertas con cuidado y con algo de esperanza… sus corazones comenzaron a bombear con fuerza, la manzana ya no estaba.

Segundos después hicieron lo mismo para regresar la manzana al lugar, esta estaba de una parte con una enorme mordida y un poco de labial rojo… Bellatrix Lestrange había probado la manzana.

—Lo logramos—dijo aturdido Draco, cerraron la puerta del armario y un fuerte tronido vino de dentro.

¡Sí como no! ¡Lo habían reparado! El condenado aparato les jugó una broma, claro que había enviado la manzana a Burgins y Burkes en donde estaba la mortífaga, pero lamentablemente servía para un solo envío.

El hechizo quedó descartado para ambos estaba claro que ese no funcionaba.

Se miraron y como si tuvieran la peste apartaron rápidamente las miradas.

Draco comenzaba a hartarse, enero se había ido volando y comenzaba febrero, uno de sus meses favoritos, eso conllevaba a que se aproximaba el catorce de febrero y muchísimas fans le mandaban chocolates (aunque molestamente con filtros de amor), alguna tarjeta estúpida, peluches que siempre terminaban después en la basura, quemados o este año en las manos de su prima. Miró a la leona la cual esquivaba cada que podía su mirada… ya había entendido, no lo quería cerca de ella.

—Hemos terminado—anunció el—No es necesario que vengas si no quieres—

—Malfoy no comiences de nuevo—gruñó ella—La misión de reparar el armario es para los dos hurón, la secreta orden nos asignó a ella.

—Equivocada mi queridísima Granger—dijo con desprecio—El lord me encargó a mí reparar el armario evanescente, no a ti sangre-sucia—lo final lo dijo con un odio increíble para la muchacha, sentía como el corazón se le estrujaba, esta vez ni siquiera fuerzas tenía par contestarle al rubio el insulto.

Le dolía la garganta horrores al no dejar que el gemido doloroso saliera, sentía que pronto sus ojos se llenarían de agua. Miró con odio al rubio y como digna leona tomó sus pertenencias y salió de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Draco corrió detrás de ella, sintiéndose estúpido por ir detrás de una hija de muggles, la jaló con violencia de regreso a la sala, en donde con una fuerza enorme la azotó contra las paredes de la misma sala, la leona estaba aturdida pues había sentido como su espalda se contraía contra el frío cemento de la pared, miró al rubio con furia, a punto de protestar el mismo comenzó a besarla con fuerza, demandaba por que la besara, se resistió. No iba a dejar que nuevamente Malfoy la besara, porque él era una serpiente que la iba a morder y envenenar si no se estaba a las vivas con el rubio—forcejeó para separarse de él. Estaba ya lo suficientemente confundida para entrar más en duda.

El rubio molesto al no recibir respuesta de la muchacha mordió con fuerza su labio y ella accedió dolorosamente a darle paso a su boca, Draco recorría gustoso pero a la vez demandante la boca de Hermione, ese sabor dulzón a manzana y fresas le había encantado, acariciaba la lengua de ella con la suya, mientras la estrujaba más y más contra su cuerpo bien formado gracias a las prácticas de Quidditch y hablando de Quidditch el siguiente partido estaba cerca, para ser más exactos el catorce de febrero tenía entendido que no habría clases por el partido y por las festividades románticas de ese día. Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. Olvidando los partidos de juego siguió besando los dulces labios de la leona quien ya no se resistía en besarle, había cerrado sus ojos y tan solo se dedicaba a sentir los besos que Malfoy le daba. ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí?— ¡Simple y sencillo! Ella había permitido que el rubio enlazara sus varitas, había cumplido con las asquerosidades que él le ordenaba. ¡Estúpida por haberlas cumplido! Ahora lo único que le faltaba, los dos ahí besuqueándose como cualquier pareja, cosa que no eran.

No se habían dado cuenta pero el armario había comenzado a vibrar con fuerza y una luz lila lo envolvía completamente, mientras ellos probaban sus labios el armario por arte de magia había comenzado su proceso de reparación automáticamente y entonces la voz de un oráculo fue el que habló.

_Hombre y mujer, distintos pero a la vez iguales, opuestos como el símbolo chino "Jing Jang" unidos vencerán todos los males que están por comenzar. ¡Hijos de mortífagos e hijos de muggles cumplirán para acabar con el mal que los cierne a todos! Hombre y mujer que están juntos, ¡Ayuden al niño que vivió! ¡Ayuden a Harry Potter para destruir el poder del Señor Tenebroso! El armario evanescente es el comienzo… una sola oportunidad._

No escucharon nada, pero aquella profecía vinculada a la de Potter que estaba rota y que solo uno conocía de ella, estaba enlazada con la que se había dictado.

* * *

Trelawny estaba sonriente mientras explicaba como dar una lectura de tazas de café exactas, lecturas en la esfera de cristal y la más interesante de todas, la lectura de cartas mágicas y de la mano. Mientras explicaba a sus alumnos los pasos para poder leer con precisión sus artefactos, grito. Asustando a los pequeños leones de primer año que tenía en su salón en ese momento. Como zombie se dirigió caminando hacía su armario en donde guardaba esferas de cristal de todos los tamaños, inconciente como en trance cogió una pequeña esfera vacía, la colocó y como con voz demoníaca comenzó a recitar las mismas palabras. Los pequeños Gryffindor habían abandonado la clase, esa loca siempre les hacía lo mismo, en orden salieron mientras que la profesora de Adivinación recitaba aquellas palabras.

Minutos más tarde la misma seguía como en trance y la esfera estaba llena de sus palabras mágicas, dentro se veía una nebulosa _verde y lila_, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello dos nombres se presentaban flotando alrededor del cristal… dos destinos estaban marcados.

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Y

Hermione Jane Granger

La loca regresó a sus cabales y se sorprendió al ver la pequeña esfera, era la primera vez que veía una así, cayó en la cuenta de que había vuelto a recitar una profecía sin darse cuenta de que esta podría traer muchos problemas para la Secreta Orden de Jen Rouse. Pensando en guardarla se le vino a la mente entregársela al profesor Dumbledore, él sabría que hacer con ella y así no pasaría lo mismo que hace dos años en el Departamento de Misterios, por poco y ahí mismo muere Sirius Black a no ser porque el profesor Moody le aplicó el Wingardium Leviosa, el hechizo entró en el velo más no el merodeador.

Caminó tranquila con la esfera en manos y llegó hasta el despacho del director de Hogwarts, era mejor así.

—Grageas Bertiboth—dijo y el águila que custodiaba la entrada le permitió el paso.

Ahí se podía ver a un viejo sonriente de largas barbas blancas, mientras comía gustoso una rana de chocolate, los retratos de los antiguos directores del colegio estaban sobre su cabeza, al igual que el retrato de los dos fundadores del colegio, como tal habían sido directores de la escuela. Dumbledore dejó de degustar su deliciosa rana de chocolate para posar sus ojos azules a través de sus lentes de media luna sobre de Trelawny.

—Trelawny querida que sucede—dijo tan bonachón como siempre.

—Profesor Dumbledore—dijo acongojada la adivinadora—Mire esto—le mostró la pequeña esfera de ambos colores y como flotaban varias palabras sin tener sentido.

— ¿La has formulado hoy?—preguntó seriamente el director de la escuela.

—Si señor—dijo ella—mientras daba mi clase a los de primer año—contestó.

—Me alegra de que me la hayas traído—dijo de nuevo el mago—Creo que la examinaré con más paciencia. Trelawny ahora descanse, por hoy ya no siga dando clases, le informare a todos sus alumnos que se encuentra indisponible.

—Gracias señor—la loca adivinadora se fue más tranquila del lugar.

Mientras tanto Albus revisaba la profecía porque eso era una profecía bastante peculiar, era la primera vez que veía esos colores en una de ellas. Siempre el color de estas era de un azul metálico. Miró con seriedad y se acercó un poco a ella, las palabras estaban sin darle coherencia a alguna oración. Se sorprendió al ver los nombres de sus Premios Anuales… entonces aquella profecía era para ellos dos.

_Que Merlín nos amparé._

Susurró el profesor mientras trataba de resolver las palabras. Un poco cansado de no encontrar el sentido de esta tocó la esfera con su varita y la voz de la profesora comenzó a resonar.

_Hombre y mujer, distintos pero a la vez iguales, opuestos como el símbolo chino "Jing Jang" unidos vencerán todos los males que están por comenzar. ¡Hijos de mortífagos e hijos de muggles cumplirán para acabar con el mal que los cierne a todos! Hombre y mujer que están juntos, ¡Ayuden al niño que vivió! ¡Ayuden a Harry Potter para destruir el poder del Señor Tenebroso! El armario evanescente es el comienzo… una sola oportunidad._

La cara del profesor empalideció a pesar de ser tan blanco ahora parecía una hoja de papel.

— ¡Minerva!—gritó, mandó a llamar a la profesora de Transformaciones.

El proceso tendría que acelerarse un poco más, de poco sabía que el armario evanescente ya estaba reparado. La siguiente salida a Hogsmeade ambos muchachos harían la iniciación como Mortífagos.

Sería raro para muchos pero ambos dejarían el colegio hasta que todo terminará, la Secreta Orden de Jen Rouse sería informada de la profecía y esta sería guardada bajo llave en el despacho del director, el lugar más seguro del colegio. Era mejor mantener el artefacto en secreto si no querían que todo se fuera al desagüe, meses de preparación para nada. La guardó y fue a buscar a la profesora.

Continuara…


	13. San Valentín

**Hola chicas quicé actualizar porque el viernes me voy a Cuernavaca y regresó hasta el lunes de la semana entrante, entonces en esos días no iba a poder actualizar. Pero bueno aquí estoy con otro capítulo más de Verde y Lila.**

**Quiero comunicarles que el primer Lemmon Dramione está cerca de unos seis capítulos más.**

**Bien ya no les interrumpó más a leer se ha dicho.**

**Desclaimer: Los Personajes de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**** 13. San Valentín. **

Otro día más pasaba, los corazones de los dos Premios Anuales estaban más tranquilos al ver que el dichoso armario estaba completamente reparado, no sabían como era que había sucedido, tampoco estaban enterados de aquella profecía que Trelawny había dictado en una de sus tantas clases de Adivinación.

Esa mañana, habían amanecido tranquilos aunque la indiferencia fuera la misma, después de besarse no se podían mirar a la cara o simplemente se ignoraban como debería ser… no andarse besando en cualquier lado.

Lunes, buena mañana, Hermione estaba en pijama escribiendo una de las redacciones que Snape había dejado, una redacción acerca de los Centauros del Bosque Prohibido, ni que decir si uno de sus profesores era un centauro. Escribía ansiosamente con su pluma de lechuza plateada, una de sus favoritas y bueno estaba contenta al saber que Malfoy no estaba ahí… el muy maldito seguía durmiendo.

Miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca y marcaban a penas las nueve en punto, podría darse un baño y bajar a desayunar… sin saber que fecha era aquella.

El Gran Comedor rebosaba de color rosa y rojo, unos colores demasiado empalagosos para estar reunidos en un mismo lugar, muchos corazones voladores cantaban estúpidas canciones de amor para alegrar el lugar. Las mesas estaban cubiertas de estúpidos manteles rojos y las servilletas eran rosas, algunas blancas pero en estas no podía faltar.

Dos Gryffindor revoloteaban mientras entregaban cartas y regalos a los alumnos que entraban al comedor esa mañana.

Había sido buena idea hacer la "Caja de regalos" ese año, la tensión era enorme al saber que tiempos oscuros se acercaban y era algo bueno.

—Mira Lav, Lav una carta para Granger—dijo recelosa Parvati mientras trataban de ver quien se la había mandado.

—Seguro se la mandó algún chico de primero—ambas comenzaron a reír por sus comentarios venenosos.

La carta no tenía remitente, lo único que podían hacer era entregarle la carta a la leona en cuanto esta bajara a tomar el desayuno.

Ellas siguieron entregando varias tarjetas que llegaban a su buzón de regalos, los profesores también estaban asombrados por ver los mismos colores por todos lados. El profesor Flitwick echó a correr hacía algún servidor a devolver la cena. El profesor Snape traía su cara de estar oliendo mierda y el único alegre ahí era el profesor Dumbledore.

Poco a poco el Gran Comedor se fue llenando de estudiantes que ingresaban a desayunar. Los colores eran demasiado para ellos… en especial para los Slytherin quienes comenzaban a sentirse un poco Gryffindor por tanto rojo y roa alrededor. Polline opinaba lo mismo… esa mañana no se había levantado de un buen animo… demasiadas cartas en su tocador, regalos de sus admiradores, y muchos chocolates seguro y los malditos dulces tenían alguna poción para el amor.

Se molestó más al ver que Lavender y Parvati le daban más cartas y detalles de los chicos.

—Sólo déjenlos ahí—dijo ella molesta, al momento en que se echaba su cabello hacía atrás—_Colorus_—dijo la chica y los colores del comedor desaparecieron… de rojo y rosa pasaron a ser verde y plata… los colores de la casa de las serpientes.

—Diez puntos para Gryffindor—dijo arrastradamente Snape, pues al ver que la chica repudiaba los colores de su casa le agradaba enormemente, típico de un Malfoy.

Muchos protestaron por que el comedor estuviera de Slytherin, pero no pudieron hacer nada más mientras miraban como regalos y más regalos de San Valentín les llegaban a todo mundo.

* * *

Hermione estaba lista, era lunes por la mañana y sin darse cuenta exactamente del día que era se alistó para la escuela, por lo menos ese año estaba saliendo algo bien, lo único tormentoso en ese año era la idea de que ella una hija de muggles iba a ser parte de las filas del Señor Tenebroso… era increíble como ella había progresado con su peor enemigo de todo el tiempo en Hogwarts en tan poco tiempo, unos cuantos meses y ya había compartido con este cosas inimaginables.

Se acomodó el cabello en una rosca mientras que muchos de sus rizos castaños caían en su espalda aún húmedos, tomó el tazón de Crookshanks y lo llenó de croquetas de pescado y en el otro vertió un poco de agua fresca, era temprano y ya había terminado todos los deberes del colegio.

La primera clase: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid en los terrenos del castillo a las diez y media de la mañana… un buen comienzo de día, el único problema que tenía era que la misma clase la seguían compartiendo con los Slytherin. Sonrió distraídamente y colocó todos sus pergaminos junto con los tinteros en la mochila lista para salir. Miró como la cama se tendió gracias a un hechizo.

Salió en silencio de la habitación y se sorprendió al ver que Malfoy aún seguía dormidote… menudo idiota iba a llegar tarde a la primera clase del día y ni que decir, la segunda clase del día era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Snape, era mucho pedir que el profesor no le riñera por llegar tarde o algo… siempre este excusaba a los Slytherin, típico de otra serpiente rastrera.

¡Mierda! Se habían olvidado por completo acerca de la Oclumancia que tenían los miércoles a las diez de la noche, una hora después de que el toque de queda se diera en el colegio. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal al ver que Severus Snape los iba a colgar por no asistir a las clases privadas.

Bajó tranquilamente y se despidió de la Ninfa Oscura que custodiaba la entrada a la Torre de los Premios Anuales, caminó por el séptimo piso y pudo pasar por la Sala de los Menesteres, sonrió tristemente al ver que ella misma ayudaba a que los Mortífagos entrasen al colegio. Bueno algo era algo, Dumbledore sabía lo que hacía y si él ordenaba todo este movimiento ella no iba a protestar, los que iban a protestar era cierto merodeador que vivía en Grimmauld Place y Harry Potter. Era cierto la iban a llamar desertora o traidora a la Orden del Fénix.

Pasó por la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la Dama Gorda la saludó y la invitó a pasar para que viera a sus compañeros… se negó y siguió bajando, en el cuarto piso se encontraba la Sala Común de los Hufflepuff… aunque era triste pasar por ahí ya que el retrato de Cedric Diggory estaba ahí puesto y este sonreía de una manera anhelante. Se le estrujó el corazón y siguió bajando hasta encontrarse en la entrada principal al Gran Comedor…

Con mochila en hombros se adelantó al gran portón que se abrió al sentir su presencia, los colores verde y plata le repugnaron al instante, era demasiado Slytherin para una mañana… miró con asombro como las cotillas de Lavender y Parvati venían corriendo hasta ella.

—Hola Hermione—dijeron ambas al unísono.

—Buenos días—contestó ella tajante mientras ellas se miraban cómplices, sonrieron como niñas tontas y le entregaron unos cuatro paquetes. Tres cartas y una caja de chocolates.

—Te las mandan—dijo Parvati.

—Aunque el chico que te las mandó debe de ser demasiado estúpido para no ver la rata que eres—dijo Lavender algo contrariada mientras la leona solamente la ignoraba y tomaba todas las cosas.

Se encaminó con detalles en brazos y cayó en la cuenta en que fecha estaban, ¡Bien! Un día como ese no podía empeorar, se había levantado de un buen humor y ahora este estaba por los suelos… no porque no recibiera nada en San Valentín, solo que esa no era una de sus festividades favoritas, ella preferiría encerrarse todo el día en la biblioteca para no tener que aguantar tantos suspiros enamoradizos en un día—con pereza comenzó por leer la primera carta la cual estaba en una impecable caligrafía y el sello de Canuto… una C para que no se dieran cuenta de su identidad… sonrió con curiosidad y empezó por leer la dichosa carta.

_Pequeña: _

_Me he tomado la libertad de escribirte esta pequeña carta, viendo que no es un día muy agradable para ti. Quiero alegrarte el día catorce de febrero con una de las famosas cartas de Sirius Black… no cualquier merodeador manda una carta a una chica tan bella como tú. Si sé que si Lily estuviera aquí ya me hubiera colgado por querer conquistarte… no te quiero conquistar Granger, eres una come libros pequeña… me gustan las emociones fuertes._

_Quisiera verte hoy a las seis de la tarde en los terrenos del colegio, en el invernadero dos. Donde la profesora Sprout tiene las mandrágoras recién nacidas… quiero darte algo pequeña… un adelanto de mi regalo._

_Sirius Orión Black._

Cuando la chica terminó de leer la carta se prendió en un fuego color azul centellante mientras este comenzaba a dibujar una rosa azul de la cual muchos estudiantes fueron testigos y vieron intrigados la carta que la chica tenía, después de que la carta se incinerará esta regresó a su estado normal. Un hechizo sencillo pero bello y las letras tomaron forma de Runas Antiguas.

Sonrió al ver el detalle que Black le había mandado, que detallista de su parte, por lo menos ese San Valentín no había comenzado tan mal para ella. Miró alrededor y todavía Harry, Ron o Ginny habían llegado a desayunar esa mañana.

Optó por abrir la segunda carta esta tenía una caligrafía algo rara pero la podía leer, esta tenía simplemente el sellado de una carta muggle común y corriente. Empezó a leerla.

_Hermione: _

_Bella rosa roja, eres la luz de mis ojos, algún día podré decirte lo mucho que te amo, te miró pasar y mi corazón salta con seguridad. Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos preciosa leona indomable, tu cabello es tan bello que me he quedado ciego de extasió._

_Hermione Granger se mi Valentín ese catorce de febrero… sabrás quien soy cuando me veas hoy a las ocho bajo la Gran escalera._

_Atte. Tu Romeo._

La muchacha quedó asqueada por tanta dulzura en una carta y simplemente rompió la tarjeta aunque unos ojos azules miraban con decepción como la muchacha rompía en pequeños pedazos la carta que había escrito para ella.

Por último Hermione abrió la última tarjeta y esta era de Dean Thomas. Levantó la ceja y la abrió, era una tarjeta más no una carta la cual decía "Se mi Valentín" adornada con brujitas disfrazadas de enfermeras sexy. La botó a la basura y miró los otros dos regalos, uno estaba envuelto en una bolsa de papel mágico y el otro eran simples chocolates… los examinaría antes de comerse esa delicia dulce.

Abrió con curiosidad la bolsa y se enamoró de lo que vio, un precioso oso blanco de ojos azules, chaleco azul y un corazón con chocolates sellados. Estaba precioso el pequeño peluche y en su chaleco en la parte trasera decía TE AMO. No tenía remitente pero sonrió, no había sido un mal San Valentín.

Minutos después por las puertas del gran comedor fueron llegando Harry, Ginny y Ron quienes se sorprendieron al ver a su amiga llena de regalos, Parvati y Lavender le entregaron a la muchacha unas tarjetas más y dos bolsas casi iguales, decidió no abrirlas hasta que estuviera en la privacidad de su Sala Común, puesto que Malfoy ni siquiera la molestaba en ese tema… y hablando de Malfoy ¿Dónde estaba? Miró hacía la mesa Slytherin y ni sus luces, ahí estaba Zabinni y Nott hablando tranquilamente de algo y los dos gorilas mirándoles como si fueran espías de algo.

—Hola Hermione—dijo Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado, separado de Ginny.

—Hola Harry—contestó al saludo— ¿Qué tal tu noche?—preguntó la chica desinteresadamente mientras acariciaba al peluche.

—Bien—se quejó de todos los regalos que había recibido por ejemplo de Romilda Vane.

—No creo que ese bien haya sonado muy convincente—dijo la muchacha mientras se dedicaba a mirar sus regalos.

— ¿Y esos regalos?—preguntó Potter al ver las cartas, intentó leer alguna pero la leona vio sus intenciones y se las guardaba en la túnica, dejando al azabache desilusionado.

—Pues me los entregaron las cotillas número uno de Gryffindor—dijo la muchacha, al momento aparecían frente a ellos un pequeño tazón de cereal… para sorpresa de Hermione una pequeña lata de cola, miró sorprendida y miró a todos lados hasta toparse con la mirada alegre de McGonagall. Agradeció a la profesora pues esa bebida era una de sus favoritas, muggle por supuesto. Abrió la lata y un pequeño sonido peculiar se escuchó, segundos después el líquido oscuro pasaba por la garganta de Hermione… las burbujas del refresco picaban en su garganta, esa sensación de picazón se fue y dejó el sabor dulce de la bebida.

Comieron en silencio mientras unos minutos después apareció Ron con muchos besos en el cuello, no eran besos, eran chupetotes. La castaña frunció el ceño, miró de reojo como por la gran puerta del Gran Comedor entraba haciendo su papel de Chulo Casanova, Draco Malfoy.

Rodó los ojos al ver como muchas chicas del comedor suspiraban al verlo entrar, se molestó con ella misma por que de una manera rara celarlo, miró disimuladamente a la mesa de las serpientes en la que Polline estaba y el rubio la abrazaba, seguro y por esos desagradables colores verde y plata. Slytherin. Como si de un haz de luz se tratara los ojos mercurios de Draco se posaron sobre los mieles de Hermione.

La cara de la chica se encendió un poco y rápidamente apartó la mirada de los ojos del hurón votador.

Draco sonrió arrogante, aunque no supiera la razón del porque le agradó mirar el sonrojo mordaz de la chica, complacido siguió tomando su desayuno, Zabinni contaba un chiste nada blanco y todos reían pero sabía perfectamente que tenía que disimular sus acercamientos con la Gryffindor… otra clase de Oclumancia con Snape no era nada agradable… Crabbe y Goyle seguían demasiado sombríos…

Pansy charlaba animadamente con Polline quien solamente hacía caras raras, hacía reír a ambas hermanas Greengrass, Nott tan solo leía un libro. Aunque por dentro estaba sonriente, desde las pasadas Navidades estaban más contentos y menos apagados como siempre al saber que pronto tendrían que ser espías de la secreta orden.

Al recordar eso miraron de reojo la mesa de los leones a los cuales todas las miradas se posaron sobre la castaña que comía una manzana completamente verde, y luego de la castaña las miradas pasaron a las de Draco… era demasiada carga para ambos.

* * *

Hermione tenía Aritmancia con Vector, por lo menos con la profesora nadie estaría de enamorado. La profesora quitó todos esos coranzocitos que revoloteaban en el aula de clases. Comenzaron a resolver pequeñas ecuaciones de primer grado, al estilo muggle, era el mismo procedimiento… gracioso porque hijos de mortífagos tenían que resolver problemas matemáticos.

Miraba atentamente como la profesora se dedicaba a escribir rápidamente las fórmulas sobre la pizarra, el geas poco a poco se iba consumiendo debido a lo rápido que apuntaba, Hermione captaba cada cifra numérica y la escribía rápido en su pergamino. Cada cinco segundos metía la punta de la pluma al tintero para seguir escribiendo… aunque de vez en cuando se le venía a la mente el hurón y no sabía por que.

La clase pasó volando para muchos debido a que no ponían atención a la clase y perdían puntos para su casa. Claro que Gryffindor también perdía puntos por que los leones no ponían atención, dos ocasiones Vector le preguntó a Harry y Ron acerca de cómo se resolvía alguna de las ecuaciones, eran sencillas si les ponían atención. Miró de soslayo al Slytherin que estaba rodeado de chicas, decidió ignorarlo y continuar su trabajo.

200 puntos para su casa no habían estado nada mal, sonrió satisfecha y se dirigió a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que también compartía con el Slytherin, estaba contenta de que podía volver a trabajar con BuckBeack, el hipogrifo de hace tres años… bien Sirius había aceptado prestar al animal al colegio siempre y cuando Malfoy no pusiera una mano encima del predador aéreo.

La única clase que el hurón detestaba gracias a que Hagrid se encargaba de ella, sonrió complacida pues en esa clase también era buena.

Las clases poco a poco iban pasando, tranquilamente pero lentas y algo tediosas llegaban a ser.

Hermione había decidido ir a la biblioteca ese día, el único lugar que no iba a estar lleno de enamorados estúpidos, en cada rincón del castillo podía observar a varias parejas besarse intensamente, le molestaba ver siempre la misma escena pero no podía hacer nada, las clases habían sido canceladas por petición de Dumbledore, a partir de las tres de la tarde todo el alumnado podía amarse libremente.

Como le había gustado el reinado de Umbridge durante el San Valentín, nada de abrazos, besos, regalos amorosos, cartas. Todos esos detalles habían ido a parar entre las llamas de la chimenea del Gran Comedor. Solo Umbridge había sido buena para eso.

—Señorita Granger que gusto verla por aquí—dijo de repente la señora Pince.

—Señora—dijo sonriente Hermione.

—Tiene demasiado tiempo que no la veo—dijo un poco resentida la bibliotecaria—Pensé que se había olvidado de nosotros—refiriéndose a los libros y ella misma.

—Lo siento mucho de verdad Madame Pince—sonrió la muchacha—Es que últimamente prefiero pasar estudiando más tiempo en mi Sala Común.

—Ya veo—dijo Pince—pero siempre será un placer tenerla aquí en el santuario del saber—Irma se retiró a su puesto en donde siguió revisando algunos tomos que los chicos regresaban—Señorita Granger—de nuevo llamó la atención de la leona desde su lugar—Por favor ¿Me puede regresar el libro que retiró el viernes pasado sobre los espejos?—

—Claro—comentó ella—Déjeme ir por el a la Sala Común—sonrió mientras la bibliotecaria asentía tranquilamente.

Los libros revoloteaban alrededor a la muchacha pero se alejaron al momento en que ella cruzo la salida de la biblioteca, muy pocos estudiantes estaban realmente estudiando en un día como ese.

La leona subía tranquilamente las escaleras hacía su Sala Común, pasó de nuevo la sala de los Hufflepuff, un piso en donde había muchas puertas que aún no había explorado desde el primer año, pasando por la sala de Gryffindor, la Dama Gorda la saludó y siguió su camino. Hasta llegar al séptimo piso del lado derecho en donde la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales se encontraba situada.

Caminó por los solitarios pasillos del piso, pues no había cuadros que adornaran la pared, por ahí iban a entrar seguramente los Mortífagos cuando fuera la ocasión señalada.

Llegó y se topó con la Ninfa Oscura, la cual ya conocía a sus respectivos usuarios de sala.

—Señorita Granger—dijo como de costumbre maliciosa—Contraseña por favor—

—_Dramione_—era la combinación del nombre de los dos muchachos.

—Adelante—

Pasó el hueco del cuadro y la entrada, al entrar por completo deseó jamás hacerlo. Toda la Sala Común se había vuelto un harén personal para la serpiente quien le sonrió arrogantemente, ella lo ignoró y se decidió a dejar la mochila en donde siempre la colocaba, miró todo con el ceño fruncido y en grandes zancadas subió las escaleras en busca del libro de espejos.

Draco sonrió complacido, sabía que la leona no iba a estar nada contenta con lo que había hecho en la sala, pero bueno a ella que más le daba.

Catorce de febrero y Draco Malfoy tenía un largo día con una interminable lista de chicas a las cuales conquistar ese día.

La primera en la lista.

María Antonieta de Ravenclaw, quinto curso.

Con la varita en alto, convirtió el sillón compartido en una cama para dos personas de un tamaño más grande de lo normal, tenía esta cobijas de terciopelo rosa y rojo, aunque el rojo le recordaba demasiado la casa de Gryffindor.

—Granger—llamó él divertido—Vamos no te vayas ayúdame a decidir en donde colocar esto—le mostró una lámpara de aroma erótico para la ocasión.

Ella estaba molesta, no por los regalos si no por el descaro que ese hurón tenía al convertir la sala en un harén de San Valentín.

—Cállate—gruñó ella molesta—Acomoda todo como tu quieras—estaba dispuesta a salir. El libro ya estaba colocado en su pecho.

—No me digas Granger que quieres ser la primera en probar la cama conmigo—comenzó a reír maliciosamente, sabiendo de antemano que la muchacha estaba por explotar al hacerle comentarios nada agradables—No estés celosa ratona—

Se acercó a ella pero rápidamente sacó su varita.

— ¡No te acerques!—exclamó ella molesta.

—Que harás Granger—dijo burlón, encontraba realmente divertido estar picando el orgullo de la muchacha.

— ¡Tonto!—gritó ella mientras en un hechizo no verbal mandaba un Expelliarmus. Cuando abrió los ojos miró que Draco ya no estaba frente de ella ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

Detrás de ella sintió una respiración acompasada, tranquila, sintió un gran terror al saber de quien se trataba. No quiso hablar, estaba totalmente paralizada, sus articulaciones no le respondían, estaban pegadas al suelo completamente, el aroma del hurón estaba haciendo estragos en sus sentidos, ese aroma mentolado y la maldita loción que usaba. Jamás en su vida había sentido nada igual, el color se galopaba en sus mejillas que iban enrojeciendo cada vez más.

Miró como unas manos masculinamente blancas se enroscaban en su cintura, y el cuerpo trasero se apegaba completamente a su espalda.

—Relájate Granger—dijo seductoramente el rubio mientras pegaba sus labios al oído de la muchacha.

— ¡Suéltame!—se removía como una leona realmente molesta enjaulada.

—Silencio—mordió el lóbulo de la chica, mientras sus manos se apretaban más en las caderas de la Gryffindor.

Ese molesto hijo de papá la estaba tentando de una manera demasiado rara, bien otra cosa era de que ella hubiese sido sometida a las amenazas del muchacho y hubiese cumplido sus caprichos sexuales. Pero esto era diferente, no había obligaciones, el rubio hacía los actos porque quería.

—S-suéltame—pidió ella pero al parecer hizo que Draco apretará más.

— ¿Quieres ser la primera?—peguntó una vez más, el encanto seductor había terminado, la muchacha molesta se separó de él.

— ¡Eres un mal nacido Draco Malfoy!—gritó ella y salió hecha rayo de luz con el libro en sus brazos.

Draco comenzó a reír burlonamente, realmente se había divertido viendo las caras que la muchacha ponía…

Aunque era raro, un escalofrío realmente placentero le recorrió la espalda al tener a la muchacha apresada entre sus brazos. Movió la cabeza negativamente y siguió acomodando todo… bueno… seguro era de que la chica iba a pasar la noche en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

* * *

La muchacha caminaba furiosa por los pasillos del castillo rumbo a la biblioteca la cual se encontraba en el segundo piso, maldito hurón, depravado. Estaba molesta con él y consigo misma por sentir esa sensación de bienestar al estar entre los brazos de esa serpiente mentirosa. Dejó el libro con la señora Pince y se dirigió a los terrenos del castillo, estaba realmente molesta que ni siquiera notó cuando Ginny le habló con urgencia, la ignoró olímpicamente.

Caminó por los invernaderos, ni siquiera recordaba que el merodeador número uno en todas las generaciones de Hogwarts la esperaba en el invernadero número dos, estaba furiosa y no prestaba atención a quienes le llamaban o saludaban. Todo por culpa del rubio oxigenado.

Se tropezó con una roca y al querer levantarse notó como su rodilla se había raspado por la fricción de la tierra con su piel. Las calcetas se le ensuciaron al momento, pues la tierra estaba húmeda.

— ¡Maldición!—exclamó molesta mientras se dejaba caer de trasero en el suelo, se enfurruñó como un gato e hizo un enorme puchero.

—Eso no me lo esperaba de ti Granger—una voz realmente conocida—la prefecta perfecta maldiciendo…

— ¡Sirius!—como si el dolor se hubiera esfumado completamente se lanzó a abrazar al merodeador.

Muchas chicas del curso conocían a Sirius Black, hacía tres años que se había escapado de Azkaban y que Hermione Granger se había involucrado con él de una manera más que sentimental y lo había ayudado a escapar de la cárcel mágica. Miraron como el ex presidiario abrazaba fuertemente a la muchacha y sus morenas manos se veían sensuales, en los nudillos se escribía en mayúsculas CANUTO—idiotamente suspiraron.

— ¿Y esa cara pequeña?—preguntó jovialmente Black.

—Nada—dijo ella molesta porque recordó el gran descaro que tuvo el rubio para con ella hacía un rato en la Sala Común.

—No creo que no sea nada como para que traigas esa cara de muerto—dijo el merodeador mientras pasaba un brazo en los hombros de la chica, el viento comenzó a soplar y las largas melenas de Hermione como de Sirius comenzaron a volar y mezclarse, unos rizos salvajes castaños y los otros rizos un poco más cortos pero bien definidos.

—Odio el San Valentín—dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir el aire fresco.

— ¿No te gustaron mis detalles leona?—

—Claro que sí, pero esta es una de mis más odiadas fechas—dijo ella mientras seguía disfrutando del aire.

—Seguro porque el idiota de Ron no se atrevido a pedirte que seas su Valentín—rió pícaro Sirius mientras recibía un leve golpe en las costillas.

—Ron está con Lavender—confesó ella un poco desanimada, Malfoy se había desaparecido de su mente al platicar con Sirius Black.

—Ya lo creo—comentó—Menudo tío más estúpido—

Caminaron por los terrenos de la escuela, muchas miradas curiosas se posaban en esa extraña pareja, los rumores de hace tres años se habían esfumado pero con solo una imagen podían regresar al juego, era como si Rita Skeeter estuviera con su maldita pluma mágica anotando millones de mentiras.

—Pequeña—susurró Sirius de una manera ronca, la muchacha se sonrojó por pensar que ese tono fue tan sensual.

—Dime—dijo ella aparentando tranquilidad.

—Perdóname—

— ¿Por qué?—

No pudo terminar porque los labios ásperos del Merodeador se estamparon contra los rosas de la muchacha, Sirius aprisionó las caderas de la chica y la pego completamente a su cuerpo, la chica conciente de lo que hacía enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno mientras sus dedos danzaban entre sus rizos largos. El bigote de este molestaba un poco a la chica pero era demasiado pedirle que se rasurará si era parte de su esencia.

Sirius pedía permiso para entrar a la boca de la muchacha, la chica despegó sus labios y dio acceso al merodeador a que explorará su boca como él quisiera, la lengua de Sirius no besaba si no lamía toda la saliva de la chica que tuviera al alcance; saboreaba la lengua de Granger mientras retrocedían un poco y un poco hasta que se perdieron de la vista de algunos pocos curiosos.

Cayeron uno en cima de otro, la chica tenía su vista nublada mientras sentía los besos del merodeador.

—Hermione—llamó Sirius mientras la dilatada mirada de la chica regresaba a la normalidad—Es mi regalo de San Valentín para ti—

Lo único que no se esperaban era de que Draco estuviera con su conquista número tres del día, miró con un gran odio como el maldito de Black besaba con intensidad los labios de la leona y ella estúpida que se dejaba, él era el único que podía disponer de los labios de la muchacha, no otro. Escuchó las palabras del merodeador y una ola de coraje lo inundo completamente.

No sabía el porque ese desazón al ver como la sabelotodo se besaba con ese viejo, pero le dolía en el orgullo verlos. Tragó con violencia y besó a la muchacha que estaba con él.

—Gracias Sirius—dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a la muchacha—Pero sigo odiando San Valentín—

—Si fueras un poco mayor tal vez te haría un mejor regalo—continuó él—No se vio nada bien el beso que te di pero por lo menos a mi pequeña Hermione le gustó—

—Gracias—susurró tímidamente, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas.

—No me des las gracias Granger—rió pícaro y se levanto de encima de la chica para ayudarla a ella a levantar.

Caminaron de regreso a la entrada del castillo, la sabelotodo traía una enorme sonrisa que ni siquiera Ron con un berrinche iba a quitarle. Sonrió de buena manera y el animago se transformó en ese enorme perro negro de ojos amarillos, se echó a correr y pronto se perdió. Hermione traía una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

—Lo siento mucho por los chicos Albus—dijo Minerva mientras se sentaba al frente de su amigo colega.

—Yo también Minerva, pero es lo mejor—continuó el anciano—Ya no me queda mucho tiempo, de todas maneras tengo que morir—

—¡Pero no de esa manera Dumbledore!—era la primera vez que la animaga lo llamaba por su apellido en todos esos años que había estado trabajando con él.

—Sólo hay una forma de que esta maldición desaparezca de mi mano—le mostró aquella fea mancha negra en la palma de su mano—Regulus Black puede ayudarnos a quitar la maldición.

—Si pero a Black no le gustaría para nada reencontrarse con su hermano—continuó la profesora.

—Tal vez a Sirius no, pero Regulus puede ayudarnos mucho en esta Guerra—

—¿Cuándo será su iniciación?—preguntó un poco preocupada la profesora de Transformaciones.

—Mañana estarán de camino a Burgin y Burkes en la segunda salida de Hogwarts al Callejón Diagon—anunció—Severus los ha preparado excelentemente para que puedan utilizar Oclumancia contra el Señor Tenebroso.

—Pobres chicos—

—La profecía Minerva—anunció—Ella nos ayudará a acabar con las ansias de Tom—terminó el anciano.

—Entonces mañana Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se convertirán en mortífagos—suspiró asustada la profesora.

Los cuadros de ahí se hacían de oídos sordos pero los cuadros de los dos fundadores comenzaron a pelear como era costumbre en sus años de vida. Por culpa de Salazar Slytherin al engendrar un bastardo así.

Continuara…


	14. Lonely Day

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, esperó que realmente les guste porque a mi también me gustó como me quedó.**

**Dije que actualizaría tal vez dentro de un mes pero aquí me tienen, regresé hace una semana de mis quince años en Cuernavaca, regresé completamente quemada... en fin ya no los aburró con mis anéctodas locas.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling. Yo no gano nada con esta historia, bueno sí, hacer reír a mis lectores.**

**Saludos**

**Negumi Uchiha**

* * *

Capítulo 14. Lonely Day

Esa mañana de martes las cosas no habían comenzado nada bien, no era mucho esperarse, a quince de febrero la mañana había amanecido raramente con muchísima lluvia, esta parecía un diluvio inundando todo Hogwarts, el cielo estaba gris. Y bueno ni que decir las pobres lechuzas tenían problemas para llegar a su destino.

Ninguno de los Premios Anuales habían podido dormir exactamente bien, Draco en toda la noche miraba aterrado algún rincón de su cama, no podía dormir, al pensar que iba a recibir la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo, iba a ser una tortura, lo sabía de antemano pero realmente agradecía cuando su padre se trago todo su orgullo para poder entrar a la Secreta Orden, miró el cielo verdoso de su habitación, se veía como el cielo encantado del Gran Comedor. Miraba de vez en cuando la puerta, tentado a salir, escuchaba murmullos afuera. Granger.

Estaba molesto consigo mismo, desde el día anterior no la había visto, estaba tentado a buscarla todo el día pero sabía que ella iba a estar furiosa, ni siquiera sabía porque ahora no dejaba de pensar en ella.

Se sentía solo y estúpido, en primero por estar pensando en una impura como algo más, aunque fueran aliados ella seguía siendo una sucia.

Gruñó y maldijo a sus hormonas al salir de la habitación, como lo pensaba, Hermione estaba mirando el fuego, mientras se adornaba su semblante en mera preocupación. Sabía de antemano que estaba asustada… tal vez podría animarla un poco aunque eso significara que ella casi lo matará a golpes.

—Granger esta asustada—dijo en un tipo de cancioncita burlona, a lo que recibió una mirada asesina de la chica.

—Cállate Malfoy—dijo la muchacha mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

Seguía resentida por lo que el rubio había hecho el día anterior, aunque a pesar del resentimiento cierto Merodeador le alegró la tarde, por eso mismo no estaba para nada molesta con eso. El día había estado completamente ocupado y ahora su mundo se caía al momento en que Dumbledore les había comentado su misión al amanecer.

—Vamos Granger ¿Sigues molesta por lo de ayer?—preguntó este divertido, terminó de bajar las escaleras y miró a la muchacha.

Ella no le contestó… siguió mirando las llamas arder y consumir poco a poco la leña que estaba dentro de la chimenea.

—Tengo miedo—admitió ella—No soy tan fuerte Malfoy—dijo la muchacha.

Sin saber el porque el hurón oxigenado miro sorprendido las palabras de la muchacha, sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

—Estás a tiempo de echarte para atrás Granger—dijo con más frialdad de la normal—Puedes decirle a Potter lo que planeo para que puedan ponerse manos a la obra.

— ¡Cállate!-gritó ella. Se levantó de golpe del sofá— ¡Tu no tienes idea lo que es defraudar a un compañero!

— ¡Maldita Sangre-sucia!—exclamó encolerizado, valla manera de despertar— ¡Entiende de una maldita vez! Esta misión le corresponde a Draco Malfoy—

—No te voy a dejar solo—

—Siempre he estado solo, ahora no necesito que una impura como tú me acompañe, solo causarías problemas—

— ¡Cállate, ya te dije que no renunciare!—dijo ella mientras miraba al rubio, estaba claramente ofendida por las cosas que le había dicho pero no iba a dejarle solo—El profesor Dumbledore y la mayoría de la sociedad mágica espera que nosotros podamos cumplir con nuestra misión—dijo ella.

—A mi me interesa un puto comino lo que la sociedad mágica espere de mí, mi madre corre peligro—

—Narcissa Malfoy no puede correr peligro porque esta asociada con nosotros—dijo Hermione incrédula sin saber toda la historia.

— ¡Cállate estúpida!—gritó encolerizado—Tu no entiendes Granger, mi madre sigue viviendo en la mansión Malfoy, ella es vigilada por Bellatrix, mi tía—pausó—Para ella es difícil venir a ver lo que pasa conmigo y la secreta orden, si no cumplo con la misión la matarán—era la primera vez que le contaba a alguien la verdadera razón por la cual él quería cumplir con la misión.

—Malfoy yo no sabía—dijo ella mientras se quedaba estática en el camino.

—Déjalo—dijo él—Solo no le cuentes a nadie—terminó él con el orgullo por el suelo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

Hermione miraba al chico, intentaba que el ambiente se relajara pero no daba resultado.

—Malfoy—

—Déjame tranquilo un poco—comentó él sin mirarla ahora se dedicaba a mirar las llamas de la chimenea.

—Por favor—se sentó junto a él.

— ¡Déjame en paz!—gritó, se sentía como estúpido al ver que se había visto débil ante la muchacha que tenía enfrente.

Claro que no habían terminado en una posición cómoda, el rubio estaba sobre el cuerpo de la Gryffindor.

—Malfoy—dijo la muchacha nerviosa, pues de todas maneras con tantas cosas que el hurón la había obligado a hacer no estaba acostumbrada a la cercanía de este, era increíble como el muy maldito oliera a menta a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

Draco se sentía tan idiota por lo que iba a hacer, se fue acercando poco a poco a los labios de la chica y esta lo notó, estaba por apartarse pero de un tirón selló sus labios con los de ella, ansiaba volverlos a sentir desde que repararon el armario evanescente, soñaba con ellos y al final siempre se reprendía. Quien lo diría un hijo de mortífagos besando a una impura hija de muggles.

Se sentían realmente raros, ese rico escalofrío los recorría, desde el primer momento en que se besaron, el escalofrío siempre estaba ahí. El revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago estaba también presente ante todo.

Draco podía sentir el calor que el cuerpo de la chica desprendía, un calor del que no quería separarse en un buen momento. Se sentía en paz… tranquilo mientras besaba esos carnosos labios rosas pertenecientes a la Gryffindor.

Hermione sentía la frialdad que el cuerpo de Draco estaba despidiendo, en vez de sentir frío sentía un bonito mal estar, se estaba volviendo loca con los labios helados del Slytherin sobre los suyos. Nunca se había reparado a sentir exactamente el roce de lenguas con este.

La lengua del Slytherin bailaba sobre la suya mientras sus papilas gustativas podían sentir ese saborcito a menta fresca, al sentir como Draco quería llega a su garganta ella se arqueaba en un rico suspiro, mientras el hurón extasiado se impulsaba a continuar, besaba todo lo que podía, hasta pasando por los blancos dientes de la leona. La boca de Hermione sabía a caramelo con fresas una rica combinación mientras estaban traspasando saliva.

Las manos del rubio comenzaban a recorrer las caderas de la muchacha a través de la ropa de la cama, sentía las curvas de la muchacha bien pronunciadas, poco a poco se prendía y no entendía porque pero Hermione era una chica con cualquier acercamiento un poco pervertido se sonrojaba hasta más no poder, su color de piel se transformaba casi al color del cabello de los Weasly. Podía sentir como su piel se erizaba con el contacto de la suya, cada chica que pasaba por su cama era indiferente a las pequeñas caricias y no se ponían de esa manera.

Trataba de pasar por debajo de la ropa y la castaña sintió la alerta al momento, se soltó de la boca del rubio y lo miró asustada.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo—dijo ella entrecortadamente mientras miraba al rubio directamente a la cara.

Ni él sabía que había pasado tan solo se había sentido envuelto en los labios de la muchacha mientras la besaba.

Habían sentido una extraña sensación de bienestar consigo mismos, una conexión de la que después se iban a arrepentir si Lord Voldemort la descubría.

—Ahora no Granger—dijo Draco—Te necesito—dijo él, aunque se estaba asesinando anteriormente por lo que le estaba diciendo a la muchacha en esos momentos y quiso sacarse el corazón porque este estaba bombeando demasiada sangre.

—M-Malfoy—la muchacha se sonrojó pero ni tiempo le dio pues los fríos labios de Draco se estamparon contra los de ella.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estaba pasando, parecían horas, los minutos seguían pasando tranquilos ajenos a lo que una serpiente y una leona estaban haciendo en el sofá de la Sala Común.

* * *

Luna caminaba despreocupadamente por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts, tal vez muchos la pensaran loca, no lo estaba, miraba soñadoramente el séptimo piso en donde una vez más su mejor amiga estaba durmiendo seguro para esas horas de la mañana, pues dentro de un rato más todos iban a ir a la segunda excursión al Callejón Diagon.

—Buenos días Luna—dijo de repente un chico de cabello castaño, de corbata plata y verde el símbolo de su casa más que obvio en su uniforme.

—Hola Theo—dijo la rubia mientras sonreía soñadoramente— ¿Estás cazando Nargles?—preguntó.

—No exactamente—dijo el castaño pues ni siquiera sabía que demonios eran esas cosas que la Ravenclaw le mencionaba.

—Ya veo—comentó— ¿Entonces que haces tan temprano por aquí?—

Theodore era un chico reservado pero siempre cortés con Lovegood desde que la conoció, esa ensoñación que la Ravenclaw siempre tenía de cierta manera le gustaba, no era de esas chicas alocadas, era callada y siempre con una sonrisa para todo.

—Vengo a buscar a Draco—sonrió levemente la serpiente.

—Bueno ya que vas a buscarlo, yo aprovechó para subir a ver a mi amiga Hermione—dijo la rubia.

—Supongo que sabes la contraseña—

—Si—

Desde hacía varias semanas la única que sabía la contraseña de la Torre de los Premios Anuales era Luna a parte de Hermione, la rubia últimamente se la pasaba más tiempo con la castaña… era demasiado lío vivir con Ginny si esta inspeccionaba hasta lo que no le pertenecía.

Subieron ambos chicos en silencio las escaleras para poder llegar al séptimo piso del lado derecho.

Luna venía hablando de nuevo de los Nargles, le explicaba a Theodore que eran aunque no lo admitiera a voz alta le encantaba ver como la chica divagaba con los seres extraños que siempre mencionaba, bueno por eso también la catalogaban de loca, pero bueno era interesante escucharla, de vez en cuando ella le preguntaba acerca de sus aretitos de rábano que traía diariamente.

—Me dan ganas de comer un poco de mole poblano—dijo la muchacha distraídamente, sorprendiendo a Nott pues la chica estaba hablando de criaturas que no existen a una comida rara.

— ¿Mole que?—preguntó— ¿Qué es eso?—

—Bueno el mole poblano es una comida mexicana bastante sabrosa aunque siempre hay que asegurarse de que el guiso no este demasiado picoso—sonrió la chica—Seguro no lo has llegado a probar pues es comida muggle—

—Ya veo—dijo el castaño, nunca había escuchado hablar de eso y bueno era algo nuevo.

—Algún día te traeré un poco—sonrió tan soñadora como siempre, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que causó un leve sonrojo en el reservado Slytherin.

Pasaron por el retrato de la señora gorda quien los miró curiosamente, una águila y una serpiente viviendo en compañía que raro estaba. Ignoró lo que vio y dejó pasar a un pequeño de primer año a la Sala Común de los Gryffindor.

Ambos muchachos caminaban en silencio por el pasillo del séptimo piso, todo el gran pasillo estaba iluminado por el sol que se colaba por los grandes ventanales, pasaron por la Sala de los Menesteres y ni cuenta se dieron de ello, a pesar de que la rubia hacía dos años había usado la sala para entrenamiento del ED.

—Creo que ya llegamos—dijo Theo al ver el cuadro de la Ninfa Oscura la cual dormitaba en su tétrico cuadro oscuro.

—Tienes razón Theo—dijo la muchacha mientras volvía a sonreír.

La protectora de la entrada de los Premios Anuales despertó al escuchar las voces de dos alumnos, los miró maliciosa como siempre miraba a sus respectivos usuarios mientras esperaba en silencio a que dijeran alguna otra palabra.

—Contraseña—fue lo que dijo mientras que Luna se tocaba la barbilla como pensando en la respuesta que le daría al cuadro, mientras que Nott miraba un poco desesperado que no respondiera.

— ¡Bingo!—exclamó la rubia—_Dramione_—la Ninfa les accedió el paso al interior de la Sala Común.

No se habían fijado en quienes reposaban en el sofá mientras se comían la boca a besos.

Theo sintió un agradable calor de la chimenea inundar toda la habitación al igual que Luna, lo primero que hicieron antes de mirar al sofá fue ver a Crookshanks que bajaba corriendo las escaleras en forma de caracol a ver de quien se trataba. Acariciaron el peludo pelaje del gato.

La quijada del Slytherin castaño casi estaba en el piso al ver como uno de sus mejores amigos besaba con gran pasión a la leona y su peor enemiga, le correspondía los besos de la misma intensidad… ¿Desde cuando habían comenzado con una relación así?

— ¡Qué bonito!—la voz de Luna sacó a todos de su transe, Draco y Hermione se separaron rápidamente.

Se les veía realmente agitados, sobre todo un poco sonrojados por ser pillados en un momento así.

La cara de la castaña estaba del color del cabello de Ginny, mientras escondía su cara detrás del cuerpo de Draco. La cara del rubio se veía molesta pero sobre todo algo sonrojado y agitado.

—Interrumpimos—dijo algo divertido Nott—Así que por eso ignoras a tus amigos y a Pansy—

—En primera Nott, Pansy no es nada mío, segundo ¿Cómo demonios entraron?—miró asesinamente a los dos intrusos de la sala.

—Yo le di la contraseña a Luna—anunció Hermione aún atrás de Draco, no se atrevía a mirar a Luna, pensaba que esta la estaba mirando con ojos de decepción.

Bueno se estaba besando con Draco Malfoy.

—Estúpida—dijo irritado Draco—Vamos a la habitación Nott—dijo el rubio y ambos Slytherin se encaminaron escaleras arriba.

Se escuchó un sonoro portazo en cuanto la cabellera rubia desapareció tras la puerta.

—Que bonito Hermione—dijo la rubia soñadoramente.

— ¿No estás molesta?—

—No tengo porque estar molesta contigo Hermione, eres mi amiga, y estoy feliz porque tú eres feliz—

—Pero no es lo que parece—se sonrojó ella—Tan solo fue un beso… no paso nada—

—Tienes muchos Torposolos rondándote la cabeza—Hermione sintió que toda la vergüenza se le iba ahora por la risa que su amiga rubia decía tonterías siempre.

* * *

Aquel incidente de la mañana había pasado, ahora los quintos, sextos y séptimos grados estaban caminando libremente en las calles del Callejón Diagon. En cambio para Hermione había sido un dilema quitarse de encima a Ron, Harry y Ginny quien la demandaban demasiado… su tiempo ahora iba a estar más reducido que nunca, se colocó una capa neutralmente negra y serena se encaminaba en silencio junto a Draco Malfoy hacía el Callejón Nocturno.

—Relájate Granger—dijo el rubio—No demuestres miedo o te matará—dijo neutro, pero tomó la mano de la muchacha y no sabía el porque.

—Si—contestó ella sonrojada al ver que la mano del hurón estaba apretando la suya.

La luz luminosa y alegre del Callejón Diagon se fue desapareciendo para dar paso a la luz lúgubre del Callejón Nocturno.

Caminaban en silencio mientras muchos magos y brujas los miraban con malicia y maldad, en especial a Hermione. Siempre habían visto a Draco Malfoy frecuentar el callejón pero a esa muchacha nunca la habían visto.

Se encaminaban hacía Burgin & Burkes, en donde la mayoría de los mortífagos los esperaban, ahí también estaría presente Lucius Malfoy.

—Tranquila—se dijo así misma Hermione, no se había dado cuenta pero apretaba fuertemente la mano del Slytherin por los nervios que sentía, iba a ver por primera vez a Lord Voldemort a la cara y en persona.

—Granger deja de quejarte—anunció el rubio—tienes miedo y él se dará cuenta, te matará—

La chica se obligó a mantenerse serena hasta que terminaran con la "Iniciación".

Draco se sentía extrañamente bien tomado de la mano de la leona, mientras caminaban hacía el establecimiento donde comenzaría seguramente su infierno junto con ella… bueno por lo menos no iba a estar completamente solo.

El piso estaba húmedo, mojado, gatos negros en el techo del establecimiento, se podría apreciar el cielo gris, no era el mismo cielo gris alegre del Callejón Diagon, este cielo gris decía que iba a ver muerte pronto… tragaron fuertemente saliva y decidieron comenzar con la _Oclumancia _pues al entrar seguro y el Lord les querría leer la mente, sería demasiado riesgoso si lo hicieran. Esos momentos… jamás los olvidarían pero estos también los podrían matar.

—Adelante—se pudo escuchar la rasposa voz de Fenrir Greyback, el hombre lobo.

Enorme criatura maligna les recibió el la puerta de Burgin & Burkes.

No contestaron al saludo y entraron en silencio, con unas caras neutras, en medio de la tienda se podía ver un caldero a fuego lento y dentro de este algún líquido verdoso fosforescente. Se sentía el lugar bastante frío… todo el cuerpo de ambos muchachos estaba cubierto por tela negra.

Draco portaba una camisa negra desabotonada los dos primeros botones, un pantalón negro, el cinturón del mismo color con una hebilla de una serpiente en este, unos zapatos completamente negros con lustre, guantes negros de cuero, a un lado derecho traía su varita, y su capa negra.

De la misma manera estaba vestida Hermione, forrada completamente de negro.

Pudieron escuchar ambos como del piso superior se escuchaban pasos firmes y fuertes, el piso al ser de madera permitía escuchar lo que pasaba probablemente arriba. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver como una figura forrada en una túnica negra bajaba lentamente las escaleras, su piel tan blanca como la de los muertos. Ojos rojos como la sangre y unas garras parecidas a la de sus lagartos.

Lord Voldemort estaba frente a ellos.

—Bienvenidos—dijo con malicia mientras observaba penetrante los ojos de los chicos, intentaba leer la mente de estos. Tan solo dejaban ver algunos recuerdos ajenos a sus encuentros y sentimientos raros recientemente encontrados.

—Gracias mi Lord—contestó Draco fríamente.

— ¡Oh! Que tenemos aquí—miró con algo de desprecio a Hermione—La hija de muggles, excelente bruja Hermione Granger para sus cortos diecisiete años—

—Señor—dijo la chica tranquila.

—Que te hace creer que no te mataré por usurpar un lugar en donde solo sangre-pura habitan—ella quiso responderle que él era un mestizo al igual que ella pero prefirió callar.

—Tengo información de la Orden del Fénix que tal vez le pueda ser de ayuda señor—dijo ella fríamente… las ordenes de Dumbledore habían sido especificas, revélale estos secretos.

— ¿Serás desertora a Potter?—preguntó con más malicia.

—Potter merece morir—le dolían las palabras que estaba diciendo contra uno de sus dos mejores amigos.

—Bien hecho Draco, la entrenaste bien—pocos segundos después varios mortífagos conocidos por la castaña aparecieron, entre ellos Bellatrix Lestrange que la miraba con asco y locura.

—Gracias mi Lord—anunció Draco—Estamos a su total servicio—

—De eso estoy seguro—sonrió—Supongo que para demostrar su total lealtad a mí, estarán orgullosos de portar en su antebrazo izquierdo la Marca Tenebrosa—

Muchos mortífagos presentes aplaudieron a las palabras del Lord Tenebroso.

—Sería un honor para mí—habló de repente Hermione, Bellatrix trató de captar si había mentira en las palabras de esta… nada no había nada… sonrió loca al ver que la sangre-sucia amiga de Potter se daba cuenta de que la batalla contra el bien estaba perdida.

—Ya veo—dijo el Lord—Si estas tan segura quiero que le mandes un Cruciatus a Bellatrix—la mujer sensual lo miró extasiado.

—Señor—dijo Draco, estaba inseguro de que Hermione lo hiciera—Yo lo haré por ella.

— ¡Silencio Malfoy!—gritó—Si ella quiere demostrar que le es leal a mis políticas aunque sea una asquerosa sangre-sucia me demostrará que es lo totalmente digna para pertenecer a nuestras filas… será la única impura que sobrevivirá en esta Guerra al escoger el lado correcto.

Hermione sabía que después de eso se iba a lamentar eternamente, pues aunque Lestrange estuviera completamente loca era un ser humano y esa maldición le iba a doler horrible.

—Hazlo—susurró Nagini, la serpiente que estaba al lado de Tom.

—_Crucio_—exclamó ella mientras miraba como Bellatrix caía al piso mientras se retorcía como renacuajo… miró horrorizada al ver como la pelinegra gozaba del sufrimiento de su cuerpo.

Se habían mantenido ambos lo bastante serenos para poder llevar a cabo la misión.

— ¡Detente!—gritó el Lord—Es suficiente… has demostrado que eres fiel a las políticas niña—

Caminó unos momentos mientras la habitación se mantenía en un sepulcral silencio, Hermione tenía ganas de llorar pero se reconfortó al saber que si se mostraba débil la serpiente la iba a matar.

—Supongo que están listos mi Lord—habló el hombre lobo.

—Supones bien Greyback—anunció—están listos para servir a Lord Voldemort… acérquense—

Los dos Premios Anuales de Hogwarts se acercaron lentamente al caldero de líquido verdoso.

Se escuchó como todos los mortífagos junto con el Señor Oscuro pronunciaban un hechizo en latín, que no entendieron. El caldero comenzó a brillar… se acercó primero a Hermione que de cierta manera la miró orgulloso por su dedición…

—Necesito un poco de tu sangre—dijo él serio, su cara se veía tenebrosa.

—Señor—dijo ella mientras se arremangaba la blusa y dejaba al descubierto su brazo, por el frío las venas se saltaban un poco… con una de sus largas uñas Voldemort abrió el brazo de la chica, la acercó bruscamente hasta el caldero y miró la chica como su sangre caía en el caldero.

Rasgó con violencia la herida de la chica mientras hacía que esta metiera el brazo al líquido caliente.

—¡AHHHHHHHH!—gritó al sentir como su piel se cocinaba con lo caliente del líquido, estaba demasiado caliente… le dolía mucho al sentir como al final su brazo estaba sellado de la herida, calcinada… el Lord Tenebroso con su varita comenzó a tatuar la marca que dolía horrores.

Draco miraba sorprendido como era posible que Granger aguantará tanto.

Lucius Malfoy estaba en las mismas condiciones, esa chiquilla impura estaba siendo realmente fuerte a las causas del Lord.

La Marca Tenebrosa estaba completamente grabada en el antebrazo izquierdo de Hermione, mientras esta se tragaba el llanto… miró asustada Lucius Malfoy que la miró seriamente, aunque sea dándole un poco de apoyo.

El siguiente fue Draco, la muchacha se sintió débil al no poder aguantar el dolor, el rubio no grito ni se quejó del dolor…

Miraba su brazo como la marca revoloteaba, esta seguía punzando.

—Bienvenidos—dijo el Lord—Esperó que ese armario este completamente reparado Draco—

—Así es mi Lord—respondió—Esta reparado… solo aguardaremos el día de su llegada.

Salieron de la tienda y caminaron en silencio hasta la salida del Callejón Nocturno, la castaña sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar, estaba traicionando a sus mejores amigos por cumplir una misión de Jen Rouse.

Miraron lo bonito y tranquilo que era estar en el Callejón Diagon.

—Venga Granger, te invitó a las Tres Escobas—la chica asintió en silencio, se le estaban escapando los sollozos.

Desaparecieron para transportarse a Hogsmeade… ahí los Weasly ni Potter se encontraban.

Al llegar la chica no pudo más. Se lanzó a Draco a llorar.

— ¡Qué hice Malfoy!—exclamó mientras lloraba fuertemente en el pecho del rubio, este no sabía que hacer, a él casi nunca lo consolaron.

—Tranquila—no sabía si acariciarle el cabello o abrazarla—Todo estará bien… esperó…

—Pero estoy traicionando a mucha gente—sollozó, sintió la mano del hurón en su cabello era lo que necesitaba que la reconfortaran.

Las personas pasaban y miraban raro a la pareja, ella llorando y él abrazando, que mundo tan loco era ese… seguro y alguna pelea de pareja.

* * *

—Lo han hecho Albus—dijo McGonagall mientras miraba preocupada a su mejor alumna a través de la esfera de Trelawny.

—Lo han hecho bastante bien—dijo el anciano—Ahora a esperar la tercera fase del plan Minerva.

—No entiendo porque ella abraza así a Malfoy si no se soportaban—

La sonrisa de Dumbledore se hizo presente mientras miraba la esfera a través de sus lentes de media luna.

—Se llama amor querida—dijo este mientras miraba a la pareja dispareja.

—Me preocupan Albus—

—Ten por hecho que a mi igual—

—Avisare a todos… Potter ni Black se pueden enterar de que Hermione Granger ahora es una Mortífaga.

El director de la escuela asintió mientras seguía mirando a los chicos.

—Que bello es el amor—sonrió.

* * *

Malfoy ya no sabía ni que hacer con la muchacha sollozando e hipando entre sus brazos, no se sentía nada cómodo con tantas miradas sobre de ellos… tenían que regresar a Hogwarts rápido.

—Granger escúchame—le limpió las lágrimas con su dedo índice—Causas pena y vergüenza ajena… toda la gente nos está mirando—

Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y caminaron rumbo al castillo.

—Gracias D-R-A-C-O—era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre de pila. El corazón del Slytherin comenzó a bombear demasiada sangre…

Caminaron en silencio al castillo, fue fácil esquivar a los alumnos, puesto que los Weasly y Potter no estaban.

Subieron al séptimo piso, dieron la contraseña y entraron tranquilamente a la Sala Común al parecer la leona se había calmado lo suficiente.

No era momento de decirle nada, la primera y tal vez última vez en que se portaría bien con ella, con cuidado le quitó la capa y la colgó en el perchero. Crookshanks hizo acto de aparición y se subió a las piernas de su dueña.

—Te traeré un té—dijo frío, sin mirarla.

Ella no contesto.

El Slytherin hizo lo propio, las dos tazas de té de manzanilla salieron para posarse en la mesita, con lo cubos de azúcar y las cucharas.

—Gracias—dijo ella sin mirarle, sus ojos avellana estaban posados sobre las llamas de la chimenea, la cual se encendió en cuanto sus usuarios entraron a ver que pasaba.

—Tómalo—dijo él—Te calmara—

—Si—

Se mantuvieron en silencio. La chica terminó la taza de té y la dejó de nueva cuenta en la mesa, quitó al gato de sus piernas y sintiendo que su corazón se le encogía comenzó a sollozar de nuevo… necesitaba un abrazo aunque sea del hurón que tenía al lado.

—Granger—llamó—¡Granger! ¡Granger! No llores—ella no le escuchaba, estaba triste y sentía que el corazón se le oprimía.

—Déjame llorar en paz—dijo ella—Ahora si soy una maldita traidora—

— ¡Granger para de llorar!—la sacudió de los hombros— ¡Granger! Gra… Hermione no llores—se sintió bien al mencionar su nombre.

Ella siguió llorando, importándole un comino la abrazo, se volvió a apoderar de esos labios salvajes, rosas, carnosos, sobre todo dulces.

Las lágrimas de Hermione seguían saliendo pero ahora correspondía con desesperación al beso que el hurón le estaba dando. Se aferró desesperada al cuello de Draco mientras este gentilmente la recostaba sobre el sofá, no haría nada que ella no quisiera… además aunque jamás lo admitiría se sentía mal al verla llorar…

¿Desde cuando la insufrible sabelotodo le había comenzado a interesar tanto? Quien sabe…

—Me enferme de ti Granger—le dijo él, estaba enfermo de ella… ahora no podría dejarla… pues era su remedio.

La beso una vez más mientras ella más calmada le correspondía.

* * *

Mientras en el Callejón Diagon tres personas se la estaban pasando bastante bien, hasta ahora se percataban de que alguien faltaba y ese alguien era Hermione Granger.

—Nos hemos olvidado de Hermy—dijo de repente la menor de los Weasly.

—Seguro estará en alguna biblioteca—anunció despreocupado Ron mientras miraba algunos equipos de Quidditch.

Estaban en una tienda de deportes mágicos escogiendo algunas cosas para poder entrenar mejor pues el siguiente partido estaba por comenzar pronto. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff.

—Son unos tontos ni siquiera se preocupan por ella—dijo molesta Ginny.

—Estará bien—dijo Ron—Si ya no la vemos aquí, seguro ya habrá regresado al castillo.

—Tienes razón—comentó distraído Harry mientras contaba unos cuantos galeones para comprar unos guantes para mejor precisión en el vuelo.

—Me pregunto que tal golpeará esto—dijo la pelirroja—Seguro Polline te golpea fuerte Ron—

— ¡Cállate esa loca no me golpeara!—un pescozón recibió de alguien.

—Silencio Comadreja—dijo la rubia Malfoy—Claro que te puedo dar un fuerte batazo con esta belleza—le mostró un bat de color negro.

—Perra—susurró mientras se acercaba al mostrador.

—Solo vengo a avistarte Ginny de que estas invitada a una pijamaza para chicas la semana entrante, entrégale la suya a Hermy… me tengo que ir—

—Claro—

La rubia prima de Draco se fue de la tienda de Quidditch, dejando a Ron molesto, a Harry curioso por la invitación que la pelirroja tenía y esta contenta por las invitaciones.

Siguiente tarea.

Buscar a Hermione Granger.

Continuara…


	15. ¡No la toques!

**Hola chicos aquí les traígo el siguiente capítulo de Verde y Lila, a partir de aquí ahora habrá más Dramione, esperó que sea de su total agrado. **

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son de J. K. Rowling.**

**Advertencia: No beteo**

**Capítulo 15. ¡No la toques!**

Tenía dos días en que Hermione estaba demasiado furibunda, casi no hablaba con nadie, y los profesores miembros de la secreta orden estaban al tanto todo lo que la leona sufría para poder salvar al mundo… la Marca Tenebrosa que llevaba en su antebrazo la hacía sentirse bastante miserable, no miraba a los ojos a Harry sentía que lo había traicionado al entrar entre las filas de Lord Voldemort, ni siquiera la familia Weasly había sido informada de tal suceso que se había llevado a cabo en Burgin y Burkes.

Draco estaba tranquilo, no aparentaba demasiado pero desde aquella noche estaba seguro de que algo le había pasado con Granger, no sabía el porque, estaba atento a todos los movimientos de la castaña, esas ojeras que ella presentaba eran del miedo y de la angustia de que la tacharan como traidora.

Tragó fuerte un bocado de carne, la comida de ese día estaba esplendida como cada una de las que se daban durante todo el curso en Hogwarts. La chica miraba su plato con asco, tenía poco tiempo y estaba casi por morirse, miraba todo con repulsión a lo mucho se comía una manzana o una banana para matar el hambre y un zumo de naranja.

Miró de soslayo a la mesa Slytherin en donde Draco Malfoy la miraba atentamente, no pudo sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo y la bajó, ni fuerte se sentía como para comenzar una perorata de peleas con él y menos aún sabiendo que él era el único que estaba con ella en sus noches de vela. No podía dormir, recordar la cara del Señor Tenebroso era demasiado, ahora entendía lo que Harry sintió al verle frente a frente durante la muerte de Cedric Diggory. Verlo era aterrador. Ni siquiera su valentía Gryffindor había podido con eso… ahora parecía gatito asustado.

La siguiente clase era Pociones con Slughorn, sólo esperaba que este no hiciera demasiado parloteo para poder seguir con la misión.

Una carta les había llegado a los chicos, la carta estaba en una impecable letra cursiva por parte del Lord…

Hermione fue la primera en levantarse de la mesa, cogió dos manzanas y las guardó en su túnica, no tenía ganas de comer nada. Lo que más le hacía sufrir era que sus amigos contentos la tomaban de las muñecas… aquella marca le quemaba con el contacto que tenía con Harry, el tacto era demasiado… ardía demasiado la Marca Tenebrosa al sentir la mano de Harry sobre su muñeca… era advertencia y peor le dolía cuando su amigo le decía que últimamente la cicatriz le dolía demasiado.

Ella lo sabía a la perfección, la cicatriz de Harry ardía cuando ella estaba cerca… al ser una Mortífaga, parte de la esencia del Lord estaba en su brazo.

Salió del Gran Comedor, para poder dirigirse a Pociones.

Draco hizo lo mismo, segundos después de que ella se levantará y saliera del comedor. Ya no era propio decir que Crabbe y Goyle les vigilaran puesto que se habían enterado que la sangre sucia amiga de Potter lo había traicionado para poder seguramente sobrevivir y Draco también era Mortífago.

Los que seguían en vigilia eran Pansy, Theodore y Blaise… esos tarde o temprano también serían parte de las filas del señor.

666***666***666***666***666***666***666**666***666***666***666***

Draco seguía a Hermione, parecía que la chica volará pero volaba sin darse cuenta a donde demonios se dirigía. Estaba molesto por tener ese sentimiento de preocupación hacía la chica. Esos ojos siempre encendidos por el orgullo, la felicidad y la valentía ahora estaban completamente opacados, aunque odiará con todo su ser a Potter y a la Comadreja no podía dejar que ellos la hirieran si se enteraban de que era ahora Mortífaga.

Caminó sigiloso y de todas maneras la muchacha no se había dado cuenta de que la seguía el príncipe de las serpientes. Salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió el frío tacto de Draco con su mano.

—Granger—dijo mordaz—Más vale que te repongas ¡Ya!—pausó—No puedo creer que la sabelotodo siempre respondona Hermione Granger no sea valiente—

—Pero yo no puedo con esto—dijo la chica, de todas maneras que más daba si lloraba en frente de él si este no le decía nada. —Draco es mucho para mí—

Los únicos que podían escuchar aquella conversación eran los fríos muros del colegio, toda la sociedad estudiantil estaba en el Gran Comedor, pocos estaban diez o quince minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases, entre ellos un Slytherin y una Gryffindor.

—No llores Granger—dijo él, había desarrollado un pequeño problema, sentirse abatido cuando veía llorar a la muchacha—Hermione por favor no llores—increíble como las lágrimas del rubio salían cuando estaba con la castaña.

Jamás le hubiera pedido él a nadie que hiciera las cosas por favor, siempre ordenaba a la fuerza. Elfos, estudiantes y hasta sus mismos profesores llegaban a obedecer sus reglas pero con ella… ella era diferente.

La chica sollozaba en silencio, ahora Draco Malfoy era el único que la podía ayudar con eso, era una traidora, sangre sucia y peor sierva de Lord Voldemort, su señor.

Miró con tristeza a Malfoy quien la miró fríamente pero su corazón empezó a bombear demasiada sangre al sentir como la muchacha lo abrazaba fuertemente, era diferente, ella lo abrazaba por voluntad propia. Bueno… era distinto, se sentía a la vez bien y era molesto, no le gustaba sentir eso que sentía por su enemiga.

¿Enemiga? Ya no era su enemiga, tampoco amiga, no entendía que eran… simplemente apoyo podría decirse.

—Vamos Granger o te ganaré en la poción—trató de animarla y pareció funcionar la chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisita y para Draco fue demasiado, le tomó la mano y se encaminaron a las mazmorras.

_'¿Qué coñas estoy haciendo? ¿Porqué me siento bien tomándola de la mano? ¡Por Merlín Draco Malfoy es una impura!_

La miraba de soslayo y parecía que estaba tranquila, quien lo diría su peor enemiga estaba tranquila tomándole la mano para llegar juntos a las mazmorras en donde Slughorn seguro ya estaba preparando algunas pociones para el día.

Llegaron y las antorchas alumbraban el lugar, aunque no eran del agrado de la muchacha, ese color verde fosforescente que iluminaba el lugar. Muy Slytherin.

—Gracias—susurró Hermione mientras se recargaba en la pared del aula.

Malfoy simplemente movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación, estaba idiotizado por una muchacha impura que durante seis años le hizo la vida imposible.

Pocos minutos la multitud fue llegando, el trío Slytherin estaba completo al igual que el trío dorado. Ron y Harry fulminaron a Malfoy con la mirada y examinaron que Hermione estuviera bien. Siempre era lo mismo los leones y las serpientes se repelían a excepción del rubio y la castaña, ahora estaban más unidos que nunca.

—Buenos días jóvenes, comenzamos la clase—anunció Horace para que todos los alumnos pasaran dentro del aula de Pociones.

Todos se sentaron conforme les tocaba, las clases prácticas era lo que más le gustaba al profesor así que los volvió a acomodar en parejas mixtas.

—Wendy y Parkinson—dijo Slughorn.

—Es Weasly señor—

—Si, si, Willy—la cara del pelirrojo se puso colorada al ver que el desgraciado anciano pocionista no se aprendía su nombre, molesto porque tendría que sentarse con Pansy, no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra desde las Navidades en Grimmauld Place y ellos tampoco se habían mostrado muy amigables que digamos.

Además con es de la secreta orden de Jen Rouse no podían mantenerse tan unidos si no querían levantar sospechas.

—Potter y Zabinni—dijo de nueva cuenta. Los dos alumnos tomaron asiento atrás de la primera pareja.

—Thomas y Bulstrode—la cara del muchacho moreno se deformo, se iba a sentar en clase con esa desquiciada.

—Que más podría pasar—dijo Draco mientras miraba de reojo a la castaña.

—Malfoy y Patil—se sorprendió demasiado al ver que el profesor lo sentaba con la señorita Patil. La morena estaba más que contenta y sin protestar se fue a sentar con ella.

Ella iba a hacer toda la poción, solo le ordenaría como hacerlo.

_¿Para qué negarnos, no Malfoy? Nosotros queríamos estar al lado de Hermione Granger._

_Cállate estúpido que eso no es cierto… solo que me preocupa._

_Vamos ni de eso estas convencido, te gusta estar con ella._

Poco a poco las parejas fueron quedando mixtas a excepción que Astoria se había querido sentar con Crabbe, solo quedaban Hermione y Cormac McLaggen.

—Ustedes dos, señorita Granger, señor McLaggen siéntense juntos, trabajaran para hacer una poción mata-muertos—

Toda la clase asintió con la cabeza.

En la pizarra, la varita de Slughorn iba escribiendo todo rápidamente para que sus alumnos fueran anotando en el pergamino y comenzaran a levantarse por los ingredientes del armario.

Hermione sabía a la perfección que Cormac todo el año anterior trató de conquistarla, y hacía poco de seis meses había tratado de forzado a besarla, seguro esa vez que estaba en pareja con él para el trabajo de Pociones. Sus amigos parecían que se estaban llevando algo bien con sus parejas pues no había desperfectos a esas alturas de la clase.

Checo que todos sus ingredientes fueran correctos, aconito, unas raíces de mandrágora, emulsión de puerco espín, púas de sirena, colmillos de murciélago oscuro. Estaba completo, Cormac había hecho lo mismo, miraba demasiado a la castaña.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy se habían fijado con quien le había tocado a la Gryffindor, se molestó demasiado sin tener razón alguna, asesinó al león con la mirada, iba a vigilarlo y una vez más se regañó al estar tan pendiente de la muchacha.

Poco a poco la poción se fue desarrollando maravillosamente para algunos.

—Vamos Harry tu puedes—susurraba amistosamente Pansy mientras ella molía las raíces de mandrágora, el ojiverde sonrió.

—Tu también puedes Pansy—rieron por lo bajo y más platica del salón invadió el lugar.

Delante de ellos estaba Blaise y Ron, en las mismas condiciones que Harry y Pansy.

—Weasly me haces reír, ni siquiera una poción decente puedes hacer—rió el moreno—Venga aplica correctamente las raíces de mandrágora—

—Sólo cállate estúpido—dijo riendo Ron mientras se acomodaba en su lugar y hacía caso a las indicaciones del moreno Slytherin.

—Muy bien chicos, recuerden que al terminar deben dejarme una muestra de su poción y colocarla en mi escritorio—todos asintieron—Ahora que recuerdo quiero que me traigan una redacción acerca de la poción mata-lobos para la semana entrante, el pergamino debe de ser de un metro y medio.

Muchos abucheos se escucharon puesto que a penas era la primera clase y ya se quejaban los tontos, el profesor Snape ya les hubiera descontado a todos puntos a sus respectivas casas, pero se hubiera afilado los dientes con Granger, Potter y Weasly por ser el trío dorado.

Hermione trataba de entablar poca conversación con el castaño que tenía al lado, este inútilmente trataba de rozar sus manos o sus brazos disimuladamente pero era más que obvio el acercamiento, ella se repelía como si este trajera la peste, Nott lo había notado, la leona estaba muy incomoda en presencia del otro león descarado que solo intentaba acercarse más y más.

¡La gota que derramó el vaso! El chico trato de acariciar la bien torneada pierna de la castaña por sobre la falda.

— ¡Expeliarmus!—exclamó el castaño Theodore Nott.

Todos los demás quedaron anonadados de que el chico más calmado de Slytherin lanzara un hechizo contra un Gryffindor que estaba entre comillas trabajando en su poción, por su parte Hermione estaba realmente salvada, cuando sintió la mano de Cormac en su pierna quiso gritar pero se contuvo.

Gracias Theo, se dijo mentalmente.

— ¡Joven Nott que es lo que pasa aquí!—dijo autoritariamente Slughorn que fue a socorrer al idiota de McLaggen, el muy cabrón estaba ileso, sólo tenía un poco hinchada la mano por el hechizo.

—Creo que no tengo que darle explicaciones de esto profesor—dijo tranquilamente el Slytherin mientras volvía a trabajar.

—Será la única vez que le perdone tal insensatez señor Nott, para la próxima le bajaré a su casa treinta puntos por violencia dentro de clase—al parecer Horace se había enojado de verdad.

—No se repetirá señor—

—Eso espero—dijo y acomodó al idiota de Cormac en su lugar—Viendo que la señorita Granger ha terminado con su poción y está lista para entregarse… haga el favor de acompañar a su compañero a la enfermería—

La cara de la muchacha se horrorizo, estar a solas con McLaggen iba a ser el infierno en el tramo de la clase de pociones a la enfermería. Cómo si le hubieran mandado una imperdonable, Draco giró la cabeza bruscamente para ver si había escuchado bien.

Cormac por su parte tenía una sonrisa de gato rizón en el rostro, estar con esa castaña que le quitaba el sueño era lo mejor que le había pasado gracias al estúpido Slytherin que lo había atacado no más porque si. Se levantó fingiendo estar mareado y aprovecho para acomodarse en los hombros de la chica.

—Profesor terminé—fue la voz de Draco, que sacó a todos los demás de su ensoñamiento.

—Bien hecho señor Malfoy ¡25 puntos para Slytherin!—anunció—Ahora ya puede retirarse, recuerde la redacción de la semana entrante—Draco lo había dejando hablando solo y fue tras aquellos dos.

666***666***666***666***666***666***666***666***666***666***666***

—Veo muy mal a Granger, Albus—dijo preocupada McGonagall.

—No te preocupes Minerva, son los dos mejores estudiantes del colegio y podrán con esto… pero tienes razón, es mejor llamarlos para que estén tranquilos.

—Temo por Granger, puede que Potter y Weasly no se tomen para nada bien el hecho de que ella sea parte de las filas del Señor Tenebroso—dijo esta de nuevo, expresaba toda su preocupación en el director.

—Solo ten paciencia Minerva, el ataque a Hogwarts no está muy lejano—

— ¿Sabes la fecha exacta del ataque?—

—Tengo entendido que el ataque al colegio se efectuará en dos meses más—tomó un dulce de limón y se lo llevo a la boca—Draco y Hermione son fundamentales para ese ataque… para ello… toda la Orden del Fénix debe de estar lista al igual que la Orden de Jen Rouse.

—Será un suicidio para muchos Albus, como haremos para que todos contraataquemos ese día—

—Fácil, recuerda que los infiltrados son Lucius, Amaia y Peter, Romina y los Greengrass junto con todos sus hijos… tenemos más mortífagos aliados pero ellos son los principales.

—La información de Malfoy es muy buena—revisó los informes de donde iba a atacar el Señor Tenebroso—En la noche seguramente los Aurores ya estarán custodiando esa zona muggle—

—Así es—suspiró cansado el director, los retratos miraban atentamente lo que pasaba en la habitación—Pero en el camino, se que van a sufrir mucho, en especial Hermione al ser hija de muggles, la enseñaran a despreciarlos, y seguramente será entrenada por Bella—

— ¡Por Merlín!—exclamó la animaga mientras se tapaba la boca asombrada.

—Lo sé, es una tarea difícil pero así no prolongaremos una guerra y muchas muertes—

—La profecía que está vinculada con Potter, Malfoy y Granger—recordó rápidamente la animaga. — ¿Aún la tienes verdad Albus?—preguntó alarmada McGonagall.

—Claro que si querida—dijo él amigablemente, sacó de su cajón de infinidad de cosas la pequeña pelotita brillante en ese color verde y lila.

_Hombre y mujer, distintos pero a la vez iguales, opuestos como el símbolo chino "Jing Jang" unidos vencerán todos los males que están por comenzar. ¡Hijos de mortífagos e hijos de muggles cumplirán para acabar con el mal que los cierne a todos! Hombre y mujer que están juntos, ¡Ayuden al niño que vivió! ¡Ayuden a Harry Potter para destruir el poder del Señor Tenebroso! El armario evanescente es el comienzo… una sola oportunidad._

Estos tres no estaban enterados de que estaban vinculados a otra maldita profecía que la loca de Trelawny había creado. Ni siquiera Tom Riddle sabía que existía aquella profecía y era mejor que esta se mantuviera oculta para muchísimos ojos, solo tres personas sabían de su existencia, la adivina, la animaga y el director de la escuela.

La guerra estaba por comenzar, solo que muchos no iban a regresar a la escuela, el director lo sabía, muchos iban a morir en el encuentro y Hogwarts probablemente sería cerrado.

—Solo una oportunidad—

—Si—

—Es mejor avisar a Potter, Malfoy y Granger al respecto—

—Es lo mejor, les avisaremos después de la cena—

Con ese acuerdo McGonagall salió más tranquila de la habitación, iba a impartir clases con los tres involucrados en esa profecía.

666***666***666***666***666***666***666***666***666***666***666***

Hermione estaba molesta, odiaba llevar todo el peso de Cormac, el idiota estaba bastante conciente como para caminar e ir apoyado un poco en ella, pero no el muy cabrón dejaba que su peso cayera como muerto sobre sus pequeños hombros. Caminaba a rastras con el cuerpo de McLaggen.

—Vamos Hermione, se que te mueres por darme un beso—picó el castaño, la chica se detuvo a varios metros de la enfermería y estaba todo el pasillo completamente vacío, solo ellos dos.

—Cállate McLaggen—dijo ella al estilo Draco Malfoy.

—Al parecer la leona se está convirtiendo en serpiente—se mofó este—No importa—se soltó de la muchacha y la arrinconó contra la pared.

El castaño no se fijaba nada más que en los atributos de la castaña y esos labios rojos, estaba seguro que nadie los había probado jamás.

— ¡Suéltame estúpido!—dijo la muchacha molesta mientras trataba de zafarse de entre los brazos de ese maldito león.

—Así me gustan, rabiosas—rió y se aproximo a los labios de Hermione.

— ¡Suéltame!—exclamó, como respuesta recibió una bofetada y sus brazos fueron aprisionados en su cabeza.

La besó, era un beso fiero al que ella no respondía y el castaño se estaba hartando de no recibir una respuesta de la chica, si se quería hacer la difícil bien, iba a ponérselo difícil si eso quería. Estaba desesperado por poseer a la castaña, la corbata de ella estaba botada y sus piernas estaban inmovilizadas con las de él.

Draco los había seguido.

— ¡No la toques!—exclamó rabioso mientras sacaba la varita.

—Que vas a hacer Malfoy, esto es un asunto entre mi _novia _y yo—mintió descaradamente mientras que de los grandes ojos castaños de la Gryffindor se comenzaban a aguar.

—N-no es c-cierto D-Draco—ella sollozó, se sentía salvada por el Slytherin.

—No… la… toques…-dijo viperinamente mientras se acercaba retadoramente hasta el castaño. Era por unos centímetros más alto que él, pero eso que importaba, Cormac soltó qa la castaña y está cayo como peso muerto en el piso.

—Vamos Malfoy no seas cobarde—estaba metiéndose con algo que de lo después se iba a arrepentir.

—No me ensuciaré las manos con alguien tan estúpido como tú—dijo mordaz mientras se paseaba en el pasillo.

—Supongo que tienes razón… ¿Por qué molestar a un sangre limpia y a una sangre sucia en un momento de intimidad?—estaba burlándose de Hermione, ella se levantó de golpe pare decir algo pero Draco ya había lanzado una maldición.

—No la vuelvas a llamar de esa manera si no quieres morir—veía como Cormac se revolcaba de dolor en el piso, le había accionado un Cruccio.

Hermione estaba anonadada en el piso, todavía no se la creía, Malfoy defendiéndola.

Se levantó como pudo y corrió para abrazar al Slytherin, el hechizo paró mientras el Gryffindor trataba de reincorporarse le dolía todo el cuerpo. Draco no correspondía al abrazo de la muchacha pero se sentía bien estar apresado entre sus pequeños brazos.

—¡Ah! Con que eso era—gimió de dolor—Granger es tu puta personal—dijo molesto mientras se levantaba—esto no se quedará así… y tu Granger cuídate—

Como acto reflejo Draco puso a la chica detrás suyo.

—No te atrevas a tocarla McLaggen porque yo no respondo de lo que te pueda pasar después—

—Me pregunto como reaccionaran Potter y Weasly al enterarse que su mejor amiga la sabelotodo se revuelca con su peor enemigo—

—Maldito—susurró Hermione mientras sollozaba, odiaba las situaciones que ella consideraba como si la violasen, no le gustaban esos encuentros con los chicos.—Draco v-vamonos—

El Slytherin bajó su varita y aceptó de buena manera, de todas maneras, Granger era su debilidad y ahora no podía dejar que nadie más la tocara. Ella era suya.

La tomó por el brazo protectoramente y se encaminaron a la siguiente clase.

666***666***666***666***666***666***666***666***666***666***666***

Luna Lovegood era tratada como loca, miraba como una de sus mejores amigas se refugiaba tras el cuerpo del rubio Slytherin, sonrió contenta. Ya era hora de que Hermione encontrará alguien que realmente se preocupara por ella, no simplemente que siempre se escondiera entre los zapatos de Harry y Ron.

—Hay muchos Torposoplos en la gente el día de hoy—sonrió soñadoramente mientras se encaminaba a la clase de Adivinación.

La melena rubia de Luna se movía al compás de sus caderas mientras subía las escaleras hacía la torre de Adivinación.

Pasó junto a los dos chicos y estos iban en silencio pero pudo ella sentir que estaban cómodos, ella le tomaba la mano y este de la misma manera.

—Adiós Luna—dijo la castaña sonriente mientras la muchacha rubia pasaba.

—Adiós Hermy, llegaré tarde por culpa de los Pinkipunks—echó a correr.

—Venga, nos saltaremos la clase de Transformaciones—la cara de Hermione se sorprendió mucho.

—Pero—

—Cállate—

—Esta bien—sonrió la chica.

Estaba concebido… Draco Malfoy era débil ante las sonrisas de la muchacha. Terminó como su padre, seguro haría por ella lo que quisiera. Daría la vida.

Continuara…


	16. Enfermo de Granger

**Hola esperó que estos dos capítulos seguidos les agrade. Perdón por no poder actualizarlo el 24.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Lemmon +18 Leelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**Saludos**

**Negumi Uchiha****6. Enfermo de Granger.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

El romántico clima de San Valentín había pasado volando para todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, inclusive para Draco y Hermione quien tan solo se dedicaban últimamente a los estudios debido a que pronto comenzaría la guerra de la cual todo dependía de ellos.

Hermione sentía que había traicionado a Harry, Ginny y Ron, aunque se hubiese convertido en Mortífaga para algo bueno, ayudar a la secreta Orden de Jen Rouse. Sentía que mataba a Harry cada vez que lo miraba directamente a sus verdes ojos, grandes y brillantes como lo fueron los ojos de Lily.

—Granger deja de lamentarte, no ganarás nada con ello—había hablado de la nada Draco quien se encontraba contemplándola desde el otro sofá.

—Es que no puedo—dijo ella mirando a la nada.

—Si puedes, sabelotodo, siempre eres tan insufrible que una Marca Tenebrosa en tu brazo izquierdo no te va a detener—dijo altanero, aunque sea para darle ánimos a la muchacha.

— ¡ESTÁ MARCA TENEBROSA QUE TENGO EN EL BRAZO ES SIGNO DE QUE HE TRAICIONADO A LOS MÍOS, MALFOY!—gritó encolerizada pero esa cólera pronto desapareció, dando paso a las lágrimas amargas que sentía en sus ojos desde hace un rato.

Draco estaba tranquilo en el sofá, la chica a diario lloraba por lo mismo, no le gustaba verla llorar.

—Venga, es hora de Herbología—dijo y comenzó a guardar sus propias cosas en su propia mochila, segundos después guardo los mismos libros en la mochila de la muchacha.

La chica asintió en silencio mientras caminaban rumbo a la salida de la Sala Común, la Ninfa Oscura los despidió de una manera maliciosa tan normal se les hacía a ellos, el estar viendo ese mismo cuadro durante siete meses ya se les era normal que está siempre los recibiera y despidiera de la misma manera.

Salieron en silencio mientras bajaban a donde estaba la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la Dama Gorda saludaba siempre cordial a los dos Premios Anuales que regresaban el saludo de la misma manera, cuando la dama del cuadro iba a comenzar con un discurso del buen día que se estaba dando, salieron por la puerta tres Gryffindor conocidos para Hermione, a ella se le hizo el corazón añicos al ver que eran ellos sus mejores amigos, a los que había traicionado.

—Hola Hermy—dijeron los tres al unísono cosa que causo risa en los tres menos en los Premios Anuales.

—Hola chicos—fue su seca respuesta que les dio, cosa que no impresionaba a los tres leones, desde el comienzo del séptimo curso la castaña les daba respuestas bastante secas.

—Venga Hermy que tenemos Herbología—habían pasado por alto al rubio quien los miraba con el asco de siempre en especial a las dos cabezas pelirrojas.

—No chicos, no puedo, tengo que ir con Draco a la oficina de Dumbledore, los veré en la clase—

—Está bien—dijo refunfuñando Ron al ver a Malfoy, ese rubio hurón tan solo miró de nueva cuenta con asco a los demás.

—Vale nosotros vamos a comer algo antes de comenzar las clases—

—Tu cállate Ginevra que tu tienes Adivinación ahora—dijo Ron mientras miraba como su hermana con enojo asentía.

—Los veo al rato—la castaña comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente acompañada del hurón botador. Algo venían hablando de lo que se le hizo muy sospechoso al azabache.

* * *

Harry, Ginny y Ron estaban en el Gran Comedor al fin y al cabo que faltaban quince minutos para que las clases de la tercera hora comenzaran. El pelirrojo mayor comía como si no hubiera un mañana mientras que los otros dos reían por la manera de comer del chico.

—Últimamente veo a Hermione demasiado extraña—comentó de la nada Potter.

—Tienes razón, se la pasa demasiado tiempo con el hurón—dijo Ginny mientras se ponía a pensar que era lo que le pasaba a su mejor amiga.

—Si, de hecho nos esquiva demasiado y no nos mira a los ojos—dijo Ron quien había terminado de tragar un pedazo de pollo.

—Es raro—los tres aseguraron, la castaña estaba demasiado rara, casi no la veían y cuando lo hacían siempre estaba en compañía de Malfoy.

— ¿Crees que el Hurón la tenga amenazada?—cuestionó la pelirroja salvaje.

— ¡¿Qué?—gritaron los dos chicos al momento, causando que más de la mayoría de los que estaban comiendo dejaran de hacerlo para voltearlos a mirar raro.

—No griten—anunció ella molesta—Si lo digo es porque puede haber probabilidades de que Malfoy este amenazando a Hermione con algo—

—No lo creo, de todas maneras ella no los hubiera contado—dijo Harry como no creyendo la cosa.

—Recuerden que es Hermione Granger, ella no nos dirá jamás que Malfoy la amenaza solo para que no tengamos problemas con él—

—Puede que si—dijo Harry—Tengo una idea ¿Qué les parece si utilizamos el Mapa del Merodeador como ayuda para esto?—

—Que gran idea Harry—el pelirrojo se llevo a la boca un zumo de naranja rápidamente.

—A lo mejor así podremos descubrir que es lo que realmente pasa con Hermione—

—Estoy segura de que él le ha hecho algo a nuestra amiga—los tres asintieron mientras se dedicaban a mirar con recelo la mesa Slytherin en donde solamente se encontraba leyendo Theodore Nott.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio mientras pensaban como ayudar a la chica, de todas maneras realmente estaba muy raro, antes de San Valentín. Granger lucía tan radiante como siempre pero pasando esa fecha se veía miserable y deplorable. Claramente se podía apreciar que estaba bajando de peso porque casi no comía y esas ojeras estaban demasiado marcadas bajo sus bellos ojos color nuez.

Suspiraron, la primera campanada hacía clases daba comienzo, Harry y Ron se dirigieron a los Terrenos de Hogwarts para dirigirse al Invernadero número cuatro. Mientras que Ginny se iba para la Torre de Adivinación con la loca de Trelawney.

Los campanazos anunciaban el comienzo de las clases, la tercera hora daba comienzo, en si dos horas de Herbología no estaba nada mal, la única materia en donde Neville no salía directo a la Enfermería por alguna extraña reacción.

Caminaron hasta pasar junto del Sauce Boxeador, y siguieron su camino. Cuando ambos Gryffindor entraron en el aula, Hermione ya se encontraba ahí, sentada junto al rubio quien algo le decía y ella asentía.

—Definitivamente aquí hay gato encerrado—dijo Harry a Ron.

—Tienes razón—

Mientras tanto en la parte más delantera del Invernadero estaban los Premios Anuales.

—Ya basta—dijo el rubio, odiaba verla llorar.

—No puedo—dijo ella—soy una traidora—

—Hermione, por favor reponte en este momento—desde aquella vez la llamaba por su nombre, se sentía raro al pronunciar cada letra del nombre de la chica, sus labios cosquilleaban al nombrarla.

—Draco—quiso abrazarlo pero sabía que no era correcto porque los mirarían raro—Gracias por estar a mi lado—dijo un poco sonriente y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas que habían caído sobre sus mejillas.

—Así es come libros—dijo él arrogante mientras recibía un pescozón de parte de la chica—Auch, estás loca—dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo derecho y le daba a la chica una de sus tantas sonrisas retorcidas.

Rieron en silencio sin que nadie lo notara más que ellos dos y su risa fue silenciada con la entrada de la profesora Sprout al Invernadero.

—Buenas tardes alumnos, bienvenidos sean una vez más a mi clase—sonrió—Ahora por favor colóquense las batas—esperó pacientemente a que todos acataran sus ordenes—Perfecto ahora, veamos como extraer acido sulfúrico de un bulbo de la amazona—

—Que aburrido—susurró Ron a Hermione, ella lo ignoró mientras prestaba atención a la clase que la regordeta profesora estaba dando.

— ¿Alguien puede decirme para que nos sirve el acido sulfúrico?—

—Yo profesora—todos se sorprendieron al ver que por primera vez, Hermione Granger no levantaba la mano para responder a la pregunta. Todos miraron a Malfoy quien arrogante esperaba que le dieran la palabra.

—Adelante Sr. Malfoy—

—El acido sulfúrico o acido quemante sirve para poder curar los brotes de pus de dragón, puede aliviar la comezón causada por la mordida de una mandrágora—

— ¡Excelente explicación Sr. Malfoy! ¡Veinte puntos para Slytherin!—sonrió la profesora mientras las demás serpientes adulaban a su príncipe.

—Bien hecho Draco—susurró la Gryffindor mientras sonreía.

—Comencemos, deben colocarse el par de guantes que tienen al lado de sus macetas, recuerden exprimir con cautela el bulbo si no quieren un pase directo a la enfermería—

Hermione con cuidado se colocó los guantes el frente suyo apareció un bulbo, la pequeña planta se movía como rebotando de un lado a otro pero sin desprenderse de la tierra. Al parecer Neville se la estaba pasando realmente bien con el bulbo pues parecía que este estaba a gusto en las manos del chico, estaba tranquilo mientras este exprimía el acido sulfúrico.

La profesora Sprout explicaba como apretar al bulbo de una manera que este no les inyectara un polen que los haría dormir durante todo el día.

Como buena Gryffindor que era logró extraer el acido que se necesitaba y el bulbo ahora parecía una cosecha marchita de la cual sus amos se habían olvidado. Habían matado a los bulbos, inclusive Neville estaba feliz de poder haber conseguido una vez más puntos para su casa y salir ileso de la clase.

— ¡Perfecto Sr. Longbottom diez puntos para Gryffindor!—exclamó contenta la profesora mientras vertía un poco de remedio para que el acido se convirtiera en una reserva de todo el medicamento que había mencionado Draco al inicio de la clase—Ahora chicos, coloquen el acido en el frasco que está en frente suyo.

— ¿Elaboraremos algún medicamento?—preguntó Hermione, sobre todo cuando se trataba de saber lo sabelotodo se le hacía perfecto.

—Así es Srta. Granger—

Al final de la clase habían creado un poco de ungüento para eliminar la comezón por la mordida de una mandrágora, aunque uno que otro ungüento no salió como la profesora se esperaba. El color de la pomada debía tener un color verde sábila y algunas de estás fueron de color naranja, azul, rosa mexicano e inclusive algunas tomaron el color del cacao liquido.

—Bien, recuerden traer para la semana entrante una redacción acerca de la poción herbobitalizante—

—Pero profesora, esa poción es en Pociones—dijo Seamus.

—Exacto Sr. Finnegan pero la siguiente clase será en compañía del profesor Slughorn—

—Se refiere a que vamos a tener dos horas seguidas de Pociones y Herbología en una sola—dijo Parvati desde lejos.

—Exacto Srta. Patil, ahora recuerden traer la redacción de la poción, el pergamino debe tener un metro y medio de largo—

Se escucharon abucheos y quejas acerca de lo extenso que era la redacción.

—Buen día—

* * *

Salieron rápidamente del Invernadero mientras algunos se dirigían a otra clase, como los horarios de Gryffindor y Slytherin eran los mismos su siguiente clase era con Hagrid—Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, la asignatura menos preferida de Draco pues odiaba casi a muerte al semi-gigante de Hagrid.

Draco y Hermione fueron los primeros en abandonar el aula, de todas maneras tenían que bajar a la cabaña del guardabosques para la siguiente clase, sus talones eran pisados por Harry y Ron quienes seguían investigando que era lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Draco miró como los largos rulos de Hermione volaban gráciles con el viento que brotaba en los Terrenos, todo el camino la miró, se sentía realmente estúpido al mirarla tanto, miraba como sus ojos por momentos olvidaban el pesar y brillaban tan bellos como siempre y su rostro se iluminaba con los traviesos rayos del sol que traspasaban algunos pinos.

Se veía preciosa y no podía permitirse pensar de esa manera en su compañera, ya ni siquiera podía llamarla ya su enemiga, la había besado, la había obligado a cosas que ella no quería y ahora él estaba como tonto por ella. Que patético, el apellido Malfoy no debería llevarlo porque sabía que lo iba a deshonrar y claro a pesar de ser aliados su padre siempre despreciaría a los Muggles.

Bueno Narcissa era otro cuento, si bien se llevo con su primo el merodeador por que no aceptar que su hijo tuviera alguna relación con una sangre-sucia.

¿Qué mierdas estaba pensando? ¿Él teniendo una relación con Hermione Granger? La miró instantáneamente y sus ojos no pudieron despegarse de ella. ¡Al demonio con todo! No podía acercarse demasiado a la chica.

—Venga Malfoy—dijo la muchacha mientras sonreía, últimamente ella estaba demasiado cercana al Slytherin.

Pues ambos eran Mortífagos.

Quien lo diría, la prefecta perfecta era una aliada de las filas del Señor Tenebroso junto a su peor enemigo. Trabajando juntos pero aquella profecía estaba de por medio en ese fangoso asunto.

—Pues apresúrate Granger, si no el tonto del guardabosques nos pondrá retraso—se burló.

— ¡Ya te dije que no lo llames así!—siempre salía a relucir su orgullo Gryffindor, si se trataba de defender a sus amigos.

—Vámonos—

Caminaron junto a todos los demás alumnos, los demás Slytherin aprovecharon para llamar la atención del rubio, en especial Pansy, Blaise y Theo quienes se quejaban de que pasaban muy poco tiempo con ellos y mucho con la sabelotodo.

Igual pasó con Hermione, pero ella se quería escapar de ellos, no los podía mirar sabiendo que era una traidora.

La Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo como quemaba cuando estaba junto a Harry y al azabache le quemaba la cicatriz.

Al llegar al área deseada, Herid salió de su cabaña en compañía de Fang.

—Buenas tardes alumnos, síganme en silencio—dijo tranquilamente el gigante.

Caminaron a un claro de los terrenos en donde se escuchaban los gruñidos de un animal raro, bueno no era uno si no varios.

—Hemos llegado—dijo y miró a sus estudiantes—Por favor colóquense en parejas de dos—

Todos accedieron mientras se acomodaban por parejas, Ron estaba de pareja con la castaña, ella no quería estar con él porque sentía que este la iba a descubrir de alguna manera. Que la tomara de la mano en donde la marca reposaba iba a ser un infierno, se pondría nerviosa y no tenía al rubio cerca para que la calmara. Por su parte Draco estaba en pareja con Blaise.

—Bueno jóvenes veremos como es la alimentación de un Dragón de Luna, un dragón muy especial—

—Los Dragones de Luna principalmente habitan en Alemania—dijo Ron sabelotodo, pues su hermano Charly era experto en esas criaturas.

— ¡Excelente Ron! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!—dijo el gigante mientras el pelirrojo se regodeaba de placer.

—En si estos dragones son muy raros, sus escamas las podemos utilizar muchas veces para la poción para quitar los forúnculos—muchos exclamaron al escuchar eso.

—Pero tenemos entendido que es muy difícil quitarle las escamas a los dragones de luna—comentó de nuevo Ron—Si te muerden te pueden matar de inmediato—

—Pues eso es lo que haremos hoy, conseguí tres preciosos dragones de luna color azul brillante—anunció—Caminemos un poco más para poder verlos, son preciosos animales, dóciles pero no los hagas enfadar—

Estaba claro que los Slytherin no iban a cooperar mucho con el asunto de no molestar a los dragones, sus sonrisas lo decían todo, así que lo más seguro era de que algunos salieran con heridas o directo a la enfermería.

Al llegar se encontraron con tres dragones de luna completamente tranquilos estaban al parecer descansando al sol. Hermione miraba maravillada a las criaturas mientras que Ron tan solo quería examinarlos, quería comprobar si en realidad eran tan dóciles como decía su hermano, eso esperaba, ya lo pondría a prueba. Comenzó la clase principalmente y muchos trataron de quitar las escamas del Dragón.

Algunos salieron con las túnicas quemadas, mientras que unos pocos consiguieron quitar una o dos, no más de tres.

Entre ellos Draco y Blaise quienes picaban al Dragón y este en repetidas ocasiones les lanzó una fuerte llamarada de fuego. La esquivaron por los pelos pero estar molestando a semejante criatura no les iba a salir nada bien…

Y fue lo que les paso.

Blaise se quitó rápidamente pero Draco recibió una fuerte llamarada, el fuego en vez de ser rojo era un fuego blancuzco y azulado, como un cristal de sal. Hermione al ver como el rubio era envuelto en las llamas se asustó y dejó caer todas las muestras de escamas.

— ¡Hermione despierta!—gritó molesto Ron, esas escamas eran perfectas.

—Perdón—dijo ella mientras se agachaba a recogerlas.

— ¡No Hermione eres una tonta! Las escamas de dragón de luna son muy delicadas—estaba molesto.

—Cállate Comadreja—se arrepintió de decirle de esa manera, muchos se le quedaron viendo, entre ellos Draco quien estaba haciendo sus dramas en el suelo. En vez de ello miró a la muchacha con los ojos abiertos, pero con una sonrisa retorcida orgullosa.

—Hermione—susurró sorprendido.

—Er.… chicos sigan trabajando—dijo Hagrid pues todos se habían quedado mirando a la pareja de Gryffindor—Señor Malfoy venga, acompáñeme a la enfermería—

Draco miró con aquella sonrisa viperina a Hermione, mientras todos siguieron trabajando.

La clase dio por finalizada, Hagrid regresó pálido pues seguramente Lucius Malfoy iba a hacer una sarta de cosas para que suspendieran al gigante de dar clases. De nuevo, ese chico siempre le causaba problemas.

Hermione caminaba rápidamente de regreso al castillo no quería enfrentarse con Ron y Harry, pues estos sabían que el único que le decía así era el Slytherin que se encontraba en la enfermería haciendo dramas tontos. Seguramente y tan solo había sido una pequeña quemadura de primer grado, nada grave pero Draco haría todo lo posible para que fuera grave.

— ¡HERMIONE!—gritaron ambos Gryffindor, sabía que tendría que correr si no quería que ellos la alcanzaran.

— ¡Espera Hermione nos debes una explicación!—gritó molesto Ron— ¡Me llamaste comadreja!—

Apretó el paso para poder llegar a la entrada, la veía cerca, en el camino se le atravesaron algunos alumnos pero consiguió entrar de un salto y corrió escaleras arriba, de todas maneras iba a buscar a Draco, las clases habían terminado, era hora de hacer tareas.

Un pequeño personaje había seguido en silencio a Hermione, mientras la examinaba tranquilamente, la siguió en todos lados hasta que vio en donde se metió la leona, la enfermería. Se escondería para poder seguirla examinando más de cerca.

* * *

Draco miró como la castaña ingresó rápidamente a la enfermería, estaba tranquilo él de todas maneras Madame Pomfrey le había dado una poción para las quemaduras y le dijo que se quedara reposando un rato. Cosa que no iba a hacer.

—Granger—

—No puedo más—se derrumbó la chica en su cama—Harry y Ron me persiguen por lo que le dije—

—Se lo tenía bien merecido ese pobretón—

—Pero no es así Draco, no es correcto—

—No me vas a decir que no se sintió bien—

—Si se sintió bien, pero no estamos hablando de eso, Draco no puedo estar con Harry, la marca me quema y a él le quema la cicatriz—dijo desesperada mientras miraba sus mercurios ojos.

Aquella pequeñita figura tomó una fotografía muggle y salió corriendo del lugar, tenía una obra maestra que crear.

—Venga, tranquila, Hermione por favor—dijo él más tranquilo, no se resistía a la muchacha, poco valió.

Un abrazo era lo que le estaba dando a la muchacha y ella le correspondió de inmediato ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan frágil hacía ella? Estaban peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro, Hermione podía apreciar tranquilamente el rostro del chico y sus ojos que la perdían en un mar de mercurio líquido.

E igual era con el Slytherin, él se perdía en un mar de avellanas dulces y miraba el delicado rostro de la chica, de piel tostada, claramente su rostro era suave, delicado solo como ella podría serlo.

Sus alientos se chocaban mientras ellos se olvidaban del mundo, ni cuenta se iban a dar si alguien entraba y los miraba. Cerraron automáticamente los ojos y sus labios por fin se juntaron, los labios de Draco eran fríos, frescos y con ese incontenible sabor a menta y hierbabuena, los de Hermione eran dulces, cálidos y ese sabor único de cerezas con fresas.

Pronto el beso se convirtió en uno más apasionado, dulce, lento, en ocasiones se tornaba algo desesperado y rápido en donde el rubio exigía que avanzaran más pero ella lo negaba, sus lenguas danzaban la una con la otra, causándoles un bienestar con ellos mismos y esperaban que el otro sintiera lo mismo que ellos sentían. Y Hermione estaba cayendo poco a poco, se estaba haciendo demasiado dependiente de Draco Malfoy.

La levantó por la cintura, se había olvidado por completo que estaba lastimado de una pequeña quemadura en el brazo derecho.

—Aquí no—anunció él roncamente, seductor mientras admiraba el rostro de la chica estaba encendido en un bonito color rosa brillante.

—No—ella susurró sonrojada, se estaba metiendo en un lugar del que después no iba a poder salir por culpa de su enemigo desde que tenía once años de edad.

Draco la guió por los pasillos, mientras subían las escaleras, los cuadros los miraban ceñudos y una que otra palabra reprobatoria pero ellos no hacían caso a lo que las pinturas les decían.

Miraron tranquilamente el lugar, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en el Gran Comedor o en los Terrenos de Hogwarts disfrutando de lo que quedaba de la tarde pues las clases habían terminado, otros aprovechaban y estaban haciendo algo de tarea en la biblioteca.

Pero no ellos no, y aquella profecía retumbaba fuertemente en el cajón del escritorio de Dumbledore, algo estaba pasando para que esta se escuchará tan fuerte que hasta los mismos retratos de los fundadores se quedaran mirando atentamente el lugar.

Habían ingresado como locos en su Sala Común y Draco la había cargado por las piernas mientras subía desesperadamente al piso superior en donde sus habitaciones se encontraban, Crookshanks estaba ahí quien maulló y al ver que su ama no respondía pensó que el rubio le causaba daño y se crispó completamente, Draco le aventó uno de sus zapatos. Y de un fuerte tirón entró rápido a su habitación.

Ese verde esmeralda que tanto reinaba la Sala Común de Slytherin estaba presente en la habitación de la serpiente mayor mientras besaba apasionadamente a la castaña quien tampoco se quedaba atrás, había enterrado sus dedos en las hebras rubias mientras besaba con parsimonia al rubio.

—Después no te arrepientas de nada Granger—dijo duramente mientras la dejaba de besar pues no quería que ella se arrepintiera después de eso que iban a hacer y ella le recriminara.

Aunque jamás lo aceptará, Draco Malfoy había aceptado que sentía algo por Hermione Granger.

—No lo haré—dijo ella tranquilamente mientras retomaba el abrazo.

Draco lo tomó como un si definitivo y comenzó de nuevo con sus besos apasionados pero dulces para la muchacha, sentía como su corazón bombeaba demasiada sangre mientras besaba a la muchacha con tanta fogosidad.

La recostó en la cama mientras se subía sobre de ella para una postura más cómoda para ambos, besaba su cuello con lentitud y en repetidas veces su lengua recorrió el fino cuello de la muchacha y escuchaba como ella suspiraba con emoción. Entonces nadie jamás la había tocado más que él y estaba seguro de que nadie más iba a hacerlo porque ella iba a ser suya.

Desabrochó la molesta capa de la chica y pudo apreciar con mejor claridad el terso cuello de la muchacha que subía por su clavícula hasta su deliciosa boca. Su respingona nariz, perfecta.

Él también se quitó su propia capa y la de la chica volaron a un lugar del suelo, miraba la blusa de la chica, ahora está utilizaba una blusa de manga larga para cubrir la Marca Tenebrosa y se estremeció al pensar en la misma, olvido el detalle y recorrió lentamente el cuerpo de la muchacha, ella se estremecía con el contacto de las manos de Draco.

—Draco—suspiró de una manera que encendió al Slytherin, podía sentir en su pantalón como su miembro comenzaba a ponerse duro como una piedra.

Bien estaba enfermo de Granger, era lo único que podía decir, enfermo de ella.

Desabrochó con gentileza la blusa de la chica pero la corbata a franjas rojas y doradas estorbaba en su cometido. La misma también salió volando al suelo junto con la suya, ambas prendas quedaron mezcladas; mientras el muchacho desabrochaba botón por botón de la blusa de la chica.

—Eres hermosa—no le importaba decirlo, de todas maneras se iban a entregar.

Ella se sonrojó y cerró fuertemente sus ojos y solo se dedicó a sentir como las calientes manos del rubio recorrían su cuerpo hasta desabrochar por completo la blusa, admiraba la tostada piel de la Gryffindor.

¿Quién lo diría? Semejante cuerpazo tenía Hermione Granger escondido bajo la ropa.

No se resistió y beso toda la piel disponible a los labios del Slytherin mientras escuchaba como ella suspiraba o gemía de vez en cuando, era melodía para sus oídos. Con sus manos se encargaba de acariciar los generosos pechos de Hermione los cuales estaban cubiertos por el sostén blanco. Era sencillo pero coqueto, unos conejitos reposaban en medio de las copas en donde estaban los pezones, estaban erectos por supuesto.

Dejó húmedos besos desde su abdomen hasta subir al pecho, del pecho paso a su clavícula hasta que llegó de nueva cuenta a sus labios, ella los recibió gustosa mientras abrazaba a Draco.

—Hermione—susurró Draco mientras besaba a la chica, miró su cabello esparcido por la cama.

—Hazme tuya—dijo ella, estaba segura de lo que quería pues el peor pecado que había cometido era enamorarse de Draco Malfoy.

No sobraron palabras más perfectas en los labios de la chica para que Draco se proclamara completamente su dueño, aceptó mientras la besaba y regresó a donde estaban sus pechos aún cubiertos por el sostén.

Quitó la falda de la muchacha y pudo apreciar como ella utilizaba unas panti-medias que se ceñían a otra prenda bastante curiosa, le había visto muchísimas de esas a Pansy cuando se acostaba con ella pero jamás supo como se llamaban. Eran de color blanco como el sostén y bragas de la chica.

Perfecta, simplemente perfecta… ella era para él.

Quitó sus zapatos y todo salió despedido al piso, su camisa también voló al suelo, Hermione miró la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo de Draco y el Slytherin hizo lo mismo, de todas maneras tenían algo en común, eran traidores a la comunidad mágica… por el momento.

—Prepárate Granger—dijo él arrogante mientras besaba a la chica, ella sonrió dulcemente.

Con sus perfectos dientes deslizó los tirantes del sujetador de la muchacha mientras sentía como ella se estremecía con el contacto de sus labios en su piel. Terminó de bajar los tirantes, de la misma manera lo deslizó hasta poder apreciar los redondos pechos de la chica, sus areolas eran un poco oscuras, simplemente perfecta.

Se acercó lentamente a ellos, mientras Hermione observaba atentamente que era lo que el rubio iba a hacerle, abrió sus ojos mucho al ver como él se acercaba para lamer uno de sus pezones pero al momento cerró los ojos y se arqueó al sentir la húmeda lengua del Slytherin sobre su desnuda piel, él mordisqueaba gentilmente su pezón mientras que con su mano libre apretaba su otro pecho.

—Draco—gimió al momento en que lo acercaba más a su pecho.

Hizo lo mismo con el otro, dejándolos algo rosados por el tratamiento, ella estaba acalorada mientras miraba al rubio, aún no se animaba ella a hacer nada pero recordó al momento aquello que la obligaba a hacer a principios de curso.

—Tranquila—

—Es mi turno—dijo ella sonrojada, se levantó poco a poco de la cama del rubio mientras este la miraba con intriga pero con algo de burla.

—Sorpréndeme—se rió mientras recibía un pescozón de la muchacha—Auch no seas agresiva—

—Cállate—dijo dulcemente mientras se acercaba a los pantalones del rubio, Draco rápidamente supo que iba a hacer, de todas maneras ya sabía lo bien que se sentía, cosas nuevas, pero la chica siempre fue la única en hacer eso para él.

Y comenzó su martirio placentero, la chica succionaba fuertemente mientras este estaba al tanto de todo, gemía y a Hermione le gustaba escucharlo así.

No lo hizo llegar pero tan solo dejó ansioso al rubio por poseerla más que nunca en la vida, Hermione Granger era su perdición…

La recostó rápidamente en la cama y quitó sus braguitas de la misma manera mientras se posicionaba sobre ella, Hermione estaba lista pero era virgen.

Se quitó él sus pantalones y bóxer y se acomodó listo para poder penetrarla, entró y se quedó quieto completamente sorprendido.

—Granger, eres virgen—afirmó él mientras la muchacha sonrojada asentía.

Entró con mucho cuidado en la chica, escuchó como Hermione se quejaba por el dolor que sentía y él hizo lo mismo al sentir como la chica enterraba sus uñas en su espalda. Le iba a dejar unos arañazos pero bien marcados, de eso estaba seguro.

Terminó de entrar en ella, era tan delicioso estar dentro de la muchacha, tan húmeda, tan estrecha, era el paraíso estar moviéndose dentro de ella. Hermione gemía por el dolor pero también por el placer que sentía, sentía el miembro completamente endurecido del muchacho salir y entrar de su intimidad.

Sentía como ella misma con sus fluidos vaginales lo lubricaba constantemente, comenzó a gemir con el solo pensamiento y se abrazó a Draco.

El vaivén iba cada vez más rápido y en un compás perfecto entraba y salía de Hermione.

Gimió guturalmente mientras Draco se encendía más con los dulces sonidos que salían de Hermione, ese aroma de dos personas que se amaban inundaban sus fosas nasales, ese aroma algo alcalino. Le encantaba porque sabía que con mayor intensidad era el aroma de Hermione, el aroma de una mujer pura.

Era suya, completamente suya, Hermione Granger era completamente suya.

Estaban a punto de llegar, el miembro de Draco llegaba hasta el ovulo de la chica, lo rozaba y rozaba las trompas de Falopio de ella haciendo el movimiento más rico de lo que ella esperaba.

No aguantó más y en tres simples embestidas fuertes y compases se desbordó dentro de ella. Gimieron mientras el sudor los bañaba a los dos.

—Draco, Te amo—el corazón del Slytherin latió fuertemente mientras abrazaba a la chica al mismo momento que salía de ella.

—Yo también te amo Hermione—

La profecía ahora realmente estaba dictada, se habían unido como el Jing Janng.

Hermione se acurrucó contra el pecho del rubio, ese aroma mentolado la embriagaba y le encantaba respirarlo, se fue calmando y poco a poco se quedó dormida al igual que el rubio.

* * *

Estaba casi lista su obra maestra, estaba más que lista, lo sabía, los colores encajaban a la perfección en la contextura del lienzo. Tal vez haría una pintura mágica o simplemente la dejaría a lo muggle, pues se conservaba mejor sin movimientos de parte de los protagonistas del cuadro.

Con un movimiento de varita lo enmarco en un precioso marco de color negro, madera de caoba, brillaba como el charol de los zapatos y en cada esquina de borde unos exquisitos detalles en oro.

— ¡Perfecta! Todo el mundo podrá ver lo bella que es esta pintura—dijo contentó el chiquillo mientras salía brincoteando con el cuadro en mano.

Corrió mientras algunos chicos de cursos más altos lo insultaban pero lo primordial era que lo vieran.

Consiguió colgar el cuadro en el Gran Comedor en donde todos lo iban a poder ver. Sonrió satisfecho y regresó corriendo por donde vino en donde muchas personas vieron con intriga el enorme cuadro de sus Premios Anuales.

—¡Hermione!—gritaron Harry y Ron al momento de ver semejante pintura.

Continuara…


	17. Traidora

**Hola chicos ya que hoy es cinco de enero, les quiero dar sus Reyes Magos con está pequeña continuación, me ha gustado bastante como me ha quedado y esperó que a ustedes también les gusté.**

**Ahora entre Draco y Hermione no todo será miel sobre hojuelas comienza la guerra y deben estar preparados junto con Harry para poder derrotar a Volddy. Problemas y más problemas se presentarán para ellos pero su unión es más fuerte que todo.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: No beteo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1****7. Traidora.**

Nadie entendía que significaba ese retrato en la pared del Gran Comedor, tal vez alguna broma de la cual sus Premios Anuales no estuvieran enterados pues todo mundo sabía de antemano que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se odiaban desde que ambos se vieron la cara en su primer curso.

Ron estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, su piel blanca y pecosa se había puesto del color de su cabello, sus manos estaban formadas puños mientras veía aquel retrato, la bella imagen en donde Hermione estaba sonrojada, su cabello siempre revoltoso parecido a un arbusto estaba recogido en un elegante peinado pero sin perder su belleza. Sus ojos brillaban de una bella maneras mientras el hurón albino le decía algo.

El vestido de la Gryffindor era de un color hueso casi llegando al blanco, en un paisaje de la antigua Roma. Frente a la costa de algún mar del oriente. Por su parte el Slytherin también tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos mientras miraba a la castaña, sonreía tan arrogante como siempre pero al tomar las manos de la muchacha su sonrisa se podría considerar como una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que este llegaba a hacer.

Harry miraba asombrado el cuadro ni siquiera hora de utilizar el mapa del merodeador y ya había demasiadas dudas con ese cuadro, no sabía ni que significaba solo esperaba que cuando los protagonistas de la pintura no armaran un revuelo en el comedor, seguramente el que hizo el dibujo iba a ser asesinado cruelmente por la serpiente seguida de la leona.

Ginny también miraba estupefacta la imagen era increíble que alguien tan loco pudiese creer que los Premios Anuales harían bonita pareja… un momento claro que hacían una bonita pareja. ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando? Si esos dos eran como el agua y el aceite, no combinaban para nada.

Los Slytherin no estaban nada contentos con la bromita que le habían hecho a su príncipe, quien fuera el responsable del dibujo lo iba a pagar sumamente caro.

No solamente los estudiantes eran los estupefactos, también casi le daba un infarto a Snape al mirar el cuadro en el comedor sobre la cabeza de la silla del director, no, eso no era posible, no cuadraba para nada que su ahijado se liara con aquella odiosa sabelotodo.

* * *

Hermione despertaba poco a poco, la comodidad que sentía a su lado era muy cálida, raramente se sintió desnuda y no sabía el porque la razón hasta que noto que no estaba en su habitación, esos doseles de color verde con negro. Se levantó alarmada y al ver su ropa mezclada con la de cierto rubio en el suelo le dio a imaginar que algo había pasado.

¡Estúpida era para no darse cuenta que desnuda estaba! Sintió una molestia entre las piernas y al descubrirse notó que estaba desnuda.

Se horrorizó al momento ¿Qué había pasado? Se giró bruscamente a su lado contrario para encontrarse con un rubio que dormía pacíficamente a su lado, se veía tan sereno, tranquilo, no ese arrogante de siempre. Se asustó al ver que había traspasado la línea que se había impuesto.

Ahora era de él, ella era suya.

Las lágrimas iban a brotar no recordando exactamente que era lo que había pasado, mientras trataba de serenarse todo aquel momento revivió ante sus ojos como una película y en vez de lágrimas sus mejillas se sonrojaron al extremo.

Recordó como ella pedía más a los movimientos de Draco dentro de ella, y esa palabra que había sellado sus destinos de ambos.

Ese Te Amo había significado mucho para ella, a parte de ser una mujer, no era un Te Amo como los que Ron le había dicho alguna vez, fue diferente, lleno de significado.

—Draco—susurró ella mientras lo movía un poco, se sentía avergonzada de tocarlo.

Los ojos grises de Draco se fueron abriendo de poco en poco para fijarse en la mujer que tenía enfrente. Se despertó deprisa mientras se incorporaba, la chica, si era ella, Hermione.

—Hermione—

—Tu y yo…-se sonrojó demasiado mientras se cubría la desnudes de su cuerpo.

—No me dejes mujer—dijo él como un cordero degollado, mientras la chica estaba demasiado confusa como para poder negarse o aceptar—Soy un estúpido por caer en tus redes Granger, pero ahora embriagado de ti no me puedo contener—dijo él a su manera, claramente aristócrata.

—Draco—ella boqueaba como pez mientras miraba los ojos grises del rubio, era como hundirse en un mar de mercurio del cual jamás quería salir—Creo que deberíamos ducharnos—sugirió ella mientras se sonrojaba, era demasiado estar con el rubio en paz y desnudos.

Ambos sabían que con ello sus corazones estaban sellados, Hermione le pertenecía a él y él le pertenecía a ella.

En sus mentes siempre estaba….

_¿Qué hemos hecho?_

Draco se levantó de la cama importándole poco que la castaña lo viera desnudo, tal, habían hecho el amor y la desnudez estuvo siempre de por medio, mientras se encerraba en el baño. Hermione se quedo boquiabierta mientras miraba como Draco lo tomaba todo a la ligera, a lo mejor él estaba de acuerdo con ello… pero ¿Ahora que? ¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos? De eso no estaba segura mientras se levantaba y tomaba todo su uniforme entre brazos para dirigirse a su habitación.

Estaba segura de que no lo iba a poder mirar a la cara, lo había amado y se había mostrado débil contra él, solo esperaba que fuera buena decisión haber dejado que Malfoy viera a través de su corazón.

Tomó los utensilios de aseo personal y entró en el baño, necesitaba un largo baño de burbujas para poder relajar su mente; la esencia de Draco estaba por todo su cuerpo y en especial en alguna otra parte de su anatomía. Al entrar en contacto con el agua sintió como todos sus músculos se relajaban la tensión se iba mientras ella solamente sentía el agua recorrerla.

Miró las baldosas del baño, estaban empañadas por el vapor que creaba el agua, todo estaba empañado, la luz que se emitía en su baño la relajaba, la sirena que se movía en la ventana también, casi idéntica a la que estaba en el baño de prefectos. Tomó el shampoo de la repisa y lo untó cuidadosamente en toda su melena mojada y comenzó con el suave frote para que la espuma comenzase a crecer y así poder limpiar su castaño cabello.

Se miraba el cuerpo en pequeñas partes de su cuerpo tenía pequeños hematomas causados por la boca del rubio, se sintió avergonzada. Y siguió en su aseo personal.

Cinco minutos después salió del baño con una toalla enredada a su cuerpo para cubrirse mientras su largo cabello caía lacio sobre su espalda. Mojado y completamente seductor. Todo estaba en orden pero no se percató de que alguien más estaba de intruso en su habitación quien la miraba con seriedad, pero fascinación a la vez. Esa era su mujer… Hermione Jane Granger.

—Hermione—ronroneó mientras la chica pegaba un salto al verlo acostado cómodamente en su cama.

— ¡No hagas eso! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!—gritó ella escandalizada mientras se dirigía a su closet para poder sacar algo de ropa limpia. Con la toalla aún puesta se colocó por debajo las braguitas y su cabello ayudaba en todo, se colocó su sostén avergonzada de que Malfoy la estuviera viendo una vez más desnuda.

Bonitas braguitas estaba usando, una ranita estampada en su trasero y en sus pechos una quien sonreía chistosamente. Sobre la ropa interior se colocó un conjunto muggle pues las clases habían terminado, una blusa a rayas grises y moradas que se ceñía perfectamente a su figura femenina, y unos pantalones negros de vestir que igual se ceñían a su cuerpo. Seguido de unas medias cortas y Draco miraba fascinado a la muchacha.

—Vamos Hermione—se levantó y se pegó completamente a ella, estaba segura de que el rubio está vez iba en serio.

—Draco… yo, yo, no sé que decirte—dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta— ¿Lo qué paso en tu habitación tiene algún significado para ti?—preguntó ella asustada de la respuesta del rubio, asustada de que la respuesta fuera negativa.

—Hay cosas que no puedo cambiar de la noche a la mañana Hermione, sigo pensando que eres una impura, pero una impura a la que yo amo. Y ella tiene un nombre, es mi sabelotodo favorita… Hermione Granger—se sentía estúpido por estar casi recitando un poema romántico para la chica.

—Y yo sigo pensando que eres un egocéntrico consentido por papi y mami—dijo ella sonriente mientras lo abrazaba, su cabello aún húmedo comenzaba a tomar la forma de bucles salvajes de siempre.

Draco la tomó por la mano y la llevó a la cama, la sentó en sus piernas mientras la besaba y ella correspondía de la misma manera, el rubio bajo a su cuello en donde se encontró con una gran marca de un color medio morado carnoso y rió socarronamente al verse responsable de esa marca.

—Hermione, creo que esto no te va a gustar—dijo entre dientes con una sonrisa ladeada.

— ¿Qué hiciste?—preguntó la chica algo alarmada por las risas nada castas que le estaba dando la serpiente.

—Mírate en el espejo—comenzó a reírse mientras la chica hacía caso a sus ordenes, rápidamente y sus ojos se agrandaban mucho al ver la marquita en su cuello.

— ¡MALDITO HURÓN DE MIERDA! MIRA NADA MÁS COMO ME DEJASTE EL CUELLO—gritó histérica mientras trataba de golpear al rubio quien solo se destornillaba de la risa en la cama de la chica y esquivaba sus golpes, no sería nada bonito que ella le rompiera la nariz de nuevo.

La tomó por los brazos y la tiró sobre de él, al parecer se había olvidado por un momento la Marca Tenebrosa que se asomaba por su brazo izquierdo a la misma altura que la marca de su brazo izquierdo, la quería mantener ocupada un rato antes de que se viera la marca de nuevo y regresará a su estado de zombi viviente que solamente le interesaba estudiar para pasar todos los EXTASIS.

La besó dulcemente cosa que hasta él mismo se sorprendió de haber hecho, nunca había besado a ninguna de sus conquistas como lo hacía con Hermione, estaba declarado estaba _**enfermo de Granger **_pero que más daba ser un idiota enamorado. Le gustaba estar estúpidamente enamorado de la que alguna vez fue su enemiga.

La abrazó dulce mientras ella intentaba reincorporarse, se acomodó y se soltó de él haciendo un puchero pues estaba molesta por dejarse sucumbir a las dulces caricias que el Slytherin le estaba dando.

—Ahora quisiera saber como demonios voy a esconder esto—se tocó el hematoma y le dolió un poco.

—Puedes utilizar algo de maquillaje, lo podrás cubrir también con ayuda de algún hechizo—rió él—No por nada eres la bruja más inteligente que haya pisado Hogwarts.

—Eres odioso Malfoy—

— ¿Así que ahora soy Malfoy? Hace rato parecía que ronroneabas mi nombre cuando te tenía bajo mi cuerpo—dijo seductoramente, haciendo que el rostro de Hermione compitiera con el cabello pelirrojo de Ginny Weasly.

—Solo cállate—dijo ella, mientras rápidamente se apuntaba la varita al cuello y la marca del chupete desaparecía al momento.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos y Crookshanks no ayudaba mucho, maldito gato, comenzó a maullar para que su dueña le rellenara su tazón de comida vacío. Ella le hizo caso y fue por el costalito de croquetas para el animal que complacido se paso por las piernas de su ama, luego simplemente se fue a comer como el gato gordo que era.

Hermione miró al rubio que estaba examinando su habitación, ella lo miró curiosa y también se puso a examinar su cuarto en donde encontró entre los libros su pequeño mp3, tenía bastante tiempo que no lo usaba, seguramente la magia que lo hacía funcionar se había descargado, se acerco con pésame al pequeño aparato que reposaba en una mesita de noche y lo prendió, si prendía, que alegría y se colocó los audífonos sin prestar atención a lo que el rubio veía.

Colocó una canción de la cual casi nunca colocaba, su prima Anelisse le había recomendado esa canción y solamente la colocó en el mp3 por petición de su pariente lejana. La colocó y el sonido de unas guitarras comenzó a sonar, le gustó el ritmo. Luego comenzaron a cantar a un ritmo que ella gustaba.

Se sentó al lado del rubio quien no decía nada pero la miró extraño cuando ella movía la cabeza levemente de atrás hacía delante.

— ¿Qué haces?—preguntó extrañado porque la chica no le hacía caso.

Le quitó el aparatito y ella lo miró molesta.

—Déjame escuchar mi música en paz Malfoy—dijo ella molesta mientras le arrebataba de nueva cuenta el aparatito.

—Vamos Hermione no seas egoísta—dijo con cara de dramatización que estaba sufriendo por culpa de la castaña.

—Tal vez pueda ampliar el sonido de los auriculares para que los dos podamos escuchar sin que estemos peleando por mi aparato—dijo ella, apuntó el mp3 con la varita y pronunció aquel hechizo que hacía eco para que todos pudieran escucharla.

_Lord Almighty,  
I feel my temperature rising  
Higher higher  
It's burning through to my soul _

_Girl, girl, girl  
You gonna set me on fire  
My brain is flaming  
I don't know which way to go _

Your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love

Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
I feel my temperature rising  
Help me, I'm flaming  
I must be a hundred and nine  
Burning, burning, burning  
And nothing can cool me  
I just might turn into smoke  
But I feel fine

Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like a sweet song of a choir  
And you light my morning sky  
With burning love

It's coming closer  
The flames are now licking my body  
Please won't you help me  
I feel like I'm slipping away  
It's hard to breath  
And my chest is a-heaving

Lord have mercy,  
I'm burning a hole where I lay  
Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love  
With burning love  
Ah, ah, burning love  
I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love

Al parecer al rubio le estaba gustando la canción porque empezó a tararearla a pesar de que no se la sabía, Hermione río porque Draco parecía un niño quien descubría algunas cosas nuevas… tal vez… tal vez…

—Oye Draco… ¿Te parecería ir conmigo alguna vez al mundo muggle?—preguntó ella esperanzada a que el rubio aceptará la invitación.

Draco odiaba la carita que la muchacha ponía para que él aceptará algo que aunque no quisiera realizar lo hiciera de buena gana. Los ojos le brillaban como dos gemas pero con chocolate de por medio.

— ¿Para qué?—preguntó escueto como siempre, cosa que molestó a la chica pero no lo demostró.

—Te quería enseñar unas cuantas cosas ¿Conoces el parque de diversiones?—preguntó ella entusiasmada de nuevo.

—No—contestó él.

— ¿El cine?—

—Tampoco—cosas de muggles, de eso estaba muy de acuerdo el chico.

—Por eso te preguntó que si quieres ir conmigo al mundo muggle por un día, nos podemos quedar en casa—dijo lo último con un nudo en la garganta, sabía que sus padres estaban en otro continente pensando que no tenían una hija. Disfrutaban de los lujos que ella les había dado.

—Supongo que si—dijo él distraído mientras se levantaba de la cama—Ya me aburrí de tu cosa esa muggle, aceptó que es buena música pero ya me aburrió—salió de la habitación.

Hermione le siguió, pero en eso escuchó como su estómago daba un gran respingo. Draco río y bajó las escaleras de caracol que daban a la Sala Común que les pertenecía a ambos.

—Supongo que deberíamos bajar a comer—dijo él—Venga colócate un suéter y vamos a comer algo—

La Gryffindor aceptó de buena manera y unos tres minutos después bajaron los dos hacía el comedor.

Al salir de la Sala Común rumbo al comedor muchas miradas los miraban con curiosidad ¿Sería cierto el retrato del Gran Comedor? Muchos tenían esa incógnita mientras en susurros hablaban de la pareja Anual. Algunos decidieron disimular y regresar al comedor u otros simplemente los pasaban para poder ver con mayor devoción la pintura.

Hermione y Draco no hablaban, era extraño que todos los miraran, a principio de curso lo hacían pero terminaron por acostumbrarse a verlos juntos caminar casi a sus clases y llegar juntos a todos lados, pero esas miradas de curiosidad le daban vergüenza y su rostro se tiñó de rojo, por su parte el Slytherin no estaba contento de tener tantas miradas sobre de sí.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor eran la comidilla que se estaba dando dentro de este, sus ojos se abrieron en grande al ver aquella pintura. Esa era la escena de la enfermería hacía unas cuantas horas ¿Pero quién había sido? Tragaron duro y se miraron entre sí…

La chica buscó con la mirada y pudo encontrar tres pares de ojos mirándola con molestia y curiosidad a la vez. Harry, Ron que estaba colorado de coraje y Ginny que seguramente quería saber todos los detalles de ese dichoso cuadro. La chica trató pasar desapercibida pero no lo consiguió y Draco simplemente los ignoró hasta llegar a su mesa.

* * *

Hermione al sentarse junto a Ginny, está le miraba cómplice y sobre todo curiosa de saber que demonios era esa pintura, se veían bastante lindos la pareja Anual pero demasiado raro, además eran la comidilla del comedor.

— ¿Hermione nos puedes explicar que demonios es eso?—señaló Ron molesto, estaba más rojo de lo normal.

—No lo sé, yo no tengo idea—dijo ella, sabía exactamente que alguien le había tomado un retrato cuando ella estaba en la enfermería con el rubio.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? Al parecer te vez demasiado cómoda junto a ese hurón oxigenado—dijo él.

—Ya déjala tranquila Ron—dijo Ginny—Además son asuntos que a ti no te interesan ¿Verdad Hermy?—dijo la pelirroja salvándola de los otros dos que la miraban curiosamente y claramente querían comérsela a preguntas.

—Bueno mejor comamos—susurró la pelirroja—Me lo contarás todo Hermione—dijo está cómplice mientras el exquisito banquete aparecía en sus mesas.

* * *

Draco miraba a la muchacha, sabía que sus amigos se la estaban comiendo a preguntas acerca de ese absurdo cuadro, él perfectamente sabía que era la imagen y escena de la enfermería cuando se acercó bastante a ella. Theo y Blaise no fuero demasiado problema, sabía que no dirían nada y callarían a los que estuvieran hablando.

Pansy estaba completamente celosa, no sabía que hacer, si traicionar a la Secreta Orden y estar completamente con Lord Voldemort o tragarse sus celos y seguir el plan que estaban trazando.

Tragó pesadamente un poco de zumo de calabaza y pareciera que el coraje se le pasaba poco a poco. Por la entrada de la puerta entró saltando como Luna Lovegood, esta Polline Malfoy, quien corrió para abrazar al rubio.

—Draco—dijo emocionada mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

Para todo Hogwarts era normal que la rubia entrara corriendo solo para colgarse en el cuello de su primo. Una Gryffindor y un Slytherin quien lo diría, parientes.

—No hagas preguntas de las que te arrepentirás Polline—dijo amenazante mientras la miraba fríamente.

—No, yo no vine a hacer preguntas sobre el retrato—sonrió ella—Por cierto te ves bastante lindo junto ah Hermy—dijo ella solo para sentarse en medio del rubio y del moreno Zabinni quien la miraba con unos enormes ojos de deseo.

—Bien ahora que quieres—

—Hay que frío eres—dijo ella haciendo un puchero—Solo vengo a decirte que la semana entrante hacen mi intercambio de Hogwarts a la Academia de Beauxbatons por órdenes de mi madre, ella quiere que estudie sin distracciones familiares, además es el último curso.

—Hay Polline—dijo él tranquilamente mientras la abrazaba—La tía Zarina esta más loca que una cabra, buena suerte.

—Supongo que regresaré hecha una veela ¿Verdad?—

—Quien lo diría una de las integrantes de la familia Malfoy convertida en una veela—

—Es interesante—dijo ella maliciosa, todo Malfoy siempre codicia tener más poder.

Dumbledore y McGonagall entraron por la enorme puerta del Gran Comedor y también pudieron apreciar la imagen colgada sobre sus cabezas, y sonrieron, entonces era cierta completamente la profecía que se estaba por realizar. No dijeron nada y se encaminaron para poder comer a gusto. Severus Snape casi le dio un infarto al ver aquella pintura.

La comida terminó y muchos estudiantes regresaron a sus salas comunes, u otros simplemente se iban a pasear a los jardines de la escuela, unos pocos iban a hacer deberes de la escuela.

Mientras que Draco y Hermione subían las escaleras a su torre, pues tenían la redacción de Sprout, y unas cuantas redacciones para Snape.

Al llegar a la Torre de los Premios Anuales mayor fue su sorpresa encontrarse ahí con Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Grayback, Alecto Carrow y el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—Señor—dijeron la castaña y el rubio al mismo tiempo mientras pasaban al interior de la Sala.

—Draco, Hermione—dijo aquel tenebroso quien miraba malicioso a sus mortífagos más jóvenes.

—Es un placer tenerlo aquí mi señor—está vez fue la que habló Hermione, mientras se arrodillaba ante la figura de Voldemort.

—Levántate querida—y ella obedeció a las órdenes del mago—Parece que lo han tenido bastante fácil…-miró la Sala Común—La entrada de nuestra tropa ¿Está lista?—

—Afirmativo mi lord—dijo Draco tan frío como el hielo.

—Me agrada la idea—se tumbó en el sofá compartido, en donde Nagini salió a enroscarse en sus brazos y serpentear a su amo.

—Sangre sucia—llamó Bellatrix—Tienes una misión que cumplir antes de nuestra llegada.

—Bella—dijo el lord—No la vuelvas a llamar así, es noble a nuestra causa de que eliminemos a su raza impura… ella tiene un nombre ¿Verdad querida? Su nombre es Hermione Granger—

—Si señor—dijo la dama de rizos ébano complaciente a su lord.

—Dígame que quiere que haga madame—

—Sabes respetar—dijo con orgullo—Serás entrenada por mi durante el corto tiempo de un fin de semana—la cara de Draco se mantenía helada pero por dentro sintió como su corazón comenzó a bombear demasiada sangre.

—Si—

—Tendrás que salir del colegio un fin de semana, regresarás siendo una de las mejores Mortífagas de la historia junto con Bella—

—Si mi lord—

—Está decidido—anunció Greyback—Hermione, muéstrame tu marca—

—Tienes prohibido morderla—anunció Voldemort amenazante.

El licántropo analizo la marca de la muchacha mientras ella simplemente miraba con curiosidad.

* * *

Hermione realmente estaba rara, y Harry, Ron y Ginny lo habían notado desde hace algún tiempo, ya no pasaba tiempo con ellos, ni siquiera ayudaba a Ron con sus tareas de clase. Solamente se la pasaba encerrada en su Torre de Premio Anual.

Harry miraba el reloj de su sala, eran las siete de la noche, en un rato más tenía él una clase privada con Dumbledore, pero la suerte carcomía saber que era lo que le pasaba a su amiga, podría examinarla con el Mapa del Merodeador sin espiarla.

—Ron es hora—dijo seriamente Potter mientras subía a su habitación por el mapa.

—Tienes razón Harry—había pocos alumnos en la Sala, unos pocos jugando ajedrez mágico, otros estudiando o leyendo algún libro.

Unos minutos después Harry bajó con el mapa en mano.

Lo abrieron y buscaron con la mirada la Torre de los Premios Anuales y no creyeron lo que sus cuencas miraban. En el papel aparecían unas motitas con el nombre de Hermione, Draco, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldemort, Alecto Carrow, Fenrir Greyback.

— ¡Tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore Harry!—gritó histérico el pelirrojo, se ganó unas cuantas miradas curiosas de los demás leones.

—Vamos a la Torre de Premios Anuales primero, avisa a Ginny y que le comunique a Dumbledore que hay Mortífagos en el colegio—el pelirrojo corrió escaleras arriba en donde casi tira la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas, una pelirroja molesta salió a abrirle.

— ¡Que quieres!—

—Solo cállate y escucha—pausó—Avisa a Dumbledore que Voldemort junto con sus mortíos se colaron en la escuela y tienen a Malfoy y Hermione, nosotros iremos a ayudarles—

—Si—corrió desesperada la pequeña Weasly rumbo al despacho del director.

Corrió varios pisos abajo, casi a la entrada del colegio, en el segundo piso estaba el despacho de McGonagall, le avisó y la animaga se apresuró junto a la pelirroja a buscar al viejo director de la escuela.

Al llegar corrieron y el viejo barbón las miró interrogante.

— ¡Albus!—gritó casi la animaga.

— ¿Qué sucede querida?—

—Mortífagos en el colegio—dijo asustada la bruja mientras el director se levantaba de su lugar de sopetón.

— ¡Tienen a Hermione y Draco!—chilló la Weasly, ahora los dos mayores fueron llamando con un Patronus a los demás profesores del colegio.

Harry y Ron corrían piso arriba para poder llegar a tiempo ¿Qué tal si estaban torturando a su mejor amiga? Al llegar al séptimo piso de la torre se encontraron con la Ninfa Oscura.

—Contraseña—dijo maliciosa como siempre.

—No la sé yo Harry—

—Ni yo Ron, Hermione nos prohibió la entrada a su Sala Común sin permiso—

—Con una mierda—susurró molesto, los corazones de ambos Gryffindor latía a mil por hora.

Intentaron con algunos hechizos romper el cuadro pero este les regresó sus hechizos mandándolos unos metros lejos de la puerta. Se levantaron de nueva cuenta y trataron de nuevo con el mismo resultado anterior. Pudieron divisar a lo lejos como las capas de sus profesores ondeaban hasta llegar con ellos.

Dumbledore se acercó rápido a Harry.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Harry?—preguntó alarmado el profesor— ¿Estás seguro de que hay Mortífagos aquí?—

—Si los vimos con el Mapa del Merodeador—dijo alarmado—Está ahí dentro Voldemort, Bellatrix, Greyback y otro que no conozco—

—Bien, estén tranquilos—

—Vamos Potter, ponte a salvo—dijo McGonagall.

—Nosotros también queremos entrar, Hermione puede estar corriendo demasiado peligro.

—La contraseña—dijo la Ninfa de nuevo al director, este solo sonrió y sus lentes de media luna brillaron.

—_Dramione—_susurró para que solo el cuadro lo escuchará y pudieran pasar.

* * *

La puerta de la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales se abrió de sopetón y todos los presentes dentro se quedaron estáticos. Al momento la mujer loca apuntó su varita a los intrusos.

—Miren lo que tenemos aquí—ronroneó desquiciada—Potter—escupió las palabras.

— ¡Déjalos Bellatrix!—gritó Harry.

— ¿No te lo han contado Potty?—preguntó Carrow mientras reía junto a los demás mortífagos.

Snape sabía todo junto al director y Minerva, se mantenían estáticos.

— ¡Decirnos que!—esta vez fue Ron el que gritó.

—Tu querida amiguita Potter—dijo el Lord—Es parte de nuestras filas, está de acuerdo en eliminar a su raza impura—

— ¡No es verdad!—gritó Harry, quien miró a Hermione, estaba al lado de Bellatrix y Draco.

—Vamos querida—dijo Bella—Muéstrales que ahora eres una de nosotros—

Hermione fría y sin emociones se levantó el suéter para dejar al descubierto su brazo izquierdo en donde estaba revoloteando la Marca Tenebrosa. Draco hizo lo mismo y pudieron también ver la Marca Tenebrosa.

— ¡Eres una traidora!—gritó Harry mientras miraba con odio a la muchacha.

Hermione sentía como todo se le caía en sima.

—Nos estuviste timando todo este tiempo, solo para que cayeramos en tu juego de que eres una mestiza. ¿De qué familia de sangre pura eres?—preguntó con repudio Ron—Si seguramente, los Sir Granger—

—Cállate pobretón—dijo Draco molesto de que insultaran de esa manera a la muchacha—Traidores a la sangre—

—Tú también lo eres—dijo Harry—Si bien se podría decir que tu familia pasó navidades en Grimmauld Place—

— ¡Ja! Solo era para sacar información de la Orden del Fénix, Potter—dijo de repente Hermione quien dejaba a todos asombrados.

Solamente los mortífagos y su señor sonreían como las serpientes rastreras que eran.

—Bueno Albus nosotros nos retiramos, solo queríamos ver a nuestros chicos favoritos—dijo hipócritamente Voldemort mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo negro. Seguido por Bella, Greyback y Carrow.

Los demás miraban acusadoramente a los dos Premios Anuales a excepción de McGonagall y Dumbledore, claramente Snape era el principal en saber los planes de su Lord y del viejo director de la escuela, solamente podía seguir enseñándoles a esos dos mocosos el arte de la Oclumancia.

—Están arrestados chicos, lo sentimos mucho—dijo Dumbledore mientras se llevaba a los Premios Anuales.

* * *

Hermione sollozaba en silencio junto a Draco mientras seguían en silencio al director, iban directo a su despacho, de eso estaban seguros.

—_Caramelos de limón_—curiosa contraseña, siempre ponía deliciosos dulces el director como su contraseña del despacho.

Al subir se sintieron más tranquilos, todo estaba marchando a la normalidad del plan iba más que directo a la perdición de Lord Voldemort, de eso estaban seguros.

—Siéntense muchachos—

— ¿Seremos enviados a Azkaban?—preguntó de sopetón Hermione mientras al rubio le recorría un escalofrío la espalda.

—No querida—suspiró Albus—El problema será de que tendremos que utilizar el _Obliviate _sobre Harry y algunos profesores que no están enterados de la Secreta Orden de Jen Rouse y el plan que está tiene—

— ¿Pero que hay de los Weasly?—preguntó Draco mientras miraba los azules ojos de su director.

—Ellos saben de esto así que no hay problema, actuaron muy bien los cuatro está noche chicos—suspiró—Ahora que traiga a Harry acá al despacho quiero que lo miren—

—No ganaremos nada con esto profesor—dijo ahogadamente la muchacha castaña—Él me odia—

—No estás sola querida Hermione—dijo dulce el anciano—Tienes a Draco a tu lado—la cara de los chicos se sonrojó demasiado—Además no crean que no estoy enterado de que paso hace unas horas en su Sala Común—

— ¿¡Nos estaba espiando!—exclamó completamente colorado Draco.

—No Draco—se acomodó los lentes—Creo que es hora de que les cuente algo muy curioso que he estado escondiendo este último mes que ha pasado—

El director sacó de su cajón sellado con un antiguo hechizo, una pequeña esfera en dos colores mezclados entre sí, _Verde y Lila _y en esta se escuchaba la voz de una mujer. Pacifica pero que dictaba muchas cosas.

— ¿Qué es?—

—Una profecía Hermione, una profecía en la que tú y Draco están involucrado junto con Harry, ustedes son los únicos que pueden salvarnos de la destrucción de Tom—

— ¿Harry sabe de eso?—

—No aún no lo sabe, por eso esperemos a que se tranquilicé un poco y lo mandare a llamar con la profesora McGonagall—

Esperaron todos tranquilos en silencio, mientras por debajo del escritorio la serpiente y la leona entrelazaban sus manos y se daban fuerzas mutuamente, el calor del despacho de su director era bastante cómodo, los arrullos de Fawkes eran tranquilizadores.

Claramente Albus escribía una nota y cuando terminó de hacerlo la sello, se la colocó en el pico al fénix y este emprendió vuelo majestuosamente.

Poco después entró con Harry, se veía que había llorado amargamente y sobre todo con odio por que una de sus mejores amigas lo había traicionado siempre, era una odiosa mortífaga de cuarta. Al levantar sus verdes ojos los posó sobre Hermione y para está eran como dagas que se le clavaban lentamente, Draco solo endureció su mirada para dejarle en claro a Potter que su muerte estaba predestinada si le tocaba un pelo a la Gryffindor.

— ¿Qué hacen estos traidores aquí?—preguntó con odio el chico azabache.

—Antes que nada, Harry quiero que te tranquilices—dijo el director mientras se levantaba de su asiento, esa gran pose de un hombre sabedor de muchas cosas con el paso de los años. Era majestuosa la figura que Dumbledore representaba para todos en su despacho.

—Yo me voy—estaba decidido Potter para salir de la habitación.

—Alto Harry—dijo tranquilo el director—Será mejor que escuches esta larga historia de la que no quisimos contarte nunca porque sabíamos que jugábamos con tu vida demasiado—ahora el curioso por saber la cosa era Potter.

—Hablen—dijo serio, la primera vez que le hablaba de esa manera al director.

—Claro que lo haremos Harry, ¿Has notado a lo largo del año que varios de tus compañeros de casa desaparecen unos días a altas horas de la noche? ¿Cómo lo son el Sr. Weasly y la Srta. Weasly?—el muchacho solo asintió—Estamos encubiertos por la Orden del Fénix querido, debajo de ella hay otra orden en la cual mortífagos y mestizos nos hemos unido para acabar con el Lord Tenebroso.

—Pero eso no significa que ella y Malfoy fueran mortífagos ¿Qué ganamos con eso?—

—Ganamos información de vida o muerte Potter—dijo desdeñosamente Malfoy.

—¡Eso no significa que tu y Hermione fuesen Mortífagos! ¡Son unos sucios Mortífagos!—

—En esto Harry, yo tengo la culpa—el azabache miró incrédulo al director mientras este proseguía—He pedido autorización para que ellos como mortífagos infiltrados no sean capturados cuando esto terminé, los estoy arriesgando mucho pero solo ellos dos pueden cumplir con está misión encomendada.

—Harry, me siento muy culpable de todo esto—sollozó Hermione. Está tan solo escondió el rostro en el pecho del rubio.

—Hay una profecía Harry—

—Si ya lo sé, uno de nosotros tendrá que morir para que el otro sobreviva, ya la se-

—No Harry, es otra profecía mucho más complicada—

—Bien—

—Tu, la Srta. Granger y el Sr. Malfoy están involucrados en ella, tienen solo una oportunidad de cumplirla y salir victoriosos—

—No lo entiendo señor—parecía que Harry Potter se había calmado por fin.

—Se las mostraré—se acercó al escritorio y tomó la pequeña esfera—Quiero que la escuchen con atención—

_Hombre y mujer, distintos pero a la vez iguales, opuestos como el símbolo chino "Jing Jang" unidos vencerán todos los males que están por comenzar. ¡Hijos de mortífagos e hijos de muggles cumplirán para acabar con el mal que los cierne a todos! Hombre y mujer que están juntos, ¡Ayuden al niño que vivió! ¡Ayuden a Harry Potter para destruir el poder del Señor Tenebroso! El armario evanescente es el comienzo… una sola oportunidad._

Los tres estaban demasiado aturdidos como para prestar atención al problema que se estaba dando en esos momentos.

—Por eso Harry, debes saber que ellos no son Mortífagos porque quieran serlo, si no por órdenes mías—anunció Dumbledore.

—Nosotros estamos de acuerdo en cumplir está misión Potter—dijo Draco—Si tu no lo estás bien, nosotros lo haremos por nuestra cuenta—

—Cuenten conmigo—dijo él—Hermione perdón por llamarte traidora—

La castaña lo abrazo dulcemente y parecía que nada de lo que pasó unos instantes atrás en su Sala Común hubiesen ocurrido. Draco y Harry solamente cruzaron manos en un signo de paz.

—Ahora chicos, deben estar muy alertas de lo que pase entre ustedes—se dijo mirando a Draco y Hermione, el color regresó a sus caras—Deben reunirse una vez a la semana a planear algo—

—Pero señor la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade será el viernes, no podremos crear nada está semana—

—Tienes razón Hermione, pero como Premios Anuales deben mantener esto en secreto—

—¿Quiénes más son los que saben de esto señor?—preguntó de nueva cuenta Harry.

—Lo saben los Zabinni, Malfoy, Greengrass, Parkinson, Nott, Weasly, Lovegood, Thomas, Granger, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, McGonagall, Snape—anunció el profesor del colegio—Chicos es todo por ahora, pueden retirarse—

Los tres salieron en silencio pero Harry a la salida abordó a los otros dos.

—Bien, que pasa entre ustedes dos—dijo Potter inquisidoramente.

—No pasa nada Potter—dijo Draco sin darse cuenta de que estaba su mano enlazada con la de Hermione.

—Expliquen eso—se refería al agarre de manos.

—Harry por favor—dijo la muchacha—Estoy muy cansada. Te juro que os contare todo mañana—anunció.

—Está bien—

—Si me permites Potter, esperó que no te incomodé—dijo malicioso mientras atraía a Hermione por la cintura y la besaba apasionadamente, ella se tardó en corresponder pero correspondió poco a poco.

La cara del niño que vivió se encendió majestuosamente.

—Yo me retiró—dijo—Iré a aclarar unas cosas con Ron y Ginny—parecía que volaba.

Draco comenzó a reír en cuanto el Gryffindor se fue corriendo rápidamente, iba a ser realmente divertido molestar a esos cuatro. Tomó a la muchacha de la mano y bajaron al Gran Comedor.

Las miradas estaban sobre ellos y claramente a la castaña no le gustaba para nada que la miraran tanto.

—Quiten ese cuadro ahora—ordenó Malfoy y los elfos domésticos del colegio hicieron lo que el chico les pidió.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

—No quiero Draco—dijo sonrojada la muchacha, fue arrastrada por el Slytherin hasta la mesa de los profesores la cual aún se encontraba vacía.

—¡Silencio!—todo el murmullo se silenció al momento en que la grave voz del Slytherin sonara en el comedor.

—No quiero—susurró ella completamente sonrojada.

—¡Hogwarts!—anunció molesto, estaba cansado de que murmuraran cosas de él, si querían saber algo lo iban a saber en esos momentos—¡Les quiero comunicar algo! ¡Aquí la chica presente a mi lado es Hermione Granger!—todos sabían eso—¡Les presentó a mi novia!

La cara de la leona se coloró demasiado mientras Draco sonreía majestuosamente y muchos aplaudían por el comentario del rubio, aunque algunos Slytherin no estaban contentos con la noticia, su príncipe se había liado con una insufrible sangre-sucia.

En la mesa de las serpientes se comenzaron a escuchar vitoreas, Theodore y Blaise eran los que chiflaban contentos y luego una dolorida Pansy Parkinson también comenzó a aplaudir. Polline desde la mesa gritaba y casi cantaba, Luna estaba contenta por su mejor amiga. Y bueno Ginny sabía que tarde o temprano esos dos iban a terminar juntos.

—¡Una fiesta para celebrar!—gritaron los de la mesa Slytherin.

La cara de Hermione estaba completamente roja y poco a poco todo lo vio borroso, sintió su cuerpo pesado hasta que la vista se le nubló, esperó el golpe pero este jamás llegó.

Entonces…


	18. El diario de un Malfoy

**Hola a todos. Perdón por el retraso pero como reprobe la asignatura de inglés tuve que ir a un curso intersemestral pero pues aquí me tienen.**

**Ahora actualizare menos porque en unas semanas más entaré al colegio y menos tiempo tendré para escribir.**

**En fin acá está el capítulo.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 18. El diario de un Malfoy.**

_"Jamás entenderé como fue posible que poco a poco la sonrisa de Granger me cautivó. Estaré realmente estúpido para haberme enamorado de ella, mi peor enemiga durante siete años, Hermione Granger es mi perdición como tal. No es que me odie ni nada, solamente que aunque jamás lo diré al mundo entero daré la vida por ella si es necesario._

_Todo comenzó por el hecho de ser Premios Anuales el primero de septiembre que regresamos a nuestro último curso en Hogwarts, un lugar del cual me atrevo a decir que es mi hogar. Aquí he tenido mayores experiencias y aquí en el castillo encontré a la mujer que quiero conmigo._

_¿Quién se imaginaría diciendo gilipolleces a Draco Malfoy? Nadie, ni siquiera ella, la leona más inteligente en el colegio. Por algo la escogieron como Premio Anual._

_Peleas y cosas raras pasaron en este curso, todo comenzó por culpa de Slughorn y su maldita poción de Amortentia preparada en clases, si no hubiéramos ingerido eso nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero siempre las cosas pasan por algo, por algo mi familia y yo estamos dentro de la Orden Secreta de Jen Rouse de la cual estamos a salvo de irnos a Azkaban por Mortífagos._

_Y aunque quiera negarlo, el verano me fue insoportable, pensé en todo el puto verano en Granger, ese vestido que traía en la primera reunión de la orden fue magnifico y no podía sacarla de mi mente y menos gracias a Polline quien ahora se irá a otro colegio. Zarina Malfoy está loca, si es mi tía y ella no tiene nada que ver con los ideales del Lord Tenebroso pero no es partidaria de los muggles. _

_El tormento ha comenzado, ha comenzado desde el momento en que tenemos la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo, si somos dos, habló en plural idiota, me refiero a Hermione y yo quienes somos los topos en está misión que seguramente nos costará la vida en ello… por un momento pensé que mi padre no recapacitaría de que era buena idea unirse a está orden, tenemos gratitud gracias a que Lucius hizo un hechizo para salvar a Black de que cayera en el velo del cual Bella mi tía tiene la culpa. _

_Por ello mismo somos casi honrados entre esa bola de mugrosos. Traidores a la sangre. ¡Un momento Draco Malfoy! Tú ahora eres también un traidor a la sangre al enamorarte de Hermione, al ayudar a Dumbledore con su maldito plan. _

_Tal vez todo esto nos llevé a algo bueno y siendo yo ahora un estúpido cursi poder vivir en paz con mi ratona de biblioteca. Si, aún la llamó por apelativos, pero jamás he vuelto a llamarle sangre sucia. _

_Hermione ha perdido el conocimiento al momento en que anuncié en el Gran Comedor que ella era mi novia y es un excelente momento para que el plan loco de Dumbledore de comienzo, tendré a los hijos de los demás Mortífagos sobre mí y Granger, cosa que le será más fácil al Señor Tenebroso. Anunciará que ella es una traidora a Potter, y podremos avanzar con mayor presición. _

_Quien lo diría, es hora de meter las manos en fango para comenzar con esto._

_Veo dormir a la leona Gryffindor en el sofá compartido de la Sala Común, la Comadreja está furiosa al saber que su única oportunidad que tenía con Granger se fue por el desagüe al saber que ella es mi chica y porque no decirlo mi mujer. Está furioso y solo escuchó sus insultos al otro lado del retrato de la Ninfa Oscura. Potter tratando de calmarlo pero es imposible, está molesto y seguramente quiere romperme la cara._

_Es hora de que comience el ataque a Hogwarts._

_¿Cómo lo sé?_

_El Lord nos ha mandado a Hermione y a mí una carta de la cual nadie está enterado a excepción de la vieja McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape y los miembros de la Secreta Orden, están preparados para el ataque y seguramente algunos morirán. Esperó que sea McLagen por querer propasarse con Hermione, lo Draco Malfoy jamás se me quitará._

_Creo que está es una de las últimas páginas que escribiré en este diario familiar que me ha sido heredado… ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que este diario es para alguien que quiero que lo lea en un futuro largo… un Malfoy de la siguiente generación abrirá este diario._

_Un Slytherin por siempre_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

El libro de verde serpiente fue sellado por un hechizo que solamente un verdadero Malfoy sabe. Guardó el libro debajo de su cama para que nadie más lo encontrará y este siguiera pasando de generación en generación.

El Slytherin caminó tranquilamente hacía la habitación de la leona, al parecer está seguía durmiendo tranquila, pero el golpe que se hubiera dado si él no la hubiera sostenido al momento. Estaba contento consigo mismo por poder hacer rabiar a toda su casa y que lo tacharan por traidor pero Voldemort no estaba en contra de que su mortífagos tuvieran relaciones amorosas y menos si se trataba de Granger pues ella era la mano derecha de Bellatrix.

¡Qué mierda! Se le había olvidado que esa misma noche Hermione sería separada de su lado por todo el fin de semana, ella estaría en entrenamiento prematuro gracias a su tía quien era su fina profesora en Artes Oscuras, pero claro está que Bella no era una bella hadita que era amada por todos, Draco estaba seguro de que su tía iba a torturar a Hermione en el menor error que la leona cometiera.

Se apresuró a despertar a la chica pues en unas cinco horas Hogwarts sería atacado y ellos dos tendrían que mostrarse como los traidores a Dumbledore.

Paso 1.- Ser vistos como traidores y atacar del lado opuesto. Ser aliados encubiertos de Voldemort.

— ¡Enervarte!—exclamó el rubio mientras levantaba de sopetón a la Gryffindor.

— ¿En donde estoy?—preguntó Hermione aún fuera de sí.

—Hermione trata de reponerte, en unas horas es nuestro turno—

— ¿Qué turno?—

—Hoy atacaremos Hogwarts recuérdalo—dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a la chica, quien recobraba de sopetón el conocimiento.

—Es verdad—dijo triste—Draco no quiero lastimar a mis amigos, por lo que más quieras—comenzó a sollozar al momento en el que el rubio la abrazaba.

—Es nuestra única oportunidad para acabar con Voldemort—dijo Draco—Hermione se que podrás, no por nada eres la bruja más inteligente de todos los años.

—No soy mejor que Rowena Ravenclaw o Helga Hufflepuff—dijo la castaña algo más contenta.

Las horas pasaban lentas para ellos mientras se miraban mutuamente, tendrían que meter a algunos alumnos en su Sala Común, está no sería atacada esa noche. Draco tenía que meter en su sala a Polline, y Hermione pues a todos sus amigos pero sabía que todos iban a luchar esa noche, así que mejor era meter niños de primer año.

Dumbledore estaba tranquilo en su despacho pues sabía de antemano que aquella noche se acercaba una poderosa tempestad, de la cual sabía él que tendría que luchar para proteger a sus seres queridos, todos sus seres queridos eran todos los estudiantes que estaban en Hogwarts tranquilos sin siquiera imaginar lo que se les venía en unas cuantas horas.

Toda la Orden del Fénix y la Secreta Orden de Jen Rouse estaba informada sobre el ataque al colegio, los Aurores también ya estaban dispersados en la escuela sin ser detectados gracias a poción multijugos que tomaron. Y en especial sus dos Premios Anuales estaban más que listos para el ataque de esa noche, el tormento comenzaría a partir de ese día.

El colegio seguramente iba a ser destruido y muchos estudiantes morirían esa noche, algunos sobrevivientes regresarán a sus casas para tal vez jamás volver mientras el reinado del que no debe ser nombrado siga en pie. Los ojos azules de Dumbledore mostraban la paz que había en la habitación pero por dentro por primera vez demostraba una enorme preocupación.

Las arrugas en su cara estaban algo más pronunciadas por las ansias de ver que era lo que pasaba. Estaba preparado para enfrentarse a los Mortífagos pero no estaba preparado para ver morir a tantos niños inocentes.

—Albus—a la puerta llamó McGonagall quien apareció por las escaleras—Estoy bastante preocupada.

—Lo sé Minerva, todos estamos en peligro está noche—

—Me es increíble que nosotros nos estemos haciendo tontos, deberíamos de poner a los alumnos de regreso en el Expreso—

—No es posible querida, sabes que estaríamos alertando al enemigo—

—Pero muchos morirán está noche—

—No podemos hacer nada, solo darnos esperanzas y pelear hasta que todo terminé—

—Me siento mal por Granger y Malfoy quienes son los que más se ensuciarán en esto—

—Pero serán héroes—

—Héroes que después de la guerra, irán a parar a Azkaban y a recibir el beso del dementor—

—No será así Minerva, lo sabes porque todos estaremos ese día en la corte para defenderlos a puño y espada—

—Qué Merlín nos amparé—dijo angustiada la animaga mientras ponía sus manos en una forma de rezo muggle.

Los cuadros de los directores miraban también curiosos el momento, no sabían exactamente que era lo que pasaba. En especial… los dos fundadores del colegio sabían a la perfección que era lo que se trataba. Salazar Slytherin podía viajar de cuadro en cuadro para sacar información y descubrió que su heredero iba a atacar el colegio y ahora estaba enzarzado en una pelea.

Se escuchaba la tormenta que golpeaba fuertemente las ventanas del colegio, toda la furia la desdicha la estampaba contra las ventanas de la escuela y solo anunciaba aquella tormenta muertes…

Miraban la chimenea que ardía tranquila y en paz, Faucks estaba pululando contento alrededor de la oficina del director y sus dos habitantes humanos estaban sumergidos cada quien en sus propios pensamientos pues sabían que era lo que se les aproximaba.

—Albus mira—dijo McGonagall horrorizada al asomarse por la ventana del despacho del director.

Dumbledore se levantó rápido de su asiento para ver lo mismo que McGonagall veía.

—Es nuestro fin…

—No quiero verlo—sollozó la animaga mientras sentía como el director le daba pequeños golpes de apoyo en el hombro.

—Tom ha sido más inteligente que nosotros está vez—

—Moriremos…

—Puede que así sea—

—Dementores—

—Las peores criaturas del mundo mágico, pero estos no son dementores comunes y corrientes, son dementores del valle Godric—

Los dos Premios Anuales estaban ansiosos por que todo esto acabará, Hermione ya había visto a los enormes dementores del valle Godric, esos eran demasiado peligrosos, inclusive esos dementores se alimentaban de los otros dementores que custodiaban Azkaban.

Un dementor del valle Godric era diez veces más grande que uno normal, un Patronus bastante potente seguramente podría alejar a aquellas criaturas oscuras que se alimentaban de la felicidad.

—Mione—llamó Draco—Estate tranquila, no ganaremos nada con ponernos nerviosos.

—Pero Draco… los dementores ya están aquí—

—Y faltan las demás criaturas, unos elfos oscuros también acudirán está noche para que todo de comienzo—

—La revolución mágica—

—Voldemort pretende ganar en la guerra para poder gobernar todo el mundo mágico, acabar con todos los muggles y sobre todo poder tener el poder máximo sobre todas las criaturas ruines.

—No lo conseguirá del todo—

—No si damos el primer paso como está planeado—

Hermione calculaba las posibilidades de que tuvieran éxito en esa batalla pero casi eran nulas, era nulo el que ellos ganaran la guerra y era nulo que Harry al final de todo sobreviviera y ambas profecías se cumplieran.

—Draco tengo miedo de fallarle a Dumbledore, de fallarle a la orden y de fallarte a ti—

—No lo harás Granger—dijo frío—No dejaré que nada te pase a ti y no pasará nada malo a nuestros planes.

—Pero

—Solo confía—

—Hermione—

—Draco—

Sonrieron y terminaron en un dulce beso, uno de los muchos besos que se daban pero ese era diferente, había miedo en él. Era un beso probablemente del cual jamás iban a olvidar si todo salía mal. Los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a sollozar a pesar de que estos estuvieran cerrados.

Draco acariciaba dulcemente los cabellos castaños de Hermione mientras ella se abrazaba fuertemente a él. Sollozaba ella por el miedo que sentía, sabía que no estaba bien que se alterara de esa manera si no quería problemas durante la batalla.

El rubio besaba sus labios lentamente, castos besos mientras trataba de brindarle todo su apoyo a la castaña. Parecía que ella se calmaba un poco al recibir el afecto de la serpiente, mientras ella jugaba con su espalda, acariciaba y escuchaba las respiraciones tranquilas del rubio.

Draco fue descendiendo poco a poco de los labios de la chica para pasar a su clavícula y de ahí al cuello en donde comenzó a lamer dulcemente y de vez en cuando succionaba algo fuerte. Marcó la piel tostada de la chica mientras ella suspiraba. Sus ropas comenzaban a estorbar a nos ser porque escucharon golpeteos fuertes en la ventana. Hermione se asustó un poco y decidió parar las caricias del rubio quien en su intento por poseer de nuevo a la muchacha se fueron por el caño.

Hermione se levantó del sofá y abrió la ventana, una lechuza color negro entró volando, unos enormes ojos amarillos se vislumbraron mientras el animal le depositaba a la muchacha una carta que estaba sellada.

—Gracias—esa lechuza ella no la conocía.

Abrió la carta con curiosidad y Draco se quedó viendo que era lo que la muchacha había recibido. Al ver de quien era el sello de la carta sintió como todos los celos que no sentía ya en un buen rato regresaban. Sirius Black había metido sus malditas patas de nuevo.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Me he enterado por Dumbledore que esta noche los Mortífagos atacarán el colegio, estaré ahí lo más pronto posible, avisa a Harry para que no se alarme de verme ahí. Recuerda que siempre te cuidaré y estaré para ti muñeca._

_Resguárdate lo mejor que puedas y protégete._

_Sirius Orión Black._

_10 de marzo de 1998._

Los ojos de la castaña se aguaron al leer esas palabras ¿Cómo explicarle al merodeador que era una vil mortífaga que estaba supuestamente con los principios de Voldemort? ¿Cómo decirle que ella también estaba para él? No lo amaba, porque era mayor que ella, pero era un gran amigo. Era el padrino de su mejor amigo y sobre todo estaba segura de que Black era noble.

Draco estaba celoso, no sabía el contenido de esa carta pero ver a Hermione llorar por algo que ese sucio merodeador le había dicho lo hacía rabiar, la chica era suya y no sería un idiota lastimado por el amor. Era inseguro, pues en su vida había querido a una chica como lo hacía con la castaña. Estaba molesto de sentirse de esa manera. Y sobre todo tenía miedo de ser engañado por Hermione.

— ¿Granger que tienes?—preguntó Draco mientras se acercaba a ella, tratando de disimular sus celos.

—Draco—abrazó fuertemente al rubio mientras sollozaba—Soy una traidora—

—Relájate, todo saldrá bien—

—No—

—No que—

—No quiero ser una traidora—dijo dolida mientras se abrazaba más al cuerpo de la serpiente.

—No lo eres—suspiró—Es hora, el Armario Evanescente no se abrirá solo—

— ¿Tendremos que usar eso?—preguntó la chica.

— ¿Te refieres a la ropa de Mortífago?—

—Si—

—Si Hermione, vamos a cambiarnos—

Unos pocos minutos después ambos estaban cubiertos por una capa completamente negra, el atuendo de Hermione consistía en una licra para la parte superior de color negro y una falda del mismo color seis dedos arriba de la rodilla. Unas botas negras y la máscara, una cara femenina. La capa tenía una capucha que les cubriría por completo su cabello, personalidad.

Draco también se había colocado su completo de color negro y su máscara. La capucha también cubría sus cabellos rubios. Ahora estaban listos, tendrían que moverse rápido por los pasillos para poder llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres sin ser detectados por los demás alumnos, si no todo se iría por la borda si los descubrían.

Salieron raudos y veloces de su Sala Común, la Ninfa Oscura los miró maliciosa como siempre pero sin decir palabra alguna. Corrían por los pasillos todo lo que les daban sus piernas para poder llegar del lado derecho del séptimo piso. Al llegar ambos pensaron en donde esconder cachivaches que no servían para nada, pensaron en el armario y rápidamente una puerta enorme de caoba con oro tallado se apareció frente a ellos.

Una vez dentro todo estaba en proceso del éxito o del fracaso.

Por la puerta del Armario Evanescente salía una fina mano forrada en color negro, exquisita tela mientras el cuerpo terminaba de salir, un cuerpo de mujer salía por las puertas del armario, su cabello negro y rizado identificaba a la persona, esos ojos grises tan profundos pero llenos de locura y maldad, esa sonrisa blanca y los deliciosos labios coloreados con un color rojo vivo. La piel tan blanca como la de Draco… Bellatrix Lestrange había llegado.

Seguido de ella entró Fenrir Greyback y unos cincuenta mortífagos más llenaron la sala.

—Excelente, simplemente excelente—dijo maliciosa la mujer mientras veía a los mortífagos más jóvenes hacerle reverencia.

—Mi lady está todo listo—

A los pocos minutos apareció por la misma puerta Severus Snape quien saludó a la mujer.

—Bella—

—Severus—

—Todos están sin siquiera pensar que Hogwarts el lugar más seguro de Escocia será atacado—

La risa maniática de Bellatrix le erizó la piel a Hermione, fue tomada su mano por el rubio que le inculco un poco de valor para poder seguir con el plan, hasta ahora estaba saliendo bien.

—Tía, es mejor salir de una vez, no podemos empezar—dijo Draco seguro de si mismo—Tengo que cerrar la puerta si no queremos melindrosos—dijo de nuevo a lo que se ganó una mirada de Severus, él también estaba informado del plan.

—Excelente—dijo—Hermione venga, te enseñaré algunos trucos—la mujer sonrió mientras la chica tras la máscara dejaba escapar una lágrima pero asentía automatamente.

Caminaron raudos por el séptimo piso, el toque de queda ya se había dado y muchos alumnos esperaban tranquilos la salida del Gran Comedor para poder irse a sus respectivos dormitorios, algunas parejitas seguramente para estar un rato juntas en algún pasillo solitario. Lo que no se esperaban era que unos 60 mortífagos estuvieran invadiendo el colegio.

—¡MUERTE!—gritó Bellatrix y antes de llegar al comedor ya había comenzado a lanzar hechizos por cualquier lugar.

—Los demás maten a quien puedan—dijo fría Hermione pero por dentro se despedazaba.

Los demás Mortífagos obedecieron pues era la hora de que muchos sangres sucias murieran aquella noche de lluvia. Los Dementores entraron por la puerta de las mazmorras que Snape se encargó de abrir.

La verdadera masacre estaba por comenzar…


	19. Preludio al Terror

**Capítulo 19. Preludio al terror.**

Se podían escuchar los sollozos de los niños de primero, lloraban, indefensos estaban y solamente podían tratar de huir. Algunos pocos trataban de pelear en vano, los hechizos verdes y rojos volaban en todas direcciones.

El Gran Comedor era todo un caos, los Aurores habían salido de sus escondites y comenzando a capturar a algunos mortífagos que bajaran por cualquier razón la guardia. Estaba al parecer yendo todo bien para el lado bueno y eso no era bueno, Dumbledore luchaba contra Alecto Carrow uno de aquellos poderosos mortíos que atacaban con toda saña al director del colegio. McGonagall como podía combatía y sacaba a los de primer curso a un lugar seguro… pero… ¿Hogwarts seguía siendo seguro en esos momentos? No ya no lo era, los Mortífagos habían conseguido entrar con toda la facilidad posible.

Hermione miraba desesperanzada que salieran ilesos del ataque contra Hogwarts, presenciaba como todos los hijos de Mortífagos al fin se revelaban contra los profesores y los que eran hijos de muggles, aplicándoles el Cruciatus con el mayor odio posible por haber. Ella también tenía que pelear, no podía seguir esquivando los ataques de sus amigos.

El ejército de Dumbledore estaba al frente, muchos de los chicos estaban pendientes de los demás y atacaban sin sentimientos a los mortíos que les regresaban de la misma manera el ataque. Solo tal vez alguna esperanza pudiera ayudarlos a que nadie muriese esa noche.

—_Bombarda_—gritó Bellatrix mientras destruía los ventanales enormes del comedor, la mesa de los profesores también había sido eliminada mientras ambos Premios Anuales miraban, no querían herir a nadie, esquivaban y solamente aturdían a sus atacantes pero era insuficiente, si querían seguir con el plan tenían que actuar como tal.

Paso 2.- Atacar sin compasión.

—Vamos Hermione tienes que pelear—dijo Draco, estaban en medio de la batalla en donde haces de rayos rojos y verdes volaban sobre sus cabezas.

—N-no puedo Draco—se atragantó—No quiero herir a nadie—

—Solo trata de desarmarlos y dejarlos inconcientes—

—Prométeme que no matarás a nadie, no te ensuciarás la vida matando a un ser viviente—la leona estaba triste, todo esto estaba saliendo según el plan, por ahora, pero solo era cuestión de que metieran la pata para que todo el plan de la Secreta Orden se fuera por la borda.

—Lo prometo—la leona estaba segura que detrás de la máscara plateada del rubio esté esbozó una sonrisa.

—_ ¡Malditos!_—esquivaron por los pelos un Avada que un estudiante lanzó y era hora de que tomarán enserio sus papeles.

_Hermione me dolerá demasiado romper nuestra promesa pero para protegerte, la vida de otro ser es sobre la tuya._

_Draco me dolerá demasiado romper nuestra promesa pero para protegerte, la vida de otra persona es nula comparada con la tuya._

_Lo siento Hermione/Draco._

Ambos de los mortíos más jóvenes de todo el pelotón de magos oscuros que estaba atacando Hogwarts se separó para poder atacar a todos los demás sin tratar de herirlos demasiado pero en sus mentes revoloteaba aquel pensamiento. Ambos darían la vida por el otro si esto era posible.

Bellatrix estaba enzarzada en una pelea con la profesora de Transformaciones, la vieja subdirectora estaba teniendo serios problemas para esquivar los ataques que Lestrange le lanzaba, los ataques de la mujer se basaban prácticamente en las imperdonables, McGonagall optó por dejar la batalla y transformarse en gato para poder atacar desde otro ángulo. Bella estaba molesta su diversión se había ido a quien sabe donde.

Buscó con la mirada a la primera persona que se había encontrado, una rubia de mirada soñadora que atacaba con concentración a Goyle hijo con toda saña, estaba claro que ninguno de esos debiluchos en contra de las ideas del Señor Tenebroso se iba a rendir, solamente dejarían de berrear hasta la muerte.

—_Avada Kedavra_—dijo la mujer de rizados cabellos, pero alguien más recibió el golpe, para molestia de Lestrange el padre de Gregory Goyle recibió en el pecho la maldición imperdonable.

Por otro lado Yaxley tenía problemas con Tonks quien al ser una aurora experimentada atacaba con facilidad al mortío que estaba al parecer ya bastante cansado pues luchar con uno y con otro era difícil. Sabía que iba a ser capturado pero daría batalla. No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Muchísimas maldiciones imperdonables volaban por los aires mientras unos caían heridos y muy pocos muertos.

Collin se enfrentaba contra Lucian Bole un estudiante de séptimo grado, era una desventaja para el niño puesto que él a penas cursaba el tercer grado y tras de él s escudaba su hermano menor, trataba de protegerle pero era realmente difícil.

—Collin no puedes más hermano—suplicaba el menor de los Creavy.

—Cállate Dennis—dijo molesto el más grande de ellos.

Luchaban disparejos muchos de los alumnos. Los mortífagos eran demasiado fuertes y rápidos para que ellos los esquivaran con facilidad.

—Esta noche se van a morir unas ratas—dijo demente Bellatrix al ver los dos indefensos hermanos Creavy.

—No te atrevas a tocarlos Lestrange—apareció Ginny quien consiguió dejar inconciente a Greyback por unos instantes.

—Oh miren la pobretona traicionera a la sangre—dijo sínica la mujer de voluptuoso cuerpo envuelto en un vestido negro.

—¡_Flippendo_!—exclamó la pelirroja mientras lanzaba por los aires a la mujer.

—¡Maldita!—gritó Bella molesta, está vez sin ayuda de la varita se fue sobre el cuerpo más pequeño de la Weasly para seguramente tener una batalla con las manos.

Hermione esquivaba y solamente aturdía a los estudiantes que intentaban atacarla, ella no era tan ágil como todos los demás mortíos.

Draco estaba cansado, cada que podía peleaba mordaz contra los demás pero era sumamente agotador estar cuidando de su propia vida y la vida de la leona que estaba prendada de su corazón.

—_Levicorpus_—dijo el rubio mientras un chiquillo de primero era levantado por los talones al momento su varita se caía al piso.

—Maldito mortífago—dijo el chiquillo mientras sollozaba.

—Sólo cállate y quédate colgado un rato—Draco se llevó la varita del niño.

—_Me importa poco si el Lord Tenebroso puso a esa sangre-sucia como mano derecha de Bella, la mataré, nadie sabrá que fui yo_—anunció Gibon mientras buscaba a la muchacha de cabellera castaña, era fácil identificarla puesto que algunas mortías que estaban atacando no usaban mini falta.

El mortífago iba en busca de la castaña que en esos momentos se encontraba batallando con Remus Lupin, el licántropo no sabía que la muchacha a la que atacaba ferozmente era Hermione Granger una de sus mejores alumnas.

—¡_Avada Kedavra_!—gritó Gibon y por los pelos la castaña lo esquivó junto con Lupin. El hombre lobo se quedó consternado de el porque un mortífago atacaba a uno de sus compañeros.

Era realmente horrible lo que pasaba, la lluvia caía con todo lo que podía, azotaba exteriormente y los dementores se mojaban pero no sentían las furiosas gotas de agua.

Habían conseguido entrar al Gran Comedor, habían hecho de las suyas en el trayecto. Habían succionado el alma a varios estudiantes ya, los cuales tenían en el rostro una cara de sufrimiento, la mayoría de ellos había muerto con los ojos abiertos.

Harry también estaba enzarzado en una batalla con Regulus Black, no sabía porque pero estaba vivo. Tenía entendido que el hermano de Sirius estaba muerto gracias a los inferís de Voldemort. Pero ahí estaba, vivito y coleando, mientras atacaba ferozmente.

—Potter veo que sigues creciendo—

—Black—

—El Lord estará realmente contento si te mató en estos momentos—

—Voldemort es un cobarde por no enfrentarme—

—¡Maldito impuro! Tienes prohibido llamarlo por su nombre—dijo Black molesto, mientras lanzaba al azabache un _Confundus _tal vez para aturdirlo solo un poco.

Dumbledore lo había contactado de una extraña manera y había hablado con él. Era el momento perfecto para que él pudiera trabajar en la maldición que el viejo director del colegio tenía en su mano. Podría quitarla y hacer que Albus viviera más años. Tendría que aparentar un poco más para poder desaparecer.

—Morirás Black—

—Que miedo Potter—escupió las palabras.

Hogwarts era un verdadero desastre, todo mundo estaba combatiendo y tan solo unos cuantos estaban refugiados en sus salas comunes. La mayoría de los de primero estaban refugiados y los pequeños más valientes peleaban.

Los pocos aurores que estaban en el castillo comenzaban a escasear y era hora de que entrara en combate la Orden del Fénix.

En camino ya venía Alastor, Sirius, Hestia Jones, todo el Clan Weasly también ya estaba en camino. Los dos estudiantes menores de los pelirrojos estaban demasiado ocupados peleando ya agotados. La hermosa arquitectura de Hogwarts estaba siendo poco a poco aplastada, destruida, quedarían escombros pues la loca de Bella destruía todo.

—¡Rictusempra!—gritó un chiquillo de tercer curso, que le dio justamente a Lestrange en la espalda haciendo que la mortífaga cayera al piso y comenzara a retorcerse de la risa.

El paso dos se estaba llevando a la perfección.

Para Hermione fue horrible presenciar un acto, miró como varios mortíos atacaban a Dean Thomas con el hechizo Sectusempra. El moreno muchacho gritaba demasiado fuerte mientras poco a poco se iba cortando más y más gracias al hechizo tan potente, fue lanzado por cinco magos al mismo tiempo sobre el cuerpo del chico. La castaña estaba horrorizada, no quería ver morir a uno de sus mejores amigos en el colegio.

Los mortífagos reían y al ver al chico casi moribundo y sobre su charco de sangre que se le salía del cuerpo rápidamente se alejaron de él, la muerte para el chico sería demasiada lenta. Dolorosa, otro asqueroso sangre-sucia estaba fuera del mapa. Otra rata exterminada.

—Dean—dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del chico casi sin vida.

—No te acerques—anunció aún con coraje el moreno pero al momento tosió una gran cantidad de sangre.

—Tranquilo, te pondrás bien—

—¿Hermione?—preguntó sorprendido el chico—Eres una traidora ¿Verdad?—

—No Dean—sollozó ella mientras acariciaba el cabello de este, toda su cabeza estaba llena de sangre.

—Acaba por favor con mi sufrimiento, es insoportable el dolor, se que no sobreviviré pero antes—sacó de su túnica una carta—Dáselo a Ginny cuando muera—la voz del muchacho poco a poco se apagaba y un suspiro seguido de tos con más sangre le partió el alma a la castaña.

—No puedo hacerlo—

—Hermione, se que no sobreviviré, estoy perdiendo d-demasiada sangre—mientras hablaba hilos abundantes de más líquido escarlata le escurrían—Acaba con mi vida, te lo imploro—

—Gracias por todo Dean—chilló a castaña, las lágrimas caían en la cara del chico, esté tenía una sonrisa.

—Gracias—cerró los ojos para esperar el final.

—Avada Kedavra—y prontamente el alma se desprendió del cuerpo del Gryffindor quien tenía una sonrisa. Granger sollozó mientras abrazaba la carta contra su pecho, no podía dejar que más de sus amigos murieran.

Alecto Carrow había sido asesinado por los gemelos Weasly con la ayuda de una bombarda recargada, de la cual ambos gemelos se sentían orgullosos. Otro punto para Sortilegios Weasly.

El objetivo de los mortífagos esa noche era asesinar a todos los sangres sucias que pudieran y arrasar con el colegio como tal, destruyendo todo lo que pudieran. Anunciando públicamente el regreso de Lord Voldemort, pero a parte también en público anunciarían a Hermione Jane Granger como una traidora a Potter y una traidora a la Orden del Fénix, una leal seguidora de las filas del señor tenebroso.

En el descuido de muchos más aurores, dos enormes dementores se acercaron a los hermanos Creavy, el pequeño de ellos pudo correr y refugiarse bajo una de las grandes mesas del comedor, mientras miraba con horror e impotencia como un dementor succionaba poco a poco el alma de su hermano mayor. Lágrimas de soledad caían por sus ojitos.

Collin era desprendido lentamente de su alma, el enorme dementor ya lo tenía en el piso mientras este con su asquerosa boca con unos colmillos alrededor de toda su boca le succionaba el alma y poco a poco la vida que sentía que iba abandonando su cuerpo. El aire comenzaba a escasearle, su cara llena de horror daba crédito a los peores momentos que en su vida había presenciado. Los ojos del chico se abrían más y más conforme su vida se iba extinguiendo. Estaban demasiado ocupados como para ver que alguien estaba en peligro.

—Expectro Patronus—gritó desde lejos Draco Malfoy con la intensión de proteger al niño. Pero había llegado demasiado tarde, consiguió ahuyentar al gigantesco dementor pero no consiguió salvarle la vida al pequeño león. Se sintió impotente al no poderle salvar la vida al chiquillo.

Tragó fuertemente saliva y se alejó del cadáver reciente de Collin Creavy.

Peter Petrigrew como siempre había asistido al ataque por ordenes de su señor, pero era una despreciable rata que estaba metida en una de las alcantarillas del colegio para mantenerse a salvo de cualquier ataque. Sabía a la perfección que si alguno de los otros dos merodeadores restantes le veía lo iban a matar.

¡Los refuerzos por fin habían llegado! Públicamente la Secreta Orden de Jen Rouse se iba a presentar, en el cual las familias más respetables del mundo mágico estaban involucradas y protegidas por el yugo de Dumbledore. El director se había desaparecido junto a Regulus Black después de que el mismo aturdió a Potter, dejándole en un lugar seguro.

Fenrir Greyback había hecho de las suyas, había conseguido morder a un estudiante y disfrutar del sufrimiento de uno de estos. Mató por lo menos a tres chicos de grupos pequeños de cuarto y tercer año. Y ahora miraba a una inconciente Lavender Brown con la mordida de él, se iba a convertir en una lobezna.

Los rayos verdes y rojos seguían volando por todas partes, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan a excepción de que ya estaban siendo demasiadas bajas por parte del lado bueno. Y pocas del lado oscuro… Bellatrix había salido de la batalla al quedarse sin energía para seguir peleando pues aquel hechizo gracioso la dejó agotada. Desapareció dejando a todos a su propia merced.

La Secreta Orden de Jen Rouse por fin se había presentado, una gran cantidad de Mortífagos aparecieron y comenzaron a atacar a sus "propios" compañeros. Entre ellos los Malfoy a excepción de Draco, los Weasly, Snape, Greengrass, Zabinni, Nott y en especial los Parkinson, aún faltaban más pero los mortífagos no aliados comenzaban a tener problemas con los desertores quienes ayudaban a los heridos rápidamente y atacaban.

—Están atrapados—dijo Lucius Malfoy al último Carrow y a Gibon.

—Malfoy sabía que eras un sucio traidor—dijo Carrow e intentó lanzarle una maldición.

—Imperio—controló al hombre, ese día muchas personas sabrían que la Segunda Guerra Mágica había comenzado esa noche, el ataque a Hogwarts.

Con ayuda de los aurores que llegaron pudieron capturar por lo menos a la mitad del pelotón de los mortíos que estaban atacando y los miembros de la secreta orden se mostraron inocentes frente a estos puesto que en su otro brazo llevaban un fénix grabado en su piel.

—Te arrepentirás de esto Lucius—dijo Gibon—Tu hijo pagará y el Señor Oscuro se enterará de que lo has traicionado—

—Eso quiero verlo—

—Narcissa morirá por tu incompetencia—ambos mortíos empezaron a reír, al rubio de melena larga no le hizo gracia.

—Patéticos—dijo una mujer preciosa también de melena rubia, quien estaba con varita en mano.

Los dos capturados se quedaron mudos de palabras.

Los dementores del valle Godric habían comenzado a escapar gracias a que los mayores comenzaban a darles con el Expectro Patronus y alejarles pero eso no significaba que también aquellas criaturas hayan hecho de las suyas, por lo menos también ejecutaron a diez mortífagos. Los dementores fueran o no del valle Godric no reconocían a sus aliados, simplemente estos tenían la necesidad de alimentarse.

Las demás criaturas oscuras jamás llegaron, seguramente sabían que no ganarían ese enfrentamiento.

Un mortífago que consiguió escapar convocó en el cielo la Marca Tenebrosa.

_—Morsmordre—_fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo negro.

El plan dos había salido a la perfección, no se habían involucrado demasiado los Premios Anuales, tal y como fueron ordenes de Dumbledore. Aunque Hermione cargaba ahora con la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos. Dean Thomas descansaba en paz.

Draco pudo encontrar a la leona entre los muchos mortífagos que intentaban escapar y la encontró.

—Nosotros tenemos que irnos con ellos también—

—Draco tengo miedo—

—Yo también, es el primer enfrentamiento que presenciamos—

—Es el inicio del final—

—La muerte es el primer paso—

Ambos Premios Anuales desaparecieron de lo que fue la masacre de Hogwarts, también en el camino fueron interceptados por Severus quien antes de llegar con el Lord les dio una clase más de Oclumancia para que pudieran proteger sus pensamientos y acciones que habían realizado en ese momento.

Por lo menos consiguieron capturar veinticinco Mortífagos de los cuales iban a recibir el beso del dementor en Azkaban, antes iban a ser interrogados por el verdugo. Ojoloco Moody iba a ser el perseguidor en esa declaración antes de que les dictaran sentencia.

Había bastantes bajas, muchos estudiantes habían muerto en esa batalla, pero muchos lucharon con anhelo de poder vivir sin miedos, muchos cuerpos de chicos y grandes estaban en el piso.

—Merlín—susurró McGonagall mientras miraba el cementerio que tenían en lo que fue el esplendoroso Gran Comedor.

—Tranquila Minerva—trató de consolarla Tonks—Tu protegiste bien a todos esos niños, por lo menos unos cincuenta murieron de los ochocientos que estudian en el colegio—

—Es terrible Nymphadora—dijo la animaga mientras se atragantaba con sus lágrimas.

—Esto ya es público—dijo Lupin—Los aliados han atacado a los seguidores de Voldemort, lo han hecho bien—

—Eso significa que es hora de que Black y Potter se enteren de la Secreta Orden de Jen Rouse—expresó la profesora de Transformaciones a lo que el licántropo y la metamorfomaga asentían en silencio.

Y hablando de Harry Potter, este despertaba en la oficina de Dumbledore, el anciano director estaba contento de que aquella maldición pudo ser retirada y su vida seguiría prolongándose muchísimos años más.

Todos estaban agotados. Sobre todo tristes al ver en el cielo nublado la fea Marca Tenebrosa la cual anunciaba que en ese lugar habían habido muertes.

Poco después el ministro Fudge llegó para ver que era lo que había pasado; no estaba enterado de todo lo acontecido en el colegio y ver tantos muertos le encogía el corazón. Muchas cartas de pésame serían seguramente escritas a todos los familiares de los estudiantes muertos en batalla. No eran tantas bajas pero si las suficientes para considerar que Hogwarts ya no era un lugar seguro.

Voldemort estaba furioso, no había resultado el ataque al colegio como esperaba, no era culpa de sus mortífagos más jóvenes si no culpa de aquellos incompetentes seguidores que tenía. Ni siquiera habían conseguido matar a la mayor parte de sangres-sucias que había en el colegio. Y Potter había desaparecido en la batalla simplemente.

Sus mejores mortíos habían sido capturados misteriosamente y otros simplemente decidieron fugarse de su destino, ser torturados y finalmente asesinados por su incompetencia. Menos de la mitad del pelotón que envió a Hogwarts regresó y aún estaba en la espera de sus mortíos más jóvenes.

Y hablando de los reyes de Roma, ambos jóvenes aparecieron, impecables y sabía de antemano que Hermione era una verdadera asesina. Se veía a través de sus ojos, tras de ellos estaba Severus Snape otro fiel seguidor. El hombre ni siquiera imaginaba que las tres personas que tenía en frente eran unos espías que lo llevarían a su derrota definitiva.

—Señor—dijo Hermione, ella comenzó—Han escapados algunos de nuestros compañeros—

—Lo sé querida, no tienes que decírmelo—su voz tenebrosa le helaba la piel pero no lo demostró.

—Estos dos han demostrado que son leales mi lord—dijo Snape—Han conseguido asesinar por lo menos cada uno a diez impuros—

—Hermione, querida… ¿Qué sentiste al matar a los de tu clase?—preguntó burlón la serpiente mayor.

—Placer y extasió—dijo ella tranquilamente, aunque no había matado a alguien dejó a Voldemort que este viera lo que ella quería que él viera.

—Es excelente, eres una bruja brillante, no entiendo porque tenías que ser una impura. Pero no importa—

—Hemos conseguido atacar el colegio y destruirlo casi en su totalidad—esta vez Draco fue el que interrumpió.

—Excelente muchacho, mejor que tu padre—

—Gracias mi señor—

—Es todo por ahora—dijo el mago tenebroso—Por ahora quiero que estén encubiertos y aparecerán cuando yo les llamé—

—Si—

—Deberán mantenerse alejados de aquí por el momento, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe en donde esconderse sin ser detectados?—preguntó.

—En el mundo muggle señor—dijo con desprecio la muchacha castaña.

—Excelente Granger—dijo el Lord—Se esconderán ahí y en cuanto se establezcan quiero noticias de ustedes—

Ambos asintieron mientras se retiraban del lugar.

La castaña se sentía demasiado triste, así que eso era estar del lado oscuro, matar sin miramientos a los demás, seguramente alguna de esas misiones tendría que atacar a los suyos muggles. Al salir completamente del escondite del Lord pudieron descansar, era una ardua tarea de mantenerse simples y fríos.

—Draco—sollozó la muchacha mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente—Ahora somos traidores—

—No públicamente Hermione—

—Todos se preguntará que pasó con nosotros dos—

—En especial Potter—

—Sirius—

—Joder Hermione—se molestó al momento en que la castaña mencionaba al merodeador que se enfrentó a él.

—Lo siento pero es que no puedo contenerme, me siento triste además porque maté a alguien—

Draco la soltó del abrazo y la miró a los ojos, encontrando en los ojos castaños de la muchacha la decepción y el dolor de haber acabado con la vida de un ser vivo.

—¿Quién?—

—Dean Thomas—

—¿Por qué Hermione?—

—Se estaba muriendo y me rogó que le matará para que no siguiera sufriendo más—se derrumbó, Draco estaba tranquilo sabía que ella no mataría a nadie a menos que fuera de suma importancia o de vida y muerte.

La Orden del Fénix se encontraba disputándose entre los muros interiores de Grimmauld Place, a parte los gritos que daba Walburga no eran de mucha ayuda, aquella odiosa mujer ni porque estaba en cuadro algo de su vida pasada se podía quedar callada, insultaba ferozmente a todos sus habitantes en especial al actual dueño de la mansión.

El comedor estaba habitado por todos los miembros menos uno el cual curiosamente no estaba.

—¡Exijo saber en donde está Hermione!—exclamó molesto Sirius.

—Cálmate Sirius, nadie sabe en donde se encuentra—dijo McGonagall, sintiéndose mal por mentirle al merodeador.

—Tal vez los Mortífagos la capturaron—dijo el cansado Harry Potter.

Los que habían batallado estaban sumamente cansados y sucios.

—¿Cuántas bajas tuvimos?—preguntó Ojoloco a Dumbledore.

—Al menos fue el 30% de hijos de muggles—dijo con voz cansada el director.

—Que tal si Hermione está entre esas bajas y nadie quiere revelarnos en donde está—Black era el único en esa sala que no sabía nada acerca de la Secreta Orden.

—Puede ser—dijo Harry.

Paso 3.- Dar por muerta a Hermione Granger hasta el siguiente ataque.

Sorprendente como todo estaba saliendo a la perfección para todos, no sabrían nada de la leona durante un buen lapso antes de que algún ataque se efectuara a alguna comunidad muggle o mágica, el segundo ataque sería el definitivo para que Harry diera la pelea final contra el que no debe ser nombrado. Y aquellos dos involucrados en la profecía se vincularan para que el niño que vivió triunfara sobre el mal.

Tendrían que fingir encontrar un cadáver calcinado, destrozado o algo con el cual no pudieran reconocer que no era Hermione. Tendrían que sacrificar de esa manera la falsa muerte de su amiga.

Era público Hermione Granger estaba muerta para todos. Por el momento.

Continuara…


	20. Muggles

**Hola a todos gracias por esperar con paciencia /impaciencia la continuación de mi fic, perdón por tardar tanto pero es que la escuela no me da para más, es fin de semana y pude terminar el capítulo. Esperó que les agradé.**

**Un fuerte agradecimiento a silvis pattinson que siempre sigué mi fic de inicio a final.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes son solamente de su creadora J. K. Rowling.**

****

**Capítulo 20. Muggle.**

La casa estaba vacía, los muebles tenían polvo y el ambiente de la misma estaba lúgubre y siniestro como lo era el Señor Tenebroso, las cortinas blancas habían adoptado un color amarillento, el televisor estaba cubierto por polvo. Todo estaba tan vacío, la cocina estaba tan limpia como siempre.

Draco miró todo, era raro estar en casa de Hermione, entonces no era una pobretona como Ron. Ella tenía una casa grande a su manera porque para él era ese lugar extremadamente pequeño, ideal para que ahí viviera un elfo doméstico pero que más podía pedir, estaban seguros de los Mortífagos un buen tiempo.

—Bienvenido dulce hogar—susurró dolida la castaña mientras añoraba que sus padres la recibieran como siempre.

Al no escuchar la melodiosa voz de su madre una lágrima amarga rodó por su mejilla.

Draco no decía nada, tan solo miraba el dolor que la chica profesaba, no sabía él lo que era no tener a tus padres, aunque Lucius fuera indiferente con él, estaba para él cuando lo necesitase.

—Tranquila Hermy—se sintió con la necesidad de consolar a la muchacha, se acercó por atrás y la abrazó fuertemente.

Ella le correspondió el abrazo y escondió su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

—Me siento sola Draco—

—No estás sola, Granger, me tienes a mí—unas cosas jamás cambiarían, Draco siempre iba a ser un Malfoy. No podía ser más sincero y directo.

—Gracias—

Tal vez esos momentos eran oscuros para la comunidad mágica pero para los muggles estaban en su apogeo de la economía, la libertad y otras cosas más, simples hechos raros que les pasaban gracias a los ataques de Voldemort lo tomaban como algo más cotidiano. Catástrofes naturales.

Hermione decidió instalarse en la casa, pues no había nadie, subieron todo su equipaje a la parte alta de la casa en donde había tres habitaciones y uno más que era el cuarto de baño.

—Que pequeño es todo—dijo Draco.

—Malfoy, tu vives en un palacio—dijo sarcástica la muchacha mientras abría la puerta que pertenecía a su habitación.

— ¿Aquí dormiremos?—pluralizó sensual e hizo que la castaña se sonrojará un poco.

—No—puntualizó ella—Tu dormirás aquí—le mostró la habitación que pertenecía a sus padres—No toques nada que no te importe—dijo ella y lo dejó solo.

Draco como niño chiquito se puso a curiosear por toda la habitación, no dudaba que era tranquila y reconfortable. Le gustaba el color de la misma, un cambio era bueno.

La habitación en donde el rubio se encontraba era de un color azul mezclado con blanco. La cama tenía un edredón de color azul cielo, las sábanas eran blancas al igual que las almohadas, la alfombra era azul marino. Las paredes también eran blancas igual que la mesita de noche en donde estaba un raro aparato muggle y una lámpara de azul rey.

Las cortinas eran blancas y el armario era lo único que cambiaba de color, esté era de un color avellana. Un pequeño tocador en donde pudo apreciar un cepillo color blanco y otro azul, que raro. Todo estaba bien, le gustaba la sencillez, aunque estaba algo acostumbrado a todos los lujos que tenía en su casa.

Un rato más tarde el Slytherin decidió buscar a la leona, vio que está se había metido en otra habitación suponiendo él que era la habitación de está.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta entró, la habitación de Hermione era realmente femenina, no como su habitación en Hogwarts, las paredes eran de un tono lila pastel muy bajito y los bordes de estas eran blancos, el tocador de igual manera era blanco y una variedad de cepillos que la castaña tenía en ellos, la cama era de edredón lila mientras que las sábanas eran de color blanco con algunas florcitas de colores; sin darse cuenta por la puerta del baño salió Hermione enredada simplemente en una toalla.

— ¡Malfoy!—exclamó la muchacha algo sorprendida.

—Hermione—Draco tenía algún tiempo que había comenzado a llamar a la leona por su nombre de pila.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó la muchacha un poco más tranquila.

—Me aburría solo—dijo él tranquilamente mientras se dejaba caer perezosamente a la cama de la muchacha, ella tan solo movió negativamente la cabeza. Ella optó por vestirse estaba realmente cansada, muchas cosas habían pasado en tan solo un día. Demasiado caos había presenciado, solamente se alegraba al saber que sus amigos estaban bien, sus padres que estaban en Australia sin ninguna preocupación… a pesar de ello se sentía sola…

Una soledad que solamente ella comprendía al mirar la casa tan vacía, estaba tan fría como un panteón. Solamente la presencia de ella y Draco la llenaban aunque sea solo… un poco.

Miró que Draco prácticamente se había quedado dormido sobre su cama, era espaciosa, sí, pero solamente era para una persona, sonrió un poco y decidió bajar a comer algo aunque fuese un pedazo de queso y pan. El estómago lo tenía realmente cerrado, solo quería olvidar.

La cara de terror que Collin tenía cuando murió, el asesinato de Dean, todo eso la lastimaba profundamente, la muerte de muchos otros más que estuvieron en esa batalla de Hogwarts. Hogwarts ahora era seguramente una casa de puros mortífagos, sería un caos total ese año entrante.

Bajó en silencio las escaleras para preparar algo de comer, la cocina estaba tan impecable a excepción de que había algunos manchones de polvo, quitó todo con un hechizo de limpieza y se acercó al refrigerador, puso una cara horrible de asco al mirar que todo dentro del refrigerador estaban pasados de su fecha, ahí había un queso rancio lleno de moho, la leche olía a agrio y estaba gelatinosa en su empaque, todas las carnes frías estaban verdes y llenas de algo gris, las verduras igual estaban enlamadas. La carne tenía un buen color pero desprendía un asqueroso aroma a muerto. Todo estaba horrible… solamente le quedaba la comida enlatada que siempre tenía por cualquier emergencia, con asco limpio todo aquel contenedor hasta que todo estuvo limpio de desperdicios. Tendría que salir de compras para mantener provisiones.

Se acercó a la despensa que estaba junto al refrigerador en los anaqueles de abajo en donde pudo encontrar verdura enlatada entre ellos, guisantes, zanahorias, cinco latas de atún, mayonesa nueva y algún aderezo para una ensalada, también pudo encontrar mezcla para hacer algunos pan queques, miel de maple, leche condensada, leche en polvo por lo menos podría disfrutar de un vaso de leche, café, azúcar y todo lo necesario en la despensa. Sonrió complacida al encontrarse unos ocho sobres de agua en polvo.

Por lo menos ese día una cena balanceada iban a tener, agradecía que la comida enlatada se mantuviera en buenas condiciones durante varios meses.

Limpió la mesa y se sentó a preparar todo lo que iban a cenar ella y la serpiente que estaba durmiendo cómodamente en su habitación.

Sacó un recipiente en donde echar el atún junto con las verduras, cuando todo estuvo listo lo revolvió, la ensalada de pescado tenía un buen aspecto y un rico aroma, seguido de ello destapó la mayonesa para echarla sobre la comida y que esta quedara completa. La ensalada de atún estaba lista.

Se acercó a los anaqueles de arriba para tomar de ahí una jarra en donde poder preparar alguna agua de sabor, estaba entre el sabor de jamaica o limón, alguna que refrescara puesto que estaba haciendo algo de calor puesto que prontamente iba a entrar la primavera. Después del invierno todo comenzaba a cambiar. Se decidió por el agua de limón y comenzó a preparar lo que quedaba de la cena.

—Listo—se dijo a si misma complacida por el perfecto trabajo que había hecho.

Consiguió preparar una ensalada de atún para cuatro raciones, agua de limón fresca y fría, dos vasos de leche en polvo y si quería alguno ahí estaba el café y azúcar, pan tostado y de postre se encontró por ahí unas galletas con chocolate.

Subió de nuevo en silencio hasta pasar por los vacíos pasillos de la parte alta de la casa para encontrar a Draco durmiendo muy chucho en su cama.

—Draco, Draco, despierta—dijo la muchacha mientras lo movía suavemente para que este diera signos de despertar.

Cinco minutos después y la situación parecía estar igual, el rubio estaba dispuesto a dormir bastante tiempo.

—¡Ya me cansé!—exclamó la muchacha y algo molesta fue al baño en donde se escuchó que el grifo del agua se abría y el líquido caía en algún recipiente, regresó algo acalorada y de un chapuzón mojó a la serpiente seguido de un fuerte grito.

— ¡QUÉ JODIDAS TE PASA MALDITA SANGRE!—se calló al momento al ver como la cara de la muchacha se deformaba y él se mordía la lengua, tenía bastante tiempo en que no le decía de esa manera y no lo haría de nuevo.

— ¡Maldito Malfoy!—dijo la muchacha molesta—Vengo a despertarte para que bajes a cenar y mira con que me ibas a salir… si estúpido soy una sangre sucia—dijo dolida mientras salía rápidamente de la que era su habitación.

Los preciosos ojos del rubio pudieron captar rápidamente que los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas que iba a tratar de reprimir para que no salieran. Se sintió mal por ello.

Bajó donde la muchacha estaba mirando por la ventana, la noche por fin había caído y el cielo estaba iluminado por las estrellas, que tranquilo era todo, era como si Voldemort y los demás mortíos no existieran, tampoco existiera la Secreta Orden y la Orden del Fénix… todo parecía tranquilo, un cuento de… hadas… pero ese cuento de hadas no existía, existía un cuento en donde para ser feliz y tranquilos tenían que luchar a muerte.

La chica rápidamente cerró sus bellos ojos y escurrió una lágrima traicionera por una de sus mejillas, ella limpió aquella cristalina lágrima y al mirar a Draco su mirada se oscureció, se levanto ofendida del porche de la ventana y se encamino al comedor en donde la sencilla cena estaba preparada, Draco solamente la siguió y tomó asiento, ella comía tranquilamente pero sin mirarlo.

Miró todo con atención, era una cena bastante… pobre, según su albedrío y gusto. Pero seguramente no había más para comer y tendría que conformarse además su estómago aclamaba por comida. Sin decir alguna palabra tomó el vaso de agua y tomó un sorbo, bastante sabrosa le supo para sus papilas gustativas.

Solamente se escuchaban los mordiscos de cada uno, el cristal estrellarse contra la mesa no fuerte, los tenedores golpeando contra el plato y nada más. El ambiente estaba pesado y ninguno de los dos hacía nada para remediarlo.

—Gracias Hermione—dijo de manera helada Draco, como los primeros días de colegio en Hogwarts, la muchacha levantó la mirada cuestionando el comportamiento del Slytherin.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó la muchacha.

—Por la cena—

—No es nada—dijo la chica mientras se levantaba, con ayuda de su varita llevaba los trastes al fregadero en donde con un poquito de magia comenzaron a lavarse solos, en cuanto todos los platos y cubiertos estuvieron fregados fueron colocados en el trastero para que estos se secaran para poder ser utilizados en otra ocasión.

Los dos se levantaron, pero la Gryffindor con el vaso de leche, le colocó una cucharada de café y tres de azúcar, fue a la cocina por una pajilla y cómodamente se dejó caer en el sofá de color rosa pálido. Draco la miró con una ceja levantada, y miró que prendía una extraña caja con ayuda de otra caja con muchos accesorios sobre de ella.

Se sorprendió enormemente al ver como aquella caja a colores se encendía y dentro de está había personas como ellos, comunes y corrientes, muggles claramente. La muchacha miraba atentamente una película, viró la vista para encontrarse con el mercurio de los ojos de Draco.

— ¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?—preguntó la muchacha.

— ¿Cómo le hicieron para meter a esas personas dentro de esa caja?—preguntó como un niño de escasos cinco años. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en la cara de la leona mientras comenzaba a reírse del rubio.

—Nadie los metió en la televisión Draco, esas personas realizaron esa película ya hace un tiempo y solamente reproducen la grabación—dijo ella para volver a centrar la vista en lo que era la película el Hombre de la Máscara de Hierro, con Leonardo Dicaprio.

—Ya veo—

—Siéntate Malfoy no te pasará nada por ver un poco de televisión antes de dormir—dijo la chica mientras seguía mirando.

Le lanzó al rubio una almohada y un paquete de galletitas de chocolate…

Al rato ambos miraban entretenidamente la película que se daba en la programación de ese día.

Otro era el cantar entre las paredes de Grimmauld Place número doce, los gritos no habían parado desde el día anterior. Black estaba realmente furioso, todo se lo habían soltado de sopetón.

Estaba molesto realmente molesto, el loco de Dumbledore se había decidido involucrar con Mortífagos cercanos al Lord Tenebroso, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy eran traidores (o eso le dieron a entender a él) no entendía como era posible que alguien tan noble e inteligente como la leona fuera una traidora a la orden y estuviera del lado de Voldemort junto al mugroso hijo de Lucius. Y él preocupándose como estúpido por esa traidora. Otra noticia era de que la Orden del Fénix estuviera pactada con la Secreta Orden de Jen Rouse para tratar de derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado y que por fin Harry su ahijado diera el golpe final.

No sabía ni que mierdas era eso de la Secreta Orden de Jen Rouse, nunca estuvo enterado de todos los movimientos que se hicieron en su propia casa durante las navidades y ahora esto, tenía a varios mortíos traidores viviendo en su casa.

Walburga Black tampoco estaba ayudando mucho, cada que alguien pasaba junto a su retrato comenzaba con una sarta de insultos para todos incluyendo al mismo Dumbledore.

—Querida señora Black no hace falta que hablé así—dijo tranquilamente el anciano de lentes de media luna mientras pasaba tranquilamente frente al retrato tapado, al momento la dama se quedaba en silencio.

Todo era un verdadero caos, trataban de hacer como si no hubieran enterado a Sirius de nada pero el carácter del merodeador era demasiado pesado.

Otro día, la televisión se encontraba encendida mientras los suspiros de dos personas se escuchaban tranquilamente en aquella sala, un programa de comercio pasaba. Hermione poco a poco comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, se encontró con el televisor prendido y un Draco durmiendo en el otro sofá tranquilamente, aquella batalla realmente los había agotado a ambos. Se levantó lentamente del sofá en donde estaba acostada y poco a poco se despabiló, talló un poco sus ojos y acomodó su cabello.

Bostezó un poco y se levantó con algo de pereza, apagó el televisor y se encaminó a su habitación, obviamente no había nada de comer así que el súper mercado los esperaba a ella y la serpiente perezosa que dormía en su sofá, porque sí, la iba a acompañar por los víveres al centro comercial.

Una hora más tarde Draco Malfoy estaba realmente enfurruñado, tenía hambre, había sido despertado bruscamente por la leona quien estaba ya en la entrada de la puerta con un monedero algo raro, unos jeans de mezclilla, tenis blancos y una blusa color azul. Su larga melena estaba levantada en una coleta de caballo.

—Vamos Malfoy que no tenemos toda la mañana—dijo la chica mientras salía de la casa.

— ¿No es más fácil aparecer la comida?—preguntó el rubio.

—No tonto, porque seremos detectados—dijo ella algo molesta.

—No lo creo, si tú has estado utilizando magia dentro de la casa—

—Si pero la casa tiene un hechizo Fidellius—sonrió victoriosa mientras se encaminaba a la primera cuadra seguida por Draco quien iba molesto.

El rubio no estaba acostumbrado a estar entre tantos muggles y ahora vivía escondido en su mundo, que patético había caído. Suspiró con pesar y miró como la castaña saludaba a media gente que pasaba del otro lado de la calle o en la misma acera que ellos. Se podría decir que estuvieron caminando media hora hasta que llegaron a un enorme edificio en color azul con grandes letras amarillas que decían "Súper Mercado".

—Ven Draco—dijo la chica mientras tomaba un raro artefacto con cuatro ruedas.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó confundido.

—Es un carrito de súper mercado—dijo ella mientras entraban, los ojos de Draco se abrieron en grande.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención eran las golosinas que estaban en los anaqueles de la entrada, muchísima variedad de golosinas que había en cada repisa de ahí. Se le aguó la boca.

—Veamos la lista—dijo la chica mientras que de su pantalón trasero sacaba una pequeña lista con una impecable caligrafía, la leyó y cuando estuvo segura que comprarían la guardó.

— ¿Y bien?—preguntó el rubio.

Se sentía algo incomodo, muchas mujeres le miraban con ojos de deseo, claro que le gustaba que lo miraran con deseo pero eran demasiadas miradas a la vez, solamente se alzó el orgullo y con paso elegante, sensual y aristocrático caminó al lado de la leona que al verlo solamente movió la cabeza negativamente.

Caminaron hasta el pasillo de lácteos.

—Bien—dijo la chica mientras miraba como Draco miraba las bebidas de sabores con gran antojo, parecía niño chiquito.

Tomó unos varios litros de leche, y para complacer al rubio de que probara por primera vez comida y líquidos muggles se acercó a este.

— ¿Quieres alguno?—preguntó ella.

—Primero que nada… ¿Qué es?—

—Es yogurt líquido de sabores, anda yo invitó—

—Bien—

Después de casi vaciar el refrigerador llevaban por lo menos unos diez sabores, Hermione se reía y Draco cuchicheaba entre los demás refrigeradores. Llevaban yogurt de manzana, banana, fresa, frambuesa, durazno, natural, piña, coco, uva, melón, kiwi y guayaba. El carrito iba un poco lleno con tan solo eso poco en lácteos, segundos después Draco traía consigo diez potes de helado de chocolate y limón.

—Debo admitir que el helado es mi debilidad—

—Hay Malfoy tienes adicción por los dulces—dijo la muchacha mientras caminaban hacía el pasillo de frutas y verduras.

—Que te puedo decir Hermione, soy débil ante esas delicias—

—Mejor no abuses tanto porque puedes pescar caries después—dijo la chica sabia hasta que llegaron al pasillo indicado.

Hermione se encargó de escoger porque Draco no quiso saber nada de frutas ni verduras.

Terminando se fueron hacía el pasillo de carnicería en donde compraron algo de variedad de comida para por lo menos unas dos semanas, la zona de salchichonería también arrasaron, queso blanco, queso manchego, salchichas de pavo, salchichas de cerdo, jamón y peperoní hasta que el rubio estuvo satisfecho.

Luego la muchacha en lo que Draco miraba el pan de dulce ella fue por unas dos botellas de soda de cola, de naranja y su favorita de toronja.

—Creo que es todo—dijo la muchacha al ver su lista completamente tachada y su carrito del súper a reventar de productos. —No aún falta un poco de botana—sonrió y caminaron a un pasillo más. En donde se encontraron cacahuates tostados, papitas fritas, palomitas para microondas, salsa para nachos, Draco se volvía loco, no entendía porque sus padres en un principio eran tan anti-muggles si la gran cantidad de cosas que inventaban para comer era magnifica.

—Me llevo esto—dijo el rubio mientras se llevaba unas papitas de queso y una bolsa de palomitas.

—Yo quiero unas de jalapeño y unas de queso—sonrió mientras Draco cumplía su petición.

Por fin terminaron de recorrer el centro comercial hasta que llegaron a las cajas las cuales estaban vacías por ser hora temprana de la mañana, la pequeña cajera se sorprendió al ver toda la cantidad de cosas que esos dos muchachos llevaban, tanta comida para ellos seguramente. Draco no se olvido de arrasar con el pasillo de dulces y llevaba a parte en una canastilla chocolates, mentas, paletas, gomitas, polvo agridulce y muchas más.

El último pasillo que visitaron fue el de uso personal, la chica llevó jabones de baño, shampoo uno para ella y otro para el rubio, desodorantes, pastas de dientes, gomina para el cabello, un rastrillo para Draco y crema afeitante, llevó toallas nuevas de baño, crema para la piel, papel sanitario, etc.

Todo lo pasó por el registrador de productos hasta que el último producto del carrito de Hermione fue cobrado y empacado en bolsas de plástico.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba?—

—Si muchas gracias—pausó la leona— ¿Cuánto va a ser?—

—Mil quinientos euros con noventa y cinco centavos señorita—Hermione sacó unos tres billetes y un par de pequeños centavos para pagar la cuenta y propina para el empacador y la cajera. Draco al ver también sacó de su bolsillo una moneda de oro.

—Aquí tiene—la cajera se desorbitó al ver que esa pequeña moneda de oro la hacía millonaria.

Salieron del centro comercial por lo menos con unas veinte bolsas bastante pesadas y Hermione estaba molesta.

— ¿Y ahora como vamos a llevarlas hasta la casa?—

—Buena pregunta—se rió burlonamente Draco—Ya que no podemos utilizar magia no puedo hacer nada—

—Maldito—pausó molesta—Espera aquí con las compras no tardo—

Hermione se acercó a la esquina y al ver que se acercaba un taxi le hizo la seña para que los llevara.

Guardaron todo en la cajuela del taxi y emprendieron camino de regreso a la casa de la muchacha, pagaron y bajaron del auto para poder llevar todo dentro. Una vez adentró Hermione sonrió, poco a poco fueron llevando ambos las bolsas de una en una hasta que separaron todos los víveres.

—Bien a penas son diez de la mañana y ya tenemos todo listo—sonrió la muchacha—Ayúdame a guardar todo esto en el refrigerador—

—Está bien—

Draco llevó todos los yogures líquidos a las repisas que estaban pegadas a la puerta, acomodando cada uno de los embaces, acomodó la leche mientras Hermione guardaba las verduras en su contenedor, las frutas las dejaba en su frutero. Draco puso el helado en el congelador, algo de carne también fue guardada en el congelador.

Ahora el refrigerador lucía como debía ser, leche fresca, queso fresco, yogurt, helado, carne, verduras.

—Que bien—dijo la chica complacida—Ahora a guardar todo lo demás—le indicó a Draco en donde pudiera él guardar todos los dulces que compró, llenó un anaquel entero de puras golosinas.

Todo estuvo en su lugar en pocos segundos.

—Bien creo que comenzaré con la limpieza—dijo la muchacha.

—Yo lo hago—el rubio con un movimiento de varita puso a trapear el piso, a limpiar ventanas, a guardar cacerolas del lava trastes, limpiar ventanas quitar polvo de toda la casa.

—Gracias Malfoy—

— ¿Cuándo será el día en que me llames por mi nombre?—dijo él algo molesto mientras se acercaba como un depredador a la muchacha hasta que ella quedó acorralada entre el fregadero y el cuerpo de la serpiente, miró los ojos del rubio y él los de ella. Se fundieron al igual que sus labios en un apasionante beso, las lenguas de ambos danzaban sobre si al igual que su saliva se fusionaba, Draco abrazaba las caderas de la chica mientras ella jugaba con las hebras del rubio.

—Draco—dijo ella sonriente mientras se separaba del rubio.

Siguieron ordenando todo hasta terminar.

Un rato más tarde por fin Draco Malfoy pudo disfrutar de un baño bien merecido, el único problema era que no tenía ropa para cambiarse y gruñó.

Hermione había previsto que el rubio no tenía ropa y se tomó la libertad de escogerle algo de ropa, comprarla y dejársela en la cama para que él escogiera cual llevar. Se había sonrojado al escogerle los calzoncillos, bóxer.

Ella estaba en la cocina está vez podrían comer decentemente, se encargó de preparar un poco de sopa de letras, carne asada con puré de papa, verduras con mantequilla, la soda que ya estaba bien fría, un vaso para cada quien, de postre tenían el helado de Draco y si no una gelatina que había preparado en ese lapso de tiempo. El aroma era realmente sabroso e inundaba cada rincón de la casa, sonrió y por un momento se imaginó estar viviendo en un lugar sin mortífagos, sin voldemort, con su pareja. ¿Un momento pareja había dicho? Se sonrojó ferozmente y sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Minutos después el rubio estaba degustando la comida, estaba satisfecho con la ropa que había encontrado en su cama, llevaba puesta una camisa azul cielo, un pantalón gris y unos zapatos negros. Su cabello desordenado y húmedo que lo hacían ver bastante sexy.

—Exquisito Hermione—probaba con gusto la sopa de la muchacha, cada cucharada la degustaba hasta que la terminó, sorbió un trago de refresco y casi se ahoga por el gas pero hiperactivo del burbujeo en la garganta volvió a tomar pero ya con precaución.

—Gracias—dijo ella sonrosada mientras también degustaba su propia comida. —Tenía bastante tiempo que no cocinaba así—dijo ella.

—Pues déjame felicitarte—dijo con una de sus miles de sonrisas viperinas como serpiente.

—Gracias—

Siguieron comiendo mientras una balada de Ritchie Valens sonaba en la radio. La muchacha suspiro y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Draco—

—Dime—dijo él distraído mientras devoraba una cucharada enorme de gelatina.

—Vamos al parque de diversiones—

—¿Al parque de que?—

—De diversiones—

—No se que sea pero si quieres ir vamos—dijo tranquilamente.

89898989898

Se escuchaban gritos alocados de la gente que se encontraba subida en los juegos mecánicos, niños jugando a la pelota, gente riendo, personas vendiendo golosinas, muchas cosas más. Draco estaba horrorizado si la castaña que estaba a su lado quería subirse a esas cosas estaba realmente loca.

—Venga Malfoy no me digas que te da miedo—

—A mi no me da miedo—dijo él molesto no le gustaba que lo llamaran cobarde.

—Entonces subamos a algún juego—dijo ella sonriente pero decidida a retar al rubio.

—Estas loca—

—Tienes miedo admítelo—

—¡Yo no tengo miedo maldita!—gritó encolerizado, algunas personas se le quedaron viendo raro pero siguieron su camino.

—Entonces demuéstramelo—

—Vamos—la tomó de la mano fuertemente hasta que llegaron a la fila del juego extremo llamado "Medusa". Esperaron su turno y Draco lastimado en su orgullo furioso se subió al lado de la chica en el segundo asiento del carrito. Les colocaron los cinturones de seguridad y esperaron a que el juego diera inicio.

El carrito comenzó a moverse lento y Draco se reía, sabía que sería fácil más no se esperaba lo siguiente, comenzaron a entrar en un túnel completamente oscuro, no se veía nada, para cuando pudieron ver la luz estaban en la punta de la montaña.

—AHHH—fueron los gritos alocados de Hermione mientras descendían a toda velocidad la colina, atravesaron. No pudo contenerse al sentir esas cosquillas locas en el abdomen y también comenzó a gritar emocionado.

Una vez que bajaron del juego Draco tenía la adrenalina alta, por lo cual se subieron a juegos más extremos que el anterior y uno tras otro.

—Venga ya—dijo la chica algo mareada—Entremos al castillo del terror—

Salieron de igual manera con la adrenalina al cien por ciento, seguido de ello se sentaron un momento para disfrutar de un algodón de azúcar.

Draco miró unos cuantos globos y por alguna extraña manera quiso darle a la castaña un globo que decía "Te quiero" en forma de corazón, lo compró aunque no sabía él el significado de sus monedas de oro para todo vendedor, prácticamente estaba regalando millones de euros muggles a cualquier vendedor que le comprara.

—Toma—dijo el rubio algo sonrojado pero rápidamente volteó el rostro para evitar que la castaña viera su sonrojo.

—¿Y esto?—dijo la muchacha extrañada pero también sonrojada a la vez.

—Para ti—

—G-gracias Draco—dijo la muchacha mientras tomaba en bello globo entre sus manos. Caminaron por el parque un poco más hasta que vieron un pequeño escenario en donde algunas parejas bailaban un poco.

—¿Quieres bailar?—

—No sé bailar Draco—dijo la muchacha.

—Claro que sabes, o me vas a decir que no sabías bailar en el baile de Hogwarts—

—Pero Draco—

—Hermione—

—Está bien tu ganas—dijo la chica mientras dejaba el globo amarrado en un barandal del escenario y tomaba la mano del rubio para bailar un pequeño vals que sonaba.

Un rato más tarde ambos se encontraban de regreso en casa, estaban cansados pero extrañamente felices, se les había olvidado el hecho de que Londres Mágico estaba en guerra y ellos disfrutando de una vida "normal". Draco admitía que vivir como muggle era sencillo y de buen gusto en algún sentido.

—Buenas noches Draco—

—Buenas noches Hermione—

Se escuchó como la puerta de ambos se cerró para que cada uno se metiera en su propio mundo onírico. Solamente esperaban que ese sueño no acabara.

—No lo entiendo Remus—decía enfurruñado Black.

— ¿Qué no entiendes Canuto?—

— ¿Por qué Hermione nos traicionó a todos?—

—Tal vez no la conocíamos bien todos—

—Pero porque—dijo algo dolido—Pensé que la conocía bastante bien—

—Ni siquiera Ron y Harry la conocían tan bien para que hiciera está jugada tan sucia—

— ¡Joder! ¡Maldita Granger!—

—Canuto dime una cosa—dijo seriamente el hombre lobo.

—Tú dirás Moony—dijo tranquilamente el merodeador mientras de un sorbo tomaba su ardiente whisky de fuego.

— ¿Te gusta Hermione?—

— ¿Cómo va a ser posible que una asquerosa traidora me guste?—

—No me mientas Canuto te conozco bien—

—No, Remus, no—estaban llegando a sitios pantanosos, sí, le fascinaba Hermione al 100% pero ella los había traicionado.

—Tus ojos Sirius, se iluminan cada vez que la nombras—

—Estás loco—

—No estoy loco Sirius, solamente dime ¿Te gusta Hermione?—

—Lily me hubiera castrado ya por la respuesta que te daré—

—Si seguramente James estuviera molestándote acerca de esto—sonrió con melancolía el merodeador.

—Tienes razón—dijo Black mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea.

—Entonces responde—pausó de nuevo Lupin—¿Te gusta Hermione?—

—Si, Remus, sí—dijo molesto—Si eso era lo que querías escuchar, si, me gusta, me fascina Granger—

—Esperó que solamente sea un pasatiempo Sirius, eres demasiado grande para ella, tienes 34 años y ella tan solo 17 años mira que diferencia de edades—

—Lo sé—

—Tranquilo amigo, eso no te impedirá que la podamos volver a verla—

—Pero para ese entonces tendremos que entregarla a Azkaban por traidora—

—Probablemente Canuto, probablemente—

Aquella ardua plática en la biblioteca de los Black había terminado con la confesión de Sirius Black.

Lo único que quedaba hacer esa noche era tomar unos buenos tragos de whisky de fuego en nombre de la ratona de biblioteca.

—Por ti Hermione—dijo ya casi a punto del colapso Sirius.

Continuara…


	21. El Bosque de Antares

**Capítulo 21. El bosque de Antares **

El Lord los había convocado a una reunión de emergencia ambos habían sentido la horrible sensación de ardor desquebrajarles las muñecas mientras aquella fea marca se movía como serpiente. Ambos se miraron y no dudaron en acudir de inmediato ante la llamada de su señor.

Habían tomado sus túnicas de color negro y las máscaras plateadas, tras aquella máscara femenina se escondía el rostro asustado de la leona y el rostro tranquilo del rubio, ambos tenían que mantenerse serenos ante la llegada de su señor. Habían sido convocados en el callejón Nocturno en Burgin y Burkes.

Una fila enorme de Mortífagos relucía entre las oscuras paredes de aquel frío y desolado callejón, donde magos y brujas oscuras los miraban con gran devoción, todos los mortíos entraron dentro del local de magia oscura a esperar la llegada de su señor.

Hermione junto con Draco miraban tranquilamente la llegada de Lord Voldemort y su inmunda rata Peter Pretigrew.

—Gracias queridos míos—se escuchó la voz del Lord entrar por la puerta seguido por Bellatrix y Fenrir.

—Amo—dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras se arrodillaban ante la figura imponente que era aquel ser.

—Veo que todos han estado cómodamente escondidos durante meses como ratas asquerosas que son—dijo con desprecio—La última vez que tratamos de ganar la batalla no lo logramos por incompetentes que ahora se retuercen en el infierno—pausó—pero eso no volverá a pasar mientras que mis dos ejemplares más jóvenes estén en excelentes condiciones—se refirió a Granger y Malfoy.

—Malfoy, Granger levántense—dijo Bella mientras reía como una niña mimada.

Ambos obedecieron sin protestar mientras se colocaban firmemente en sus lugares bajo aquellas máscaras plateadas.

—Levanten sus máscaras—dijo el Lord tranquilamente mientras acariciaba tranquilamente la cabeza de Nagini.

—Mi Lord—dijo Hermione mientras daba una pequeña reverencia.

—Señor—dijo más formal Draco.

—Bien mis queridos jóvenes veo que han hecho a la perfección todo lo que les he ordenado—ambos asintieron en silencio—Ahora necesitó que hagan algo más por mi—

—Señor lo que usted pida es devoto para nosotros—

—Bien dicho Granger—sonrió mientras enseñaba todos sus dientes en forma de pico—Todos los presentes aquí irán al Bosque de Antares—

Muchos conocían la historia de ese bosque y ese mismo lugar tenía vida propia, ahí se podían encontrar con los peores monstruos del mundo mágico, criaturas abominables vivían en ese lugar, los mortífagos se les heló la piel al escuchar que la siguiente misión era en ese lugar.

—Todos se preguntaran que harán en ese lugar verdad… bien pues para vencer a Potter haremos lo interminable—

Hermione estaba por perder la poca cordura que había logrado colocar para mantenerse serena ante el señor tenebroso.

—¡POTTER MORIRÁ!—gritó locamente Bellatrix mientras reía.

—Así es, todos nosotros necesitamos de la ayuda de ese bosque para exterminar a Potter, él no conoce lo que hay dentro de ese lugar y la mejor carnada para ello es esto—con su carita en forma de hueso, Voldemort hizo aparecer a quien menos se esperaba en esos momentos.

Luna Lovegood estaba raptada, seguramente estaba drogada para que estuviera inconciente en esos momentos.

—Así que todos ahora mismo irán a conseguir aliados para la guerra final—

Era cierto solamente una batalla más se libraría para poder ganar o perder la batalla contra Voldemort, solamente una sola oportunidad mientras que Voldemort hablaba, Hermione calculaba todos los pasos.

—Mi Señor—dijo y la mirada asesina y loca de Bellatrix se posó sobre ella—Los cálculos que he hecho son demasiado probables, el tiempo que usted calcula no, nos dará suficiente tiempo para poder convencer a todas las criaturas del lugar por lo menos necesitamos unos siete meses para dar el golpe final a todo esto—

—Bien dicho Granger—

—Tampoco con los pocos reclutas que contamos mi señor, sería bueno encontrar a otros mortífagos que anden por ahí escondidos e hijos de los mismos para una estrategia de pelea—esta vez habló Draco.

—Excelente—se lamió los dientes—Ustedes dos más o menos cuanto tiempo creen que se necesite para que todo esto llegué a su fin—

—Mi señor mis cálculos son precisos necesitamos siete meses para prepararnos completamente—dijo Hermione—Con la ayuda del bosque podremos aliarnos con todas aquellas criaturas.

—Todo está listo—

El siguiente mes para Hermione tanto como para Draco fueron interminables, no podían creer que realmente hubieran sobrevivido a la furia que presentaba Antares como tal, ese bosque sangriento alguna vez fue tan puro pero al escuchar ambos la historia de que hacía por la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts un mago oscuro liberó a cien mujeres vírgenes en ese bosque como sacrificio.

Desde entonces aquel malvado lugar reclamaba sangre, sangre de una virgen, reclamaba la sangre de los corazones puros y al mismo tiempo era la protección de miles de criaturas mágicas.

Cada noche y día se escondían de las garras de Antares para poder sobrevivir, ella con ayuda de Draco encontraban los ingredientes para la poción de los muertos, Voldemort le había ordenado crear una poción para regresar a los muertos en vida, hasta el momento iba bien pero faltaban tres meses para que la poción estuviera lista a penas y llevaban menos de la mitad de los ingredientes para la poción.

—Esto es interminable—dijo Hermione.

—Lo sé… ¿Has avisado a la Orden de esto?—

—Aún no lo he hecho—dijo la muchacha.

—Creo que deberías avisarles para que comiencen a moverse—dijo tranquilamente Draco mientras acariciaba una de sus mechas doradas.

El cabello del rubio ya no era corto ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros, estando en donde estaban no tenía él ni tiempo de pensar en su físico. Solamente proteger a Granger era todo lo que contaba lo demás estaba sin sentido.

—Vamos Draco—dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba de su posición en el caldero.

— ¿Dónde?—preguntó el rubio tranquilamente.

—Necesitamos avisarles a todos—dijo la muchacha—Esperó simplemente que nadie noté nuestra ausencia—

— ¡Hermione por el amor de Merlín!—dijo el rubio divertido— ¿Quién en su santo juicio se va a dar cuenta de que desaparecimos? Todos están demasiado ocupados buscando la alianza de esas criaturas con el Lord y por defender sus vidas.

—Tienes razón—dijo la muchacha tranquilamente mientras se desempolvaba.

—Vayamos a…-

—Tú solo sígueme—dijo la chica—Recuerda que por juramento inquebrantable juramos nunca revelar el nombre de la orden—

El rubio asintió mientras que utilizaban un transportador del bosque, era una hidra de pantano quien les permitía la entrada a su árbol, está los abrazaba hasta que ambos hubieran llegado a su destino.

Su destino era el Callejón Diagon en donde miraron que era tan triste y oscuro como siempre, había muy pocos Mortífagos vigilando los locales y la gente pasaba con miedo pero era más fácil emboscarlos puesto que la mayoría de los demás mortíos se encontraba en Antares buscando la alianza total con el Lord.

Se transportaron vía_ flu _hasta Grimmauld Place número doce, frente a la casa puesto que esta estaba protegida contra llegadas por la chimenea.

Hermione estaba indecisa de tocar ¿Qué dirían los demás? ¿La tacharían de traidora? Había estado seis semanas fuera de la vista de todos los que quería, de sus amigos, de todos. Seguramente la mirarían como a una asquerosa traidora.

Tragó fuertemente saliva y miró con pánico al rubio quien se mantenía serio, Draco siempre iba a ser Draco, su cara de hielo nadie se la quitaba. Tomó fuertemente la mano de la muchacha y él decidió tocar, tan solo sintió como la mano de Hermione apretó la suya con fuerza.

Se escucharon pasos desde dentro de la casa, no aguantaba que la miraran de esa manera, podía sentir como Draco la sujetaba fuertemente de la mano, sabía con exactitud que Hermione estaba demasiado alterada de que la llamaran traidora o algo, no podía ser posible que todo esto estuviera pasando y menos a ella.

Por fin se escuchó como la cerradura era abierta por dentro con la ayuda de la llave que era insertada en el picaporte para poder abrir, en eso se escuchó un leve clic y la piel de la muchacha se erizó al ver que poco a poco la puerta se abría… segundos después se pudo apreciar la alta figura de un hombre, Hermione no quiso saber de quien se trataba solo esperaba que no fuera la figura masculina de Black.

—Hermione—escuchó y su piel se relajó a tal grado de sentir el sudor frío recorrerle la espalda y frente.

—Profesor Lupin—dijo la muchacha mientras levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada del licántropo que era su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó dudoso el hombre lobo no sabiendo a que se debía la visita de Hermione—Mejor pasa querida, tu también Draco que alguien puede vernos y no queremos problemas.

Ambos muchachos pasaron dentro de la casa para quedarse en el cubículo de la entrada y quedarse ahí parados estaban en silencio se podía escuchar los murmullos que había en la casa como siempre, cada miembro de la orden estaba en alguna conversación diferente al del otro.

—Tengo que avisarles profesor que habrá un ataque próximo—la cara de Lupin se deformó a una de completa sorpresa y miraba a la mortífaga.

—Así es profesor—está vez habló Draco, él había estado callado todo ese tiempo.

—Tenemos que convocarlos a ustedes dos a una junta inmediatamente—

—Profesor—llamó nerviosa Hermione— ¿Dónde está Sirius?—sintió la muchacha como el rubio tensaba su mano al tocarla ignorando el porque de ese repentino apretón.

—Será difícil calmarlo, está demasiado dolido con tu supuesta traición a la Orden—

—Como lo siento—la muchacha bajó la mirada y trató de reprimir unas cuantas lágrimas que sentía en los ojos.

—Esperen aquí, iré a avisarles a todos que estás aquí—

Ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio mientras asentían, Hermione tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sollozó en silencio, el Slytherin al verla no aguantó y la abrazó, no podía verla llorar, esa era su debilidad. La abrazó tan fuerte como pudo mientras ella escondía su rostro en su pecho para poder callar el sollozo que soltaba.

Arriba Sirius Black había escuchado unos ruidos extraños, Harry estaba jugando con Ron al ajedrez mágico así que ellos definitivamente no eran, los señores Weasly estaban de compras, los gemelos encerrados en alguna de las habitaciones creando maldades, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, y aquellos malditos Mortífagos estaban encerrados en otra de las muchas habitaciones de Grimmauld Place.

Entonces supuso algo raro, Remus había abandonado demasiado rápido la biblioteca para bajar a abrir la puerta, no pudo saber con quien hablaba ni quien era pero al asomar la cabeza por las escaleras se percató de que era ella… esa asquerosa traidora de la que estaba él enamorado… sollozaba fuertemente en los brazos de otro asqueroso mortífago… hijo de Malfoy, típico ellos tenían que estar juntos como tal.

Sintió celos enormes al ver al rubio abrazar a la castaña y asco al ver a dos traidores que estaban en pro de las mentalidades del Señor Tenebroso. Odio al ver como Hermione era una traidora que estaba de acuerdo con que los de su misma raza fueran exterminados.

—¡Maldita traidora!—no pudo aguantar su coraje y con varita en mano le lanzó un _Flippendo._

Draco al ser más rápido se puso delante de la muchacha para poder protegerla.

—_Protego_—el hechizo que el merodeador lanzó se fue hacía otro lado, con ello destruyendo en su totalidad un florero.

—Malditos como se atreven a pisar mi casa—dijo molesto—Es más… ¿Cómo pudieron entrar?—

—Eso no te importa Black—dijo mordazmente Draco mientras cubría con todo su cuerpo a Hermione quien seguía sollozando amargamente.

—Malditos Mortífagos—gruñó—Los mataré para que su Lord se enteré de que sus sucios alumnos están muertos—el merodeador estaba a punto de utilizar la maldición asesina.

—¡ALTO AHÍ SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK!—gritó desde lejos Remus Lupin quien llegaba rápidamente junto al profesor Dumbledore.

—Sirius baja esa varita—dijo Albus tranquilamente mientras sonreía a los dos chicos que estaban en la puerta.

—¡Estás loco Albus! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que deje a estos dos traidores con vida?—

—Baja la varita—repitió tranquilamente de nuevo el director—Hermione y Draco no son ningunos traidores—

—Profesor Dumbledore—dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba con dificultades de donde estaba, se había dejado caer al suelo al momento de ver que su vida se iba a acabar en unos cuantos momentos.

Poco después la muchacha vio borroso a lo que la vista la perdió y solamente vio que todo era negro, seguido sintió un dolor pero no supó más al respecto.

Hermione poco a poco despertaba, no recordaba exactamente que había pasado solamente recordaba los ojos grises de Sirius Black mirándola con odio, sobre todo decepción y eso le dolía demasiado, abrió poco a poco los ojos para encontrarse con el techo amarillento de una de las habitaciones de Grimmauld Place. Era su habitación… su antigua habitación era en donde se encontraba, sabía que era suya por el olor a pergamino viejo.

—Hermione—reconoció esa voz en seguida, pertenecía a Draco.

—Draco—viró la vista para poder encontrarse con los ojos grises del muchacho, estaban tranquilos y ella se tranquilizó.

—Tranquila Granger estás segura, no te harán daño—dijo mientras le acariciaba unas hebras de su enmarañado cabello.

—Tenía tiempo que no dormía en una cama tan cómoda—ambos rieron por el comentario de la muchacha.

—Cuando te encuentres mejor, podremos bajar a una audiencia con Dumbledore, quiere saber que es lo que planeamos—

—Está bien—dijo más tranquila.

—Nos han dado una semana para poder quedarnos ¿Aceptas o quieres regresar al bosque para poder trabajar en él?—

—Voldemort se dará cuenta si nos desaparecemos por una semana—

—No creo que esté muy preocupado por nosotros dos, recuerda que nosotros somos los alfiles que lo protegen pero que somos casi su mano derecha por eso ni te preocupes.

—Está bien—

—Hermione, quiero ver a mi madre—

—Claro que si Draco—sonrió—Entonces nos quedaremos—

—Sabelotodo—no resistió verla reír y le robó un dulce beso de los labios, la leona a pesar de todo aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a que la serpiente la besara. Se sonrojó y con algo de timidez siguió el beso.

Draco levanto con cuidado a Hermione de la cama para poder besarla con más pasión, no pesaba nada la muchacha, era como tomar una pluma de ave con las manos, mientras la besaba ella sonreía, tenía mucho tiempo que no se besaban de esa manera, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía con tantas cosas en la cabeza no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la guerra.

La acariciaba dulcemente de los brazos, acariciaba su espalda, su cabello, su rostro y sus labios.

El beso terminó y ambos se miraron a los ojos, se perdieron en los ojos del otro, un mar del que no querían salir pronto, no querían regresar a esa oscura realidad.

—Necesitamos un baño—

—Yo no tengo ropa decente Hermione—dijo algo molesto.

—Podemos decirle a tu madre, seguramente ella puede que tenga consigo algo de tu ropa—

—Buena idea—sonrió el Slytherin y una sonrisa pícara adornó sus blancos dientes.

—¿Qué estás pensando serpiente?—dijo ella.

—Cállate sabelotodo—dijo sonriente a su manera mientras cerraba la puerta de la que era su habitación y con ello las ropas de ambos cayeron poco a poco al piso a tal grado de que ambos terminaron bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Sentían como los músculos se iban relajando con el calor del agua y esos moretones ardían un poco al igual que los cortes que tenían en todo el cuerpo, realmente esa misión los estaba acabando, estaban bastante agotados.

Hermione tomó la barra de jabón para poder untarla en su cabello, increíble era ver que no hacía nada de espuma por más que lo untará en sus cabellos de tan sucio que estaba. Talló y parecía que salía lodo de su cabello, volvió a tallar y el mismo resultado a la tercera vez por fin pudo hacer espuma su cabello, mucha espuma hacía mientras que Draco pasaba por lo mismo, su cabello rubio no era tan rubio en esos momentos.

—Que mugroso estas Draco—se río Hermione a sus espaldas.

—Tu tampoco que quedas atrás Hermione—

—Hay cállate—suspiró vencida mientras seguía elaborando su aseo personal hasta quedar complemente limpia.

Se podría decir que pasaron una hora encerrados en el baño tratando de quitarse toda la suciedad.

En Antares eso era prácticamente imposible, no podían asearse perfectamente, solamente podían ir unas dos veces a la semana a asearse al río que corría en el bosque pero era demasiado peligroso, por las criaturas que vivían en el río y por otras criaturas que rondaban por ahí.

Un rato más tarde salieron del baño, mucho vapor salio e inundo toda la habitación de la muchacha mientras salían con toallas cubriéndoles. Hermione estaba sorprendida que con un simple hechizo Draco limpiara y remendara toda su ropa. Lustrara sus zapatos y perfumara su cuerpo.

—Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso—dijo la muchacha mientras reía y ella buscaba entre los cajones ropa limpia.

—Me sorprende el hecho de que Dumbledore nos diera oportunidad de la audiencia—

—Es porque somos dobles agentes Draco—Hermione terminó de vestirse.

Llevaba puesta una blusa muggle en un escote en forma de V, unos jeans de mezclilla, sus tenis y por fin pudo peinar debidamente su cabello, lo acomodó y se veía más manejable que antes de que llegaran, su ropa de mortífagos estaban en la cama de la chica junto a las máscaras que les protegían la identidad.

—Creo que es hora de bajar—dijo Draco al momento en que peinaba su larga melena rubia.

—Espero que la cortes después—dijo la chica tranquilamente.

—Tal vez—dijo él—Me gusta más largo que corto—

—Como sea—

Salieron de la habitación de la chica para poder bajar, aunque por dentro Hermione estaba demasiado nerviosa, no podría aguantar las miradas de reproche de todos los que ella quiere, sería demasiado para ella.

Bajaron las escaleras que ya conocían perfectamente para llegar al comedor de la gran casa. Se toparon con Black quien los miró con repulsión y la castaña no pudo reprimir como su corazón se le encogía al ver como la mirada gris del animago la rechazaba.

Cruzaron por fin el comedor para poder encontrarse con todos, entre ellos: Harry, Ginny, Ron, los gemelos, Molly, Arthur, Narcissa, Lucius, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Peter, Damaia, Amaia, el padre de Nott, varios personajes que ellos conocían a la perfección, Lupin, Black, Tonks, Ojo loco, estaban todos alrededor de la mesa mientras los dos mortífagos hacían su aparición.

—Hermione—dijo Harry tranquilo, también al momento en que se levantaba de su puesto para ir a abrazar a castaña.

—Harry—ninguno de los presentes lo encontró raro, a excepción de Black, quien no aguantaba que su ahijado abrazara a esa sucia traidora.

—No entiendo porque abrazas a esa sucia traidora Harry—dijo con desden mientras Hermione se abrazaba fuertemente al moreno.

—Tranquilo Sirius al fin podrás saber la verdad de todo este sucio misterio—dijo Dumbledore mientras sus lentes de media luna brillaban.

—¡Pues maldita sea díganme de que demonios se trata esto!—

—Black, estos dos—señaló Snape—son agentes dobles y son mano derecha junto conmigo en las filas del Lord Tenebroso—

—No te creo Quejicus—

—Maldito perro no me interesa si me crees o no es la verdad—

—Silencio los dos—intervino Ojo loco para que esos dos tampoco se mataran.

—Bien ya que ustedes dos están aquí debe ser algo importante—volvió a hablar Severus, estaba él enterado del plan que tenían en el bosque de Antares pero no sabía a fondo de que se trataba todo ese embrollo.

Hermione tanto como Draco entraron completamente al comedor para poder tomar asiento, era ya una costumbre que se tomaran de la mano por lo que todos lo vieron algo raro sabiendo a la perfección que ellos se odiaban a muerte pero que equivocados estaban.

—A la Orden del Fénix, tanto como la Secreta Orden de Jen Rouse—dijo la castaña seria—Los planes del Lord Tenebroso ya han sido sentenciados y queríamos avisarles de sus siguientes movimientos que darán sobre los siguientes siete meses.

—¿Siete meses?—

—Así es Sirius—dijo ella tranquilamente—Será el golpe final para acabar de una buena vez con todo.

—Significa que Potter como tal tendrá este lapso de tiempo para entrenar y hacerse fuerte que nosotros como mortífagos estamos buscando pactos con otras criaturas mágicas.

—¿Qué clase de criaturas?—preguntó de repente Ron.

—Ya sabes Ron, aquellas criaturas oscuras como centauros, ninfas del bosque, duendes oscuros, los vampiros, licántropos para esos a nimales Fernir se encargará de ellos—

—Tenemos bastantes enemigos con los cuales lidiar hasta el momento—dijo Remus mientras su cara parecía estar demasiado fruncida.

—Lo sabemos y por eso queremos avisarles de los siguientes ataques tanto a comunidades muggles como a las comunidades mágicas—dijo Draco seriamente mientras con una de sus manos echaba su larga melena hacía atrás.

—¿Saben exactamente las ubicaciones de dichos ataques?—preguntó Narcissa.

—Si madre—dijo serio el rubio—Por lo menos tenemos entendido que tratarán de atacar este lugar, no siendo victoriosos por el hechizo de _Finite Incantatem _seguido de ello atacaran una vez más el Callejón Diagon, Hogsmeade y otros lugares muggles solo que de ello no tenemos más información.

—Atacaran las calles de Madeira, Millcote y la frontera de…-habló Severus mientras ambos chicos se quedaban callados—Esa información le corresponde la cazador de muggles—

—¿Cazador de muggles?—hablaron todos al unísono.

—Así es—dijo tranquilamente Hermione, para posar su castaña mirada en los grises de Sirius—Black, tu hermano Regulus nos ha engañado a todos, pensabamos que estaba muerto pero no es así. Regulus es conocido entre nuestras filas como el cazador de muggles—

—Así es, madre, tu primo puede asesinar a 1000 muggles en una sola pasada de varita—

—Voldemort lo ha reclutado entonces como arma para la guerra—de repente los ojos de Harry se ensombrecieron.

—Diste en el clavo Potter—dijo austero Lucius mientras se acomodaba el cabello como su hijo anteriormente lo había hecho.

—La mansión Malfoy ¿Sigue siendo guarida del Lord?—preguntó Dumbledore que hasta el momento había permanecido callado.

—La mansión Malfoy ha sido abandonada desde hace un mes, el Lord pensaba que lo encontrarían más rápido ahí, ha decidido refugiarse en el Valle de Godric—dijo Hermione.

Con ello, Sirius Black no comprendía nada de lo que todos hablaban, todos parecían de acuerdo con que Hermione fuera una Mortífaga, nadie la tachaba de traidora e inclusive los mortíos que estaban viviendo en su casa no la repudiaban como tal, tampoco la alababan por traicionarlos… entonces, ¿Qué demonios pasaba en ese lugar? ¿Todos se habían vuelto locos?.

—Creo que con esto ustedes terminan esta visita a Grimmauld Place—dijo Moody mientras miraba a ambos.

—Esperé—dijo Draco—Todavía hay algo más que tenemos que contarles.

—Pues hablen—

—No se impaciente profesor Moody, con ello nosotros queremos comunicarles de una rara poción que Hermione está creando para la destrucción del Lord, lo hemos engañado para que crea que será una poción para la exterminación racial de muggles—dijo Hermione.

—Esa poción será una creación propia de Hermione ella la ha bautizado como la poción Vermillion—

—¿Para que servirá señorita Granger?—preguntó cortésmente McGonagall.

—Servirá para poder calmar la sed de sangre de Antares—todos la miraron sorprendidos ¿Qué tenía que ver ese bosque en todo este embrollo?.

—¿Antares?—

—Si el bosque de Antares, será el punto de la batalla final—dijo Hermione—El Lord quiere que sea ahí porque sacrificara a una bruja virgen y hará que todas las criaturas estén de su parte para acabar con nosotros.

—Es un suicidio estar viviendo en ese lugar—dijo Molly mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su marido.

—Lo sé señora Weasly—dijo Draco—pero como tal nosotros hemos logrado sobrevivir en ese lugar a pesar de los peligros que representa el bosque.

—Quédense un poco más con nosotros—dijo Narcissa—una semana por favor—

—El Lord no notará nuestra desaparecida por el momento, solo una semana y después regresaremos.

—¿Qué más están realizando en ese lugar?—

—La poción para regresar a los muertos a la vida—dijo complacida Hermione—Lo encontré en un extraño tomo de su casa señores Malfoy—dijo a la chica con pena—Pero el lord lo solicitó por ello entré.

—No hay problema, me sorprende el hecho de que tu pudieras tocar un libro así—dijo Lucius—esos libros están protegidos con magia antigua. Pero bueno en fin.

—Entonces creo que con esto terminamos—todos asintieron—Iré a preparar la cena—

—Te ayudó Molly—anunció Narcissa y ambas mujeres desaparecieron en la cocina mientras los demás subían escaleras o otros desaparecían en algunas puertas de la casa.

Hermione se sentía más tranquila, no la habían repudiado, todos sabían que era lo que ella estaba haciendo por el bien de todos. Suspiró y sintió como por detrás la tomaban por la cintura y un mentón se posaba en su hombro. Esa loción la conocía y esa melena rubia también.

—Tranquila Hermione—dijo Draco, la volteó para mirarla a la cara se veía contenta, tranquila ese brillo que había desaparecido hacía un mes estaba recuperado.

—Te quiero Draco—dijo la muchacha mientras lo abrazaba, había perdido la noción de cuando había comenzado a llamarlo así por su nombre de pila, había perdido la noción cuando lo besaba o cuando la hacía suya simplemente era de él y él de ella. No les importaba lo demás.

—Yo no te quiero Granger, yo te amo—dijo y selló un beso con ella, tampoco él sabía como demonios la casta lo había cautivado de esa manera a tal punto de querer protegerla siempre, quererla hasta el fin de sus días.

El beso duro unos cuantos minutos mientras un mirada más se posaba en ellos, Ron se había resignado con la castaña, ella definitivamente no lo quería y no podía culparla, aceptaba que se había comportado como un troll con ella pero ¿Porqué ellos si se odiaban habían terminado juntos?

Pasó tranquilamente sin interrumpir a la pareja y tomó las cocadas que había dejado en la mesita de la sala antes de que ellos dos llegaran a informar acerca de la última batalla.

Draco se dio cuenta de que alguien los miraba de una manera extraña, más no de odio solamente extraña decidió ignorarla, cuando estaba en esos momentos con Hermione le daba todo igual solo quería seguir probando sus labios, eran dulces como ella.

—Weasly te cobraré si sigues mirando, no es un show público—dijo él algo molesto mientras que Ron se ponía rojo del coraje pero prefirió ignorarlo.

—Maldito hurón—dijo él y salió de la habitación.

—Draco déjalo en paz—

—Estaba de mirón—terminó él y la soltó—Iré a hablar con mi padre, tengo unos asuntos que hablar con él.

—Si, mientras iré a buscar un libro—

—Eres una traga libros—se rió por la manera en que ella arrugó la nariz y bufó exasperada para después perderse en las escaleras.

Continuara…


	22. Serpientes y leones mala combinación

**Capítulo ****22. Serpientes y leones mala combinación.**

Solamente les quedaba un día en Grimmauld Place, durante esa semana se habían sentido como en casa sin nada de que preocuparse a excepción de unos cuantos interrogatorios por parte de Moody quien no satisfecho decidió interrogarlos para comprobar que realmente fueran ambos muchachos. Las marcas Tenebrosas se movían constantemente en sus brazos y prácticamente los hacía martirizarse.

La tarde anterior en la sala de juegos, Ron y Harry estaban jugando ajedrez mágico, el pelirrojo llevando la ventaja como siempre sobre el azabache, Hermione estaba ahí leyendo un libro como siempre como si nada hubiese cambiado. La chimenea crepitaba y los tres leones estaban tranquilos como si fueran otras vacaciones más para regresar al colegio.

La castaña de vez en cuando miraba por la puerta para ver si entraba Draco, para ella, era una necesidad tener a la serpiente cerca para sentirse segura, tanto su compañía con su apoyo le eran de ventaja, se sentía bien y protegida. Con sus amigos era diferente ellos la querían y apoyaban. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la dolorosa sensación de quemazón en el antebrazo izquierdo en donde la marca estaba inquieta, el Lord los estaba llamando, no aguantando el dolor gritó y llamó la atención de los dos leones ahí presentes, la miraron confundidos pero al ver que ella se agarraba su antebrazo sabían lo que era, Voldemort los estaba llamando, los quería consigo en esos momentos.

— ¡Hermione!—gritó Ron y se acercó a ella para ayudarla.

—Llamen a Draco—

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ese hurón oxigenado en eso?—iba a ser igual, Draco y ambos leones jamás se iban a llevar.

— ¡Haz lo que te digo Ron!—gritó la muchacha a punto del colapso.

No necesitó que fueran a por la serpiente rubia, ella apareció junto con su padre, los Nott, Parkinson y Zabinni quienes también sentían la sensación caliente y desgarradora en el brazo. El rubio tomó a la muchacha y la abrazó.

—Tranquila Hermione—habló al oído de la muchacha—Todo estará bien—

—Nos quiere ver en estos momentos—habló ella entrecortadamente.

—Es mejor asistir—habló Lucius, sabía él que si no estaban todos rápidamente el Lord los iba a castigar.

Los mortífagos existentes caminaron hacia la chimenea de la habitación y fueron entrando poco a poco para desaparecer tras la llamarada verde que indicaba que los habían llevado a otra dirección por medio de la vía_ flu_.

Seguramente iba a ver un ataque a alguna comunidad muggle, tal y como la muchacha les había dicho hacía unos días.

***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***

Todos los mortíos estaban reunidos alrededor del Lord quien los había convocado a un raro cementerio, estaba todo tan sombrío y al centro de todo estaba aquel impuro que estaba causando tanto terror al mundo mágico. Poco a poco todos los mortífagos fueron llegando, desde los Malfoy, Zabinni, Parkinson y por su puesto la gran traidora a la Orden del Fénix, Hermione Jane Granger.

Alecto Carrow raramente había conseguido escapar de la prisión de Azkaban puesto que algunos miembros de la cárcel estaban dentro de las filas oscuras.

—Me alegró de que todos ustedes hayan venido—se refirió a todos, todos los presentes ahí traían máscaras plateadas, cada una de ellas diferentes pero todas a simple vista iguales. Los ojos rojos de Voldemort se posaron sobre sus dos mortífagos más jóvenes y serviciales que había tenido desde siempre.

—Mi Lord venimos tan rápido como usted lo ha ordenado—habló la castaña tras la máscara intentando con todas sus fuerzas cerrar su mente de la del Lord que incansablemente la leía, leía simplemente lo que ella quería un buen arte en Oclumancia había aprendido gracias a Severus.

—Ya lo veo mi querida Granger—pausó—veo que todo está saliendo a la perfección, los citaré a todos cada mes para ver avances en el proyecto de "Solución final". Por cierto mi querida sangre-sucia… ¿Cómo va el avance de la poción para revivir a los muertos?—

—Mi señor aún me faltan dos ingredientes que tendré que ir a buscar quiera o no al Callejón Diagon—dijo ella fríamente.

— ¿Y de que ingredientes estamos hablando?—

—Necesito un dedo humano mi señor, pero no es correcto que se lo corte a un mago o bruja—dijo ella siendo cortes.

—Claro que si puedes—siseó malicioso mientras miraba a sus mortífagos—Que te parece si… castigamos a alguno de ellos por su incompetencia—entre todos los mortífagos se miraron un poco asustados uno de ellos iba a perder uno de sus dedos.

—Como usted lo deseé mi señor—dijo la chica tranquila aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo, iba a presenciar como uno de esos sucios asesinos iba a ser despojado de uno de sus miembros.

—Malfoy, seguramente tu te puedes ofrecer para está tarea—dijo malicioso mientras miraba al rubio—No mejor, que te parece tu Dolohov tu eres perfecto por tu incompetencia como tal, me sorprende el hecho que el ataque a Hogwarts solamente hayas matado a un solo niño sangre-sucia—

— ¡No mi señor!—dijo desesperado—Le prometo que cumpliré con éxito mi siguiente misión.

— ¡No hay segundas oportunidades ignorante!—exclamó la serpiente mientras tomaba su mano con violencia y acercaba su varita, la convirtió en una pequeña daga de un filo fuerte pues en la hoja se veía como brillaba del filo. Sonrió, mientras que todos los demás Mortíos se estremecían al ver lo siguiente.

Dolohov como tal sintió como su carne era cortada y sentía una punzada horrible de dolor mientras la navaja seguía hundiéndose en su carne blanca al momento en que sintió como sus venas eran cortadas, trituradas con aquella daga que su Lord utilizaba para cortar uno de sus dedos. Sintió el golpe final mientras dolorosos gritos soltaba, intentaba callarlos pero el dolor era insoportable, gritaba a punto de desgarrar los tímpanos de los demás presentes en ese desolado cementerio en donde solamente los cuervos hacían su aparición. Draco por su parte intentaba mantenerse sereno, no soportaba ver como ese mugroso asesino sufría pues a pesar de todo era un ser humano, apretó la mano de la castaña quien prácticamente se estaba muriendo por dentro no soportaba la idea de seguir mirando como le cortaban el dedo al inútil de Dolohov.

Los gritos seguían propagándose en el lugar entre las tumbas de los demás muertos, el torturado sentía como por fin la navaja había llegado al hueso y poco a poco era serrado con la daga a tal momento en que sintió que algo le faltaba el dedo de su mano estaba desprendido en la mano de Voldemort quien se regocijaba al ver la expresión de dolor de su ciervo mientras Bellatrix estaba excitada por tal sufrimiento ni ella lo hubiera podido hacer mejor. Su Lord era magnifico.

—Aquí tienes querida—dijo Voldemort quien con malicia le entregaba a la muchacha el dedo del torturado.

—Mi Lord—dijo la chica mientras hacía aparecer un pequeño frasquito para guardar el reciente dedo cortado y desaparecerlo bajo su túnica.

—Eso es todo—miró con sus ojos rojos al hombre torturado—En cuanto a ti… tu serás la rata de Granger para sus experimentos—la cara del hombre se deformó a tal punto que en ese momento al distraerse tan solo miró un rayo verde y jamás volvió a saber de su existencia—Maldita escoria—dijo tranquilamente su señor.

—¡Maldito idiota!—gritó locamente Bella mientras seguía desde atrás a su señor para desaparecer con él.

—Retírense a sus tareas—

— ¡Si mi lord!—gritaron varios para después desaparecer en una nube de humo negro y nadie había presenciado el suceso anterior. La muerte seguía expandiéndose por toda tierra inglesa… Londres estaba corriendo un grave peligro y todo el resto del mundo por igual.

Los mortífagos aliados decidieron desaparecer en puntos diferentes para evitar que los siguieran por cualquier acto raro que se les ocurriera, Draco y Hermione podían ir juntos siempre que quisieran, eran la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso y sus secuaces más jóvenes en todo ese enlodado asunto de vida o muerte para toda la comunidad mágica, ellos eran la salvación de la misma junto con Harry.

Decidieron ir primeramente al Callejón Diagon de todas maneras era menos probable que sospecharan de ellos por ser mortíos, al pasar seguramente por las antes coloridas calles del lugar nadie diría nada al ver como esos dos arrebatadores de vidas deambulaban por él.

Ambos muchachos estaban aún demasiado contrariados como para mirarse a la cara, habían presenciado como su señor había acabado con la vida de uno de sus seguidores. Caminaron tomados de la mano ya les era costumbre, al llegar al Callejón muchas personas asustadas les miraron raro pero un chiquillo mugroso decidió molestarles.

— ¡Miren todos esos dos asesinos están enamorados!—y comenzó a reírse cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a la leona y a la serpiente.

Una oleada de furia incomprensible rodeó a la castaña y sin siquiera pensarlo se acercó al mocoso quien asustado se cayó de trasero al piso y comenzó a susurrar que lo personara por tal osadía. La chica no sabía porque necesitaba ese sentimiento del placer de poder matar a una persona.

—Maldito niño—dijo groseramente, muy raro en ella mientras lo tomaba por la camisa—Si no quieres que te maté retráctate de lo que dijiste.

—Si señorita—

— ¡Hazlo!—

—Perdóneme.

— ¡No es suficiente! _¡Crucio!—_anunció la muchacha mientras el chiquillo desamparado se retorcía en el piso, las personas que estaban ahí presentes no hacían nada por ayudar al chiquillo que lloriqueaba en el suelo por el dolor, todos se hacían de oídos sordos.

Draco estaba sorprendido algo traía la muchacha que ahora torturaba al chiquillo con una facilidad impresionante, él solamente había usado esa maldición un par de veces por ordenes no por gusto. Tomó a la chica por los hombros y ella cesó de torturar al niño quien lloraba y pedía perdón en el suelo. Le susurró unas palabras al oído y entraron en una tienda en donde personas salieron huyendo despavoridas para no ser atacadas o asesinadas. Entraron en una chimenea para desaparecer en una llamarada verde.

Llegaron fuera de Grimmauld Place y pocos segundos después los demás mortíos hicieron lo mismo, en la puerta los recibió Molly quien los dejó entrar no sin antes preguntarles una contraseña.

—Hermione… ¿Me puedes explicar que demonios te pasó en el callejón?—preguntó desconcertado el rubio.

—Draco—hasta ese momento los ojos de la castaña habían estado opacos y ese brillo tan característico de ella regresó a la normalidad— ¿En donde estamos? No recuerdo exactamente que pasó después de aquello.

—Seguramente te maldijeron—la abrazó—Tranquila—

El rastro de la castaña se le había perdido a Bellatrix en un punto de una calle, había desparecido junto con el Imperio que le había lanzado y gritó molesta.

Caminaron al comedor para dar el informe.

Tras una hora de discusión con Moody y Dumbledore ambos mortífagos jóvenes pudieron retirarse a la ahora de nuevo habitación de Hermione.

—Chicos en unos momentos más estará la cena—dijo la madre pelirroja mientras regresaba a la cocina, al abrir la puerta de la misma un aroma nada agradable para la castaña le inundó las fosas nasales y raramente un asco enorme le dio por ir corriendo al baño para regresar lo poco que había comido el día anterior.

Raramente el rubio la miró, no tenía nada de malo en que vomitara ¿O sí? Seguramente la castaña estaba enferma.

La amiga de Hermione en esos momentos era la taza del baño en donde reposaba, llevaba por lo menos diez minutos ahí, extrañando bastante a Malfoy. Subió tranquilamente las escaleras.

Pasó por el primer piso en donde se encontró a Kreacher limpiando uno de los candelabros que estaban colgados, escuchó reír a los gemelos Weasly por alguna travesura que ambos pelirrojos estuvieran haciendo, su mente divagaba en muchas cosas. ¿Cómo había llegado a enamorarse de la castaña a tal manera? ¿Cómo había comenzado todo ese juego? Ellos eran demasiado diferentes, negro y blanco, malo y bueno, serpiente y leones mala combinación.

Un león enamorado de una serpiente, era demasiado raro por considerarse de alguna manera extraño y mal visto por varias personas en un caso como Weasly y Black que no estaban del todo contentos por verlos juntos. Suspiró cansado, Lucius su padre lo había agobiado demasiado con aquellas preguntas acerca de la muchacha, era la primera vez que hablaba con Malfoy padre de un tema de esa magnitud.

De tan solo recordar aquella plática le daba dolor de cabeza.

_La biblioteca de los Black, era un santuario para la chica y él lo sabía, sabía que su leona amaba estar encerrada por horas en ese lugar lleno de tomos viejos, igual que en Hogwarts el olor a pergamino viejo inundaba toda la habitación, traspasó la puerta para poder encontrarse con la figura imponente de su padre. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy__ lo miraba tranquilamente, se notaba su mirada mucho más tranquila al saber que su familia tanto como él ya no estaban en peligro._

— _¿__Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo padre?—preguntó fríamente el rubio menor mientras miraba a su progenitor. _

— _¿__Qué relación tienes con esa Granger?—dijo algo asqueado, siempre iba a ser Lucius, Lucius era Lucius y el ego Malfoy siempre se denotaba por el frente—Sabes que corres peligro al estar con ella, protegiéndola en todo momento—comentó mientras caminaba al sillón frente a la fogata._

—_No es lo que piensas—pausó—Además tú no eres nadie para juzgar mis acciones, ya no soy un niño—_

— _¡__No me respondas de esa manera Draco!—sentenció el mayor._

—_Entonces no te metas en algo que no te importa… ¿Cuándo demonios te ha importado lo que yo haga o quiera?—dijo con rabia, realmente estaba enojado Draco._

—_Me importas bastante niño estúpido, a pesar de que no estuve tanto a tu lado me importas—_

—_Claro como digas—dijo cínicamente mientras una risilla algo malvada se escapa de sus finos labios—Lo que pasé entre Granger y yo no es de tu incumbencia padre—_

— _¿__Usaron algún anticonceptivo?—la cara de Draco se deformó al momento, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo dejándole una incógnita en la cara… ¿A qué iba ese tema de repente?_

— _¿__A qué te refieres padre?—dijo aún asombrado, está vez si su padre lo había tomado por la tonta._

—_Contéstame no soy tonto ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa entre tu y esa chiquilla impura?—sonrió malévolo—Esperó que hayan usado algún preservativo por el bien de los dos… Si el Lord Tenebroso se enterase que mantienes relaciones más que de trabajo con Granger, ese hijo o hija no deseado podría llegar a ser la destrucción de todos._

— _¡__No molestes! Se lo que hago—dijo furioso el rubio mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón junto a su padre._

—_Eres joven Draco, pero en estos tiempos no es bueno traer una criatura mestiza al mundo y menos si el Lord ganase esta guerra—_

—_No digas más padre, no quiero saber nada—la curiosidad le entró junto con la duda—Si fuese cierto… cosa que esperó que no sea… ¿Qué síntomas tendría ella?—_

—_Tendría mareos constantes, nauseas en algunas comidas en especial si son muy dulces… que más… tu madre cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de ti le dio un enorme antojo de extraños platillos—_

_La cara del muchacho se deformó mientras sudaba un poco, un asunto así no lo iba a intimidar. Sabía que la castaña era conciente de que las relaciones que mantenían eran de riesgo para ella tanto como para él… no es que no quisiera herederos pero su padre tenía razón el Lord se podría aprovechar del niño para hacerlo su arma mortal… mejor no arriesgarse además… ¿Qué diablos haría él con un niño a su semana de cumplir la mayoría?_

_Se levantó del sofá y salió de la biblioteca dando un fuerte portazo, cosa que hizo reír malévolamente a su padre._

_Caminó tranquilamente para bajar al cuarto piso de la mansión para encontrarse con la chica, no estaba de humor para pelear o hablar con nadie más, pero no era su momento de suerte porque por las mismas escaleras que él venía Sirius Black venía subiendo._

—_Malfoy—_

—_Black—dijo el rubio altaneramente._

—_Aléjate de Hermione—_

—_Tú no me ordenas nada maldito perro—_

—_Maldita serpiente te lo advierto aléjate de Granger—_

—_Es mía Black—estaba molesto—Yo la he poseído primero, ella es mía, ella tiene mi esencia en todo el cuerpo… y déjame decirte que es excelente moviendo las caderas contra mí—_

— _¡__Niño del demonio!—sacó su varita._

—_No me obligues a hacer algo que es inútil—_

—_Contaminaste a Hermione—_

—_Ella lo quiso tanto como yo—rió y dejó al animago rabiando de coraje mientras subía las escaleras a grandes zancadas las escaleras._

_Por fin llegó a su destino para ver que la chica estaba en el baño desde hacía varios minutos… se escuchaba que estaba devolviendo algo y comenzó a pensar cosas raras._

Al entrar a la habitación miró a la Gryffindor arrodillada en el WC vomitando algo. Su mente pensó en todo lo que su padre le había dicho. ¿Y si Hermione estaba embarazada?

—Draco—dijo la muchacha—Me siento mal—

— ¿Qué tienes?—

—No sé tengo vomito, seguramente será algo que comí anoche—eso tranquilizó profundamente al rubio, por lo menos ella sabía que estaba enferma del estómago y no eran cosas raras.

—Tranquila, pediré que hagan un té para ti—

—Déjalo yo lo haré—dijo la chica mientras se lavaba la boca, por fin las nauseas se le habían quitado.

Un rato después de estar hablando de la poción de los muertos revividos pudieron bajar a la cena que Molly se había encargado de preparar, bajaron a la sala en donde estaban todos reunidos, era tranquilidad para la castaña pero le entristecía que esa noche tendría que regresar a Antares para que nadie notara la desaparición de ambos, todas las pociones tenían que estar listas en unos dos meses más… sabía la chica que pronto llegaría el momento adecuado para la última batalla.

Cenaron una vez más en algunas pláticas por parte de todos los demás, pero ellos en silencio, se habían acostumbrado al silencio y los peligros de Antares por eso se les hacía raro estar entre personas algo alegres y joviales. Ellos tenían fe en algo que seguramente era un noventa por ciento fatal.

—Gracias por la cena Señora Weasly—dijo educadamente la muchacha, mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de la boca.

Sirius Black miraba a la chica intensamente, esa mirada intrigó a la muchacha su cara se coloreó al momento en que el merodeador le dedicó una sexy mirada, sus manos sudaron mucho mientras que con la mirada el hombre le indicaba que se fuera para después él retirarse.

— ¿Me permiten un momento?—dijo ella mientras se levantaba de su silla.

A unos cinco minutos de que la chica se retiró del lugar, Sirius hizo lo mismo no sin antes devorar todo lo que había en su plato, por primera vez no vomitaba con la cena que preparaba Molly. Miró como la castaña tenía la mirada perdida en la bufanda que era del rubio molesto que siempre estaba con ella.

—Granger—dijo tranquilamente, ya su tono de voz no era brusco.

—Black—dijo la leona mientras lo miraba fríamente— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¡Huy que carácter!—

—Tú no me has tratado bien precisamente que digamos desde que estoy aquí—se defendió ella.

—Parece ser que estar tanto tiempo con los mortífagos te ha cambiado—

—Solo digo la verdad—

—Pero por lo menos yo no llevo esa asquerosa marca en el brazo y no me acuesto a que un estúpido hijo de mortífagos me de una buena cogida—

—Eres un grosero—

Sirius estaba molesto de nuevo, estaba a punto del colapso, estaba celoso, celoso de Draco Malfoy. Se acercó peligrosamente a la muchacha mientras ella retrocedía a la pared hasta que chocó con ella y quedó entre el muro y el cuerpo de Black, la piel morena del merodeador la mareaba, la atrofiaba; estaban demasiado cerca y esa loción que el animago usaba la embriagaba, sentía sus labios cerca del cuello para sentir después una mordida sensual que la hizo gemir sin poder soportarlo para que él subiera a su oreja.

—Desde que te vi, Granger no sabes lo que he tenido que aguantar para no cogerte en el suelo de la sala salvajemente mientras todos nos miran—dijo tan roncamente que la castaña sintió algo en su entrepierna.

—Sirius… aléjate—jadeó la muchacha mientras escuchaba como todos se levantaban de sus asientos dando la cena por finalizada.

—Creo que es una buena idea ¿No lo crees?—

—Yo creo Black que es mejor que te alejes de ella en este mismo momento—dijo desde la entrada de la sala el rubio Slytherin.

Hermione en la menor oportunidad se separó del merodeador, la había confundido demasiado en parte se sentía mal porque ella era del rubio que la reclamaba en esos momentos como suya. Se sentía culpable por pensar en como se movería Sirius dentro de ella…

Ellos subieron a la habitación de la castaña para recoger todo sin palabra alguna, no cruzaron miradas, sabía Draco que ella estaba molesta con ella misma y con él por interrumpir causando en él celos profundos.

—Vámonos ya—dijo fríamente el rubio.

—Si—dijo ella sin rechistar, ahora estaban una vez más envueltos en ese atuendo negro y las máscaras.

—Pues andando—

—Draco yo…-

—No digas nada, no tienes que darme explicaciones; dáselas a Black—

—Malfoy no es lo que tú piensas-

—No pienso nada… solo he visto que ya has decidido—

— ¿Decidido? ¡Decidir que!

—Lo he visto Granger, ahora entre tu y yo esto se a acabado, solo te protegeré como es debido pero no pasará a más… sigues siendo mi enemiga, sigues siendo esa maldita Gryffindor despreciable, come libros, nada agradable, nada apetecible—

— ¡Basta Malfoy!—

—Cállate I-M-P-U-R-A, y para tu información no sirves ni siquiera en la cama—salió el rubio de la habitación.

Esas palabras le habían dolido a la muchacha en el fondo de su corazón ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tomaba tanta importancia a las palabras del rubio? El porque estaba presente porque se había enamorado de él… ella estaba enamorada de Draco; no de Sirius. Se tragó sus lagrimas bajo la máscara y siguió al rubio; dejó una nota para todos anunciando su salida de la casa para regresar a Antares.

En el camino no se hablaron para nada, él no se le acercaba de más iba delante de ella muy delante mientras ella caminaba tristemente tras él. Ahora la chica comprendía que Draco siempre iba a ser un Malfoy y un Malfoy siempre iba a odiar a los de su clase, un pequeño sollozo se escapó pero lo reprimió fuertemente.

_¿Por qué me traicionaste Granger? _

Se lamentó Draco por haberse cegado de esa manera con la castaña, ella era un elixir prohibido, él sabía que tenerla sería un reto desde que comenzó a interesarse por ella. Pero Hermione había elegido, había elegido a alguien que parecía su padre.

Gruñó algo dolido y molesto a la vez mientras miró de reojo como ella caminaba tranquilamente tras de él, estaban unos dos metros separados y se le hacía raro que ella no estuviera a su lado como siempre… pero que esperaba las cosas que le había dicho no habían sido nada agradables. No se iba a arrepentir de nada.

Siguió caminando hasta que encontró una casucha abandonada en el bosque para poder utilizarla como transportador a Antares.

— ¡Apresúrate Granger!—dijo frío.

Ella no contestó solamente apresuró el paso para colocarse junto a él y desaparecer en la chimenea para que la ninfa los abrazase y llevara de nuevo al sangriento bosque que clamaba por ellos.

La siguiente semana fue demasiado pesada a Hermione, unas extrañas fatigas le comenzaban a invadir, las nauseas fueron más constantes y sobre todo los mareos matutinos la invadían… sobre todo le afectaba la indiferencia de Malfoy, solo se dedicaba a hablarle si era estrictamente necesario, ya no se la pasaba con ella. Todo el día estaba fuera y escuchaba algunas veces en el día la imperdonable cruciatus, por las tardes él llegaba a comer algo de las provisiones que tenían y se volvía a ir.

Ella trabajaba duramente con las pociones iban excelentes resultados hasta el momento, la poción de los muertos revividos iba avanzando más rápido de lo calculado y los colores cambiaban con los días conforme pasaban, ella tenía casi todos los ingredientes juntos y algunos faltantes se encargaba de conseguirlos el rubio.

No se hablaban y deprimía un poco a la chica, se miró en el reflejo de la laguna que tenía fuera de la cueva en donde se refugiaban, algo había cambiado en ella, sus ojos habían perdido un brillo de felicidad, se veía demasiado demacrada para sus ya cumplidos 18 años de edad. Hacía un par de días su cumpleaños había sido celebrado sin ella, sin que nadie se acordase de su cumpleaños, pero eso no importaba en esos momentos lo importante era tener ambas pociones listas. Dejó de mirarse y regresó algo cabizbaja a la cueva para seguir trabajando en las pociones.

A los diez minutos se levantó rápidamente y con una cara de pocos amigos para correr a algunos arbustos que estaban ahí y sintió como su garganta le quemaba, el desayuno lo regresó, era el quinto día que le pasaba eso y estaba algo asustada.

— ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?—preguntó la chica mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus bellos ojos—Seguramente sea por la presión—se trató de convencer pero no pasaba ningún pensamiento raro por su cabeza.

Una pequeña hada de luz miraba a Hermione sollozar por cosas raras, no entendía del todo a los humanos… decidió acercarse tímidamente.

— _¿__Porqué lloras pequeña humana?—_

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó la chica sin aún reconocer quien le hablaba.

—_Estas muy estresada pequeña… pero hay otra cosa—_

— ¿Eres un hada verdad?—

—_Si— pausó—Soy Ángela _

—Soy Hermione—

—_No llores pequeña, ¿Quieres saber que es lo que te pasa?—por fin se dejó ver._

Era una pequeña hada de cabello rubio, ojos azules, boquita rosada un pequeño cuerpecito envuelto en un extraño vestido. Que linda criatura había encontrado desde que se había internado en Antares.

—Es que siento que esta vez no puedo con esto, es una misión que no puedo cumplir, no creo poder hacerlo—dijo mientras las lágrimas se reanudaban—Y la persona que me apoyaba cuando estaba en estos momentos de tristeza, ahora no está, estos malditos síntomas de estrés que tengo me molestan—

—_No es eso estrés querida—sonrió dulcemente la hada—He podido escuchar a tu corazón y tu cuerpo. Me sorprende que hasta este momento las criaturas oscuras no te hayan olfateado ya… mi pequeña Hermione tu estás embar__azada. He podido olfatear que tienes seis semanas. _

Perdió el conocimiento al momento en que le dijeron que estaba embarazada. La pequeña hada se rió dulcemente y después desapareció, no sin antes dejarle un campo de protección a la chica para que se pudiera proteger de las criaturas oscuras.

Al poco rato la muchacha despertó y sollozo largo rato, saber que estaba embarazada de Malfoy era una noticia que no la alegraba en esos momentos, no es que no quisiera la pequeña criatura que estaba comenzando a crecer dentro de ella, era de él y ella pero… ¿Qué tal si Draco despreciaba al pequeño bebé que crecía por se hijo de una sangre-sucia?

Se abrazó a si misma mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Draco Malfoy llegaba tranquilamente, la miró llorar y algo dentro de él lo hizo sentirse mal, Granger sabía a la perfección que él no podía verla llorar ni siquiera su ego y orgullo que tanto cuidaba desde ese momento le servían. Derrotado una vez más se acercó a la muchacha para ver que era lo que le pasaba; seguramente otra de sus depresiones.

— ¿Qué te pasa Granger?—preguntó fríamente, arrogante, pedante como en el colegio.

— ¡Cállate Malfoy!—dijo la muchacha mientras le rugía con furia.

—No me digas que Black te ha dejado—se río cruelmente mientras por dentro él se moría de curiosidad para ver que era lo que le pasaba a su castaña.

—¡MALDITO SEAS MALFOY; ESTOY EMBARAZADA!—gritó la muchacha mientras se abrazaba más fuerte así misma.

—Mío no es—dijo él dudoso pero su semblante frío no cambió.

— ¿De quién más va a ser?—dijo ella hipando.

—Pregúntale a tu amado Black—

—¡Con Sirius yo no tuve nada que ver! ¡Yo te entregué a ti mi virginidad y tu fuiste el único en poseerme!—gritó ella tristemente mientras se sobaba la plana barriga.

Draco empalideció más de lo que ya estaba su piel de blanca.

Continuara…


	23. La Guerra Final Parte I

**Mis queridas lectoras les quiero comunicar que está historia ya va para su final, unos cuantos capítulos y díganle chao a Verde y Lila. **

**Por lo mientras les agradezco sus comentarios a todos aquellos que los colocaron. **

**Saludos**

**Negumi Uchiha**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen solamente a su creadora J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23. La Guerra Final Parte I**

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde la última vez que los dos mortífagos más jóvenes se habían reunido con la Orden del Fénix, se habían dado más ataques a comunidades muggles en especial el barrio donde una vez vivió la leona castaña, ella sabiéndose que sus padres estaban seguros en Australia no le preocupaba mucho pero le era triste saber que algunos de sus vecinos morían por causa de los mortíos.

La barriga estaba demasiado hinchada, le costaba algo de trabajo caminar y Draco no hacía muy buen trabajo cuidándola, aún se resignaba a decir que ese niño o niña era suyo, él sabía que la pequeña criatura que crecía dentro del vientre de la chica era suyo… lo amaba y la amaba a ella pero jamás admitiría que estaba ansioso por ver nacer a su hijo o hija. A pesar de ello sabía que su padre quería herederos pero aún así jamás iba a retractarse de haber insultado a la chica de esa manera, ella se las ingeniaba sola para poder caminar de un lado para otro, le estorbaba mucho la barriga y ella se asustaba de que en la batalla pudiera perder a su bebé, también siendo que Voldemort constantemente los llamaba ella era la que menos podía moverse, pero a pesar de ello el Lord Tenebroso no sabía nada al respecto del embarazo de la muchacha, era mejor así.

Esa mañana, las pociones que había estado preparando por meses estaban completamente listas, ahora estaban en pequeños frascos y la esencial con la que podía acabar con Voldemort, y los Horrocruxes, trabajar tanto tiempo en eso la había ayudado a encontrar la cura o arma maestra para poder acabar con el mestizo.

—Granger—llamó el rubio al ver que la muchacha no se podía levantar del suelo—Toma mi mano—anunció frío. La leona estaba cansada de que él la tratara con indiferencia, aún ella recordaba cuando le había dicho que estaba embarazada y él solamente se había desmayado sin decir palabra alguna, cuando el despertó la miró con asco y se fue de ahí dejándola sola.

—No necesito tu ayuda—era terca, y el rubio no sabía que hacer para callar a la muchacha, tenía unas feroces ganas de besarla y hacerla suya pero al mirarle el vientre sabía que podía lastimarla a ella y al bebé que crecía dentro.

—Haz lo que quieras—se alejó de la muchacha para escribir unas cuantas cosas, parecía que estaba escribiendo una carta alguien. Con mucho trabajo Hermione se levantó.

La barriga que traía la chica era de seis meses casi a tres para que diera a luz, estaba contenta, sabía ella que era una hermosa niña.

Draco estaba molesto, era tan terca que no aceptaba su ayuda. Terminó de escribir la carta y la envió con un pequeño halcón para avisarle a la Orden cual era la última coordenada de ataque esa noche era la batalla final y él miraba el vientre regordete de Hermione, estaba gordita y se veía realmente tierna… pero su orgullo estaba antes que todo, miró como Hermione iba a tropezar y caer de rodillas a no ser por él quien se levantó de sopetón para cogerla por los hombros.

—Joder Hermione—dijo molesto—Basta de todo esto quiero saber si ese niño es mío o no… no soporto la idea de que ese niño sea de Black—dijo triste pero en cierta manera molesto.

—Ya te dije que ese niño es tuyo Draco—dijo ella indiferentemente, le seguía doliendo que él desconfiara de ella de esa manera.

—Sangre sucia—dijo con desprecio y miró como los ojos de la muchacha se aguaban y no soporto más… tres meses sin besarla era un martirio, la pegó completamente a él aunque la barriga estorbaba un poco pero la besó con pasión, la necesitaba enormemente, la estrechó fuertemente, durante ese tiempo no pudo tocarla por orgullo pero verla llorar frente a él sus barreras de príncipe de las serpientes se había disuelto por completo.

Se besaron durante largo rato, tomados de la mano.

—Draco—jadeó la muchacha al sentir las manos del rubio en sus pechos redondos y algo más grandes por el embarazo.

—Silencio—la besó en la comisura de los labios.

—No debemos—dijo entre jadeante y repelente, sabía que en cualquier momento su posición la iban a abandonar solo estaban esperando a que en gris cielo apareciese la Marca Tenebrosa indicando que era hora de atacar.

La batalla final se libraría una vez más en Hogwarts, por lo que la muchacha sabía todos los Horrocruxes estaban destruidos, se sentía inútil por el hecho de que ella no contribuyo para destruir los artefactos del Lord Tenebroso. Sabía de antemano que Harry y Ron de alguna extraña manera lograron encontrar la espada de Godric Gryffindor y la utilizaron para destruir los artefactos. Sabiendo ella de antemano que la Mansión Malfoy fue lugar de tortura para sus amigos, ahí pudieron encontrara Luna Lovegood junto al señor Olivanders.

Los sentimientos de ambos muchachos estaba a flor de piel por lo que se dejaron llevar, el rubio siempre procuró no lastimarle el vientre a la muchacha que amaba, era realidad, jamás pensó amar a su peor enemiga de todo el colegio durante siete años. No habían concluido ellos sus estudios por lo que regresarían al colegio después de que todo ese infierno acabase para ellos.

Un rato más tarde con una fina capa de sudor en sus cansados cuerpos, Draco Malfoy tenía tomada por la cintura a la regordeta Hermione Granger, mientras ella le miraba tiernamente, esa mirada no la había visto en bastante tiempo, besó la frente de la muchacha mientras bajaba su mano al desnudo vientre de la muchacha se veía hinchado pero hermoso, pensaba que el que ella estuviera embarazada la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya era.

—Te amo Hermione—

—Yo también te amo Draco—sonrió tiernamente mientras se acurrucaba a su lado para descansar un poco; en algunos momentos más el llamado de la Marca en su brazo les avisaría que era la hora de dar inicio al fin de todo.

La profecía estaba a punto de cumplirse, Harry, Draco y Hermione eran los únicos que podían acabar con la vida de Tom Riddle. Otro punto a su favor de ellos era la varita de Sauco, se habían enterado por una carta de Remus Lupin que la varita que Draco tenía en su poder era la que tanto deseaba poseer el Señor Tenebroso para por fin acabar con todo con una imperdonable que estaba jugando la vida y la muerte.

A punto de quedarse dormida, sintió como la Marca Tenebrosa comenzó a moverse furiosamente sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, al igual que en la blanca piel del rubio quien torció la boca en señal de un punzante dolor.

—Es hora—dijo algo molesto, sabía él a la perfección el plan que habían trazado con la Secreta Orden y la molesta Orden del Fénix.

—Si, es hora—la muchacha con ayuda del Slytherin se levantó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo, a veces se molestaba por el hecho de ser lenta gracias a su pequeño bebé que crecía dentro.

Unos minutos después estaban los mortífagos más jóvenes alistados para la última batalla, aunque el segundo mortío se veía algo gracioso, una túnica dos veces más grandes que su talla original. Desaparecieron en una de esas espectrales nubes de humo que se desprendían hacía el cielo gris que cubría Antares. Antares reclamaba más sangre, por la noche este asesinaba varias bandadas de mortífagos, quería saciar su sed con un alma pura pero por fin el bosque de la muerte iba a ser abandonado por los hombres esa noche.

* * *

Hogwarts a penas duras era habitado por algunos estudiantes que decidieron regresar al colegio a pesar de todo a concluid sus estudios, pensando en que algún día se iba a repetir el suceso anterior de ataque al colegio comenzaron con un plan encabezado por Neville Longbottom un miembro más del Ejército de Dumbledore. Hannah Abott su novia de Hufflepuff y algunos alumnos más incluyendo a los de primer grado. Severus Snape ese año había sido el director del colegio y doble agente, llevando información de suma importancia.

El joven Gryffindor caminaba merodeando los pasillos del séptimo piso, algunos estudiantes de Slytherin eran los prefectos ese año, a ningún estudiante que no fuera de la casa de las serpientes no se les permitía ser prefectos o Premios Anuales ese año. Caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos sin ser descubierto, todos los miembros de un nuevo ED ya estaban reunidos en la Sala de los Menesteres, caminó hasta una pared y la gran puerta de madera comenzó a aparecer, sus grandes labraderas en oro antiguo como lo era el castillo. Y entró de sopetón para encontrarse con los chicos de siempre, ya no era el mismo ED pues sus fundadores ese año no habían regresado al colegio.

—Neville—dijo Cho Chang quien se acercó al chico—Creo que tenemos que repasar una vez más el plan.

—Tenemos que tener primero noticias acerca de cualquier movimiento de V-Voldemort—titubeó al nombrar a que no debe ser nombrado.

—Harry no ha mandado noticias—dijo algo recelosa la china de Ravenclaw.

—Estoy seguro de que algo nos avisarán—dijo el chico mientras caminaba y miraba a los chicos entrenar, estaba listo el plan para ayudar a todos los que pelearían por una noble causa.

Una carta envuelta en fuego griego llegó hasta las manos del Gryffindor en donde decía en letras manuscritas y una excelente caligrafía en tinta negra.

_Neville:_

_Necesitamos que estén todos en un refugio, la última batalla de Hogwarts se llevará a cabo dentro de unas horas, procura que los pequeños de primero estén en la Sala Común. Traten de esconderse lo más pronto posible._

_Atte.: HP_

El flaco muchacho arrugó la hoja de pergamino con furia, ya estaban cansados de tener miedo, de tener que esconderse para solo esperar el final trágico, no se iban a esconder ni una vez más, iban a luchar con todo lo que tenían. El joven se paró en medio de toda la sala para que todos le mirasen.

— ¡Escúchenme todos!—exclamó llamando la atención de todos los miembros del ED—Esta noche nos toca pelear hasta la muerte—dijo mientras todos se miraban unos a otros, sabían lo que significaba luchar hasta el final y accedieron al momento— ¡Ya estamos cansados de tener que escondernos como ratas, ellos son las viles ratas que deben correr a las alcantarillas para no ser asesinadas! ¡Tenemos que luchar! No podemos seguir con esto porque siendo nosotros los asustados ellos, esos malditos mortífagos nos mataran uno a uno…

—Propongo que todos participemos en la captura del mayor número de mortífagos que vengan al castillo está noche—

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, contamos con tan solo unas cuantas escasas dos horas—dijo una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y de ojos verdes.

—Bien dicho Laura—comentó Neville—Este es el plan…

Las dos horas pasaron volando mientras que todo el ED hacía un buen plan, no se iban a esconder iban a luchar para acabar con Voldemort y su séquito de asesinos. El aula estaba llena de hechizos que volaban por todos lados, el verde asesino también mientras que otros rojos eran hechizos protectores, aturdidores, suficientes para la batalla.

—Espero que funcione—dijo el chico de Gryffindor mientras lanzaba otros hechizos para enseñar a los demás, durante todo el año él fue el líder del ED siendo que sus fundadores ese último año no habían regresado a tratar de concluir el colegio.

Cada pequeño ser dentro de Hogwarts que no pertenecían a la casa de Slytherin estaban listos para la batalla que se libraría esa noche.

* * *

Grimmauld Place estaba hecha un lío, todos iban y venían siendo que Hermione les había mandado un Patronus avisando que la Guerra final sería dentro de unas horas cercanas a las once de la noche en Hogwarts, una vez más muchas almas inocentes estaban involucradas en una batalla mortal pero ellos no sospechaban que los mismos se dedicaban a trazar un plan y revelarse contra el que no debe ser nombrado para ayudar a cumplir la profecía de ambas varitas unidas.

Harry estaba más que dispuesto a terminar de una vez por todas con Voldemort, no quería que más personas estuvieran involucradas en ese lio. Miró a todos los presentes, estaba bastante contento de que los gemelos estuviesen vivos al igual que Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco, McGonagall, Dumbledore y todos los demás, también miró a la familia de Mortífagos que estaban dentro de aquella Orden que tantos dolores de cabeza le causo a lo largo de ese año. Pero faltaba una persona… Hermione que arriesgaba su vida más que la de todos los demás, pues ella estaba en manos del enemigo.

Tampoco podían afirmar si el hurón le había hecho daño, siempre que venían a la casa estaban ellos demasiado serios, juntos y raramente tomados de la mano. No sabían a qué se referían con ese acto pero a algunas personas eso realmente les incomodaba. Dejaron eso de lado y comenzaron a alistarse.

—Yo iré con Harry—dijo Sirius—llegaremos primero al colegio para entrar sin ser vistos gracias a la capa de invisibilidad de James—

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo el azabache de lentes—Iré con Sirius y cuando estemos haya haremos que todos comiencen a regresar a sus Salas Comunes para que nadie más se involucre en estas batallas.

—Ahí estarán esperándoles Draco y Hermione—dijo McGonagall—Potter, Black tengan mucho cuidado el camino al colegio es demasiado peligroso.

—No te preocupes Minerva—

Dicho esto en una saeta de fuego de Black, él y el niño que vivió partieron volando a toda velocidad para después desaparecer bajo el manto de la capa de invisibilidad.

Sobrevolaron Londres rápidamente, entraron por el Caldero Chorreante para aparentar ir a una visita sencilla al destrozado Callejón Diagón. Cuando traspasaron la puerta de madera se encontraron con ese lugar de piedras, dieron unos golpecitos estratégicos a los ladrillos y estos se formaron una entrada al desolado callejón. Había gente asustada y algunas se escondían pero no había Mortífagos, eso significaba que estaban en camino al colegio.

Tomaron una vez más la escoba y el animago junto a su ahijado se fueron volando en la oscuridad de esa noche tenebrosa; podían mirar la entrada a Irlanda era en donde estaba el colegio, tenían que llegar a la frontera de la misma para poder vislumbrar el enorme y milenario Castillo de Hogwarts, pudieron ver desde la altura el Expreso que se dirigía para el colegio seguramente para recoger algo o alguien. Apresuraron más para entrar por la Torre de Astronomía.

Al llegar se encontraron con dos encapuchados y máscaras plateadas.

—Malditos—susurró Black.

—Harry, Sirius—se escuchó la voz femenina bajo la máscara plateada.

—Hermione—ambos magos bajaron la varita al ver a la muchacha ahí. Vieron a Draco que tan solo los saludó con una inclinación leve de cabeza y se apartaba del grupo.

—Que alegría me da verlos a salvo… ¿Y los demás?—preguntó la muchacha alarmada.

—No te preocupes Mione ellos estarán bien, vienen en camino—dijo Sirius.

—Que bien, es hora de desalojar a los alumnos—anunció el rubio ausente, no le gustaba que Black estuviera cerca de la castaña.

—Comencemos—las capas de Mortífagos se las quitaron rápidamente para desaparecerlas y aparecerlas cuando fuera el momento preciso de usarlas, las ropas de la Gryffindor y el Slytherin eran negras pero Potter junto con Black notaban algo raro en la castaña, se veía más desgastada y algo no se acomodaba muy bien que digamos a la anatomía de la castaña. Se veía como decirlo algo subida de peso eso no concordaba con la muchacha; además de que le costaba trabajo correr demasiado rápido y el hurón la ayudaba constantemente.

Llegaron al séptimo piso del lado izquierdo en donde estaba la Sala de los Menesteres pues se escuchaban bastantes murmullos dentro de ella, así que imaginaron una gran puerta y la atravesaron.

Los que estaban dentro levantaron sus varitas en forma de defensa por algún tipo de ataque. Eran todos los miembros del ED, sonrieron al ver a Hermione, Harry y Sirius pero levantaron su varita al momento en que vieron al Slytherin de cabellera rubia.

—Bajen la varita, él es bueno—defendió Granger y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que la chica defendía al rubio.

—Tienen que regresar todos rápidamente a sus Salas Comunes, no queremos más muertes inocentes—anunció el animago.

—Está vez no, nos esconderemos—desde las sombras salió Neville el actual encargado y líder del ED.

—Estás loco Longbottom van a morir—dijo fríamente el rubio—El Señor Tenebroso viene esta noche para acabar de una vez por todas lo que no pudo concluir hace 17 años.

—Esta vez no Malfoy, nosotros lucharemos, no crean que en su ausencia hemos estado escondidos y renegados por los demás Slytherin del colegio.

—Tenemos un plan que les ayudará mucho—dijo Cho Chang que salió detrás de Neville.

—De acuerdo—anunció Potter muy a su pesar.

El ED les explicó a los presentes el plan; al parecer era bastante bueno para que este se fuera a ejecutar de una vez por todas.

* * *

Voldemort estaba listo, a su lado estaba la loca de Bellatrix quien reía como niña chiquita al verse lista para matar a los hijos de muggles, impuros que morirían esa noche en especial aunque su amo no quisiera mataría a esa sangre sucia amiga de Potter y seguramente amante de su insignificante sobrino.

Así era Bellatrix Lestrange no era tonta, sabía que con esa Granger y su sobrino pasaba algo, no eran solamente colegas de trabajo algo más había tras esas máscaras de frialdad entre ellos. Seguro eso lo escondían ante su amo…

—Ni se te ocurra tocarle un cabello a Granger, Bella—dijo su amo desde las sombras—Ella nos ha sido de mucha ayuda, siendo que Potter morirá está noche, será la única impura que desprecia a su raza—

—Entendido mi señor—refunfuñó la bruja mientras se alejaba para preparar a todos, el plan de las bestias de Antares no había funcionado del todo… con ellos tenían a los licántropos, a las ninfas del bosque, centauros, gnomos oscuros, vampiros pero los mitad bestia no accedieron a prestar su ayuda al Señor Tenebroso.

Muchos hombres vestidos de negro aparecieron frente al mago más poderoso de todos los siglos después de Albus Dumbledore. Entre esa comunidad de hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro se encontraban los aliados de La Secreta Orden de Jen Rouse. Malfoy, Zabinni, Parkinson, Nott, Greengrass, todos estaban reunidos ahí esa noche, la misma orden había hecho un plan para ataca a los mortíos presentes.

En muchas nubes de humo negro que se desprendían rápidas hacía el cielo desapareciendo dejando su rastro por todo el lugar. Irían a Hogwarts todo iba a acabar esa noche.

* * *

Los miembros del ED capturaron a todos los Slytherin y los metieron en la Sala de los Menesteres, atados de pies manos y amordazados. Utilizando el hechizo _Desmaius _sobre ellos. Más tarde los dejarían en libertad si habían ganado la guerra esa noche. Snape estaba informado sobre el movimiento de esos presentes inconvenientes en el castillo, él era el director de ese año.

Se levanto de su silla y su capa negra ondeó, era hora de que todo se decidiera esa noche.

Por otra parte, Draco y Harry se batían a duelo por la varita del rubio, la legendaria varita de Sauco. De generaciones del apellido Dumbledore ahora pasaba a ser de un Malfoy y de un Malfoy pasaría a ser de un Potter.

Hermione junto con Sirius miraban el duelo, estaba bastante reñido, el rubio no se rendía fácilmente.

— ¡Draco deja que Harry te desarme!—gritó desesperada la castaña mientras el rubio se hizo de oídos sordos por un momento.

Se quedó inmóvil en su posición y dejó que Potter con un Flippendo lo desarmara, la varita de Sauco quedó a unos cuantos centímetros. Potter y Malfoy estrecharon sus manos mientras que el azabache recogía su nueva varita, pero el rubio no se quedaba sin varita, tomó la antigua de Harry y el palito de madera aceptó al Slytherin como su dueño principal.

—Está todo listo—anunció Draco tranquilamente y tomó a la castaña, dejaron que Potter como Black avanzarán unos pasos alejados de ellos— ¿Cómo te sientes?—

—Estoy bien no te preocupes, solo esperó poder rendir en la batalla sin lastimar al bebé—dijo la chica tranquilamente mientras sobaba el vientre hinchado levemente, la mano del rubio también se posó en el vientre de la chica y sintió él tanto como ella un pequeño golpecito.

—Me reconoce—

—Reconoce a su arrogante y pedante padre—rió la muchacha y ambos soltaron la barriga al ver que aquellos dos presentes les miraban interrogantes, siguieron adelante.

A los pocos momentos la Orden del Fénix alcanzó al cuarteto de unos momentos atrás. Harry les contó el plan del ED y McGonagall no estaba del todo de acuerdo, estaban arriesgando demasiado a los demás alumnos del colegio.

En zonas estratégicas se colocaron todos para no ser tomados todos por sorpresa.

Hermione y Draco se colocaron una vez más las capas de mortíos para seguir con el plan que culminaría.

Estando la leona y la serpiente solas se miraron.

— ¿Qué haremos después de esto?—preguntó la chica melancólica.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—

—Me refiero a que… que pasará con él o ella—se abrazó a sí misma— ¿Renegarás de tu hijo o hija una vez más y dirás que no es tuya?—

—No Hermione—la abrazó dulcemente, en presencia de Potter y Black no podían amarse siendo que nadie sabía de la relación que tenían.

—Draco tengo miedo—sollozó—Tengo miedo de que no ganemos esta batalla y yo tenga que entregar a mi hijo a Voldemort para que lo use como un arma contra Harry… tampoco te quiero perder a ti—

—Granger—susurró.

—Tengo miedo de que todo salga mal, todos los que quiero mueran en esta batalla… Draco tengo miedo de que me abandones por repudiar mi sangre—

— ¡Hermione ya basta! Todo saldrá bien, te prometo que no dejaré que nada ni nadie los lastimen—refiriéndose al bebé y a la muchacha—Fuiste la única que me soportó como realmente era, al igual que mi madre…

— ¿Qué dirán tus padres de esto?—

—Mi madre estará feliz de saber que será abuela y mi padre quiera o no tendrá que aceptar que serán los nuevos Malfoy—

—Draco, te amo—se besaron dulcemente tras una de las armaduras del castillo, todo ese tiempo habían estado ahí.

—Yo igual Hermione—otro beso tan dulce como el anterior mientras se abrazaban, no tan fuerte por la barriga de la chica.

—Tengo la esperanza de que todo saldrá bien después de todo—

—Así se habla Granger—le besó la frente—Ahora colócate la máscara y concéntrate en la Oclumancia al momento en el que el Sr. Tenebroso llegue.

Los dos Mortífagos llegaron a la entrada principal del colegio en donde pudieron ver desde lejos la llegada de muchos hombres vestidos de negro y máscaras plateadas, entre ellos estaba Bellatrix y su señor. Habían llegado… entraron como ases veloces a la morada de batalla y tranquilamente descendió Voldemort junto a Bellatrix.

—Buen trabajo, nadie habría haberlo hecho mejor que ustedes—miró con maldad el lugar—Es hora…

—Potter ha entrado con la Orden del Fénix al lugar mi Sr. No sabemos a dónde se escondieron—dijo Hermione—Perdone fue mi culpa—

— ¡Maldita sangre sucia sabes muy bien que tú Señor no perdona fallas!—exclamó—Ahora pagaras… Crucc…

— ¡Silencio Bella! Fue un error que no se repetirá porque Potter morirá está noche—dijo el hombre mientras se encaminaba al Gran Comedor—Llamen a Severus e infórmenle de mi llegada—

—No es necesario Señor—dijo un hombre siniestro que salía de las sombras del lugar.

—Severus tan puntual como siempre—dijo seseante mientras seguía caminando hacía el Gran Comedor.

Todos los Mortífagos lo siguieron en silencio mientras que la castaña estaba comenzando a dudar de que ellos pudieran ganar esa batalla, algo le daba mala espina, miró de soslayo a los padres de Draco quien igualmente le regresaron la mirada para comunicarle visualmente que todo estaba listo.

—Busquen a Potter—dijo el hombre mestizo mientras todos asentían y desaparecían del lugar.

Toda la familia Malfoy pudo encontrarse en lo que alguna vez fue la sala perteneciente a esos dos la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales. Se encerraron dentro de ella, esta no había sido ocupada siendo que los colores verde y rojo con dorado y plata seguían intactos y algunas pertenencias de los chicos estaban en su lugar miraron alrededor para comprobar que nadie más estaba dentro de ese lugar.

—Draco—dijo la mujer rubia mientras se quitaba la capucha y máscara—Hijo mío—lo abrazó fuertemente—Estábamos muy preocupados por ti y por Hermione—

—Estamos bien madre no te preocupes—dijo el rubio tranquilo mientras le regresaba el dulce abrazo a su madre.

—Lucius ¿no tienes nada que decir, querido?—

—Me alegró que ambos estén bien—abrazó a su hijo fuertemente mientras Hermione miraba a la familia en silencio, como quisiera que sus padres estuvieran con ella en ese preciso momento para decirle que todo estaba bien, que todo saldría como estaba planeado.

— ¿Y tú querida cómo estás?—preguntó Narcissa mientras se sentaba en el sillón compartido.

—Bien, señora Malfoy, gracias por preocuparse—

—No es molestia—

—Hay que apresurarnos porque notarán nuestra ausencia—dijo Lucius algo apresurado.

—Tienes razón padre—dijo el rubio menor… tragó fuertemente era hora de decirle a sus padres que él pronto sería padre y la madre sería Hermione, tenía que ser ahora porque la vida daba giros inesperados y podrían terminar todos muertos… pero no quería eso…

— ¿Pasa algo amor?—preguntó la rubia.

—Madre, padre—Hermione miró sorprendida y algo nerviosa al rubio, los ojos grises de Lucius captaron el nerviosismo de la leona—Tengo algo muy importante que decirles… es sobre mí y Hermione.

—Hijo…-susurró Narcissa sonriente—Tú padre y yo sabíamos desde unos meses atrás que tu y ella mantenían una relación.

— ¿Lo sabían Sra. Malfoy?—preguntó sorprendida la castaña mientras miraba a Draco y él a ella.

—Así es—anunció Lucius—Lo vimos el día que estuvieron en Grimmauld Place la segunda vez—

—No me refiero a eso padre—tragó—tenemos algo más importante que decirles.

— ¿Y de que se trata?—

—Madre, padre…-se atragantó un poco—Hermione está embarazada—

Ambos padres se miraron sorprendidos, sabían ellos que seguramente esos dos chicos ya mantenían relaciones sexuales pero pues jamás imaginaron que ellos esperarían a un nuevo Malfoy.

—Por favor Señores no me desprecien por mi sangre, lo único que yo quiero es criar a mi bebé y quererlo, amar a su hijo—dijo la castaña.

—Chicos estos momentos no son los más gratos para tener un bebé—dijo la mujer rubia mientras abrazaba a la castaña—Ten por seguro querida que nos encargaremos de que mi nieto o nieta estará seguro tanto como tu—

—Padre no permitiré que me separes de Hermione en estos momentos, ella me necesita—

—Tienes mi permiso Draco, somos traidores a la sangre desde que estamos involucrados en la Secreta Orden de Jen Rouse—dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones—Como tu madre dijo los vamos a apoyar y protegerla señorita Granger por que el linaje de mi apellido lo lleva usted en su vientre—

La conversación se vio interrumpida por un grito desgarrador, todo había comenzado…

Continuara…


	24. La Guerra Final Parte II

**Me complace anunciar que este es el último capítulo de Verde y Lila gracias a los poquitos Reviews que tuve a lo largo de toda la historia pero por fin está llega a su fin.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen solamente a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24. La Guerra Final Parte II**

Los hechizos rojos y verdes volaban alrededor de todo el ambiente, unos caían lastimado y otros más caían muertos. No podían atacar con mucha fortaleza pero el ED había comenzado con el plan de ataque a todos los Mortífagos, pudieron identificar a los que eran aliados estos tenían en su túnica un pequeño listón negro para no levantar sospechas. Neville luchaba ferozmente con un mortío que atacaba a diestra a siniestra.

Algunos chiquillos de primer grado estaban escondidos en el lago negro, habían conseguido que las sirenas fueran sus aliadas y su alimento serían esos asesinos. Las sirenas esperaban en silencio el ataque de muchos magos, si caían en sus manos ellos serían su alimento, ellas protegerían a los chiquillos de Hogwarts.

Otra bandada de chiquillos de segundo grado estaban escondidos en el Bosque Prohibido, habían conseguido que Firense el centauro que les enseñaba en el colegio convenciera a los demás para que capturarán a los Mortífagos que volaban en sus escobas, estos aceptaron.

Varios alumnos de Hogwarts pertenecientes al ED estaban en sus posiciones de ataque, otros cuantos de cuarto curso estaban en el Sauce Boxeador quien movía ya sus ramas con furia y capturaba a los hombres que pasaban volando, los mataba al instante. También Hagrid había sido comunicado por los chicos su revolución contra aquellos asesinos… buscó al hijo de Aragogg su araña mascota y le dijo que si quería un festín, la enorme araña gustosa acepto y estaba al tanto.

Dentro del castillo se libraba la batalla. Voldemort estaba en el Gran Comedor y Harry Potter igualmente estaban batallando ferozmente. El azabache había practicado bastante sus habilidades de duelo por lo que para Voldemort era demasiado rápido pero no un chiquillo que sobrevivió por pura casualidad iba a vencerlo, él que iba a morir esa noche era Potter y él podría triunfar de una vez por todas.

—Ríndete Potter—dijo malvadamente el reptil humano—Tu amiga la sangre-sucia se decidió por el bando correcto—

—Cállate—dijo el muchacho mientras le lanzaba un Confundus.

La secreta Orden de Jen Rouse estaba en el primer plano, los Mortífagos aliados comenzaron a atacar a los demás que se quedaban desconcertados de la actitud de los otros, por lo tanto algunos se dieron cuenta de que había una rebelión contra el Sr. Tenebroso esa noche.

Crabbe padre se enfrentaba a Malfoy padre furiosamente, jamás pensó que uno de sus amigos fuera a traicionar de esa manera al Sr. Tenebroso, pero por lo menos su hijo apoyaba fielmente las causas de su señor.

Narcissa atacaba a Bulstrode, una Mortífaga de rango alto mientras ambas luchaban. La mujer había dado aviso de que había rebelión y traición a los ideales del Sr. Tenebroso esa noche, luchaban a muerte, la rubia madre de Draco estaba realmente furiosa y de un solo movimiento de varita aquella mujer cayó muerta a los pies de Narcissa.

Hermione estaba realmente cansada, Bellatrix al enterarse de que algunos mortíos estaban revelándose contra su señor esa noche se volvió completamente loca, más al saber que la castaña Gryffindor también estaba en esa conspiración, la atacaba con fervor, esa sangre sucia moriría esa noche a sus manos su inmundo cuerpo lo bañaría en sangre para después dárselo de comer a las bestias que estaban con su señor en esa batalla que se iba a acabar esa misma noche.

—¡Maldita sangre sucia traidora!—gritó encolerizada la pelinegra mujer mientras la castaña atacaba y protegía como podía pero siempre protegiéndose el abultado vientre, estaba segura que si seguía corriendo como loca iba a dar a luz en ese preciso momento.

Draco se había separado de su lado al momento en que Goyle comenzó a atacarlo, él tenía que proteger a Hermione y a él mismo… jamás se olvidaba de lo que crecía dentro de la muchacha… no pensaba él que se fueran a dar cuenta de que algunos mortífagos estaban traicionando al Sr. Tenebroso…

Hermione lanzó un Desmaius a la malvada mujer y está recibió el golpe, Bellatrix Lestrange estaba fuera del juego por unos momentos pero sabía que no era bueno dejarla ahí como así en el piso, en cuanto está despertará la iba a buscar para matarla… la encerró en un armario y hechizo la puerta para que esta no pudiera ser derribada con nada.

Corrió un poco pero se detuvo en el camino, sentía que su vientre estaba demasiado inquieto y no sabía la razón del por qué. Se dejó caer en el piso… casi no podía respirar.

—D-Draco—gimió la chica angustiada y por suerte por ahí pasaba Ginny Weasly quien miró a su amiga.

La pelirroja miró que la castaña estaba demasiado demacrada, no se veía como antes en los días de colegio, estaba demasiado pálida y se notaba que se sentía mal, al verla respirar con desesperación se acercó rápidamente a la muchacha.

— ¡Hermione!—exclamó la Weasly— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?—miró como Hermione se sobaba constantemente la panza, pero algo andaba mal, se veía demasiado abultada esa zona como para ser algo normal.

—Busca a Draco deprisa—dijo Hermione entre dolores—No tengo mucho tiempo Ginny—

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te hizo ese hurón?—

—Ginny, estoy embarazada de 8 meses, ayúdame—

La pelirroja se quedó sin habla, ayudó a su amiga a levantarse, la iba a llevar a un lugar seguro hasta que todo acabara pero la castaña se detuvo de golpe.

—La profecía—

— ¿Qué profecía?—preguntó la pelirroja.

De alguna extraña manera Hermione recuperó las fuerzas para correr, pero se tomó la hinchada barriga, corrió por los pasillos para encontrar a su Draco peleando con uno de los que eran sus gorilas.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_—exclamó la muchacha y miró como de la punta de su varita salió un rayo verde, le rozó la oreja al rubio quien asustado por el hechizo volteó a ver a la chica quien le sonreía para después arrodillarse.

Corrió hacía ella al ver como ella sudaba demasiado algo no andaba del todo bien con la chica.

* * *

Al ED le estaba yendo bastante bien, habían conseguido atrapar a 60 mortífagos en el Lago Negro, 20 en el Bosque Prohibido, 15 más en el Sauce Boxeador. Pero seguían saliendo de muchas partes pero estaban ganando.

Neville quien se encontraba corriendo para anunciar la caída de estos se encontró con un armario que estalló en mil pedazos ahí estaba Bellatrix Lestrange una de las brujas más oscuras que jamás hubo aparte de Lord Voldemort, la mano derecha del mismo.

—Vaya, vaya si es el hijo de los Longbottom—dijo como niña pequeña por lo que se ganó una seña bastante ofensiva por parte del chico.

—Te vas a morir bruja—dijo molesto el Gryffindor.

—Como quieras—se rió lunáticamente mientras atacaba al muchacho a diestra y siniestra mientras este le contestaba de igual forma sus ataques, no importándole que lanzará el de su puño y boca la maldición asesina pero tenía que matar a la asesina de sus padres.

Otra cuanta bandada de Mortífagos fueron asesinados por los miembros de Jen Rouse quienes estaban ganando todo iba saliendo conforme al plan.

Petter Petrigrew estaba al tanto de que los Malfoy, Zabinni, Nott, Parkinson, Greengrass y otros más estaban envueltos en ese enredo mientras él se iba a transformar en una sucia rata para avisarle a su Señor sobre el atentado que se estaba dando en los pasillos, además también chamacos del colegio estaban acabando con los mejores Mortífagos de la historia.

Sirius Black miró a la rata que corría, le detuvo el paso e hizo que Petter regresara a la normalidad.

—Sirius mi amigo—dijo cobardemente el enano gordo—Mi mejor amigo—

—¡Cállate maldito traidor!—dijo el animago molesto mientras le apuntaba con su varita—Vendiste a Lily y James—

—No quería hacerlo él me obligo—

—Preferiría haber muerto antes de decirle en donde estaban mis mejores amigos—dijo molesto—Vengaré a Lily y James—

Petter intentó correr pero de un fuerte puñetazo el animago mando lejos a la rata, la cara de Petigrew estaba aterrorizada mientras que de su nariz escurría un poco de sangre debido al fuerte golpe que Black le había propinado.

—Avada Kedavra—gritó el enano gordo, por los pelos el moreno evadió el hechizo e hizo lo mismo.

—Avada Kedavra—tan solo se vio como los ojos asustados de Petter quedaban abiertos con sorpresa, sobre todo temor. Todo había acabado… Sirius había vengado a Lily y James. Suspiró ahora solo dependía que todo terminará bien pero él no se quedaría ahí a contemplar el cadáver de aquella rata, iría a pelear para ayudar a sus mejores amigos y estar pendiente de Hermione, algo no andaba bien con ella estaba seguro de ello por lo que fue a buscarla.

Los rayos seguían cayendo por todas partes, Tonks estaba herida del hombro mientras que Lupin la protegía a toda costa; sabía él que no iban a poder con esos mortíos que estaban llegando de todas partes pero estaba sorprendido de que no fueran tantos como el primer ataque al colegio.

Los chicos del ED estaban ya con casi el 80% de los mortífagos capturados o ya habían sido devorados por las arañas gigantes, las sirenas, centauros y el Sauce Boxeador. Estaba saliendo todo bien.

* * *

Por otra parte en donde se encontraba Harry y Voldemort luchando, estos ya se encontraban bastante agotados pero el otro no se rendía y seguía la disputa por el destino de toda la comunidad mágica, el morocho se estaba impacientando porque su amiga Hermione no llegaba… algo estaba pasando… no podía aguantar más el pelear con el Sr. Tenebroso, se estaba agotando demasiado y sabía que caería si no llegaban los otros puntos de la profecía que aquel desconocía a profundidad.

Con muchos trabajos Draco consiguió que la castaña llegará al Gran Comedor para dar fin de una vez por todas a ese ser maligno que tantos problemas les había causado. Miró que el plan de una "supuesta muerte a Harry Potter" estaba resultando de maravilla.

— ¡Avada Kedavra!—gritó el reptil humano mientras supuestamente Harry moría, se dejaba caer al suelo inconscientemente.

Hermione a pesar de que era falso, sintió como si realmente su amigo hubiese muerto a manos del que no debe ser nombrado y que toda la comunidad mágica estaba a manos de la destrucción total.

Miró tranquila como el azabache abría un ojo y lo guiñaba a los dos chicos hasta el momento el rubio se había mantenido en silencio protegiendo su mente ante el Sr. Tenebroso al igual que Hermione.

—Por fin ha muerto Potter—dijo el hombre satisfecho de su fechoría.

—Déjeme comprobarlo mi señor—dijo la castaña mientras lentamente se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de Harry y le tocaba el cuello en donde sentía las pulsaciones tranquilas de su amigo—Efectivamente mi señor está usted en lo correcto—dijo la chica mientras le hacía señas a Draco para que se acercará.

Mientras Lord Voldemort caminaba hacía en donde se sentaba el director de Hogwarts, tenían diez segundos antes de que este volteará para celebrar su supuesta victoria. Harry Potter se levantó rápidamente y algo en las mentes de los chicos empezó a sonar fuertemente. Se tomaron de la mano, el azabache estaba en medio y compartieron su deseo de querer eliminar de una vez por todas a aquel ser que tanto dolor les causaba.

Resonaba fuertemente en sus mentes y llameaba en sus ojos, estaban dispuestos a terminar con ese teatro de una vez.

_**Hombre y mujer, distintos pero a la vez iguales, opuestos como el símbolo chino "Jing Jang" unidos vencerán todos los males que están por comenzar. ¡Hijos de mortífagos e hijos de muggles cumplirán para acabar con el mal que los cierne a todos! Hombre y mujer que están juntos, ¡Ayuden al niño que vivió! ¡Ayuden a Harry Potter para destruir el poder del Señor Tenebroso! El armario evanescente es el comienzo… una sola oportunidad.**_

Los tres presentes se soltaron y con rapidez tomaron sus varitas, estaban listos para el golpe final.

—_¡AVADA KEDAVRA!—_se escuchó como gritaban tres voces diferentes y de las varitas se juntaba en un solo ataque la maldición asesina, estaba tan potente, llevaba el odio de todos los jóvenes presentes y el de todos aquellos caídos.

Voldemort al escuchar la traición se volteó de inmediato pero fue demasiado tarde para esquivar la maldición, en sus ojos rojos por primera vez se reflejó el miedo de ser asesinado y jamás volver. Los Horrocuxes estaban también destruidos y el único que faltaba era Nagini la serpiente que intentaba escapar.

Draco corrió tras ella mientras miró con preocupación como su amada se arrodillaba con dolor impregnado en su cara al suelo mientras se sostenía la barriga por sobre la holgada capa, Potter se arrodilló junto a ella para preguntarle que le sucedía.

—No harás que ese maldito reviva—dijo el rubio molesto mientras pisaba a la serpiente, esta al sentir el pisotón se volteaba para intentar morder al Slytherin, siendo Malfoy rápido la esquivó y con otra maldición asesina acabó con la vida del maldito animal ese…

Estaban todos a salvo… todo había terminado.

Harry estaba preocupado por su amiga, hacía meses que no la veía pero ahora que la miraba estaba tan demacrada, tan desgastada tan física como mentalmente. Y sobre todo le daba curiosidad ver que la castaña se tomará con fuerza el vientre.

— ¡Malfoy que le pasa!—gritó desesperado el niño que vivió.

—Potter, Hermione está embarazada—dijo el rubio sin mirarle se acercó a la castaña que instintivamente le buscaba para mirarle.

—Draco—

—Tranquila todo ha terminado Hermione, vas a estar bien—

— ¡Hay que llamar a la profesora o a alguien!—

—Potter todo siguen batallando—

— ¡AYUDA EL BEBÉ VIENE!—gritó la Gryffindor al ver como estando recostada en el suelo intentando bajar el dolor y tranquilizarse la fuente se le rompió era hora de que el nacimiento de la próxima Malfoy llegará.

La cara de ambos varones empalideció…

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sonrió cansado al ver que todo estaba hecho, todo había salido a la perfección, esa sensación maligna había desaparecido del castillo y del ambiente ya no se sentía el terror.

— ¡Victoria!—gritó el anciano mientras todos los demás que estaban batallando a su lado le miraron sorprendidos al igual que los pocos Mortífagos que quedaban presentes, los demás estaban muertos o desmayados y atados a un pilar del castillo.

— ¿Qué dices Albus?—preguntó sorprendida McGonagall, la bruja también se veía bastante cansada mientras que Ojoloco terminaba de atar al último mortío en el pilar junto con todos los demás.

—Estamos salvados Minerva—sonrió el anciano mientras sus felices ojos azules rebosaban de alegría—Ellos han llevado a cabo la misión final—

Los ojos de la bruja comenzaron a aguarse de felicidad mientras lloraba, por fin todo el martirio que habían sufrido durante 17 largos años por fin había desaparecido y de su parte no había bajas a excepción de Fleur la francesa esposa de Bill.

Era cierto esa aura maligna se había retirado del castillo y de sus hombros todos lo sabían.

En los terrenos del castillo se podía escuchar el mismo grito de victoria, los chiquillos del colegio salían de sus escondites estratégicos para confirmarlo con sus propios ojos. Había amanecido ya los primeros rayos del Sol se asomaban tímidamente después de la horrible tormenta que anunciaba muerte mientras que poco a poco la gran Marca Tenebrosa se retiraba del cielo.

La Marca Tenebrosa la habían convocado a la llegada de Voldemort al castillo, pero se fue desvaneciendo entre los rayos del Sol y el cielo tan azul que parecía agua.

Las sirenas comieron un banquete esa noche, las arañas también degustaron un festín digno de miles de asesinos al igual que los Centauros.

Fernyr Greyback había sido capturado por unos pequeños niños de tercer grado mientras lo desarmaban fácilmente, el plan trazado por el ED había dado resutlados exitosos por lo menos aquel hombre lobo iba a ser llevado a Azkaban y seguramente condenado al beso del Dementor.

Otro caso era Bellatrix, había muerto después del duelo con Neville, la Sra. Weasly le lanzó un Avada para que la mujer cayera muerta. Al fin Lestrange también pagaría todas sus fechorías.

Unos cuantos mortíos fueron los que sobrevivieron gracias a que estaban amordazados y amarrados de pies, manos en el castillo. Pero estaban seguros que toda su vida iban a pasar tras las rejas.

* * *

Toda la Orden del Fénix y la Secreta Orden de Jen Rouse fueron a donde el combate final se había realizado y ahí vieron charco grande de color transparente que estaba bajo el cuerpo de Hermione, ella gemía dolorosamente.

— ¡Que le paso a la Señorita Granger!—exclamó sorprendida McGonagall mientras se acercaba corriendo a su mejor alumna.

—Profesora—a duras penas la chica habló, el dolor que sentía era demasiado para ella ni siquiera los Crucios la torturaban de esa manera.

—Profesor Dumbledore—dijo Harry contentamente, todos en ese lugar estaban demasiado sucios, arañados y por supuesto lastimados gracias a la dura batalla que se había librado esa noche.

—Harry, hijo—lo abrazó el director de la escuela.

Poco después fueron ingresando más personajes a lo que alguna vez fue el Gran Comedor, tan esplendido como el Castillo.

Severus Snape entró seguido de los Malfoy padres, Parkinson, Nott, Zabinni y Greengrass. Todos estaban sonrientes, ya no se les veía en sus rostros la preocupación de ser asesinados por aquel que estaba en el piso junto a una enorme serpiente de color negro igualmente muerta.

Los aurores llegaron mucho después para llevarse a los mortífagos, los cuerpos de los mismos y el cuerpo del Sr. Tenebroso inerte en el suelo, tieso.

— ¡Ahí viene!—gritó Hermione desesperada.

Madame Pomfrey se acercó rápidamente a la chica, no había tiempo para preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba, por el charco bajo ella y su enorme barriga era más que obvio que la chica estaba embarazada.

—Abran paso—dijo la enfermera—Necesito ayuda—

La primera en acercarse fue Ginny, poco después se acercó Luna quien había llegado hacía unos momentos, Molly igualmente se acercó. Ayudaron a Madame Pomfrey con todo lo que ella les encargaba.

—Draco—dijo Hermione—Es niña—la castaña sonreía, su carita sucia, sangre en sus labios, cabello enmarañado no le quitaban lo hermosa que estaba, estaba sudando demasiado porque sentía que su bebé salía pronto. Ya estaba lista para nacer aunque esperaba que no fuera un error el que naciera en esos momentos… ocho meses, eran los más peligrosos para que un bebé naciera.

—Todo estará bien pequeña. Tranquilízate y respira hondo luego suelta—la chica hacía lo que la enfermera le pedía y sentía como las fuertes contracciones iban apaciguando pero volvieron fuertemente.

— ¿Qué hacemos?—preguntó asustado Harry.

— ¡Entro en parto, todos despejen el área!—gritó la enfermera—Preparen las cosas para el bebé—

Draco abrió los ojos al máximo estaba nervioso al ver como la chica sufría por el parto que estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Todos miraban atentamente, por la puerta principal entró Sirius Black al ver que la chica gritaba en el suelo se acercó rápidamente, al ver a Draco con ella pensó que el rubio le hacía algo al momento en que iba a interferir Dumbledore lo detuvo.

—No la toques Sirius, está en grave momento—dijo el anciano, el animago no comprendió del todo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Mione?—preguntó el animago a Harry.

—Entro en proceso de parto, Sirius—entonces él entendió todo, ella estaba embarazada; definitivamente la había perdido pero era lo mejor. Hermione estaba feliz al lado de Draco Malfoy. Se apartó tranquilamente del lugar y se alejó poco a poco hasta que se desapareció por donde había entrado.

Granger gemía, estaba sintiendo la cabecita del bebé salir poco a poco… gritaba y pujaba lo más que podía. Ella no sabía que le iban a vestir a la pequeña criatura si ni siquiera tenían ropa para vestirla.

Por la puerta de ingreso entró Narcissa con unas pequeñas prendas de color neutro pequeñas para el bebé y Lucius por más gracioso que se viera entró con una carriola de color blanco. Otro grito de Hermione se escuchó fue tan desgarrador heló a todos y los hombres agradecían que ellos no eran los que cargaban con el bebé tanto tiempo.

—Una vez más querida ya está casi afuera—dijo la enfermera mientras la chica obedecía y volvía a repetir hasta que por fin el bebé dio el llanto.

Draco estaba exhausto el ver nacer a su bebé era demasiado además no le era de total agrado presenciar el dolor de la chica, terminó por desmayarse al percibir un vez más el aroma de la sangre.

Los presentes miraron sorprendidos a Draco Malfoy quien yacía en el suelo desmayado, mientras Hermione se recuperaba tranquilamente del prematuro dolor y miraba contenta al pequeño ser que era aseado rápidamente y luego vestido por la que era su abuela. Narcissa se veía que había sido realmente amorosa con su hijo cuando este apenas había nacido. Lucius se acercó a ver a la pequeña que lloraba y clamaba por la que era su madre, aún no se conocían del todo.

— ¿Puedo verla?—preguntó la chica dulcemente pero cansada.

—Por el momento no querida—dijo Poppy, Snape se acercó y le extendió a la enfermera una poción en un frasco de color lila para que la tomará.

— ¿Para qué es esto?—preguntó ella.

—Sólo tómesela Srta. Granger—dijo el hombre de negro—es para que se recupere pronto pero necesita descansar después de todo.

Los ojos de Hermione se nublaron y poco a poco perdió el conocimiento las pocas energías que le quedaban se le habían agotado.

_Horas más tarde…_

Sus ojos buscaron desesperadamente a Hermione, al voltear se encontró en un lugar todo blanco, sábanas blancas, olor a alcohol y cortinas tapando las otras camas supo que estaba en el hospital… no era demasiado pequeño para ser el hospital de San Mungo por lo que era la enfermería del colegio.

Se levantó y miró en la cama del frente descansar a su castaña dormida tranquilamente y un pequeño bulto de color verde clarito. Era su pequeña hija junto a su madre.

—Regrese a la cama Sr. Malfoy—dijo Poppy quien entraba por la puerta para darle a la chica una poción.

—Ya me siento bien—anunció arrogante como siempre, la enfermera lo ignoró para que la castaña que estaba ahí tomara la poción-

—Está poción que le doy a la Srta. Granger es para que recupere pronto sus fuerzas y pueda alimentar a la pequeña ella misma, le hemos dado leche de formula por eso ahora duerme tranquilamente.

Draco asintió y miró como su madre y padre entraban, le miraron, la mujer lo abrazó fuertemente y su padre le palmeó la espalda mientras le daba una sonrisa genuina no una fingida o forzada, orgullosa.

—Felicitaciones hijo—dijo Lucius—Es una niña, tendrás que cuidarla de todos—se refería al futuro y los hijos de Potter, Weasly y toda esa panda de tontos.

El rubio menor asintió mientras se acercaba a la chica, ella abrió poco a poco los ojos al mirar a tres cabezas rubias sonrió aun adormilada y trato de sentarse pero no pudo. Miró a su costado y ahí estaba su pequeña bebé durmiendo tranquilamente.

—Me alegró de que hayas despertado Hermione—dijo Narcissa amablemente mientras acariciaba la cara de la chica.

—Gracias Sra. Malfoy—

—No me digas Sra. Dime por mi nombre o Cissy—

Lucius se acercó a mirar a la chica la saludó y se dejó caer cansado a una de las camas.

— ¿Cómo le pondrán?—preguntó la abuela.

—Aún no sabemos cómo—dijo Draco, quien miró a Hermione, ella sonreía ampliamente.

—Esperó que el nombre les guste pero he decidido ponerle Melody Anelisse Malfoy Granger—la muchacha miró a los tres presentes, se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron complacidos por el nombre, por lo menos no eran nombre muggles.

Los Malfoy siempre serían Malfoy y para que esa mala costumbre se retirara de ellos era imposible, poco a poco los malos hábitos se irían yendo.

Todos entraron poco después para que se pronunciara en alto.

_**Profecía cumplida, los polos opuestos están juntos y el mal que caía sobre todos ha desaparecido. A todos los héroes se les premiará cuando todo esto terminé… el niño que vivió ahora podrá gozar de una vida sin miedos… la profecía se ha cumplido…**_

Sonrieron contentos al saber que todo había acabado y la historia de esos dos ahora era pública… no había reproches pues nadie decidía de quien enamorarse tan solo llegaba para quedarse por siempre. Había ahora una sonrisa en los rostros de cada uno de los presentes en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Poco a poco el colegio sería reconstruido para las siguientes generaciones de magos y brujas del siglo.

Y aquellas almas opuestas ahora se podían amar sin prejuicios.

—Te amo Draco—dijo dulcemente Hermione con una bebé en brazos.

—Yo también te amo Hermione—se besaron dulcemente.

****Fin****


	25. Épilogo

**Epilogo. **

Diez años después de la caída de Lord Voldemort todo había regresado a la normalidad, los Mortífagos que se unieron para derrotar en secreto a su amo fueron conmemorados y salieron en la primera plana del periódico "El Profeta" todo mundo conoció a aquellos héroes renegados que acabaron con todo el mal que se cernía sobre ellos.

La Familia Malfoy fue juzgada en el Wisengamont a pesar de todo pero al tener tatuado sobre su antebrazo derecho un ave fénix se daban cuenta de que estuvieron al servicio de Dumbledore para acabar con todo ese terror.

—El juicio de los Malfoy queda cerrado, son inocentes—cuando Hermione escuchó que Draco y su familia estaban libres lloró de alegría mientras cargaba a una pequeña bebé de escasos tres meses.

Hermione dos años después recibió contenta a su segundo hijo, el pequeño Scorpius, donde sus abuelos eran especialmente mimadores con ambos, pero más Lucius con Scorpius al ver que su nieto era un varón. La abuela Cissy trataba demasiado a Melody, ambos chicos estaban demasiado malcriados por los abuelos. Hermione consiguió que sus padres regresarán a Londres con sus recuerdos, ella les contó todo lo que le había pasado en ese transcurso de tiempo, les pidió una disculpa por des memorizarlos. Todo se había resuelto ahora la castaña estaba viviendo con Draco.

La boda que ella quería con el hombre que siempre había amado desde aquel incidente el primero de septiembre de 1995. Cuando por órdenes del destino ella y el rubio a su lado fueron seleccionados como Premios Anuales.

Un vestido completamente blanco cubría el cuerpo de la chica mientras caminaba al altar para ver al que iba a ser su esposo vestido en un impecable traje de color negro. Sonrió bajo el velo al muchacho, cuando llegó al altar Draco miró dulcemente ala que alguna vez fue su peor enemiga.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy ¿Aceptas a Hermione Jane Granger hasta que la muerte los separe, en la felicidad y tristeza, en las buenas y las malas, en la enfermedad tanto como la salud?—

—Aceptó—anunció el rubio contento.

—Hermione Jane Granger ¿Aceptas a Draco Lucius Malfoy como tu esposo hasta que la muerte los separe, en la felicidad y tristeza, en las buenas y las alas, en la enfermedad tanto como la salud?—

—Aceptó—

—Puede besar a la novia—el campanario de la iglesia sonó al momento en que ellos sellaron su amor con un apasionado beso.

Más tarde Harry y Luna se casaron puesto que al final Ginny y el moreno no funcionaron como una pareja… Ron y Lavender hicieron lo mismo se casaron y tuvieron una niña igual de vanidosa que su madre. Blaise y Astoria se unieron por un pequeño bebé que nació dos meses después de la hija de Granger, Theodore se casó con Pansy de esa unión nacieron gemelos-carnales. Una niña y un niño.

Ahora aquellos pequeños mocosos estaban con escasos diez u once años de edad listos para abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts en donde sus padres estudiaron y dieron fin a toda esa locura.

Melody la hija de los Malfoy era una hermosa niña de bucles dorados y ojos castaños como los de su madre, sonrisa arrogante igual a los de su padre, igual de inteligente que la chica ex Gryffindor .

Los padres de cada uno de los chicos estaban ahí presentes en la estación 9 ¾ como cada 1 de Septiembre, inició de clases en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

—Malfoy—dijo Harry al encontrarse a la pareja dispareja.

—Potter—saludó Malfoy, desde hacía un rato el odio entre ellos había terminado pero no la rivalidad por lo que siempre competían ambos.

—Hermione—sonrió ampliamente el chico de ojos verdes mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

—Harry que gusto verte—respondió al abrazo— ¿Vienes a dejar a los chicos al tren?—

—Si a decir verdad como crecen. Recuerdo cuando llegaba corriendo para alcanzar lugar y llegar a Hogwarts.

—Viejos tiempos—rieron los tres cuando tres pequeños pillos llegaron corriendo, el hijo de Harry y luna un pequeño niño de cabello rubio rebelde igual al del padre, ojos azules y mirada soñadora como la de Luna e igual de loca. Melody y Scorpius.

Unos minutos más tarde todos los chicos estuvieron todos reunidos y vieron partir a sus pequeños retoños. El tren partió una vez más al colegio que fue un hogar para todos, estaban contentos de poder haber triunfado sobre el Sr. Tenebroso aquella tormentosa noche en donde la castaña dio a luz a su pequeña hija.

La vieja escuela los esperaba, los mismos profesores y nuevos para ese año de nuevas aventuras para sus hijos pero sin temer a que un loco los matará de un día a otro.

—Te amo Draco—dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba al que era su marido.

—Igual yo Hermione—se besaron mientras todos los demás reían por los viejos recuerdos del colegio.

* * *

Dumbledore aún seguía siendo el director de la escuela, al igual que McGonagall la subdirectora y jefa de la casa de los leones rojos. Snape igual el jede de la casa de las serpientes, ahora si todo era normal, los fantasmas le daban la bienvenida a los alumnos nuevos. El pequeño grupo de los héroes de la comunidad mágica estaban juntos en un pequeño grupito. Melody y Scorpius Malfoy, Xenophillius Jr. Potter, Roberta Weasly, Delfina Zabinni, Astoria Jr. y Federico Nott. La profesora McGonagall hiso pasar a los nuevos alumnos al Gran Comedor mientras varias miradas caían sobre los pequeños de primer grado. El sombrero seleccionador hiso lo suyo.

—Xenophillius Potter—llamó la animaga mientras el pequeño soñador subía al estrado y se sentaba en el banco para que le colocarán el sombrero.

—_Bastante valiente… audaz, soñador está mente la vi antes en alguna parte… inteligente—_el Gran Comedor se silencio para escuchar la decisión del sombrero—_Ravenclaw—_

Muchos aplausos se hicieron en el Gran Comedor y el pequeño rubio bajaba sonriente mientras se iba a la mesa de las águilas.

—Melody Anelisse Malfoy—menciono la profesora contenta mientras la pequeña rubita subía con una sonrisa típica de cualquier Malfoy al banco. Antes de que el sombrero la tocará este frunció el seño.

—_Slytherin—_la mesa de las serpientes gritó de victoria, la princesa de la casa había llegado para quedarse. Qué curioso hacía 25 años había pasado algo igual de curioso con un alumno igual que esa rubia, el sombrero la seleccionó de mala gana a Slytherin, al director la pequeña Malfoy le recordaba mucho a Draco.

—Scorpius Malfoy—

—Gryffindor—que sorpresa para todo el mundo, un Malfoy en Gryffindor, la mesa de los leones aplaudió mientras el chiquillo dignamente se iba a su lugar. Dumbledore sonrió y ese mismo porte lo vio en su mejor alumna y heroína Hermione.

— ¡Ja! Una Weasly más—dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador—Ya sé donde te pondré ¡Gryffindor!—la niña pelirroja fue corriendo a su mesa mientras algunas niñas de su edad conversaban amistosamente con ella.

—Delfina Zabinni—la hija de Pansy y Blaise fue llamada por la profesora de Transformaciones.

—Hufflepuff—increíble, estaban todos sorprendidos pues al ver que la niña había quedado en Hufflepuff siendo que por generaciones esas dos familias pertenecieron a Slytherin.

—Astoria Nott—

—Slytherin—

—Federico Nott—fue el último del grupo, por la puerta entró corriendo un niño regordete igual a Longbottom cuando tenía 11 años. Todos lo miraron burlones por llegar tarde y la profesora McGonagall lo miró severamente.

—Gryffindor—todos miraron que la vida era impredecible con los hijos de estos.

—Daron Longbottom—dijo la profesora.

—Ravenclaw—

La selección siguió hasta que terminó y el profesor Dumbledore dio el discurso de bienvenida para que comenzara un nuevo curso de aventuras. El fantasma de ahora el señor Filch estaba ahí quien le recordó a todos los alumnos que estaba estrictamente prohibido internarse en el Bosque Prohibido.

Las aventuras para esos pequeñines comenzaba…

**Verde** y **Lila **


End file.
